Trial By Fire
by eviltrinity
Summary: When a series of fires unsettles the city of Magnolia, Detective Lucy Heartfilia unwittingly reignites a war between old rivals. But when she finds herself drawn to one of her suspects, the lines between right and wrong begin to blur. /collab fic/
1. Point of Ignition

The way this collab works is as follows: the three of us each have our own "act", shall we say. Within these "acts" are a certain amount of chapters (ranging from around 7 to 15ish). It was very interesting to work this way, as we were independent in our writing but were also very involved with the other "acts"-putting this together has required a lot of rereading and discovering holes and having people edit our "acts".

It turned out much longer than we anticipated, but we've had a lot of fun writing this. As such, please forgive any mistakes made and the differences in writing styles at some points. We've completed this fic in record time and we're all so happy to share it with you!

Without further ado, we present to you: _**Trial By Fire**_

* * *

 **summary** _: When a series of fires unsettles the city of Magnolia, Detective Lucy Heartfilia unwittingly reignites a war between old rivals. But when she finds herself drawn to one of her suspects, the lines between right and wrong begin to blur._

 **rated** _: M for Mature Content  
— while there are some nsfw scenes in some later chapters, they are skippable because we put ***PURITY MARKS*** at the beginning and end of them for our more sensitive readers :D —_

* * *

 **chapter 1** : _Point Of Ignition_

 ** _definition:_**

The minimum temperature at which a substance will continue to burn on its own without the application of additional external heat.

* * *

The howling of sirens filled the air, loud and penetrating as it echoed off the sooty walls in the parking lot.

In what was left of the building that once had been a proud office complex, another wall collapsed, scattering rubble and dirt over desks, skeletons of chairs, and lumps of indistinguishable piles on the floor which were now barely visible in the chaos. Any papers and important documents had long fallen victim to greedy flames - as everything had.

Overpowering everything was the smell of ash and melted plastic, of hot steal beams aching under their unvoluntary freedom, of thick dust - and singed flesh.

The screams that had filled these rooms had long since vanished, after flames had licked along walls, clothes and skin alike, leaving nothing in its wake but destruction.

The smoke that still rose and billowed around the surrounding rooftops spoke of a tragedy far more potent than any in this series of burnings.

It spoke of death.

* * *

"Who is he, and why is he here?"

"Name's Natsu Dragneel, 24 years old, formerly convicted for arson charges, incarcerated for 7 years. Current main suspect. Was brought here by request of Gray Fullbuster."

Sheets of paper rustled busily as they were shifted in the hands of Detective Lucy Heartfilia, who walked the corridor with a face as sharp as the sound her heels produced on the linoleum.

"Current main suspect, why?"

She turned into another, more narrow corridor to her right, and the small woman beside her sprinted around the corner to keep up, busily pushing a pen behind her ear. Levy McGarden was in her element.

"He was convicted for laying a large-scale fire seven years ago and was only recently released from prison. Gray was involved in the case back then."

"I see. Thank you, Constable McGarden."

"I could tell you more about-"

"This will do for now," Lucy interrupted with a smile. "Save me his complete file for later. Maybe with a coffee?"

"At 2 o'clock?"

"Same place as always."

With a grin and a nod, Levy was about to turn – but then hesitated. "And Lucy. Good luck."

"Thank you."

The door in front of her loomed heavily. Lucy mused that it looked far too ordinary to send a shiver of anticipation down her spine. She gripped the folder in her hand tighter.

With one last deep breath, she pushed the doorhandle down.

And was greeted by a pair of feet.

Everything else of the man 'sitting' at the table - if that was even the appropriate word - was obstructed from view. His legs rested on the table, propped up high, while the rest of him had apparently decided to slide so low that he would probably drop from his chair and beneath the table any second.

But before that could happen he stirred, warned by the sound of the door, and slammed his feet onto the ground with such force that she thought his dirty and worn out sneakers might come loose at the seams.

An ironic grin adorned his face when he lifted it to give her an assessing stare.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

What she could tell, however, was that Natsu Dragneel was sporting pink hair, a tshirt with a dragon print that was at least one size too small, and sweatpants - and that he was very attractive despite all those facts. Mentally scolding herself for that last assessment, Lucy cleared her throat. Way to act professional. This was neither the time nor the place to even be remotely infatuated by someone's looks.

He seemed to take the sound the wrong way though, and his face lost all bitter humour.

It was easy enough for her to shake off these thoughts of hers when their eyes met.

He wore a heavy scowl and glared at her like she was the world's most evil entity. With the way his lips tightened, she wondered if maybe he really thought she was.

"You cannot be _serious,_ " he spat.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here _again_? You guys brought me in two months ago too, for some puny supermarket fire or some shit. Don't you get it: _I don't burn stuff anymore._ Tell that to that ugly bastard of a cop!"

"I assume you are speaking of Detective Fullbuster, and I would welcome it if-"

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget an ugly ass name like that." He glared at the wall before turning his head back towards Lucy, who was slowly but surely losing her patience.

"Well, this isn't some 'puny supermarket fire', don't you think? People died."

She hadn't expected him to sober up as quickly as he did. She caught the way his face fell for an instant, the belligerent attitude gone before he forced his enraged look back on.

"Well, nobody told me about that." he mumbled under his breath, avoiding her stern gaze. With a sigh, she finally walked the last steps towards the table and proceeded to sit down as gracefully as possible.

Though she hoped it did not show, Lucy was nervous. This was her first big case, and there were enough people who would just love for her to slip up. She had to do this well.

Of course she'd get assigned the interrogation of this raging wildfire of a man. Figured.

But she could prove herself to anyone.

And sympathy or assumptions certainly had no place in an interrogation room.

Still, Lucy Heartfilia trusted her instincts.

For some reason, as crude and blunt as he seemed, she immediately was sure that in this case, he was innocent. But of course, trusting her instincts was one thing - she had to be professional nonetheless.

"My name is Lucy," she tried, smiling at the man. An air of suspicion and distrust radiated off him, and Lucy got the impression that it had less to do with her personally than with the job she held down. Their eyes met.

"Natsu." He reluctantly reached his hand across the table, and she took it firmly despite her surprise. "But you knew that already."

"Yes. I did." Calmly, she pulled back her hand and placed the folder on the table.

"What else did they tell you?"

Lucy hesitated. The first answer that had come to mind was a remark that she could not allow herself on the job, and an educational voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she had to keep control of the situation. She was the one asking the questions.

"Mr. Dragneel, I know you're more than aware of how this conversation works. I'll ask you a question, and you'll answer it. If you do so without a fuss, you might be able to leave sooner. Shall we start?"

She watched as the grin from earlier returned to his face, but he almost seemed a little more relaxed - she guessed he was used to the process.

And something like approval had flashed in his eyes for a second there.

Feeling much more confident than before, Lucy pulled out her pen.

After they had gone through the usual procedure of standard questions, Lucy leaned back in her seat. He had answered every question with ease, but not with rehearsed slickness. His behaviour further strenghtened her resolve.

She was ripped out of her thoughts as he yawned loudly and proceeded to get up off his chair. Taken by surprise, Lucy furrowed her brows up at him. But he already was on his way to the two-way mirror, examining his hair from the looks of it. His damp hair.

"Geeze, you ripped me right out of my shower. Can I sue you for that?" he asked as he ruffled a hand through his curls - and then proceeded to grimace at the mirror.

He was well aware what was behind it. Or who.

Leaning in closer, he exhaled on the surface and drew a smiley with his index finger.

Lucy – not without a trace of amusement - could only imagine what Gray was doing behind the mirror. Somebody was probably restraining him, or else he'd long have stormed into the room.

Control. She had to take control.

And this cheeky clown was getting on her nerves.

"Mr. Dragneel."

The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees, and the tall man slowly turned in her direction. She could have sworn he flinched when his eyes met her fiery ones. His shoulders slumped; his lips pulled into a grumpy pout that almost made her laugh - but he made his way back to the table nonetheless.

She bit back a self-pleased smile, but was quite sure he noticed it as he sat back down opposite to her. He still looked sulky, almost like a young boy, and Lucy's lips twitched again. She harrumphed before moving her hands on the table.

"If you would please take a look at these photos," she opened the folder and got the crime scene photos out of their plastic wrap, "and tell me if you recognize this place. Or anything that might be of help."

Natsu leaned forward to inspect the content of the photographs as she pushed them towards him.

A mess of blacks and greys, of ashes and rubble. His trained eyes found patterns in the chaos though, and his mind was calculating before he knew it. He felt almost triumphant as he came up with the formulas, and a small smile appeared on his face. You just didn't forget some things.

But then his eyes detected something black and charred that, the longer he stared at it, resembled human stomach turned .

And here he had been, feeling proud of himself.

His jaw clenched, but he manged to calmly push the pictures back towards her.

"So now you're showing me photos of dead bodies? I should charge a fee for doing your work."

Lucy's brows rose in disbelief. He watched her take a deep breath - and made the mistake of dropping his gaze too low. His eyes bulged as her chest rose and her breasts pushed against the material of her jacket, their size becoming far too apparent. Swallowing, he looked away.

"So does that mean you got some information out of it? If you're confident enough to ask for money."

Her voice was controlled, but he felt as if she was straining. Why, he wasn't exactly sure. Had he made her angry, or was she trying to hide a smile? Her face seemed like a mixture of both these emotions.

"Well, for one, I can tell you that there was only one point of ignition, and from the looks of it, it wasn't just an even spread from a control burn either. I'd say a small explosive, likely a bomber."

They both blinked at each other, rather surprised that he had actually coughed up information.

Natsu squinted. How had she done that?

Without even thinking about what he was doing, he slipped his hands into his pockets, fumbling with coins and empty wrappers. But then his fingertips brushed against something cool and familiar. His hand gripped the lighter, bringing it into sight as his elbow came to rest on the table.

Snapping open the flame guard with his thumb, he gave the spark wheel a good shove. The little flame sparked, dancing happily before he puffed it out. His eyes moved back to the photos, and he pursed his lips.

The lighter clicked as he ignited it again, repeating his earlier process.

He then let it roll through his fingers until it came to a halt in his palm. Nothing soothed him more than trailing his thumb over the smooth metal. When he caught Lucy staring, confusion took a hold of him. Until realization settled in.

With a nervous harrumph, he slid the lighter back into his pocket.

"Uh. Anyways. Only one point of ignition."

"How does that help us?"

Her sharp eyes remained on his right hand for a moment longer before returning to his face. He kept his gaze on the paperwork.

"Well, _detective_ , it means this was the work of a pro. And that that pro wasn't me."

Obviously pleased, he leaned back in his chair.

Lucy simply raised a questioning brow, not ready to give him the satisfaction he so obviously displayed already - just waiting for her to make a fool of herself.

"I never used explosives in my fires," he explained. "Too dangerous. They're fucking unpredictable, what with all the shrapnel and shit. People who use bombs don't give a flying fuck about what happens after they detonate. They don't care how the fire spreads - or if people die."

Slowly, Lucy nodded, processing the information. _He could be lying_ , a small voice in the back of her head whispered. But he knew they had his file, he knew they could check on every word he said. What if he used bombs on purpose, to confuse the police?

It was a valid question, one she tugged in with many others. She could not find an answer to it as of now. She could only trust her instincts - and they told her she could trust _him_.

He'd seemed angry when he had talked about people dying, and even more so when he had seen the photos. It was a kind of anger one could hardly pretend. Raw, genuine, where your fists balled all by themsleves and the veins in your forehead bulged like angry snakes.

Lucy had seen them before, the liars, and there had been good ones. But if there was one thing she excelled at, it was this. No one had ever lied to her face without her seeing right through them.

And Natsu Dragneel had not been lying.

He was scanning her face, waiting for a reaction. She liked his eyes. Not for their surprisingly green colour or sightly slanted shape, but for what was burning inside. His gaze was straighforward, honest. They were good eyes.

"So we are dealing with a bomber."

He nodded curtly, relaxing a little now that she had acknowledged his words.

"A batshit crazy one."

Something about the way he spat the words made Lucy falter. The contempt in his voice had sounded too targeted, as if he had known exactly who he directed them at. She leaned forward, reducing the distance between them.

"You think you know who it is?"

His eyes widened for a split second, as if she had caught him by surprise.

"I'm not gonna do your work for you, detective," he growled lowly, and the tone sent shivers down her spine. But she held his gaze, trying to stop the sensation that rushed through her.

It was like a cord pulled taut between them, straining under pressure.

Neither would let go.

Lucy couldn't tell how long they stared before reality came back to her. With a small start, she leaned back, realizing just how close they had come. He licked his lips.

"If you can collect the remains of the bomb and identify the shrapnel, you might be able to find out more about that bomber. They often have a signature mix, much like us firebu- like all arsonists usually do."

Reserve was crawling back onto his face little by little, probably caused by his slip up just now. But Lucy didn't mind if he still saw himself as an arsonist or not. Her impression had been made, and she stuck to it. Plus, the fact that he had just told her this was almost like a peace-offering. She had done something right.

"Thank you for your cooperation," she said, and surprisingly enough, really meant it.

He gave a grumpy nod, diving his hand back into his pocket. He almost seemed confused. It was obvious that he felt very uncomfortable in that chair of his, and Lucy couldn't really blame him.

Most people were anxious when sitting on it, but him? His history with the police went far beyond uneasiness. He hated them. She had seen it in his face.

And he knew more than what he had just told her, that much was obvious.

Maybe there was a way…

Surpressing a sigh, Lucy straightened herself.

Everything had been said for now. She knew by the way his eyes had become hard that she would not get more information out of him. And they could not keep him here with not a single piece of evidence.

So far everything had spoken in his favour. The only thing left to do was to check his alibi for Friday night. A few calls and witnesses to be questioned, and then nothing could be held against him. Somehow Lucy was sure they would have no troubles confirming his testimony.

Gray would probably get a small beating for this by the higher ups.

It was unusual for him to loose his cool, she mused. Bringing Natsu in on suspicion alone. He really must harbour some kind of deep-rooted issue with him. She wondered what had happened between them seven years ago.

But this was not the time to get lost in thought.

Opening the folder once again, halfway only, she quickly scribbled something into her notes. Then she got up, pulling a small business card from a sheet protector.

She held it out to him with a polite smile.

"Alright, Mr. Dragneel, that's it for now. In case we need you again, my colleagues will let you know. But feel free to contact me in case you think of anything of importance."

He snorted ironically, but after a moment of hesitation, he took the card out of her hand anyways, slipping it into the pocket of his sweatpants.

He reached out his hand again, to where hers still hovered in midair. His handshake was firm, calloused fingers gripping onto her tightly. They moved over her skin as he shook once, up and down, and then let go. His touch lingered, and she resisted the urge to stroke over it.

His grin was back on his face, now that freedom awaited.

"Sure thing, detective."


	2. Spread

_Hiya, Philine aka snogfairy here! I'm the one doing the first Act, as Neena lovingly labeled it hehe. It will span the first 7 chapters! Without much further ado, let's continue the story!_

 _There is a small nsfw scene in this one, so if you prefer not to read it, I marked the beginning and end with 'xxx'. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **spread**

 _"the state of combustion in which inflammable material burns, producing heat, flames, and often smoke"_

* * *

The clicking of keyboards and beeping of printers filled the open space; a background noise Lucy had long since gotten used to.

With a tired sigh, she applied some balm to her slightly sore lips. She should really reduce her nervous chewing, she thought with a frown. Tracing her index finger along her bottom lip, she felt the splintered skin that was now thickly covered with the balm.

Suppressing a yawn, she looked back down at the small mountain of papers littering her desk. Everything had its place, documents neatly arranged in their spots and ready to be signed, reports waiting to be checked, letters to be answered… but the sheer amount of it was enough to make Lucy's eyelids droop down heavily. The afternoon slump was really getting to her.

Her hand moved to cover her mouth, and she gave in to a hearty yawn.

Just when she was about to put her pen to paper, an avalanche of intricate shadows cascaded over the document in front of her. They were caused by a mess of blue locks.

"Are you free?"

"Levy," the woman smiled, glancing upwards as she pushed a strand of loose hair back behind her ear, "yeah, please relieve me from this agony."

"I brought you a coke," Levy said with a grin. In her other hand she held a steaming mug patterned with flowers that stated _I Love My Garden_ \- a misguided present by the department's self-declared number one prankster. The short woman swore she hated it, but it was the only mug she ever used. "Thought some caffeine would do you good."

"You're a lifesaver."

"I know." Snatching an empty desk chair from across the walkway, Levy dropped down on it beside her friend. "So, how's it going?"

"Slowly," Lucy groaned, resisting the urge to bump her forehead against the desk. "I have another interrogation later today, a guy called Ichi-" she glanced down at a paper to her right, "- Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Has a history of sexual harassment. Can't say I'm looking forward to that one. But I still have to finish this report before that…"

"Don't overwork yourself, Lu."

"Says the terminator of paper work!"

Not without pride, Levy pushed her red glasses back upwards. "Well.." she muttered, "I wouldn't go _that_ far…" Her satisfied smile told a different story.

"Oh be quiet," Lucy laughed, taking a big sip of her coke. The cool liquid slid down her throat, flushing new life into her body. She sighed wholly. Then her gaze drifted over to her colleague, who was fidgeting in her chair. What had her so excited?

Oh, right.

There were only two things that could get Levy so excited.

And by process of elimination, in this case it had to be her first true love: information.

A small grin worked itself onto Lucy's face, and she felt how the company already started shaking the fatigue off her. That, and the promise to learn more about the grumpy, firebreathing dragon she had had the pleasure of meeting this morning.

"Now, I know you're just itching to fill me in with the details. Tell me about Natsu Dragneel."

Levy's eyes widened just a small bit, surprise flashing over her face.

"Weren't they going to let him go? You still want the file?"

"You didn't bring it?"

"I was told it wouldn't be needed anymore."

Lucy cocked her head, humming pensively. "Yeah. I want to read up on him regardless. But I know you memorized it all…" Lucy grinned at her colleague. "It would be a shame to let that go to waste."

The constable answered with a smile of her own.

"Fine, I can tell you. I'll still send you the complete file later, okay?"

"Please."

"Well," she began, taking a large sip of coffee as if to prepare herself, "to start with it seems he had a rather tragic childhood; there was something documented about a negligent parent. I read he was put into an orphanage. It ended up in the file because the police was somehow involved in that too - he ran away and they searched for days, but he never reappeared. I guess that's when he got into bad company. I just skimmed over that whole part anyways, but it gets quiet around him then, no mentions at all until the incident that got him into prison."

Lucy filed away the tragic childhood for later. Sympathy was inept at her workplace, even if she could feel a slight twinge stabbing at her insides. Children with bad parents always had taken a soft spot in her heart. She pushed the thoughts away before they could get to her.

"Ah yes, you were filling me in with the basics earlier. That's where it gets relevant. How'd he get caught?"

"Never made it out of the fire. It was an office building, with only a handful of people left inside. Four, if I remember correctly, and no casualties. He probably was hired for some kind of insurance coup - he didn't have any personal reasons at all - but he kept his mouth shut so they never could confirm it. Thing is, it was very clear from the way he'd done it that he was not some small fry. He had to be a specialist. But that knowledge alone wasn't enough, of course. The police needed evidence for that."

"But they found nothing?" Lucy bit her lip, concentration high on her face. The balm had long worn off, providing no more protection to the sensitive skin. "So that was pure suspicion on their part then. We can't take that as a fact, even if it turned out to be true one day. For all we know, it was a one-time incident."

Levy nodded seriously, hands clutching her mug.

"So they chose to take him to court for just this one case?"

"They didn't really have a choice. The burning had attracted quite the attention, public eyes and all. The media was on them; they had to arrest _someone_. And they had their offender, so they sent him behind bars even if they would have preferred to get him for more than just one case of arson."

Tipping her glass to the side and watching the liquid swish from one side to the other, Lucy hummed. The media ruining investigations didn't come as a surprise. And pressure, whether public or by higher ups, was nothing new to her either.

"So they were convinced he was a serial arsonist, then."

"Well, you see, from what I read he had been suspected to be the Salamander many times before, but there never had been enough evidence to actually arrest him." Levy pursed her lips. "But something must have went wrong that night, because they found him in the building, with a support beam crushed over his back. A little later and the firemen wouldn't have been able to save him. Got treated for those injuries for almost a year, first in the hospital and then later on in the prison facility. They say he went inside the burning building to get the people who were trapped there out, but that story might have been blown up by the defense lawyer."

"Oh my…" Lucy took a sip of her coke, trying not to imagine the gruesome scene. It tasted weirdly bitter. "Wait - the Salamander? Even I have heard that name. That was him?! Shouldn't he have sat in prison for the rest of his life?"

"Well, that's the thing. They couldn't prove Dragneel was the Salamander, even after they caught him. Because in this specific fire, all the usual factors - accelerant, type of burn, etc - were different. They knew he had lit _this one_ , so they took him to court for it - but they never could provide evidence against him for all those other fires. So that's why he only got 10 years originally - one case of arson. The sentence got reduced, even more so because he saved those people. Then he got out early because of good behaviour."

Lucy's mind had soaked up every bit of information throughout Levy's small lecture. Now she pursed her lips. There were still one to many puzzle pieces missing for her taste.

"Hm. Why would he burn a building and then rush inside to rescue people? Except, of course…" She trailed off. "Anyways. We should focus on the case at hand. I really think he's innocent this time."

Levy raised a slim brow. "How so?"

Biting her lip, Lucy gripped her glass tighter. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I mean, there's nothing pointing us in his direction so far except Gray's suspicion, but it's not just that…"

"It's your instincts?"

She nodded. Levy knew her all too well, so her assumption was not only spot on, but had also been stated without a hint of disbelief or mockery. Lucy's instincts had never failed her yet.

"Yes," she admitted.

Her friend took a big sip of her unsweetened black coffee, and Lucy cringed inwardly. Not only did she not understand how one could consume such a beverage without an insane amount of sugar - or at all - but there also was the fact that the dark liquid the coffee machine in the office produced was probably wrung out of the souls of poor sinners who had been roasted for centuries in the deepest pits of hell, and could hardly be labeled as 'coffee' at all.

Instinctively taking a sip of her coke, Lucy finally washed away the bitter taste that had remained in her mouth. Now this was something one could actually drink. Refreshing and delicious.

"Well, you know I trust you," Levy spoke up after placing her cup back onto the desk. "And I'm sure you will catch th-"

She interrupted herself when her phone started buzzing impatiently, and Lucy detected a sudden dash of pink on her friend's cheeks. There was only one logical deduction to make. Only one person who could make Levy McGarden loose her cool.

"Duty calling?" Lucy asked cheekily, a demonic smile spreading across her face.

Levy almost smacked the phone off the table as another message flashed brightly on the screen.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, well aware that Lucy knew exactly that 'duty' in this case often included unnecessarily long stays in the evidence room - with barricaded doors.

Had Levy known that at least half the department was aware of this fact too, she probably would have never set foot in the police station ever again.

But as it was, Levy suspected none of this, her usually so sharp mind clouded by the promise of who and what awaited her. By love, Lucy was most certain - even if her short friend vehemently denied it.

Gulping down the last bit of hell's brew, Levy jumped up. "Sorry, but I gotta go. It's, uh, it's urgent."

Lucy found herself wondering just what exactly Gajeel had sent her onto that phone of hers. On second thought, she really didn't want to know.

"But we'll see each other tomorrow! And keep me updated on the case, you'll do that, right?"

"Yes, Levy. Now run; don't _waste time_ because of me."

Her grin had assumed alarming proportions; her eyes sparkling with so much mischief that Levy squeaked in embarassment. At this point, she was beet red.

"It's not–! I mean, we just– it's about _business_!"

For a second, the room fell silent - and then both women burst out laughing.

"See you tomorrow, Lu," Levy giggled as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Lucy lifted a hand in goodbye, the smile still sticking to her face.

"Yeah. And Levy - say hi to Gajeel from me."

* * *

Natsu slammed the door to his place shut behind him, almost worrying that he might have broken the upper hinge for good this time. A weird jar had sounded from the ruinous thing, and it still reverbrated through his small room.

Not like he cared much. There wasn't anything to steal around here.

As he kicked off his sneakers, the blonde detective from earlier resurfaced in his mind. He hadn't seen her again for the rest of the day, but they still had kept him in custody for as long as they could. Bastards. All of them. All of them except for her. She had seemed somewhat decent at least.

Still… With a self-pleased grin, he dug in his left pocket and pulled out a pen. And not just any pen: it was slender, expensive looking, with silver linings. Her pen.

With a devilish cackle, he imagined how she would have noticed its absence after a while, and how she'd have looked for it. Would she know it had been him? She'd seemed blissfully unaware.

His right hand moved back into his pocket, producing the little bussiness card she had left him with. He scanned it incuriously - as if he'd actually want to help the fucking police.

 _Yes, hello, the Salamander here. You put me in prison for seven years, so I thought now I'd help you solve crimes because you can't get it done on your own._

Natsu snorted.

He was just about to throw the little card into the bin when something caught his attention. Flipping it, he furrowed his brows as he read the small scribble on the backside.

 _Meet me at coda di fata, 7:30 ?_

What the hell?

Did she want to go on a date with him?

Well, Natsu thought with a self-pleased smirk, even in sweatpants he was definitely still an eye-catcher. If the detective had a thing for bad boys, she could get what she desired.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do anyways.

His eyes trailed around the apartment, from the worn out matress on the ground to the small kitchenette where his lonely plate full of charred crumbs was sitting, looking rather forlorn between the two forks and single cutting knife he owned. The sun shone its setting rays through the curtain-less windows. Everything was quiet - too quiet for his taste.

Company would do him good.

He glanced at the clock. About two hours left. The restaurant's name sounded familiar, so it couldn't be too far. And picking out an outfit would be the least of his worries.

A grim smile took over his face as he pulled a clean shirt - one of three - out of a cardboard box.

Life after prison wasn't easy.

After finally finding a flat cheap enough for what little savings he had, he'd brought the cardboard boxes with his old belongings into his new 'home'. But the state of the place had only been the beginning of his problems.

He had soon found out that, if an ex-felon applied for any kind of work, his chances of being turned down were a solid _for fucking sure_.

So here he was, no job, no money. No family.

The last thought stabbed at his heart more than it should have. He hadn't had a family in years; this was nothing new to him. But even after his father's death, he had found comfort on the streets, had encountered people to share his life with in one way or another - some of which now filled his heart with sorrow and guilt. Before any memories could come rushing back, he shoved them away forcefully.

He was alone. And he probably deserved it. So he'd deal with it too.

Finally ridding himself off the shirt he had been wearing all day, the one he had quickly thrown on before he answered the resolute knock on his front door - the one that he had last worn seven years ago - he proceeded to drop it onto the back of the couch and carefully place the bussiness card on top.

He read her words once more and shook his head with a chuckle.

Then he walked to the bathroom. Showering wasn't something he looked forward to. Not because he did not like to clean himself, no, but because of the _thing_ he had to face. His sworn enemy.

The shower head.

That little bastard just loved to play with him. Everytime the water had finally reached his favourite temperature, _scalding hot lava_ , and he stepped under the water jet with a content sigh, the shower head would decide to immediately switch to _the next ice age is upon us_. Or stop working altogether. In the exact moment a mountain of shampoo was decorating his scalp.

In short - he hated his shower. But his shower hated _him_ more.

As he stepped into the damned thing, flinching at the temperature, he let the water wash off the day's exhaustion. The heat soon loosened his muscles, and he held his face under the jet with a content groan.

But those pictures he had seen, those images of death and destruction, kept flashing before his mind's eye. They stirred some rather unpleasant memories of his. Natsu pressed his eyes shut tighter, pushing away the recollections of flames licking at his skin, of smoke and unimaginable agony. He could almost hear the desperate shouting ringing in his ears. And then - blackness.

With a start, he opened his eyes, blinded by the bare lightbulb that shone from the ceiling.

Those were not the kind of memories he needed today.

Why - after all these years - did they still come back to haunt him?

He wondered what had become of them - Erza and Jellal.

Last he had seen his two accomplices, there had been too much fire and blood for him to think straight.

And then they had taken him.

With a displeased grunt, Natsu decided to take his thoughts elsewhere. The past was not a good place to dwell. And especially not his.

As he picked up the shower gel and started rubbing it onto his skin, his mind couldn't help but wander to where it had taken him all day: The blonde detective.

He wasn't even sure if he remembered her name - Luigi? Luisa? - but her face had burned itself into his mind, deeply ingrained like the scars on his back.

She hadn't led a life like his.

The corners of his mouth twitched as he imagined what kind of sheltered life she must have lived. He thought of white picket fences, of large gardens and laughing families - the ones you always saw in advertisements, where the kids ran in slow motion and nothing bad ever happened.

He almost laughed out loud, as he stood there covered in bubbles.

He'd always taken himself to be quite knowledgeable about human nature. Books never interested him, but he was smart in his own way. Streetsmart, some would probably say.

Which was why the idea of a perfect childhood didn't sit right with him.

There had been something about her, maybe the way she had held herself a little too stiff at the table, sitting as upright as a stick, that had reminded him of a trained bird in a cage. Maybe she had built it for herself. He guessed being a woman in a job like hers wasn't always easy. But maybe it had been built around her.

She had struck him as someone who was trying to break out.

Maybe that was what she was doing in that profession of hers. The detective had seemed in her element; like this was where she was at peace.

She had seemed so calm and collected. But still, always this restrain. This mask of professionalism. He wanted to see beneath it.

Maybe that was why he was going to see her.

He had caught the fire in her eyes, if only fleeting and unsteady.

He suddenly found himself wondering what she was like when no job or false duty was holding her back; when she was herself.

He found himself wondering how her controlled voice would sound if he had his way with her.

Natsu rapidly blinked at the wall. When had he become such a pervert?

Maybe seven years of prison did that to a person. He'd never gotten a chance to experience what all those other people had. They had grown up, had gotten on with their lives, living and loving - while he sat behind bars.

All he had done during those years was work - chores and sports and, well, nothing much else, really. But at least now he had broad shoulders.

Natsu groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

Life sure sucked sometimes.

And now he couldn't get her eyes out of his head. Stupid hormones. But something about them - about her - had captivated him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was - but it was not just her looks.

There were plenty pretty girls around. He had never cared much when he was young, and he had never cared much now. But something was different with her.

Those eyes had allowed him right in.

While he was not a naturally suspicious person, his trust was not easily earned. Not anymore. But he trusted her. Right from the bat. And it concerned him.

xxx

What concerned him even more was the way his muscles contracted in his stomach when he thought of her, creating a familiar pull. The image of her chest rising flashed in his mind, of those ample, inviting breasts. His jaw clenched.

Was he really about to do this?

But it was to late to ask such a question.

His breath hitched as his shouders bumped against the cool tiles of the shower, the shock momentarily disrupting the journey of his hand. Then he let his head drop back against the wall, allowing his fingers to reach their final destination.

The shower had not yet betrayed him, covering him in droplets that rolled over his muscles and formed small streams on their way down. Everything was hot.

Soon, he was panting.

He saw her in his mind's eye, eyes darkened as she stared up at him through thick lashes. The water drenched her hair, making it appear almost brown. Her hands travelled over his abdomen, and lower, and lower still, as she whispered hot breathy words against his throat.

Everything was so hot.

 _"Natsu Dragneel…"_ Her voice echoed in his mind, but the tone had changed.

He groaned, gasping for breath. He was so very close.

If only he could bend her over, push her against these slippery tiles and fuck that reserve out of her until she knew nothing but his name, over and over until-

Natsu bent forward as his mind stopped working, mouth opened in a silent cry.

And along with his mind, the shower stopped too.

xxx

He did not notice until he opened his eyes and his senses returned to him from somewhere far away, finding his body suddenly spent and heavy.

"Oh come on," he hissed. "Not now!"

He stood there a moment longer, rather at a loss. His anger was seething, but the shower, of course, did not care.

With a low growl and a glare up at the shower head, he was about to retreat for the day - this battle had yet again been won by the enemy.

But before he could do so much as get out of the way, the shower sputtered and hissed - and a strong jet of water hit him right in the face.

As cold as ice.

"For fuck's sake!"


	3. Understory Burn

_On we go with Chapter 3! Thankyou for the lovely reviews so far, they are much appreciated! Please leave some if you like the story, it's great to hear your thoughts and words of encouragement!^-^_

* * *

 **understory burn**

 _"a controlled burn of fuels below the forest canopy, intended to remove fuels from on-coming or potential fires"_

* * *

It was beginning to cool down outside; the day's heavy heat was slowly receding as the setting sun pulled its warming rays down with her, leaving the alleys and walkways dim. The street lamps would turn on any minute now.

Lucy pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself, trying to stop fidgeting. Was she dressed too casual? No. What she was doing was secret - and very stupid, probably - and not an undertaking she wanted to be caught in the middle of by curious eyes. This would be no interrogation, and she needed no bussiness wear.

Not in the sense of what she had been doing ever since she had been promoted to a detective a few weeks ago.

So she had chosen to dress like she always did when not at work: a little less chaste, a little less confining.

After all, the pizza here tasted best when enjoyed with just the right pinch of carelessness. And she certainly didn't mind the lingering gazes - even if she pretended to.

Still, today she was not here for the food. She was here for information.

But at this point, she feared her gut instincts might have been wrong after all. He probably wouldn't show up anymore. And why would he? She didn't blame him.

He'd probably dumped that card in the next trash can without glancing at it twice.

Her lips curved up in a humourless smile as she wondered just how naive she had been. A cop inviting a criminal out to dinner, actually expecting him to come.

"What're you smiling for all alone? That's creepy, you know."

Lucy's head turned in surprise, eyes leaving the ground to fix themselves on the man standing a little way sideways - an all too confident grin on his face.

Despite herself, Lucy had to take a moment to take him in. From his untied combat boots to the loose t-shirt, or even the leather jacket he had thrown over his shoulder, Natsu Dragneel emanated a sort of rugged handsomeness that made Lucy's breath catch in her throat.

Not to mention the _hair_. Pink and unruly strands moved slightly when he inclined his head to the side with dark, curious eyes.

Gone was the grumpy man in sweatpants and a boy's dragon print shirt.

Instead, she was greeted by this–this greek god runway model with a dazzling smile.

Great, now apparently her brain had stopped functioning too.

Not like she hadn't thought him handsome before, even then, but now Lucy couldn't help but simply gawk at him for an unbearably long moment. The seconds ticked by, and she wanted to reverse time to start this over with at least a dash of composure and dignity.

But alas she could not, and the charming grin on his face turned mischievous, eyelids drooping down teasingly.

"Hello to you too, detective," he almost cackled.

This level of cheekiness was enough to snap Lucy back into movement.

"Good evening," she answered hastily, hoping her embarassment wasn't audible in her voice. But how could she put on a professional face when her cheeks were burning? "I'm glad you could make it."

"Sure you are," he teased. "Don't worry, I don't blame you. You might be a cop, but you're a…" he searched for an appropriate word, grinning when he found it, "… _weird_ cop."

"…Okay?" Lucy felt like she probably had been complimented… in a _very_ roundabout way. This backhand stab was nothing like the compliments she usually received: overly direct and sleezy insinuations, always accompanied by impure ulterior motives – and more often than not, grabby hands that ventured to unwanted places.

But never had she been called weird, especially not in a good way. With Natsu Dragneel she had to take all she could get, huh? In a way, it was almost refreshing. Though she wasn't really sure what he was trying to get at.

It wasn't like they were on a _date_.

This was strictly bussiness.

Now more than ever, she became painfully aware of her outfit. What the hell had she been thinking? Because she _was_ dressed like they were on a date. Her t-shirt revealed too much cleavage; her skirt was too short. And the boots—well. At least she kept her hair up in her bun from work. Her conscience breathed a small sigh of relief.

But he didn't look at her any different from before.

It was like he was blind to her efforts, and a part of Lucy almost felt offended – even though she really, really shouldn't feel that way. She should be grateful.

Or maybe… he just hadn't noticed yet? Hope crept onto Lucy's face. Yes, that had to be it.

He seemed like the guy who was blind to details.

Her attention diverted back to him. He was taking in their surroundings, hands in his pockets and an almost curious expression on his face. He seemed to be following has own thread of thought, but snapped out of it when he caught her staring. His brows rose, and that surprisingly bright grin of his crawled back onto his face.

It was weird. He definitely was the same guy she had interrogated, from the way he held himself to the sarcasm that seemed to stick to his face and that was conveyed by his expressions alone.

Still, when she looked at him now, why did he seem so much more… lighthearted, almost? He seemed nothing like the restrained man she had met this morning, his sour face replaced by a suggestive smirk and an almost _flirty_ air playing around him. Though that might be taking it a little too far.

From what she'd seen of him, she couldn't picture Natsu Dragneel as a guy who openly flirted with or chased after women, no matter how good he looked in those cargo pants.

Lucy pursed her lips. It didn't happen often that she couldn't properly place a person into her own personal character chart. Her people skills were naturally strong and very carefully trained. But for some reason it was hard to see through him.

He was a whole whirlwind of contradictory traits.

"Soo," Natsu startled her out of her thoughts, "are we gonna stand here all evening or are we gonna have some fun?"

"Fun?"

She blinked at him as if he had uttered a foreign word.

Natsu almost laughed, because now that he thought about it, this was exactly how he pictured the strict detective's reaction to be, as if those three letters were an entirely new concept to her. Hell, she really needed to let loose once in a while.

Good thing he was here now.

"Well, what is your idea of a date?" he mocked, "Filing reports? Or maybe one of those fancy operas that exist to put you to sleep after mauling your ears for hours? Cause I ain't here for that. You can always go home then…"

He regretted the offer as soon as he said it. What if she really would turn right on the spot? He hadn't been exactly polite. He couldn't even blame her if she did.

Fuck, why did he even care? What did it matter to him if she left?

Natsu grimaced for a moment, trying to shake the feeling of uneasiness. Why _did_ he care?

It drove him insane.

But more than angered, when he looked back at her, she looked… perplexed.

She quizzically furrowed her brows as she leaned her head to the right. Well, at least she didn't seem like she was about to storm off. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. But when she spoke again, his queasiness was back full force.

"Wait a second - why do you think I'm here?"

His grin faltered for the tiniest bit, but he still raised an arm to point at himself.

"Not… for this?"

The look she gave him screamed _are you serious right now?!_ \- and then she burst out laughing.

"Well, I have to give you this: you're funny," she managed after she had collected herself, wiping at her eyes. Then she faltered, catching something in his eyes. "Wait. You're not serious, are you? You didn't honestly think I'm here to _date you_?"

Suddenly nervous, he plunged his hands into his pockets. "Well, why else would you have scribbled that invitation onto that card?"

"To… talk with you about the case I'm investigating?"

"Oh."

Of course.

What the hell had he been thinking?

She was a successful detective, fixated on solving her mysterious case. He was just one tool of many to achieve her big goal. All he was good for was information. An old case for a new one.

Why would she want to date someone like him? An ex-criminal, on top of that.

He wasn't entirely sure why a part of him felt so disappointed. It wasn't like he had actually considered that something could happen between them - right?

She was a fucking cop.

Their worlds could only clash.

This sympathy he felt towards her would bring him nothing but trouble.

And now she probably thought he was as bright as a broken lightbulb. Good job, Natsu. He could tick off every box on his list of _how to conform to every last stereotype of 'the dumb jailbird'_ .

"Anyways," he scoffed, harsher than he had intended. "Sorry for being late. Coudn't find it right away."

And immediately, his inner self facepalmed. Was this how the evening would go? He'd jump from one embarassment to the next, digging himself deeper and deeper into the ground until it would mercifully swallow him up?

Hell, he'd never cared what people thought of him - so why did he suddenly care now?

What was it to him if that weird cop thought he was as dumb as a brick?

Nothing, that's what. She could think whatever she wanted and see how he cared.

But the look she gave him wasn't depreciative at all, Natsu thought as he snapped out of his inner rant. She looked genuinely confused.

He guessed his emotions might have become a little too apparent on his face.

"Why didn't you just look it up on your phone?"

Now this cheered him up right away, leading his train of thought onto a new track. Natsu snorted, and the reason became all too apparent as he pulled his phone out of his pocket - a Nokia, one of those that had probably been used as tools by stone age men.

"Yyyeahh, about that," he half-grinned, waving his prehistoric device around. "I didn't really get any reception."

Lucy looked to the ground, suddenly embarassed.

The familiar clicking of a pen brought her mind back to the present. Surprised, she looked up.

"Hey, that's my…!"

"I brought you a present." His grin widened, turning mischievous. "Because I thought that's what you do on dates. Guess now I'll have to keep it…"

"I thought I misplaced it. You - you stole my pen!" Her hands flew to her hips.

"I _borrowed_ your pen."

"You didn't even know about this meeting back then. You totally stole it."

"Well, what can I say… sorry?" He did not look sorry at all as he stood there, scratching his neck with the back of _her_ pen. Her favourite one, no less.

She wouldn't admit it, but she'd looked for it all afternoon between meetings.

Why, that jerk. He'd stolen her pen just for the fun of it - just for _teasing_ her.

But she had to say, it was quite the way of getting back at her. He'd showed her.

Lucy felt the corners of her mouth twitch. A true criminal, shoplifting pens from the police as revenge for being brought in for questioning. Fearsome.

He caught the twinkle in her eyes, confused by her sudden change in attitude.

"Well… you brought it back, so I guess…"

"Didn't want you to arrest me over a pen," he cackled.

She gave him a look of which she hoped it would sufficiently express her state of _I'm so done with you and your shenanigans_. And she'd only known him for a day.

Pray hope she'd be done with this soon - or else she might get sucked up in the pull that seemed to attract all kinds of mishaps towards him.

"So… shall we go inside?"

"Hell yeah. I'm hungry as fu- hell."

Had he just watched his language? Lucy gave him an amused side-glance, and he chuckled sheepishly.

Was he _nervous_?

If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was trying to make a good impression.


	4. Blackline

**Blackline**

 _"a condition where no combustible fuels remain between the fireline and the main fire"_

* * *

The restaurant was well-attended, but not crowded, and the pair found a small table in the corner. Natsu slid onto the bench lining the wall, throwing his jacket beside him.

"So what kinda food do they make at this place?" Natsu asked excitedly even before Lucy had taken her seat.

As Lucy dropped into her chair, her jaw did too. "Italian of course! It's the best! Don't tell me you don't know the place!"

She seemed almost offended, and Natsu had to surpress a laugh. It seemed like she wasn't thinking straight, her mind clouded by the promise of food. He understood all too well. His stomach was empty, and the smells in this place were sinfully tempting.

This was yet another new side to her he discovered. She enjoyed good food. And she was letting her cool slip more and more with each passing moment. He was learning new things by the second, enjoying the off-duty cop thoroughly. Soft smiles, flaring temper if you knew which buttons to press – which he did already – the clever twinkle to her eyes… And even now, with her slightly raised voice and innocent, wide eyes– and dear gods, he thought as his eyes dropped lower, her cleava–

"The pizza here is to die for! Have you really never been?"

"Uh, well," Natsu mumbled, quickly sobered up by the simple question, "it wasn't around when I was a teen, and ever since I got out of prison I haven't really… uh. Treated myself a lot."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't -" Surprised, he looked up only to find her looking at him as if she had been slapped. "That was really out of place. I didn't even think about what I was saying."

"Don't sweat it," he shrugged her off, trying to hide his embarassment.

To his utmost luck, it was in that moment that the waitress interrupted. With a smile on her face and her silver hair flowing freely behind her, she handed them the menus and took their drink orders - a glass of white wine for Lucy and an export for Natsu.

Before his greedy hands could snatch one of the menus, however, Lucy gave a slight cough, smiling when he looked up. For a short moment, hesitation flickered in her eyes, as if she was pondering if what she was going to say next would be a wise choice. But the moment passed as quickly as it had come, and there was no more uncertainty in her eyes when he returned her smile carelessly.

"You can call me Lucy, by the way. Wouldn't feel right to talk so stiffly over dinner, would it?"

Natsu pursed his lips. Was she trying to get on his good side?

This would still be an interrogation, she had made that much clear. She was here to question him, and he'd run right into her trap, like a puppy attracted by a treat. Only the surroundings had changed. That didn't make too much of a difference, did it?

"Fine," he allowed. "You can call me Natsu."

She smiled, and it shouldn't have made his chest lift. Really, he felt more and more like a dog grappling for approval. Why did it feel so weirdly _right_ when he made her smile?

He didn't really know, but he guessed he'd have to go with it.

Lucy was satisfied. He'd taken a step in her direction, and that was more than she had hoped for at the beginning of the evening - or after her obnoxious slip-up. It seemed it took more than an accidental, inconsiderate comment to insult him, and she was very grateful for that. Still, it didn't change the fact that she felt horrible about it. There were so many things she took for granted, she hadn't even considered that they might be a luxury to other people.

Growing up spoiled had taken a toll on her, had it not?

With a sigh, she realized that she really had to continue to work on herself.

It seemed Natsu minded far less than _she herself_ did. He wasn't as hard on her as she felt she had to be. In fact, he hadn't been fazed much at all.

Really, she had to admit, she was beginning to warm up to him more and more.

Still, she suddenly remembered, the case should be the most important thing on her mind.

It had top priority.

At the same time, she mused, it did not hurt if they actually got along, did it? It would make things easier, and genuine sympathy was far better than to put on an act for the sake of information. If they'd manage to get along this evening, then that was a good thing, right?

Lucy did not miss the way his fingers inched closer and closer to the menu, eyes greedily flickering to the neighboured tables to shamelessly stare at their food. She was surprised he hadn't asked them what they were eating yet, or maybe even tried to snatch a plate from the waitress' hands.

In some ways he really did behave like a child.

She found herself smiling in amusement.

"Natsu," she tried without thinking, but found that the name rolled nicely off her tongue, "before we talk about the case, let's eat first, okay?"

His head snapped back in her direction, eyes suddenly wide.

Had she said something wrong?

Natsu blinked lamely, aware of her confused expression, but unable to change anything about his own.

It had come as a shock.

Even though it really shouldn't have, because had he not offered it to her moments ago?

She had used his _name_.

With something aching to weirdly agonizing joy, he realized that it had been a long, long time since somebody had used his first name without it being an order, or full of cool reservation and contempt.

She'd spoken it so casually, so full of innocence and _kindness_ , it had made his heart contract painfully without him knowing why.

But his mind had caught up right after, and now he knew damn well why.

 _Do that again._

It took him a surprising amount of selfrestraint to not utter these words - because, damn, how embarassing would that be? - but he remained silent.

He was aware he must look rather weird, quite much so judging from his detective's expression.

But maybe he had revealed too much of what was going on inside him on his face, maybe she _understood_ , because now, slowly, a hesitant smile crept onto her features.

"Natsu?"

She'd done it again. His heart gave a leap that made him want to smack it right back down. He now was certain that she had noticed his reaction to his name for what it was.

"Don't tell me you lost your appetite?" A teasing tone sneaked into her voice, and he realized she was giving him a chance to move on, to play down the situation. "Because that seems rather unlikely from what you told me earlier."

"Hello no," he grinned, relieved that the moment of soulsearching had passed, and snatched a menu off the table.

Lucy followed his example.

His gaze hungrily trailed over the listed goods, and she could have sworn she heard his stomach rumble. But when his eyes moved to the right - where the prices were located - his excited face turned into a frown.

"So… what'll you get?" she asked carefully, testing the waters.

"Uh, what's… zuppa di pomodoro?"

"…tomato soup."

"Oh. Well," he scratched the back of his neck, nose wrinkling. He was probably picturing his untimely death. By starving. "That."

"You know what," Lucy slammed her menu down on the table with almost a little too much force, unable to stand the sad spectacle much longer. He looked like he might burst into tears any moment now. His stomach rumbled again. "I'm buying."

His eyes widened at her declaration.

"Oh come on, don't be proud." Lucy leaned her head to the side with a grin. She wouldn't let him win this one. "It's the least I can do. I dragged you out here, right? I'm surprised you didn't actually demand it yet. Considering how you acted this morning…"

She winked, and Natsu's jaw almost dropped as he was confronted with her sudden coquetishness. When had she eased up so much?

He totally missed her slight jab, jaw gone slack.

"You'll… you'll really do that?"

His face suddenly brightened as if the sun had begun to rise on it.

Wow. She would have expected at least some refusal before she could win him over. It seemed that when it came to food, his pride got no say whatsoever.

"Of course I will. I just said so, right?"

"I can get… anything I want?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucy bit back a laugh. Christmas had come early for Natsu Dragneel.

If only she had known how much those two simple words would come to cost her. For the rest of the week, she would live only off pasta.

When their food arrived - a small Pizza Fungi for Lucy; a tomato soup, pizza bread, a large Pepperoni Pizza and Panna Cotta for Natsu - it was Lucy who felt like crying.

"How are you even… going to eat this?"

"Watch me!" he roared, digging into the pizza bread and dipping it completely into the soup. It was as if he had come to new life, forgetting any grudge or apprehension he might have held on to earlier.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief as he descended on his own personal feast.

A little while of loud munching and happy sighs passed, during which Lucy remained completely ignored for the time being. Not even trying to establish eye contact did her any good. The one time she had actually managed to fix his eyes on hers, he had smiled at her with such simple, ecstatic joy that she hadn't been able to interrupt him.

The little knot of giddiness that had formed in her stomach at the sight of his smile had quickly untied itself though. Tomato soup had trickled down his chin, and he had wiped it up with a piece of bread which he then proceeded to stuff into his mouth.

The scene in front of her had still not changed; the passage of time only indicated by the number of crumbs now littering his side of the table. That, and the tomato soup had been replaced with tomato _sauce_ as it dripped off the pizza between his teeth.

Lucy carefully chewed a bite of her own piece before setting it back down.

"So…"

"Mmh?" he answered with an open mouth full of half-chewed dough, and Lucy's right eye twitched. She had resisted correcting his posture, but she had her limits. Grabbing her napkin, she pushed it right into his face.

What remained visible were his eyes, eyebrows slanting down in a mixture of indignation and total confusion.

"Waddyadoin?" came a chocked imploration, and Lucy lessened her hold on the fabric. It remained stuck to his face even as she pulled her hand back, and she surpressed a snort at the picture in front of her.

"I can already _hear_ you eating, I don't need the visuals," she explained sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry?" He didn't really sound sorry, but she supposed he was trying to.

"Anyways," she sighed in defeat, "I was wondering if, now that your starving is prevented, we could talk about the case?"

"Oh. Sure," Natsu agreed as he used the napkin to clean up the worst of the damage his face had taken, much to Lucy's liking. "So what you wanna talk about?"

For a moment, Lucy hesitated. She wanted to talk about a lot. But first and foremost, what had been on her mind all day was the hunch that he had a very big suspicion about who was responsible for those fires.

But now the question was… how was the smartest way to go about it?

From what she had gathered about Natsu, and it had been surprisingly much in less than 24 hours, it was that the best strategy would be direct offense. Blunt honesty.

Carefully, she placed her piece of pizza back down onto her plate, wiping her fingertips on the nice napkin that offered to teach basic Italian phrases before folding her hands in her lap and looking him right in the eye.

"I think you know who we're after."

Now that was enough to stop even _his_ appetite. He cocked his head, a folded piece of pizza still in his hands. Lucy watched a large drop of tomato sauce wiggle atop the dough, threatening to slip and fall to its death and stain the white tablecloth. Then again, his side of the table already looked like a battlefield…

Natsu's brows rose, and somehow he managed to make even that motion seem taunting.

"And if I did, you think I'd just tell you?"

"Why not?" she deadpanned, prompting his mouth to open in silent protest. But before he could actually defy her, she went on, "It didn't sound like you were covering up for a friend back there. That person, whoever they are, killed people. Don't you want to see them locked up too?"

With a suddenly very serious face, Natsu stuffed what remained of the piece into his mouth, effectively turning himself into a hamster. He tried to speak, but failed miserably, and the struggle resulted in a small coughing fit. A small squeak left him when he wheezed for breath.

Then his eyes moved back to hers, his expression the same as before, as if nothing had happened at all. Lucy sat petrified, eyes as large as the plate in front of her, and very unsure how to react. Should she just ignore it too…?

"No, you're right. In this case I have no second thoughts ratting him out. But spilling to the _cops_? Come on, that wouldn't sit right with you either, would it. No offense."

Lucy crossed her arms, lips turning into a thin line.

"Oh, really. So keeping your lips shut because I'm a cop is more important to you than potentially saving lives."

It seemed hearing it said aloud by another person made the implication of his words become more clear to him. Suddenly almost guiltily, he looked to the side with a small, angry puff of his cheeks.

"Didn't say that…" he grumbled despite being well aware that he had actually said exactly that. "Fine."

"Fine, you'll tell me?" She leaned against the table, hope brightening her face.

"Well… I guess I owe you one," he conceded, the grumble in his voice dying down slowly. "And at least you're not like all the other cops. You're nice."

Lucy was surprised by the sincerity in his tone. Really, he could be a snarky little bastard, but being nice seemed to come to him just as easily. She chuckled dryly. "I'll take that as a compliment, then."

He shrugged, as if he didn't really care how she took it.

"I mean I don't really _know_ if it was him, I ain't got proof or anything. So I'm telling you as a person, not a cop. But the thing is, I'm pretty damn sure that that jackass is behind all this. It has his handwriting all over…"

She leaned forward some more, almost dipping the tip of her ponytail into her plate. Expectant, wide eyes were glued to his face.

"There's this guy I used to…" he wrinkled his nose, as if what he was going to say next displeased him, " …know. Jackal."

"Jackal?"

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, eyebrows slanting down in anger as he recalled memories she could not witness, "arrogant son of a bitch. He always was a crazy megalomaniac. He always tried - and failed of course, keh - to outsmart me, back when I was still… active."

"And he is a bomber?"

Natsu gave her an approving look. "You did your homework, eh."

"Well," she smirked, "in this case I just memorized what you told me."

"He loves blowing things up, yeah. I don't know what happened to him in the last years, but I'm pretty sure he didn't just retire… so he's the first guy I thought of."

"I see." Lucy nodded pensively. "It's a good lead for now, but not enough to start an official investigation against the guy."

"The results of the bomb analysis might help. You know, the kinda shrapnel he uses. He always was a dangerous mothe- jerk, aiming to not just burn but _destroy_. In my time I don't think he ever tried to _kill_ , but… it's been seven years. Who knows what goes on in a sick mind like his. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he went a little mad. He's always had it in him, if you ask me."

"The results aren't in yet, they're still working on it at the lab," Lucy said, relaxing into her seat a little. Her mind kept racing nonetheless. "But you saw the pictures too, and you seemed to get enough out of them at first glance."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, that looked like some nasty ass explosion. Definitely tons of piercing shrapnel - and you don't even need that to start a fire. He's like some super villain, I swear."

Inadvertedly, a small chuckle bubbled up in her chest. She almost felt ashamed, they were dealing with a very serious matter after all. But the image he had conjured up in her mind, of an angry Disney villain building super bombs for future world domination, had her amused. She wondered what Jackal looked like.

Did he have any resemblance to the real animal?

"I bet he'd be great in a movie," she suddenly snorted, unable to stop herself.

It seemed to throw Natsu off track for a second, but then apparently his mind followed a similar path to hers, and an evil grin manifested on his previously confused face.

"The design would fit too," he cackled. "You should see him! With his designer shit, all shiny and sleek."

Both his hands grabbed into his shirt, and he flicked his wrists as he imitated what Lucy only could describe as the most diva full body hair flip she had ever seen. Her hand moved to her mouth when he started raking through his hair and muttered a villainous line.

"Stop!" she giggled, only spurring him on further.

She was rendered a complete laughing mess by the end of his small performance, unaware of more than one curious gaze in her direction.

"So basically he's like Scar."

"Haha, oh my god you're right!" She wiped a small tear out of her eye, remembering she still had a plate with pizza in front of her. It would have to wait a little longer; she didn't think she could eat properly right now.

"That would make me Mufasa," Natsu continued proudly, an air of self-satisfaction surrounding him, "except I survived."

Lucy's laughter turned a little softer at those words, and she smiled down at her food.

"Yeah, you survived."

He had paid his price though. Lucy suddenly remembered she was talking to a criminal. But she couldn't picture Natsu as a monster, no matter how hard she tried. He was no Scar. Maybe he wasn't a Mufasa either - a Simba, perhaps then.

Young and reckless to a point one might sometimes mistake it for stupidity, but also loyal and brave, with his heart in the right place. That was how she pictured the teenage him.

She suddenly wanted to know more about his past - and not the parts she could read about in a file.

"You know, The Lion King wasn't my favorite movie as a kid," Lucy mused, running her finger around the rim of her glass. Looking up, she saw the curious glint to Natsu's green eyes and chuckled. "That title would have to go to Tarzan."

"Tarzan?" he echoed.

"Oh, it's just silly," she waved off, but his attentive eyes continued their silent questioning. "You know, adventures, the love story, the whole message of it and all…" She felt sillier with every word she said, so she just disrupted her short list and helplessly trailed off.

The promise of finding a family of your own in even the most unlikely places, of building your own niche in life, where you could live happily and freely and laugh alongside your friends. Belonging.

Lucy shrugged, neither able nor willing to put her feelings into words.

Natsu seemed to understand, though, because he let it drop.

"Adventure is good," he grinned. "I always wanted to be an adventurer."

"No surprises there," she chuckled, watching his eyes light up with mirth.

"So did you always dream of being Little Miss Detective then?"

Pondering his question for a moment, she shrugged. "I guess I always wanted to help people. And to stop wrong things from happening. So, maybe…"

Natsu eyed her with an illegible expression. "Sure you chose the right job?" he murmured under his breath, and something about his tone made her heart contract and sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. There was a story there.

One she found herself infinitely curious to hear. And one she had no right to even consider asking about.

"I think I did," she responded, bravely meeting his eyes before lifting her pizza back up to her lips.

What followed was a minute of chewing and a silent eye battle. Lucy felt more awkward by the second, but stubbornness forbid her to be the first to give up.

She swallowed loudly, and the food sowly slid down her throat heavily. Wrinkling her nose at the sensation she suddenly had become so conscious of, Lucy realized an amused twinkle had settled in Natsu's eyes.

"You're weird," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"I think you mentioned that before," she retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"So what," he cackled. "It's still true!"

Puffing her cheeks in indignation, Lucy took an angry bite of her pizza, stuffing the crust into her mouth with the rest of it. "Wllyerweirdtoo!" she munched, scowling at him.

In retrospect, this had not been her preferred order of going about her not so witty comeback. Or even her preferred words, had they not been swallowed by her food anyways. The image must have been rather amusing, because Natsu suddenly burst out laughing.

She tried to hold on to her mock anger, but joined in on his laughter seconds later.

"You know, for a cop you're not so bad," he finally managed, something like genuine acknowledgement flashing over his face as he grinned at her.

"You're not too bad for a criminal either," she laughed and winked, but then caught herself in the act. Her cheeks turned a bright red. "U- I mean, er, ex-crim- ahh just– forget I said that."

"No worries," he chuckled. "It's not like you're _wrong._ "

Surprised, Lucy lifted her head, a knot of dread forming in her stomach.

"I'm not too bad at all."


	5. Snag

_This is the longest one yet, and also the longest in my part! I hope you'll enjoy, and as usual, if you like the chapter and story, it would be lovely if you left a review!:)_

* * *

 **snag**

 _"a dead standing tree that can be hazardous"_

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure how it happened, but twenty minutes later she still found herself laughing and joking with the person she had been planning to professionally interrogate. The case was long forgotten, disregarded in favour of fun anecdotes and light conversation.

They would have continued on for who knows how long, if not suddenly Natsu had went completely still on his bench, breaking off mid-sentence.

Confused, Lucy set her wine glass - the second of the evening - back onto the table, licking her lips to enjoy the last remnants of the liquid.

"You gotta be _kidding_ me," he spat under his breath, pupils constricting as he kept staring at a point behind her right ear.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Don't look," he almost hissed as she was about to turn her head to follow his line of sight, "but that guy who just came in - fuck, I kid you not, that's _him_."

"You mean-"

"Yes." She watched Natsu's eyes squint together as he eyed the person who undoubtedly had to be Jackal. "Damn, he's even uglier than I remember him."

Lucy bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the laughter that bubbled in her lungs as she observed Natsu's offended face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he growled.

"Eating?" Lucy offered, grinning when he momentarily snapped out of his glaring to roll his eyes at her. She leaned closer towards him, lowering her voice. "Can I look?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "guess he'll notice me either way. It's the blonde guy who's talking to the waitress."

Carefully, Lucy turned her head sideways as casually as possible.

Natsu hadn't exaggerated.

The man at the far end of the room wore skinny black jeans and a fur enlaced jacket. His blonde hair was neatly styled, every long strand in perfect place. From his head to his toes his appearance and demeanor screamed _holier-than-thou_. Or maybe even, she thought with an involuntary smirk, _I'm a high end used cars sales man_.

His expression was presumptuous, arrogant even, as he spoke down to the waitress, who seemed rather under pressure.

Lucy involuntarily pulled the corners of her mouth downwards before snapping her head back, afraid of staring too long. Had she attracted his attention?

Natsu was watching her intently, as if trying to read her mind.

The frown she gave him was enough to convey her first impression of him.

"You were right about the super villain," she whispered, causing his tight face to loosen up once more, a small grin playing around his lips.

"Course I was."

His fingers drummed against the tabletop, eyes flickering between her and Jackal, gaze hardening with each passing glance at his old acquaintance.

Lucy realized that this went beyond mere polite dislike. Tension hung heavy in the air.

He was still drumming an irregular beat with his calloused fingertips. Before she realized what she was doing, she reached out her hand - but pulled back at the last moment.

His eyes flickered to hers, lingering this time. And growing just the tiniest bit wider as he glanced down at the hand she was now resting loosely on her side of the table.

"You okay?" she asked, unable to keep a trace of worry out of her voice.

He smiled weakly at her, but relaxed nonetheless. His fingers stopped their drumming, and his eyes travelled back down to her hand before moving upwards to her face, shortly pausing on their journey. What had caused this break, Lucy preferred not to look into.

The urge to reach out and soothingly brush her fingers over the back of his hand became stronger by the second. He kept looking at her, as if it helped him calm his nerves.

But then suddenly he tensed, his eyes jumping back to a point behind her. His fingers gripped the tablecloth; his gaze turned to steel. He bared his upper teeth as his whole face twisted in dark, cold anger, and for a short instant Lucy thought he might actually snarl.

They had been spotted.

Too afraid to turn, but certain Jackal's eyes were on them, Lucy held her breath.

The air might have been tense before, but now it felt like she could rip it apart with her hands. Intently, she continued to observe Natsu's face, who seemed to have forgotten everything around him. His fists were balled, almost trembling.

Unclenching them carefully, only to tense them even harder the next instant, Natsu took a deep breath.

That bastard was smiling at him.

As condescendingly as on the day they had first met, a twisted smile that spread right across his ugly face. Natsu wanted to punch it right in.

Why did he have to show up now?! What entity above or below hated him so much that this piece of shit had to be the first person of his arsonist past that he came across?

And why the _fuck_ was he walking over towards him now?

With every step Jackal took through the restaurant, his grin spread. The occasional person looked up from their plate, but Natsu barely noticed. His eyes were trained on Jackal. Lucy's presence beside him was weirdly calming, though, in a peculiar way he didn't quite understand.

But even that was not enough to calm the raging fire that roared inside him as Jackal came to a standstill beside their table, glancing down at Natsu as if he were a bothersome insect just waiting to be swatted.

For a split second his eyes moved to Lucy, and Natsu tensed.

"Salamander," the man drawled, enjoying every last syllable as he pronounced his old alias. "Long time no see."

He could hear Lucy suck in a sharp breath beside him, but couldn't quite place it.

"Thankfully," Natsu growled, making no effort to hide his contempt. "Could've been longer, if you ask me. Hi _Jackie_."

Jackal's face fell, his smug smile wiped off at the mention of his hated nickname. He wrinkled his nose.

"Anyways," he spoke up again, skating his fingers through the fur of his jacket, "did you hear about the news?"

"What news."

Natsu had a feeling he knew exactly what that bastard was talking about, but he certainly wouldn't give him the pleasure of making it easy for him. He'd say it anways. Natsu knew the pride his old profession brought with it, the mighty feeling of power and invincibility, and he knew Jackal would be unable to resist the temptation.

Let him confess here in front of Lucy.

"You know, there was a _terrible_ fire," Jackal went right on, and Natsu had to stop a satisfied, grim smile from working onto his face. "That fashion store, what was the name again - Blackstar? - burned to the ground." Their eyes burned into each other's. "They say it was no accident."

But Natsu could play this game.

"Yeah, I heard bout that," he replied in a light tone, shrugging as if the matter didn't concern him. He casually glanced at Lucy, but she seemed to have picked up. She looked relaxed, pretending to be clueless about what was going on right in front of her nose. "Sucks, eh?"

It must have cost Jackal quite some nerve to take his nonchalant comment with countenance. His upper lip twitched, and Natsu leaned against the backrest with satisfaction.

"They say it was a random act of violence, possibly a serial burning. Call him some evil genius mastermind in the news."

"Sounds more like a fucking moron to me."

Jackal huffed snidely, probably realizing he was getting nowhere. Or deciding he had done enough territory marking for one day.

"But we don't want those sad news let us get down now, do we?" A patronizing smile stretched his lips. "I'm having a party, you see. Three weeks from now, at my place. You might want to google that. We could do some _catching up_ in a more… agreeable ambience."

Natsu almost snorted. What was he about now? Was this some sort of mockery? Showing off his wealth and superiority, as if Natsu didn't even pose the tiniest threat.

Something inside him coiled and rebelled furiously when he realized that Jackal was right.

He was no longer in the business after all. No threat.

Just a wretched convict.

One of his hands dove for the lighter, grabbing it tightly. His thumb sought out the spark wheel.

"Your… girlfriend can come too." He gesticulated at Lucy, who gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Preferrably without you."

Natsu slowly lifted his eyes back up to Jackal's, giving him his best death glare. His nostrils flared, and he clenched his teeth. Every last fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to pounce and sink his fist into that ugly mug again and again and-

"Leave her out of this."

"Oh but I'm sure she would love to come." Jackal's hand moved to rest on her shoulder, and Lucy stiffened in surprise before staring up at him in angry disbelieve. He smirked at her, his grip tightening. "You can stay all night, if you want."

"No thankyou," Lucy singsonged, revulsion at his advances obvious in her voice. Natsu felt the need to hug her to his chest, both out of gratitude and protectiveness. The feelings surprised him, but they were there.

Jackal better get his dirty hands off her right now.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. He felt dangerously calm.

"Get your hands off her."

The low growl in his voice turned to a snarl, and he was ready to jump to his feet any second now. Pure willpower kept him on his seat.

But Jackal's hand indeed dropped off her shoulder a moment later, and Natsu inhaled deeply, trying to remember his anger management classes.

He couldn't remember a single word. Not like he tried very hard.

Anger burned in Jackal's eyes too, but it was of a different kind. A mad, almost manic fire that burned darkly inside them, with no purpose but destruction and chaos. They moved from Lucy back to him, unleashing their fury.

"Who would even date a fucking no good like you?" he spat, his cool attitude hanging by a thread.

His pride had been wounded by Lucy's cold rejection, it seemed, because the expression that twisted his face into a mask of insanity made something in Natsu's stomach turn. This man was dangerous, even more so than he had been 7 years ago. Just as Jackal, Natsu directed his attention back towards Lucy.

Jackal was grinning now, bending down almost to her eyelevel. "Did you know your loverboy sat in jail for 7 years?" he purred.

Lucy's eyes turned to steel, and she suddenly understood exactly what it felt like to want to punch someone's face in. With a cold smile in Jackal's direction, she reached for Natsu's hand, which trembled slightly on the table.

" _I_ would date _a man_ like Natsu."

She felt his hand still under hers, and without thinking, she squeezed it reassuringly.

"Now if you would please leave us to our date. I would appreciate that."

But it seemed Jackal had no such intentions. Rather, her cool had further spurred him on. He looked pissed, as if he had expected another reaction entirely.

"Where'd he find you, huh?" His cold eyes bore into hers, but she held his stare with anger of her own. "Strip club? Is he paying you for-"

Lucy barely avoided the splash of red wine as her glass toppled over. The table shook under the force of Natsu's fist, and then he was up in Jackal's face, one hand around his collar and the other about to rise.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out in shock, but he didn't hear her.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Lucy," he snarled, bumping forheads with his enemy. Jackal just grinned, victory clear on his face.

"Natsu, _please_." Lucy reached out her hand, finding his jacket, and tugged pleadingly. Not a single person in the restaurant was eating. Shocked and gawping eyes lay on them.

To her surprise, her touch seemed to bring him back to reality. His hold on Jackal loosened, and he turned his head to look at her worried face in confusion.

"Please sit back down," she whispered.

Reluctantly, he obeyed her wish, face twisted by rage. "But he…"

"It's okay," she tried a smile, all but ignoring the offended man still standing next to them, who was currently fixing his fur-enlaced jacket. "I don't care what he thinks of me. Or you."

Her hand, slow but determined, settled on his thigh under the table. His eyes grew wide.

"Because I know better," she whispered, eyes filling with genuine, raw feeling. This was not just an act for Jackal, she realized as the words left her. She really meant them. Hopefully, Natsu knew that too. Her fingers moved on his thigh, unconsciously stroking patterns into his pants. "And he's not worth it."

"Yeah." Slowly, a grin spread across Natsu's face, and his hand found hers on his thigh, gripping it tightly. He looked back up at Jackal, all fury gone. Instead, an air of superiority played around him. "You hear that? You're not worth a damn."

Jackal scowled down at him, twisting his shiny wristwatch. His eyes dropped to the mess on the table, travelling over spilled wine and half-eaten pizzacrusts. "Very well then. I hope you enjoy your… dinner."

With a dismissive glance, he turned and all but stormed out of the restaurant.

Everything was quiet.

As the adrenaline left her and she became aware of her surroundings again, Lucy's first instinct was to flee the place and never return. Or better yet, to dig a hole so deep it could swallow her whole.

Her eyes flicked to Natsu, who was scowling at the ground.

He noticed her gaze, slowly returning it. His hand was still holding onto hers, hot and rough. Heat crept onto her cheeks, and she twisted her fingers. The motion was enough to make him realize their hands were still joined on his thigh, and he pulled his back with a harrumph.

"Uh."

"So… that was Jackal, huh?"

They both snorted despite the uncomfortable situation. Despite the blushes now adorning both their cheeks. The silence in the room raised their laughter manifold.

"Yeah. That was Jackal."

They both remained silent, feeling everyone's eyes on them.

"Do you want to leave?"

Natsu blinked at her, stuffing a dripping pizzacrust into his mouth. "Why?"

 _Why?!_

This guy really had the sensitivity of a stone. She glanced around, and more than one curious gaze hastily escaped her. Conversation was slowly starting to pick back up.

"We still have food left," he continued, wiping his mouth.

In disbelief, Lucy glanced down at the chaos he called food. Was he really going to…- Of course he would. What a stupid question. She knew that much by now. Food was sacred, and abandoning even a single crumb came close to sacrilege.

"You can have mine too," she offered, and felt her eyelid twitch. "I lost my appetite."

"Cool!"

She just rolled her eyes at him, choosing it would be wiser for now if she let him proceed. As carefree as he acted, she felt he was still agitated inside. It was still there, beneath the surface, simmering down with each bite he took.

 _Don't you dare talk like that about Lucy._

His words rang in her ears, making her heart skip a beat. The way he had said her name, almost soft despite his angry snarl, still sent a shiver down her spine. She realized that she liked it when he used her name instead of his moniker of choice.

He wasn't all bad after all, was he?

Lucy propped her chin up on her hands, watching with a smile as he gobbled up the rest of their food.

It took him a few more moments of satisfied fingerlicking and one last loud, extensive _mmmmhhh_ before he became aware of her amused, almost fond eyes on him.

He paused, a silly smile on his face. His stomach felt as if it might burst any moment, and the constricting feeling slowly brought him down from his food high. He was almost certain he would come to regret his feast later - but not really. The pain would be worth it.

Only when Lucy's cheeks started turning a very light pink did he realize he had continued smiling at her like an idiot for longer than he wished.

"Uh," he began while scratching the back of his head, which for some reason caused her to grimace. He had no idea what he was supposed to say now. Or maybe…

"Thanks for the food," he laughed, trying to downplay the meaning of his words. She had given him more than she knew.

A bright smile lit up her face.

"Anytime. Or, uh, well, I mean….this is a one time thing of course, but I mean, _if_ it weren't, then… anytime."

With every word, her face had turned a new shade of red, and with each word, Natsu had found it harder and harder to not burst out laughing.

Her cop face was long gone, and he loved what he had found underneath it.

He wanted to steal her mask like he had stolen her pen, but this time he would have no intention of bringing it back.

But he didn't know if he'd ever see his detective again after this evening. He had given her the information she needed without thinking much, making their continued cooperation unnecessary. And she had just now clarified again that she intended for their meeting to be singular, no matter how flustered she had been.

Maybe it was simply because he hadn't exactly had much company after leaving prison, but he had enjoyed sharing this evening with her more than he had enjoyed anything in a long time. Something inside him _hurt_ at the thought of never seeing her again.

"So," he started, determined to push those confusing feelings deep down to where they had come from, "do you invite all suspects out to dinner?"

She snorted. "No."

"Why did you invite me?"

As she let the question sink in, a sense of confusion washed over her. Why had she invited him, exactly? Sure, to get information, that's what she had told herself too. But if she really had wanted to, she could have gotten it out of him in other ways. By dragging him right back into that room for example, no matter how long it took.

Or she could just have disregarded him altogether.

But she hadn't.

She had acted against everything she had been trained to do, had disobeyed rules to secretly meet up with a criminal. Alone. Without backup.

Not her wisest of moves.

But Lucy was not scared. Not even a bit.

Natsu didn't scare her. No, he made her curious, even fascinated her.

"Because… I wanted to."

It was a simple answer, but it seemed to satisfy him. He leaned back into his chair, a small smile on his lips that she found impossible to interpret.

"You're cleared, you know," she added. "They checked your alibi."

Natsu didn't seem surprised - after all, _he_ had known he was innocent. But his eyes were sharp, knowingly assessing her face once more.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that yet when you wrote that note for me."

Lucy looked down at the table, momentarily breaking under his strong gaze. Then, with a small nod, she brought her eyes back up. "Yeah. I didn't."

"But you knew I didn't do it? Careful, detective. Don't trust your instincts too much. You won't know when they fool you." Danger swung in his voice, an attempt to scare her no doubt.

"My instincts have never fooled me," she retaliated sharply. His threat was an empty one. "And the alibi just proves it. You're innocent. So maybe enjoy that instead of trying to make me doubt it."

A light expression returned to his face, and he dragged his thumb along his lower lip. Lucy resisted the urge to stare, forcing her gaze away from the motion. Her pride was still nursing the small wound he had inflicted, slowly recoiling on itself like a soothed predator.

"Fine then," he grinned.

"About this guy… Jackal," she started, and watched his grin freeze at the edges, "You're right. He's… _despicable_." She spat the words in a low growl. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "And I agree. I think he is the one we're looking for."

With a grim nod, he grabbed the knife in front of him, playing around with it on the table.

"In that case, your detective tingles are spot on. He basically admitted to it right in front of me, that smug bastard. He even felt proud…" The knife ripped along the table's surface, carving a small path as it was guided by his trembling hand.

"Yeah, I didn't miss that either," Lucy nodded. Her expression turned as grim as his. "Don't worry. I will get that bastard. He'll never see the light of day again."

Natsu's eyes darted up to meet hers, hands relaxing.

"But I… can't do it on my own," she admitted. "I… I need your help."

It had cost her quite an effort to speak these words, but they were the simple truth.

This time, no sneering grin found its way onto his face. Natsu remained dead serious. For a moment, Lucy thought he would simply deny her, but then he slowly nodded.

"You do."

As much as it grated her that he confirmed her statement, she knew he was stating a fact. And he knew it too. They would have to work together if they wanted to get to Jackal. Even though she wasn't sure what exactly that cooperation would come to entail. For now it was enough to know that she could count on him to be willing to help her out in one way or the other.

"I wanna see him locked away too," Natsu snarled, "so that's why I'm helping you. Even though you're a cop." He grumbled the last sentence under his breath, crossing his arms defiantly.

But whether reluctantly or not - whether he did it to do _her_ a favour or to do it for _himself_ \- it didn't matter in the end. Natsu had just agreed to help her out.

"Great," she smiled, drawing new hope from this development. "I'll need more information about Jackal, but maybe not… in such a public place. It was enough to run into him once, never mind all the ears around us. Next time I meet him, I want it to be when I arrest him."

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu grinned, new determination on his face.

Here she was, making secret plans with an ex-criminal. If you had told Lucy this would be how her day would end, she would have choked on her morning juice.

But it was… exciting.

"Shall we leave it at that for now then?"

"Fine with me, detective. You call the shots, right?"

The irony in his voice did nothing to annoy her at this point.

"I do," she grinned back at him.


	6. Spark

_Ohoho, I think you will enjoy this one B)_

 _Thankyou for the lovely reviews you're leaving, they really put a smile onto my face!: I'll be with you for one more chapter, then I'm handing the baton to Neena. But let's enjoy our time together while we still can! ;) Have some happy tingles!_

* * *

 **Spark**

* * *

The bill did turn out rather high, but not too high for Lucy to not leave a generous tip for the waitress with the sweet smile. Handing out the money hurt her heart nonetheless, and her mind calculated her new balance immediately, already cutting back on her shopping list. No meat for her this week, not if there was not enough money on her spending account.

The amount she put on there each month was enough to live off, and she allowed herself no second transfers.

The now cool evening air hit her face as she stepped outside the small restaurant. Lucy took a deep breath.

Now this had went far better than she would have imagined - and rather unexpected too, with their short visitor. She'd been thrown right into an old feud, it seemed, and she was not about to scramble back out.

Especially not after she had seen what an arrogant, snobbish jerk this Jackal was. What he had said to Natsu, so nonchalantly and with an unsufferable air of superiority around him, still made her blood boil.

She would definitely send him to jail.

But not today. Today, all that was left to do was to get home.

With that thought in mind, she pulled out her mobile phone.

"Fancy," Natsu commented with a teasing grin, and her cheeks flushed in angry embarrassment. "Bet that one has GPS."

"Oh shut up," she mumbled before her mind caught up. Maybe the second glass of wine really hadn't been the best of ideas, because had she just told her new teammate and former suspect to _shut up_? Damn, she really was too comfortable around him. She shouldn't be treating him like a friend, no matter the sympathy she felt. It would be better for the both of them if she a retained a friendly but distanced work relationship.

After another weak glare in his direction, someone answered her call and Lucy was assured her cab would arrive in mere minutes.

When she hung up and turned around, Natsu stood there with his hands in his pockets, expression as lax as his posture. He looked at her almost expectantly.

"Oh, you don't have to wait around," she reassured him, taking it as a hint he wanted to take his leave. "I'll be okay on my own."

His brows furrowed at her words, and he puffed his cheeks. Defiance radiated from him. "No way!" he protested, "Not even I am gonna do that! I'll hang out with you a little more, don't worry - its not _that_ bad."

He grinned at her offended face, stepping closer. Lucy's mouth pulled into a stupid smile, her mind not working properly as he stepped just a little _too_ close. Had he never heard of personal space?

Lucy had to remember to breathe. Realization hit her like a brick as he stood so close that she could almost feel his breath on her forehead. She liked him a lot. And she didn't know why. They had only just met, and their being together wasn't even about…. _that_ , so why the hell did she feel like she really had been on a date?!

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to read her expression. She sure hoped he didn't see what she thought he did. His eyes turned darker.

A reluctant grin tugged at the right corner of his mouth, eyes dropping to her lips for just a split second. That alone was enough for Lucy to grip the hem of her jacket tighter, breath catching in her throat.

Horror gripped her, because she realized if he would try to kiss her now - she wouldn't pull away.

But instead _he_ did. Lucy took a deep breath as the space between them grew impalpably. The grin now spread over his whole face, wide and toothy. He _knew_.

Why, that–!

"Besides," he continued, suddenly more serious and in a more hushed voice, "there's enough bad people in the streets on a normal night, but I won't leave you alone with Jackal on the prowl. We scratched his ego in there, and what better way would there be to get back at me than through my _girlfriend_?"

Colour drained from her face, her pretty pink cheeks losing some of their intensity.

"What, you think he's still here?" she murmured, suddenly alert.

"Wouldn't put it past him. He and me, we, uh… don't have the friendliest relationship. He kinda hates me."

"Wouldn't have guessed." She rolled her eyes, but then turned serious. "Stuff happened?"

"Nah, nothing big really. He's just an evil, sadistic bastard with no conscience. Can't stand him - but you saw that. We sometimes crossed paths because of… jobs, and all. I totally showed him up though, everytime. I was the best."

Pride had slipped into his voice before he'd had a chance to stop it.

She nodded pensively. To his relief, there was no judgement in her eyes when she looked back at him.

Instead, she suddenly stepped closer, invading his personal space.

He noticed how she smelled of strawberry shampoo and some fine, simple perfume.

And then his heart stopped.

Because Lucy leaned upwards, pushing herself onto her tippy toes as her eyelids slowly dropped to a close. Sudden panic spread through him.

What the hell was she doing?!

His mind moved to autopilot, reminding his heart to beat - which it did, at full speed.

His eyes dropped to a close.

And then her lips met his cheek, soft yet unyielding.

Her eyelashes fluttered against his skin, and he turned stiff as a stick.

A distinct feeling of euphoria surged through him, much like the one he used to feel as he watched his flames turn into a raging fire.

When she lingered as her lips left his skin, he felt heat boil in his loins and rush all the way up to his cheeks. It felt like a million fireworks had been set off in his stomach - without his permission. He stared at her equally flushed face as she pulled back, biting her lip.

The motion made him want to grip her, pull her delicate body right back against his. He wanted to feel those full lips on his. The urge was so strong, he had to clench his fists at his sides.

"W-what the…"

Had he just fucking _stuttered_?!

"We are on a date, remember?" Her voice almost sounded casual, but he caught the breathiness swinging in her voice. The slight tremble. She couldn't fool him.

But her strategy was - as expected of her - perfect.

They had to mess with Jackal's mind, and if only so that he wouldn't find out about Lucy's true identity. The case itself, as much as he wanted to see Jackal locked up, didn't concern him as much as the sudden thought of what that sick bastard might do to her if he found out she had lied to his face.

If he found out that she was a cop.

Their plan had to work like a perfectly oiled clockwork - or else there was no knowing to what measures Jackal might go to get his revenge. He was as unpredictable as he was proud.

They could only fool him once.

Still, it was hard to concentrate with Lucy looking at him like she did. It was hard to remember that they both were doing this solely as means to an end.

Because his cheek still tingled where her lips had touched.

Neither had spoken, but now Natsu opened his mouth, unsure of what might come out.

The headlights of a car blinded his face as it pulled around the corner. The shiny sign on top told him her taxi had arrived.

Whatever he was going to say disappeared from his mind as the lights hit his face. Lucy cleared her throat, shuffling around in her handbag.

"Hey Natsu, if you want to - I mean, it would be great if you, well-" her voice lowered to a murmur that not even he could make out. She pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling something onto it with her recovered pen. By the time she was finished with her awkward fumbling, her cheeks ahd turned crimson. She held it out to him, and he took it curiously. "This is my address."

Natsu's lips formed a small 'o' before gradually turning into a wide grin.

"Oooh?" he drawled.

"So that we can discuss the ca- our _relationship_ some more, that's all!" she huffed, face turning redder by the second.

"Our relationship…" he mused with a pleased smirk.

Had she really just given him her address? A convicted ex-felon she had met this morning?

Well, he had to admit - his detective sure had guts. The meaning of fear seemed foreign to her. He just hoped it would not come to bite her.

The taxi held beside the pavement and Lucy waved her hand, indicating the driver to wait for another moment. She looked back up at Natsu, puffing her cheeks.

Hell, she looked positively _cute_.

"So, you will come?" she asked as if to reassure herself - and sounded almost hopeful doing so. Her tone made something in Natsu's chest clench, because he had to remind himself this hopefulness had nothing to do with _him_. Only with the information he provided.

But he guessed he owed her one for tonight.

And, as much as he was trying to deny it, he wanted to see her again.

"Yeah," he conceded. "I'll come."

"Great," she breathed out with a smile, and he suddenly wished they had met under different circumstances. Then again - if she didn't need him for the case, would she even have looked at him twice? Would she have seen a man worth getting to know?

The answer seemed all too clear to him.

Quickly pushing away his confusing thoughts, he forced a grin onto his face - one that turned all too real when he saw her returning it. His expression turned sly.

"I'll come _whenever_ you want me to."

He watched the gears in her head turn until her smile all but dropped off her face, replaced by indignation.

"You–! Just… be there tomorrow, okay? For dinner?"

"What, now you're gonna cook for me?"

"Well, I certainly won't make the mistake of taking you out for dinner _again_." The bright grin he had just vanquished with his sleezy comment was back on her face. "Seriously, how am I gonna pay my rent after that…"

Natsu chuckled. "Well, you might have just saved me mine," he admitted, but then faltered when he realized what had slipped him. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, better get going…"

Lucy inclined her head to the side, unexpected fondness in her eyes. Natsu wanted to punch his stomach to stop it from tingling. She seemed pensive. "You're walking…"

"Sure. It's not too far."

Oh, just one last time. Just for the hell of it.

Natsu reached out his hand, letting his fingers brush against her earlobe as his thumb trailed gently over her cheek. She turned very still, staring up at him out of wide eyes.

Natsu had no idea why he had done what he just did.

All he knew was that he had been unable to resist the urge.

Lucy Heartfilia was an open invitation, one he was not planning on passing out on. Whatever she offered, he was ready to take. Something about her had pulled him in, and Natsu was not one to fight his instincts.

His hand dropped to his side, and in a low murmur he spoke into her ear, brushing his stubbly skin against her soft cheek, "We're on a date, remember?"

When he pulled back, he caught her closed eyes slowly opening. The mix of emotions on her face weirdly pleased him. He liked to conjure emotion up onto her face. Anything to stop her from wearing that stiff mask of hers.

She swallowed, an audible sound in the stillness of the night. Only the humming of the taxi's motor kept it company. "Yeah. We are. Good night, Natsu."

"Goodbye, Lucy."

He stepped out of the light the street lamp provided, welcoming the familiar shadows of the city. But he turned around one last time, to where she was still bathed in light.

She almost seemed to be glowing, her blonde hair turned into a softly gleaming halo. But the almost saintly image was damaged by the way she was squinting against the brightness to try and make him out behind the invisible barrier now dividing them.

Natsu grinned.

She really was weird.

"Looks like I was right after all."

"What do you mean?"

"If all you really wanted was a date, you could have just asked."


	7. Spotting

_This is the end! D: For me, that is._ **This is the last bit of my part!**  
 _I can't believe it's over already; they grow up so fast… But at least I know the story is in more than capable hands with_ toxineena _;)  
_ _You won't be getting any more from me. ;o;_ _I really hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did!_

* * *

 **Spotting**

 _"behavior of a fire producing sparks or embers that are carried by the wind and which start new fires beyond the zone of direct ignition"_

* * *

The leather felt cool beneath her bare thighs, and Lucy shivered involuntarily at the contact.

As she sank back into the padded seat of the cab, the evening passed once more before her mind's eye.

It sure had been an experience in itself.

Certainly the most unusual, exciting, at times even shocking dinner she had ever shared with anyone.

Lucy noticed she was smiling, wide and exhilaratedly.

Natsu had blown her away.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't harbour such inappropriate feelings. It just wasn't right.

She sighed heavily, accidentally catching the driver's attention. When he slightly turned his head to check on her, she responded with a tired smile, feeling a little embarassed.

Really, she wasn't acting like herself this evening.

Or maybe… maybe she was.

Maybe she hadn't acted truly like herself in quite a while.

It wasn't like she was pretending to be someone she was not, but work was incredibly stressful lately, even more so ever since she had been promoted. Not only because of the new workload, but also because of the whispers, of people saying she didn't _deserve_ the position she had fought for so determinedly.

Sometimes those words hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

So having an evening like this, where she just had been able to let go of any anxieties, to leave behind the problems that kept coming after her for just a few hours, laughing and joking with Natsu - it had felt like… being free.

Even Jackal, and all the danger he brought with him, had not stopped the feeling of exhilaration. It had made her feel _alive_.

She'd have to thank him for that one of those days. If she ever worked up the courage, that was.

Or if he sticked around long enough for her to find the words.

She didn't really know if they would meet again after tomorrow. Or whether he'd come at all. Sudden uneasiness gripped her. What if he'd change his mind? What if he didn't show up at all?

But she remembered his strong eyes, so full of fury when he had snarled at Jackal, so full of joy as he had stuffed mouthfuls of food into his face, so full of mirth when he had made fun of her, so full of rage when he turned serious – so full of something _more._

They told her she could trust him.

The connection she had felt would have been impossible to spark with only one match. He was the surface she had needed to ignite, and the resulting flame was kept alive by both of them, small still, but not weak.

No matter what she tried, her mind kept orbiting around him.

She'd just have to accept that for now. The memories were still fresh, and her mind was busy sorting and analyzing them all. Her impressions were many, and his behaviour had surprised her more than once.

Would Natsu get home safely?

Lucy sighed, shifting in her comfortable seat. Her way home was far safer than his, after all.

Sure, he had acted all protective, but what if Jackal really was out for revenge, but chose to go after him in the dead of night? She suddenly regretted not calling him a cab, or offering to take him. Walking through the city alone….he had her worried.

She worried about him. Probably more than he did about himself. If she had asked, Lucy mused with a small smile, he would probably have said something along the lines of _keh, don't worry, there's no one stronger out there than me anyways!_

With a sigh, Lucy leaned her head to the right, resting it against the frame of the car.

She just hoped he'd get home fine.

Lucy peeked out of the window, exhaling against the cool glass.

The city was a sea of lights, passing by and mixing together in a bright blur that seemed to follow along her window, pulled and stretched by the speed of the car until it appeared like glowing white lines.

There was no moon in the sky tonight.

* * *

The moon was not shining. The sun's reflection never made it through the blanket of clouds and smog that had settled on the city somewhere along the evening, preventing the moon's glow from breaking through.

Natsu walked along the roadside, occasionally illuminated by the streetlights he passed under, hands in his pockets and his jacket open despite the dropping temperatures.

It was a silent walk, with only the sound of his footsteps on the asphalt accompanying him.

The further he went, the darker it became, and the less streetlights shone to light his way. It was then that a loud, sharp whistle caught his attention, and he snapped his head to the left.

The sound continued on for a short moment, fading slightly, and then there was one loud _boom_ as the sky suddenly was illuminated by a multitude of colours.

Fireworks.

Another joined right after, and soon the nightsky was filled with lights and the sounds of rockets shooting towards the heavens.

Huh, they still did those?

Natsu stood still on his spot on the pavement, watching the spectacle above the roofs of the city as it took place far away, in the very center. Magnolia's annual Summer Rainbow Festival. He'd almost forgotten about it.

When had been the last time he had seen a firework?

Natsu's heart contracted painfully.

He had watched them every year. Ever single one, even after Igneel died. It had become a ritual in a world where everything else continued to fall apart. But prison had been a long way from the city, with fences too high to even hope for a peek into the distance.

Seven years, he had missed them.

His hand moved to his neck, searching for something long gone.

They had taken everything from him. The police were to blame for everything that had gone wrong in his life. He had sworn to hate them until the end of time - and it worked rather well for him.

And yet, here he was - helping one of them out.

He wondered what Igneel would think of that. His father had always talked well about them, telling him how they protected the community, how they meant well, how they would come to protect him if ever he was in need of help.

And then they shot him.

Natsu scowled, baring his teeth at nothing.

An innocent man caught in a crossfire. They had just ended his life, simply because he was in the way. They had called it an accident, but Natsu did not care. _They_ never had cared.

They'd taken Igneel from him.

Igneel had loved fireworks.

He had made them his profession, creating wonders that had left little Natsu speechless. Every festival, every show he had accompanied him to, Natsu would greedily ask questions, sucking up the information Igneel gave him so happily, marveling at the process of creating something so beautiful.

He remembered his old street, the children playing outside when the area had still been a happier place. They'd beg him almost every day, and once in a while Igneel would let himself be swayed, secretly putting on a show just for them. Those had been magical nights.

More and more small trickles of memories came back to him, filling the cracks of his safely constructed wall, widening them until they were broad enough to let a steady runlet flow through.

And then everthing came crashing back at once.

Everything had changed after Igneel was killed.

He remembered the day those people had come, clearing out the entire house while he screamed and raged, ignored by the sturdy men with the hard faces. They had not taken Igneel's scarf though, safely wrapped around Natsu's throat as more and more tears had soaked the material with each of his heartbreaking sobs.

And there was another thing they had not taken. After the police had been done with their questioning, they had confiscated anything potentially harmful in the house - taking away all his precious fireworks. But one thing they did not take. Because they never found it.

The lighter had rested heavily in Natsu's pocket that day, a trophy and a painful reminder alike.

Still, a young child left behind had been the last thing the police needed, too set on sweeping the issue under the rug before anyone could pay it too much attention. He'd been thrown into the back of a police car, where he had continued his futile rebellion, pounding against the window until his little fists had burned from the pain. He had been seven years old.

He remembered how they had taken him to an orphanage, a horrible place that Natsu would never come to call his home. He belonged with Igneel. He had held on to his deluded dream, had believed that, if he could just get out, return to his old home, Igneel would be back there waiting for him, happy and warm and _alive_. This hope alone had been enough to fuel him. And he escaped.

He remembered Jellal and Erza. How he had stumbled into the place he had once called home, tired and alone, but so full of relief. Relief that turned to burning pain when he found the house as empty as, somewhere deep inside, he had known it would be. Not a trace of Igneel left behind. Instead, he had found two children, much like him, dwelling in the abandoned shack. They had shared their food with him. They had become his new family.

The show was beginning to slow down, nearing its inevitable end. Natsu watched as one last firework slowly made its way skywards, gently exploding into pinks and greens.

He remembered the day everything went wrong again.

Three years later, when he had excitedly presented his very first makeshift firework, one he was going to shoot in honour of Igneel. And he did.

But of course, the makeshift firework of a ten year old was bound to go wrong in all ways imaginable. The worst of all being the fire it created.

It had caught attention - but not necessarily that of the right people. Though at that time, the right people had been whoever could provide food or money. The only thing Natsu had cared about was surviving alongside his family, no matter what means he had to take to make ends meet.

And so they had gotten sucked into a shady business that would, in the end, become their undoing. But until that day came, they had thrived, laughing together as they lived from one day into the next, making a name for themselves in a world where nothing else counted.

Not all their choices had been wise or right, but they had been their choices nonetheless.

The past could not be undone. His choices had made him who he was, and there was not much he regretted.

The sky was black.

Natsu pulled his jacket closer around him, biting back the burning sensation in his eyes.

He turned off the main road, making his way through a maze of backroads on his way to the shithole he called home.

The air was cool now, in the dead of night, and Natsu took a deep breath, letting it cleanse his aching lungs.

Whatever it was that had drawn him to the blonde detective, it felt like… a new start.

And he was in desperate need of something new.

He would carry what he loved with him always, no matter which path he chose to tread.

His hand moved into his pocket, stroking over smooth metal.

Igneel was always with him.

Natsu would live on for the both of them.


	8. Red Card

_Ah, thanks for reading this far, guys! Toxineena here, I'll be taking over TBF for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **chapter 8:** _Red Card_

 ** _definition:_**

Fire qualification card issued to fire rated persons showing their training needs and their qualifications to fill specified fire suppression and support positions in a large fire suppression or incident organization.

* * *

 _"16176 Strawberry Street. You can find that okay, right?"_

Natsu frowned down at the little scrap of receipt paper that Lucy had scribbled her address on the day before. Strawberry Street, he thought, and his eyes narrowed at the swirling loops of her handwriting.

Strawberry Street was a…nice place, for lack of a better word.

A place of cushy apartments and condos and sweet family homes; a place for people who had money and nice clothes and white picket fences. It was definitely not a place that would welcome the likes of himself, who had been raised downtown by a single father living in poverty and who had spent a good time in jail.

Strawberry Street was upper class—and he was anything but upper class. Upper class was so far out of his reach that it wasn't even a foolish dream of his any longer.

Though try as he did to be indifferent to the stares and whispers of the upper class folk as he passed them, a little part of his chest still ached with every sneer he encountered. He was…very out of place here. The neighborhood he had spawned from was dark and gritty, with bad, bad things that lurked in the shadows and broad daylight.

He was a stark contrast to everyone else in the street. From his baggy cargos, too-small t-shirt, and lace-up boots, to his glaring tattoos, disheveled hair, and the simple bar that pierced his upper ear.

 _Danger_ seemed to radiate from him.

So when passerbys turned their noses up at him, he only scoffed and continued stalking to Lucy's apartment. They all gave him a wide berth, not one person dared to come within three feet of him.

But that didn't stop them from staring.

When an elderly woman, her hair in a fancy twist and her hand tight on the leash of her yapping Yorkie, openly scoffed at him, Natsu bared her a shark-like grin that made her pale.

He didn't like Strawberry Street.

But…Lucy Heartfilia lived on Strawberry Street, and she was enough of an enigma to keep him intrigued and chance this hellish, posh neighborhood. Of course it helped that she was beautiful he supposed. But she was more than that; she was sophisticated and smart, and while she was a good detective, she was still a little green around the gills in an innocent way that…captivated him.

An image of her flashed through his mind, her soft rosy skin and her golden hair. Golden hair that would look much better when it wasn't pulled up in a tight, no-nonsense ponytail that had enough sass for four people.

Golden hair that would look much better as it spilled through his fingers.

Natsu nearly tripped on the sidewalk.

Jesus Christ, he thought as he scrubbed a hand over his face. What was he thinking? She was a detective.

That thought sobered him right quick.

Yeah, he reminded himself. She was a detective and he was a convicted ex-firebug and a suspect in her arson investigation. She needed him in order to catch the real criminal, that was all.

Looking up, he found himself on her doorstep of her condo. Her fancy doorstep surrounded by a long and expensive-looking porch.

And all of the sudden, he had the strangest urge to flee—to hightail it all the way back downtown to his dump of a house. However, Natsu would not have survived prison if he hadn't learned how to contain reckless and imprudent urges. So he refused to give into this strangely powerful new urge, standing there with a stiff spine and a half-raised fist to the wooden door.

But before he could knock, the door swung open.

"Oh, good, you're here," greeted Lucy with a bob of her rumpled blonde head. "I thought for a second that you got lost." She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, and Natsu found himself captivated.

Though he didn't know why.

Perhaps it was because she looked…disheveled for once, he thought as he perused her askew hair. "I can find my way around uptown just fine, detective," he snorted at her, pretending to be mildly offended.

"Of course you can." Lucy rolled her eyes, big and brown, before she stepped aside to let him in. "I figured we could talk about Jackal more over dinner. I'm not the best chef, though, so you'll have to bear with me," she said with a little laugh as he entered her condo.

The moment he did so, the heady scent of oregano and other spices bombarded his nose.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, shutting the door behind him. "Spaghetti?" he guessed.

"It's about the only 'fancy' thing I can make, really," admitted the detective with a hint of a sheepish smile. As if noticing she was doing so, however, she quickly schooled her features with a cough and waved her hand about. "Anyway, make yourself at home while I finish up with dinner, okay?" She gestured to the couch before heading off for what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Gotcha," he muttered as he glanced around the spacious apartment.

Just like the rest of Strawberry Street, Lucy's condo was…nice. Wide and open with a pleasant color scheme of peach and very light yellow, it looked as though it had been put together by a professional interior decorator, made just for Lucy's tastes.

Clearly, his detective had a little cash to throw around.

Judging from the eloquent taste of her home—gossamer curtains, stain glass windows, cherry wood furniture and lacy throw pillows—she'd grown up a privileged child. Probably the daughter of some company bigwig, if he had to make a guess; she had that air about her. The air of a princess who didn't need to work a day in her life.

And yet, he thought as he glanced over to the kitchen doorway, she had chosen to become a detective.

Natsu stalked over to her fireplace, glancing at the many picture frames on the mantle. He selected one, studying it with careful fingers.

A bright-faced little girl with blonde ringlets beamed back at him in her pink, frilly dress.

Definitely a princess, he mused to himself. But, he had to give her some respect for choosing a difficult profession over a cushy, stress-free life.

Setting the picture back down in its place, Natsu turned and spotted a comfy leather couch, its color matching the dark cherry wood of the wooden furniture. She had told him to make himself comfortable, he thought with a grin, and so he sank into the soft leather…and kicked his boot-clad feet up on her coffee table.

No doubt she'd give him _that look_ when she returned from the kitchen. But until then…

A loud rumbling sound met his ears, making him startle. Frowning, Natsu peered over the arm of the couch just as something warm, furry, and _blue_ jumped onto his lap.

"What the hell?" He couldn't stop the startled noise he made in the back of his throat, nor his knee-jerk reaction to swat at whatever had lunged at him.

He managed to pull his hand back at the last second, however, and found himself staring into innocent brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucy's voice floated in from the kitchen.

Natsu blinked and shook his head as a rueful smile tugged at his lips. "You have a cat," he said simply, staring at the animal on his lap.

The cat stared back with wide eyes and released a rumbling mewl before it curled up in a ball onto his outstretched legs with a content yawn. It was _vibrating_ —he could feel the tremors through his legs—and it was blue; he didn't know if that was good or bad. But either way, it seemed as though the thing wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"Oh, that's Happy," came Lucy's explanation. "Don't worry, he's friendly."

"He's _blue_ ," Natsu couldn't help but point out as his brows lifted.

A genuine laugh met Natsu's ears, the sound so pure that it made something in his chest clench hard. "Yeah, he is. He's a mischievous little guy; got out a couple weeks ago and rolled around in an open container of dry hair dye at a garage a couple blocks down," Lucy said through her chuckles. "I've tried washing it out, but I think he's stuck that way for a while."

"Huh, no kidding…" Natsu's head fell to the side as he studied the feline perched in his lap.

As if sensing his stare, Happy opened his eyes and picked his blue head up with a chipper "meow". When Natsu only blinked at the cat, Happy made the noise again before walking up

Natsu's lap to sit on his chest.

He must have made a noise of some kind, because then Lucy said, "He wants you to pet him."

Pet him?

She understood that and she wasn't even in the room, looking at the cat.

Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion, but he lifted a hand and patted the cat gently on the head nonetheless. Happy, pleased by this, began to dig his paws into Natsu's t-shirt and knead.

"Oh, look at that. He likes you."

Natsu glanced up from the blue furball on his chest to spy the detective, standing just outside the kitchen doorway. She smiled as she made her way to the couch, two plates of steaming spaghetti in her hands, but when she came closer that smile slipped just a fraction to reveal a slightly irritated scowl.

Lucy's nose scrunched as she narrowed her eyes at his boots and muttered, "Down."

Deciding to be complacent, Natsu slid his feet off her coffee table and to the floor with a dull _thud_. Then, he flashed her a grin.

 _See?_ said his cheeky smile, _I can be polite._

Lucy, whether or not she understood his words unspoken, shook her head and handed him a hot plate and a fork. "So, let's talk about Jackal," she started as she sat next to him on the couch. "From what I could tell yesterday, he's got more ego than he does common sense…"

The ex-firebug's grin fell flat and the atmosphere in Lucy's living room turned dark and serious along with his mood. Right, he reminded himself again, this was not a friendly visit–this was a consultation.

She needed him for his knowledge on arson and firebugs; that was it.

"Jackal," he began, sticking his fork into his pile of noodles and twisting it, "is a complete nutcase. And what's worse is that he's smart, too." Natsu shoveled the bite in his mouth, his utter lack of grace the last thing on his mind.

Yet, he couldn't help but note that Lucy's cooking, despite her earlier reservations, was quite good. The spaghetti tasted like real food, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a homecooked meal that hadn't been charred to a crisp thanks to his own incompetence in the kitchen.

He'd never been a good cook.

Shaking his head, Natsu continued. "Because he has no conscience, he'll stoop to any means to accomplish whatever he's got himself set on. He does what he's told, and he does it well. And because of that ruthlessness, he's a popular arsonist for hire." He pushed around a meatball with his fork before stabbing it.

"That's right," murmured Lucy. "Some companies hire arsonists to set fire to their own buildings in order to claim the insurance funds."

"Yep." Natsu nodded curtly, his stomach tightening.

He almost forgot about the furry little beast sitting on his chest until he mewled and butted his head against Natsu's arm. Happy, still vibrating like a little lawnmower, took his paw and placed it on the edge of Natsu's plate.

"Oh, careful," Lucy warned with a small laugh. "He'll steal your food when you're not looking."

Just as she said so, Happy's paw shot out and snagged a small meatball. Meowing his triumph, he scooped it up with his mouth and darted off of Natsu's chest and the couch altogether, choosing to eat his stolen treat on the floor.

Natsu gave a chuckle. "Too late, looks like."

An answering "meow" met his and Lucy's ears, and she only sighed.

"Don't encourage him, Natsu…" Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the pretty blonde detective roll her own, big and brown like bittersweet chocolate. She brought a bite to her supple mouth and he had to look away. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Right. Jackal.

"He's smart, and he's crazy," he mumbled around another mouthful of spaghetti, "but he's got a weak spot just like everyone else."

Lucy lifted a single blonde brow. "And that would be?"

"His ego. It's the size of his own fucking mansion."

He hadn't meant to crack a joke of any kind–he hadn't even meant to be funny–but Lucy snorted and then coughed and hurriedly shoved her plate onto the coffee table in front of them. And when he turned to look at her, she was pounding her fist into her chest and wheezing out her laughter with watery eyes.

And strangely, the fact that he'd made her laugh filled his chest with warmth.

"At least give me a little warning next time," she rasped after her coughing subsided. "Hand me a napkin?" Her hand, so dainty compared to his own, gestured to a pile of napkins close to his knees on the table.

He hadn't even noticed them, but he grabbed one and sent it her way nonetheless.

"So," she snagged the napkin and blotted it around her mouth, "how would we use this to our advantage?"

"Simple: you hit him where it counts." That was what _he_ would do, anyway. And considering that she was coming to him for help… He was the expert in this situation. "You encroach on his territory, take something away from him, show him up. If you wanna prove Jackal's your guy for this arson-homicide, then you need to poke the bear with a stick."

"And…you're sure that will work?" She sounded hesitant.

Not that he exactly blamed her–she was getting advice from a convicted felon who had just recently been released from prison on "good behavior".

In her position, he would be hesitant too.

"Yeah," he assured her as he scooped up another forkful of spaghetti. Looking directly into her unsure gaze, he said, "You wanna make Jackal screw up? Make him crazy first. He'll stop thinking smart and start thinking with his ego instead and then everything'll fall apart."

The detective fell silent, her plate still sitting on the coffee table.

Natsu continued to eat, practically inhaling the food on his plate–and she'd given him a lot. It seemed she'd taken note of his appetite the day before. While he did so, he watched her sit there contemplatively as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, biting down on her luscious bottom lip.

He could only imagine the things going on in that pretty blonde head of hers.

Eventually, she broke her silence. "Are you suggesting…that we blow something up?" Lucy turned to him, her wide brown eyes hard and serious and filled with so much heat that he almost choked.

Instead, he swallowed and shrugged. "I'm not suggesting anything, detective. I'm just telling you how to catch this rat-bastard the best way possible: my way."

"And that would be by blowing something up," Lucy deadpanned, bringing a hand to her face.

"Well…" One of his shoulders lifted nonchalantly. "If I were still active, it's probably what I'd do."

And that was what she needed him for, correct? For his perspective on this matter.

The rest of their evening was fairly uneventful. Lucy refrained from asking him anything else about Jackal, and instead, she questioned him about the general _firebug lifestyle_ , as she called it.

 _How did companies get in contact with firebugs?_

 _How did the transactions occur and through what means?_

 _What kind of chemicals were used for setting the fires?_

He answered them all to the best of his ability. And hell if he knew why, but seeing that spark in her brown eyes every time she learned something knew was like a sweet reward for him. Maybe it was because those eyes looked at him without contempt–they saw Natsu Dragneel the informant, not the Salamander.

Regardless, he found himself going out of his way to keep that look in her eyes. He gave information _voluntarily_.

And that eagerness scared him.

Why was he going through with this? Why on earth was he helping her, Lucy Heartfilia, the detective?

Those questions stewed in the back of his head for the remainder of his visit. And when it came to a close, he still didn't have any answers, much to his frustration.

What he did have, however, was her cellphone number. And she had his.

Happy had slinked his way back into Natsu's lap sometime during the conversation. Natsu hadn't even noticed until he realized he'd been running his calloused hand continuously over soft fur; for some reason the cat seemed to like him. And that baffled him entirely, because he hadn't even been nice to the damn thing.

Though he had fed it, sort of. Was that all it took to win the friendship of the detective's blue cat?

Regardless, Happy gave a displeased squawk when Natsu went to stand up.

"Gotta be gettin' home," he muttered, stretching his arms above his head with a wince. Natsu closed his eyes and pulled his elbows back, popping the vertebrae along his spine in the process, and when he opened them…he _swore_ he caught the detective gawking at his arms.

Rather, at the hint of dark ink beneath his sleeves that had been revealed during his stretches.

Realizing she'd been caught, Lucy quickly averted her gaze and hurried to her front door. But that didn't hide the flush along her cheekbones, and he noticed it with a half-pleased grin. By the time he made it to the front door, however, her blush had dissipated and a coy grin tugged at her mouth–shocking him.

He hadn't known his little detective could play at saucy.

"Yeah, it's late," she said, opening the door for him. "You sure you can make it home okay? A guy like you all alone at night…"

Natsu snorted at her. "I'm scarier than anything out there, trust me," he said in a low, rough voice that usually made people back away very quickly.

But Lucy only blinked at him, stunned, and gulped.

Then, before he knew what he was doing, Natsu leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft, soft cheek. Her startled gasp was music to his ears, and when he pulled back with a grin, he was more than pleased to see the indignant scowl on her face.

She was cute when she was angry.

"Gotta keep up appearances, right?" he mused. Before she could say anything, he chuckled, "G'night, detective," and shut the door in her red face.

And on his way back downtown to his shitty house, all he could think was: _what the hell was he doing?_

* * *

 _Yay! My first chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stayed tuned for the next installment!_

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Guest, Snavej, sleeper, BookAlchemist2, Guest, semi-absorbed, Poxxy, fanficlove2014, Twishadowhunter, luxaline, Guest, Anonymous Stalker Friend, Andysfire, DragonPrincess8195, Hazaelxo, Guest, abbeyabbey, CapitalCheerios, DD42, Tabasco-Devil, MajorlyMusical, Mystic Stars, ftx777x, The Siege, animebabygrl019, melt0928, Guest, That'sRidiculous, Hannah-Nobody, Athena8283, AbsentAngel, GoudelPrincess_


	9. Operational Period

Ahaha, omg, chapter 8 did so well I'm honestly on cloud nine. Thanks, everyone!

* * *

 **chapter 9:** O _perational Period_

 _ **definition:**_

The period of time scheduled for execution of a given set of tactical actions as specified in the Incident Action Plan.

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking, Lucy?" Gray's irritated snap lashed out at her from her cellphone and she had to pull it away from her ear. "You're meeting up with the Salamander? On your own? Do you have any fucking idea how reckless that is? He's a convicted felon - "

"Yes, Gray, I know," Lucy interrupted.

Her partner remained undeterred. "Then you should know better than to meet a suspect without backup, much less invite one to your _fucking house_. Goddammit, Lucy, I taught you better than that," he barked.

This wasn't the first time he'd snapped at her, and she'd learned early on that the best way to placate him was to just agree with him. Even if he was wrong. Unfortunately, she insisted on being stubborn today.

And, it wasn't like Natsu was a suspect any longer–MPD had officially cleared him for the time being.

"I know," she repeated, running her finger around the rim of her mug, "but, Gray - "

"But nothing!" Gray growled, interrupting her again.

Huffing out a breath through her nose, Lucy sipped her hot chocolate and waited for him.

She'd called Gray first thing in the morning to let him know what was going on. Yes, she figured he'd be angry–she'd gone and deliberately done what he'd told her not to, after all–but she knew that he was reasonable once she got past the initial anger and frustration.

And she needed his support, otherwise the higher-ups would never allow her to put her plan into motion.

So, she waited until he cooled down, sitting at her kitchen table with her hot chocolate.

If he did give her his support, Lucy thought cordially, she'd owe him–big time. Maybe she'd find him a date as repayment? Lord knew the single life had been treating him kind of rough; Gray Fullbuster just simply wasn't used to being single. It was making him crankier than usual, and everyone at the station was paying for it.

Yes, she decided. She'd find him a date.

Somehow.

Women instantly fell for his good-looks–not that she blamed them, because the man was simply beautiful to look at–but his personality tended to drive them away after a little while.

It would be tricky finding a woman who'd be able to put up with his gruff exterior.

But maybe there was one out there somewhere, she mused to herself.

Maybe.

A sigh met her ears a few moments later, followed by a much calmer voice. "Sorry," Gray apologized, and he was probably rubbing the creases of his eyes like he always did when he was tired. "I just… It drives me crazy when you go off and try to play the hero on your own, Lucy. I know you're just trying to do what you think is right, and I know this is your first big case, but don't let that cloud your judgement." He paused, as if thinking. "I just want you to be safe, that's all."

The thing about Gray Fullbuster was that he was actually a very sweet and caring person; one just had to dig his or her way through the layers of bad-attitude and foul language to find it.

Kind of like a burnt marshmallow.

And not everyone had a taste for burnt marshmallows.

Lucy felt the warm smile on her face and hoped it transferred through her words, in order to sooth her partner. "I know," she said. "But I really think what I'm doing is right. You always told me to follow the rules–but you also said to trust my instincts."

Anyone could follow rules, he'd said to her back in her early days of training, but very few people had the gut instinct of a cop. And more often than not, it was that gut instinct that closed cases.

Nodding to herself, Lucy said in a firm voice, "And my instincts are telling me that Natsu isn't our guy."

"Then who, pray tell, is?"

Lucy could practically hear the rolling of his night eyes. "We think it's an arsonist known as Jackal," she informed him, sipping her hot chocolate and nearly moaning with pleasure.

She'd never been one for coffee. But chocolate on the other hand…

Lucy was nearly sure she could be classified as a chocolate junkie.

"…We?" Gray's voice sharpened, his scowl practically audible. "Lucy, you're letting that bastard lead you around by the nose. How do you know he isn't trying to get you off his own trail by setting you on someone else?"

Actually, she had considered that at first. But, she was very, _very_ good at detecting liars, and so far, Natsu hadn't lied to her about his suspicions or his innocence. Considering that, she really didn't have a reason to _not_ trust him.

That, and Jackal had tripped every internal cop alarm she had in her body.

"No, he's helping me, Gray." At least, Lucy really hoped he was; there was still the chance that Natsu was only looking after his own interests. "He wouldn't hurt me," she added, and that much was true.

"Are you so sure about that?" her partner sneered.

Lucy didn't even have to think about it. "Yes," tumbled past her lips before she knew what she was saying.

And she didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that she'd said yes so quickly, or the fact that she actually meant it.

There was just something about Natsu Dragneel that made her feel…safe.

Gray's sigh was heavy, and Lucy imagined his shoulders drooping as he slumped in his swivel chair. "…Goddammit. Okay, fine," he grunted. "So, you think it's this guy, Jackal? How do you plan on proving that, exactly?" A clicking noise sounded in the background of the phonecall, a rapid _click-click-click_ , that confused her at first.

It took her a moment to realize he was clicking the top of his pen–a bad habit of his.

"We were thinking a trap might work," Lucy told him.

The clicking stopped. "What kind of…trap?"

And this was where things were going to get tricky.

"…The explosive kind?" she said hesitantly, her pitch rising as a sheepish grin that he couldn't see spread across her face.

"Let me get this straight…" he began slowly in a low voice that never boded well. A loud squeak followed, signalling that he'd sat up straight in his chair. "You want me to authorize an undercover op that involves explosives."

"Well, more specifically, burning buildings," she corrected.

"Even better," Gray snorted incredulously. "You want to go out there and just burn shit down in hopes that some guy who you _think_ is your target will magically pop up with a lighter and gasoline in his hands." The sarcasm practically _oozed_ from his words and dripped onto her skin, leaving behind a chilly, ghosting sensation.

Lucy shuddered at the thought, rubbing her arms.

There was a reason Gray Fullbuster had been nicknamed Frostbite by everyone at the precinct. His temper and his sarcasm were so bitterly cold that one could catch a chill by simply standing next to him–well, that was the rumor passed around to scare the rookies, anyway.

Thankfully, Lucy knew that it was a load.

But, strangely, her hot chocolate seemed a little cooler.

"We don't think," she said rationally, pleading for him to understand. "Natsu is almost 100 percent certain, and I trust him so that means I'm nearly certain too."

She could feel it in her gut, a burning conviction. Lucy was a good cop, an even better detective, and she listened to her instincts. But it seemed as though that weren't enough for her partner at the moment.

It was a good thing she wasn't above begging.

"…Please, Gray," Lucy tried in her sweetest voice, "just this once?"

Silence greeted her on the other side of the line. And for a little while, Lucy worried that she'd utterly failed and that she was going to have to trash her whole plan. But then a loud _bang_ startled her, making her jump and spill her lukewarm chocolate on her shirt, quickly followed by dark, muttered curses.

If her ears and memory served her right, Gray had just kicked his desk.

He did that a lot.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," came her partner's furious mumblings. "Fine, Lucy. But I swear to all that's holy," he seethed, "if he lays a finger on you, I'll - "

"You'll hang him from the station by his entrails, I know," she butted in with a huge grin despite his threat and the fact that she'd have to wash her shirt. "I've heard that one before."

Gray took it upon himself to look out for her since she no longer had anyone to do so. More than once, he had made good on his promises to deal bodily harm to her boyfriends if they ever treated her as anything less than a goddess.

Because of that, he liked to think of himself as her protector.

"Actually, I was going to say _gut him like a fish_ ," Gray admitted, "but, I like that one better."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy rolled her eyes, peeling the soaked fabric of her shirt away from her chest. "Thanks, Gray."

"Uh-huh, watch your back."

With that, Lucy ended the call.

That had gone reasonably well, considering that she only had spilled her drink on her shirt. Now all she needed was to wait for Gray to take her request up the chain of command until it was okayed by the chief. Though, now that she had Gray's backing, she wasn't at all worried about whether her operation would be given the green light.

No, she just hated waiting for the confirmation.

Because, apparently, old people took forever to make simple "yes" or "no" decisions.

Something soft brushed against her ankles and she looked down to spy Happy rubbing up against the legs of her chair and dusting his tail over her legs. The blue cat glanced up at her with a purring meow of sorts and Lucy chuckled.

"Well, Happy," she sighed, scooping him up as she stood, "looks like it's just gonna be you and me for a little while. How about a movie, huh?"

He purred loudly, rumbling in her arms as she made her way to the laundry room.

Thankfully, her condo was so large and lavish that she had her own washing machine and dryer. Most people who lived in condos didn't have such a privilege, so perhaps good things did sometimes come from the gross amount of money in her bank accounts.

In the laundry room, she stripped herself of her soaked shirt and threw on a new one. An old pajama shirt with cats plastered all over it, one of her favorites. Of course, it clashed horribly with the dress pants she'd stuffed herself into, so she changed those too, until she was clad in soft red shorts and the baggy cat shirt.

She wasn't planning on going out anyway.

That done, she carried Happy back to her living room and plopped down on the sofa to watch a movie.

The call came at roughly two-thirty in the afternoon. She and Happy had just started watching _The Notebook_ when her cellphone spat out a cheery jingle, startling both her and the cat. Lucy brought the phone to her ear at the same moment she paused the movie.

"It's a go," Gray said bluntly, not bothering to introduce himself or even wait for her to say hello.

Smiling widely, though she'd had no doubt that her plan would be assured, Lucy breathed out a laugh. _"Yes,"_ she mouthed to Happy, who blinked up at her blankly. "Thanks, Gray."

Happy, apparently displeased with the fact that she'd paused the movie, sniffed and pawed at the remote.

"You owe me big for that one, considering I don't even know what the plan _is_ ," Gray muttered and he sounded even more tired that he had earlier. But, then Lucy supposed that dealing with the higher-ups had a tendency to drain one's life force.

"Yes, you do," she huffed as she gave in to Happy's relentless pawing and un-paused the movie. Her cat settled immediately, curling against her thigh with a content and endless purr. "Remember? I'm just going to burn down shit and hope my target magically pops up with a lighter and gasoline in his hands," Lucy parroted sarcastically in a terrible impression of his deep voice, stroking her hand along Happy's back.

Gray was hardly amused. "Har-har," he snorted. "Tell me what's going on for real, Lucy."

That was her partner, straight forward and right to the point. And a bit of a spoilsport sometimes.

She couldn't hold back the sigh in her chest as she patted Happy. "Well, basically, we're going to need to send someone undercover as an arsonist to lure out Jackal. The undercover arsonist will have to burn some things down, of course, but there's a couple abandoned buildings we could use for that," she explained.

In the background, she could hear the _click-click-click_ of Gray's pen. "Right. There's also a stripmall that was closed down recently we could use. As for the arsonist, I'll talk to Gajeel, see who he thinks might make a good undercover."

"I have a better idea," said Lucy. "Why don't we use Natsu as our undercover man?"

" _Natsu?_ " Gray's sporadic clicking stopped at once, his voice spluttering. "Lucy, are you out of your _mind?_ He's a convicted arsonist," her partner reminded her with no small amount of scorn. "Don't you think - "

"He already has a reputation and a rivalry with Jackal," she pointed out, rolling her eyes to Happy, who _mrowed_ back at her. "It would take too long for a cop to build trust with the community, and even if they did somehow manage it, Jackal would probably sniff them out in a heartbeat. Natsu has the know-how, the connections, and I'm sure he'd help us if we paid him."

She liked to think that he would help if she just asked, but Lucy didn't want to get too far ahead of herself. Offering him money was the next logical incentive, seeing as how she didn't think he'd be finding a job–thus a source of income–any time soon.

And it helped that, for some reason, she wanted to help him out a little.

"So…I think the smartest thing to do here is un-retire the Salamander," she finished, mentally preparing herself for the backlash.

But what came was not backlash in the slightest.

Gray's heavy sigh met her ears. "…You know," he muttered, "sometimes I hate it when you make sense. All right, fine, he can be our undercover man."

Stunned, Lucy blinked down at Happy. Her cat blinked back and yawned before dropping his head to rest on his paws, staring at the television.

"Wow, that was way too easy," she accused with suspicion. "You were in a _mood_ earlier, what happened?"

Just hours ago in the morning, he'd been more sour than an over-ripe lemon, but now he seemed a little more…relaxed. And that just didn't make sense, especially since he'd basically spent his day going up the chain of command. All work and no play didn't make for a very happy Gray.

Though she was concerned, Lucy decided to play it off with humor. "You finally get a date or something?" she joked.

Her partner grunted noncommittally, but afterwards she swore she heard him mutter a vague, _"Or something,"_ under his breath with a chuckle.

"What was that?" Lucy's blonde brows crept up her forehead in disbelief.

"What?" Gray echoed, sounding startled.

Lucy sat up a bit straighter on her couch, disgruntling Happy in the process. "Gray, what was that?" she repeated while her blue cat climbed onto her lap, digging his claws into her thighs as payback. "Did you get a date?"

"I didn't say anything," he hastily denied. "Now, about Natsu - "

But Lucy was undeterred.

There was only one thing that could take a completely irate Gray and calm him down enough to be considered…relaxed. Most people in the precinct couldn't tell the difference, as he hid his change in attitude very well, but Lucy could still pick up on the smug and placid undertones of his mood.

She'd caught a scent and she was going to hunt it down to its source like a bloodhound.

"No…you got _laid_ ," she whispered in shock. Then, she burst out laughing, effectively startling poor Happy. "Oh, my god, what's her name? Who is she?"

"I don't trust that pyro," continued Gray, ignoring her completely, "so I want you to stay with him at all times - "

"Gray, tell me who she is."

"And if he bothers you, or touches you," he added darkly, the promise of violence very clear, "just let me know and I'll - "

"Gray!"

"Dammit, Juvia - " Gray finally exploded on a rush of hot air as though preparing to give her a long lecture. He sucked in a breath afterward, knowing that he'd just given it away, and then released it very slowly. "Shit, her name is Juvia. Now can we please focus on the operation?" he all but whined.

Juvia…?

Lucy turned the name over in her mind, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. She'd never heard of a woman named Juvia…

Looked like she'd have to do some extra sleuthing in her spare time.

"Don't worry, I got it already," Lucy told him. Sticking her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, she held up a hand and counted off with her fingers. "Stay close to Natsu, observe him while he's setting fires to make sure he doesn't go too crazy with it. And yes, I will contact you if he does anything _dastardly_ to me," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

For a little while, Gray was silent–probably shocked that she'd listened to him while she'd been grilling him. She honestly didn't know why, though. He knew she was quite good at multitasking.

"Good." He coughed eventually, saying, "I'll talk to you later."

"Mmhmm, say hi to Juvia for me," Lucy sang smugly.

And just before he hung up, she caught his whispered, "… _fuck_."

Lucy could feel the cheeky grin on her face even after she hung up. "Hear that Happy? Apparently, Gray has a lady-friend," she snickered to her cat, who–even though he was incapable of making human expressions–seemed to grin right along with her. "I think he likes her."

Happy arched his back before settling back on Lucy's lap with a drawn out meow.

Okay, Lucy sighed to herself, it was time to get back to the nitty-gritty. Now that her plan had been green-lit, she supposed that she probably should inform the key player of his very important role.

After all, they couldn't very well start burning things down without their arsonist, now could they?

Lucy grabbed her cell phone again and quickly dialed the number she'd memorized most recently. Yes, sending a text was the norm nowadays, but seeing as how Natsu had a prehistoric phone, she didn't want to chance anything–she didn't know if that thing he called a phone could even text in the first place.

For a while, a dull dial tone sounded in Lucy's ears. And then Natsu's voice was there, many years younger and filled with this wild exuberance she didn't see in him, demanding she leave her name and number.

Voicemail.

Of course he wouldn't answer her calls, she thought with a roll of her eyes. He'd just been pulling her whiskers the other night with that "keeping up appearances" stuff.

The message she left him was short but precise, asking him if he was interested in helping her catch Jackal. There was no doubt in her mind that he did want to help catch the sadistic bomber, so she told him to meet her at her place if he wanted to talk about the plan.

Considering that their plan basically hinged on Natsu's participation, Lucy should have been worried; after all, what if he didn't show? He had every right to ignore her message and continue doing…whatever it was that he did. But…she had the strangest feeling that he would come. If for no other reason than to nitpick at her or steal another one of her belongings.

At that thought, she tucked away her favorite pen somewhere safe.

Hours passed by, afternoon turning to evening, and Lucy began to fear that perhaps she'd been wrong.

What an embarrassing phone call to Gray that would be, she thought with a groan. But, just when she began to doubt, there was a short knock at her front door.

Her feet carried her there before she could tell herself to wait; she didn't want to seem too eager. Her body continued to act on its own accord, however, as she pulled open the door.

"Hey…" she began and then felt her throat go dry.

He was… _hot_.

There was no other way to put it really. He had that "bad boy" vibe that most teenage girls drooled over, and Lucy was not unaffected by it. After all, who could resist such beautiful tan skin stretched over tight, corded muscles that filled out his t-shirts all too well? Or the hint of dark tattoos that peeked out from beneath his sleeve and collar?

Or, and Lucy swallowed as it glinted in the moonlight, the bar that segmented his left ear?

She'd never been turned on by tattoos and piercings, but he somehow made it work for her.

Natsu Dragneel was the ideal package–and he was too hot to even touch.

Standing there with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his cargo pants, Natsu cocked his pink head at her. A wicked grin curled his upper lip, revealing sharp white teeth. "Hey, yourself, detective," he said.

Detective. Right. She was a detective, had to be professional.

Lucy swallowed again before straightening and plastering a pleasant smile on her face. "Come on in. I assume you got the message I left you?" she asked, moving aside for him and his broad shoulders.

Natsu stepped inside her condo with an amused snort. "You know, my phone ain't so bad that it can't get messages."

She felt herself flushing indignantly, a frown pinching her lips.

"Well, regardless," she huffed, "you know why I called?"

"Sure." He nodded and stalked into her living room as though he owned the place, heading right for her leather couch. Natsu flopped onto it with a pleased sigh and a grin as he kicked his booted feet up onto her coffee table. "You want my help catching that fu… Jackal," he corrected himself.

Lucy, having followed him into her living room, scowled at his feet. "Off," she said, tapping the toes of his boots with her fingers.

He smacked them to the floor, still grinning.

"Yes, I'd like your help in apprehending Jackal," Lucy admitted, watching as his grin slowly spread from ear to ear.

Natsu cocked a pink brow at her then, pursing his lips contemplatively. "And…why should I help you, Miss Detective?" he asked.

* * *

Uh oh...Natsu isn't going to make anything easy for Lucy, is he? Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _binglebop, DD42, Guest, Guest, Poxxy, Snavej, Fazuu, Hazaelxo, That'sRidiculous, fandom-osmosis, libellula, Andysfire, Mo0nyMoon, GajeelWannabe, BookAlchemist2, fanficlove2014, semi-absorbed_

Thank you so much! Your reviews literally make our day so much brighter. Even if it's just a simple "omg" or "wow" or something, it makes all of us smile. So again, thank you! Be sure to leave your thoughts again!


	10. Prescribed Burn Plan

Ahh, already to chapter 10?! Oh boy.

*100 Jewels is approximately 1 USD (or .88 EUR). 1,250,000 Jewels equates to around 12,500 USD (11,000 EUR).

* * *

 **chapter 10:** _prescribed burn plan_

 ** _definition:_**

This provides the prescribed fire burn boss information needed to implement an individual prescribed fire project.

* * *

Lucy did her best to recall her "detective face", the one that made her look stony and impassive, because she didn't want him to see how disappointed she was. And here she'd honestly thought that he might help her out of the goodness of his heart…

She didn't know why she'd thought he would.

"MPD is offering to pay you a fee for your services," she told him and the stupid grin began to wane–as though…he hadn't expected her to give a serious answer. "That includes the consultation from yesterday, any from here on out, and the work you'll be doing in the future." When he didn't say anything, she added, "If you're worried about the sum, it's pretty hefty. Personally, I think it's a good deal."

The snort that came from him almost startled her. "You're offering to pay me?" He sounded…shellshocked.

"Well," Lucy shrugged her shoulders, still standing in front of him, "you need some source of income, right?"

For a moment, Natsu was silent, as if considering her words. His green eyes, fringed by dark pink lashes bore into her, and all of the sudden, she felt…stifled. Holding his stare was nearly impossible, she thought, when she wasn't in the interrogation room.

Thankfully, he was the one who broke eye-contact when he closed his eyes. "Yeah," he chuckled out, "I guess I do. Would you believe me if I said that not even strip joints'll hire ex-felons?"

Lucy felt herself flush to the roots of her hair.

Because she couldn't help herself–she imagined him at said strip joints, rippling muscles, tattoos, and all. Nearly naked, clinging to a pole, and dressed in mere scraps of leather as other people–women _and_ men–tucked bills into various body parts.

Her stomach clenched.

"That's…that's beside the point," she managed to say without sounding too strangled.

"Really? I'll take your word for it, detective." Natsu's devilish grin was back, and more than likely, he'd known exactly what she'd been thinking. But, instead of saying anything, he dug his hand into one of his many pockets and withdrew his lighter. "So," he said, flipping the cap open, "whaddaya need me for?"

His calloused thumb rolled over the spark wheel, not yet forcefully enough to produce a flame, but just enough to create a spark.

Lucy eyed his innate ministrations with no small amount of fascination. "Well, that," she surmised, gesturing to his lighter.

Two pink brows rose as Natsu glanced down at the lighter in his hand. "This?" he mumbled, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "As in…you want me to start fires?" The tone of his voice changed a little, his happy-go-lucky facade dimming just in the slightest.

All too suddenly, he looked wary.

"Under strict supervision," Lucy told him sternly, shaking a finger at him. "We need to flush Jackal out, and you said the best way to do that would be to "blow things up". You'll be working undercover for the MPD, setting fires to old buildings in Jackal's turf. I'll be with you each time, however, to ensure that - "

"No."

His refusal was so sudden and unexpected that at first, Lucy thought she hadn't heard right.

"I'm sorry?" She pegged Natsu with a curious stare, watching as his thumb stroked over the wheel on his lighter again and again.

He ignited a small flame, gazing into it briefly, before slamming the cap down and smothering it. "No," he repeated, glancing at her.

Lucy felt her mouth part slightly.

She hadn't expected him to just outright refuse. That was twice in one night that she'd been proved wrong when concerning him, she noticed with no small amount of dissatisfaction. Maybe this would prevent her from assuming things in the future.

"Would you mind telling me why?" she asked after a much-needed pause. "We're offering to pay you…"

A harsh laugh burst from his throat, effectively startling her. "It ain't about the money," Natsu scoffed in a low voice. "Trust me, that ain't it. Mind telling _me_ why you need me and _specifically_ me?"

She almost rolled her eyes–she'd already explained this once to Gray. Though, she supposed that Gray was harder to convince than Natsu.

"Because of your past," Lucy said honestly, seeing the way his tan face hardened. "It would take someone from the precinct too long to develop the necessary connections in the arson world. Not to mention, you're already on Jackal's radar, and then there's the fact that you're…" she stopped herself there, biting down harshly on her lower lip.

She'd almost slipped up and said more than she'd meant to, or meant at all.

Natsu, though, seemed to put the pieces together just fine. "I'm expendable, detective. Go ahead, you can say it," he mused, strangely humored by that.

"That's _not_ what I… I mean, _I_ don't think of you as…" she spluttered, her cool cop attitude faltering.

In the interrogation room, she was in charge and controlled the conversation…but outside of it? Outside of it, she couldn't seem to keep her poker face–at least when it came to Natsu. And he seemed to take _enjoyment_ out of it.

Coughing to regain her composure, Lucy said seriously, "No one is expendable. Not even you."

Natsu leaned back into her leather couch, propping his ankle on his knee with a smug grin.

And it was then that she realized, he'd been joking with her. Teasing her. Again.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," he mused, lips curved upwards and giving a quick flash of white teeth. "So, that's why you need me, huh? I'm the best of the best, making it fast and easy for MPD."

Lucy puckered her lips. She couldn't believe she'd opened herself up to his teasing again.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," she assented after a small pause. "You're probably our best shot at capturing Jackal. So, yes, we could use your help… _I_ could use your help." The last part was muttered under her breath, a thought she'd unconsciously said aloud.

And once she realized what she'd done, she wished she could take it back.

The last thing she needed to do was bare her vulnerabilities to him. He seemed to find them just fine on his own.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Natsu hummed, throwing one forearm behind his pink head, his bicep pulling tight in a way that made her mouth water. "I still owe you for those dinners, right? And you said money…which I could use…" He turned the lighter in his other hand over, rubbing his fingers along the smooth edges as a line formed in his brow.

She blinked.

Was he…changing his mind?

His green eyes narrowed at the lighter, as if searching for answers, and then he heaved a great sigh. "Ah, whatever," he grumbled as he straightened on her couch and ruffled his own hair. "Ain't hard falling into old habits I guess. And you'll be _paying_ me to do it–that'll be a first," he snorted.

"Wait, wait," Lucy stammered, holding out a palm, "are you saying you'll do it?"

"I'm considering it." He cocked his head to the side, his heated eyes roaming over her body, and Lucy was suddenly very aware that she was dressed in a thin t-shirt and shorts. A toothy grin greeted her, as though he'd read her thoughts, and he said, "I'll do it on two conditions. First, I wanna know how much I'm getting paid for this."

Of course he did, Lucy thought as she crossed her arms over her chest–like she was defending herself from his penetrating stare.

"MPD is prepared to offer you 250,000 Jewels for each consultation and 500,000 for assisting in the arrest of Jackal. So far," she said, "that sums up to 1,250,000 Jewels*."

Gray would probably bite her head off for offering Natsu so much money, but, she was free to negotiate on behalf of the MPD as her work contract dictated. As long as MPD could afford to pay Natsu, they would–and Lord knew MPD could afford to pay Natsu such a sum many times over.

Natsu whistled lowly. "Not bad. Less than what I used to get back in the old days, but not bad," he admitted with a nod. "Okay, and my second condition?" His devilish grin reappeared, teeth flashing and eyes darkening. "I wanna hear you say please, detective."

Lucy almost choked on her own spit.

He wanted her to _what?_ Say please?

"…You want me to beg for your help," she surmised after collecting herself, brown eyes narrowing to slits and a hard frown twisting her mouth. "You want me to get on my knees and grovel for help from the almighty Natsu Dragneel," she all but growled, and at the same time, lowered herself to her knees in front of him as he sat on her couch.

At the sight, Natsu's tan face lost color.

His lips pulled tight over his teeth as his grin dissolved. "Hey, detective, I was just kidding," he muttered, eyebrows slanting over his eyes. "The last thing I wanna hear is someone begging for my help…"

Hearing the strange note in his voice, Lucy slowly rose, her frown still intact.

"Well then, don't tell people to do something that you don't actually want them to do," she lectured and pointed a slim finger at him.

"Roger." He brought his hand to his forehead in a mock salute, his lips twitching in renewed amusement. "Now, you gonna tell me what I gotta do? Or are you gonna turn a dangerous criminal like me loose on the streets?" One of his brows arched in a challenging manner.

It seemed as though her arsonist for hire was back to his happy-go-lucky self. He was going to help her.

If all went well, this would be the case to really make her career, put her name out there. And if all didn't go well, and Natsu for some reason or another failed to help MPD arrest Jackal, then she'd be on the chopping block along with her job.

MPD didn't want to feel like their money was going to waste.

"Oh, I won't be turning you out on your own," Lucy said as she sat next to him on the couch. It was plenty big enough for the two of them to both sit without letting their body parts touch, but he refused to scoot over, and thus their thighs brushed. "Remember," she coughed, shifting her legs, "I'll be supervising all of the fires for MPD. You'll have to take me with you."

Next to her, Natsu's face pinched in a frown. "Well, that'll ruin your plan right there. Jackal sees me with a cop, then it's all over, detective," he reasoned, still clutching his lighter.

That was a very good point, Lucy would give him that.

"So then I won't be a cop." She shrugged.

The look he flung her was one of pure confusion, both brows rising. "What, you're gonna pose as my girlfriend again or something?"

"Sure, why not?"

Natsu reeled back so fast that for a moment, she thought he'd been physically shocked. Both of his feet smacked onto her floor as his hands fell into his lap and his jaw went slack.

Seeing his flabbergasted appearance, Lucy elaborated. "I mean, he already thinks I'm your girlfriend, right?"

Jackal had already seen them out in public together once, and had even assumed a relationship. Considering that, her posing as Natsu's girlfriend seemed almost…logical. If not practical.

"So then we should play off that," she continued. "He won't suspect anything if he sees us together, and I can keep an eye on you for MPD."

Natsu leaned back into the leather couch, running his tongue over his teeth contemplatively. He crossed his arms over his thick chest. "And what does your pal Mr. Frostbite think of this plan, hm?"

"He's threatened to disembowel you if you touch me," admitted Lucy, feeling a small grin pulling at her mouth.

"I'd like to see him try," Natsu huffed.

Lucy's head fell to the side, a strand of blonde hair falling into her eyes.

There was this…tension between Natsu and Gray–tension that went a lot deeper than simple testosterone. She had the distinct feeling that the two had had run-ins in the past, probably bad ones; and she was hardly ever wrong about 'distinct feelings'.

Whatever had happened between them, it had been bad enough for these negative feelings to last for many years.

She would have to ask Gray about it later; if he chose to be cooperative, that was.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat to draw Natsu's attention, "let's get down to the details, shall we?"

Natsu's grin was her only confirmation.

As the hours ticked by and she explained her plan to him, bit by bit, Lucy came to understand that arson was…tricky. Complicated, even. There were so many little steps before the actual lighting of the fire–including researching the building and the materials and mixing the accelerant.

The accelerant alone was enough to make her head hurt.

Certain chemicals, when mixed together, created different reactions when set on fire. There were slow-burners and flash-bangs, and ones in the middle that she couldn't even remember. Some combinations created interesting colors, or smells, and some were downright deadly. But Natsu told her about them all, a silly smile lighting up his face–he enjoyed sharing this with her, she realized after a little while.

He enjoyed having someone to talk to about his interests. About what he was good at.

And at that moment, he seemed like a child. A bumbling child unsure of how to teach a new friend, but was happy to do so nonetheless.

More than once, he stopped and asked, "You got all that, detective?" with this serious frown that made her want to laugh.

To strangers, his frown was probably scary. They saw the hint of his tattoos, the mean-looking bar in his left ear, and his gruff exterior–adding a frown to the mix definitely made him look intimidating.

But…his appearance didn't scare her at all.

He was a burnt marshmallow, just like Gray.

"I've got it, I've got it," she told him numerous times. "What comes next?"

He talked to her for hours, using his hands to demonstrate various explosions. When that wasn't enough, he snatched the napkins from her coffee table and a pencil and began sketching various diagrams for her. He drew out different styles of blazes for her in incredible detail and with a patience she hadn't expected from him.

It was well past eleven by the time he wore himself out; he'd been talking for close to three hours straight. And the only reason he stopped was because his throat began to ache from talking so long.

Lucy brought him a glass of water from her kitchen, and when she returned, she found him sitting on the couch with Happy in his lap. Natsu's big, gruff hands were incredibly gentle as they smoothed over Happy's soft blue fur. The look of unguarded wonder on Natsu's face was priceless when Happy began to purr and knead his paws into Natsu's cargos.

It was like he was…shocked that Happy liked him.

Then again, he probably hadn't had pets growing up, Lucy told herself as she brought him the glass of water.

When she set it on the coffee table, he glanced up at her with a smile that nearly rocked her back.

Usually, his smiles were full of snark and crude humor and dark things. But the one he gave her now was pure…light. There was no heat to it, no sexual pull, it was just a simple happy smile.

He looked rather handsome like that, she decided.

"Okay, so let's go through the plan one more time," she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Natsu's own nose wrinkled, but he nodded.

First, they would set fire to an old MPD building on the outskirts of Magnolia. A building that wasn't in use but was still viewed, by the public, as something of importance to MPD. Nothing would send a message to the crime world like burning a police building to the ground, Natsu cackled.

Their next target would be a string of old brownstone houses downtown. Natsu had assured her many times that there were no people living in them any longer–not even squatters. And they would double check before hand, as he had insisted rather forcefully, much to her surprise.

Finally, they'd hit the abandoned strip mall.

That was the one, Natsu told her, that would draw the attention of potential clients and Jackal alike. It was big, it was public, and it was smack in the middle of Jackal's territory. Lucy had to admit, it was a good plan. A costly plan, but a good one.

"Overall," Lucy mumbled around a yawn at close to one AM, "we want to attract the attention of one of Jackal's clients. If we can get a client to ask for your services over Jackal's, then he should panic. Like you said, he'll start thinking with his ego instead of his brain." When Natsu didn't say anything, not even a grunt, Lucy sent him an annoyed, "Natsu, are you listening - "

And she felt her breath catch in her throat.

He was…asleep on her couch. With his head tipped back and resting against the couch, his long legs splayed outward haphazardly, and hands draped over the blue cat sleeping on his stomach. His mouth was parted, just a little, releasing a small snore and, if her tired eyes weren't playing tricks on her, a trickle of drool.

Adorable was the only word that came to mind, she thought with a chuckle. And, rather than disturbing him, she found herself fetching him a fluffy pink blanket from her linen closet.

When she returned, he hadn't budged even an inch. She tossed the blanket over him and Happy, who stirred and let out a loud purring meow before settling.

"Mm," Natsu groaned, snatching the blanket. "Thanks, Luce…" he murmured, and she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

 _Luce?_

Lucy felt her heart stutter in her chest. Since when had he decided he could call her that? Was that what he called her in his mind?

Or…maybe it was just because he was half-asleep. A slip of the tongue, she wondered.

Either way, she found herself sitting next to him on the couch, staring at him with puzzlement. She just…couldn't figure him out. He tried to put up this jokester front, but underneath, there was something…sad, something dark and troubled.

She could see it on his face when his mask cracked.

Maybe that was why she liked him, she thought–they had that in common.

Lucy soon fell prey to her comfortable leather couch, the warmth of the blanket, and the smoky scent of the man sleeping next to her. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep, her head resting against something warm and firm, until a muttered curse sounded in her ear at close to four in the morning.

"Ah, shit…" came a sleep-roughened voice as something that had been resting on her head suddenly lifted.

Her head was jostled as its firm resting place slid away, making her whine.

"Shit," the voice repeated, this time more strained. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" it whispered as warm hands propped her head up, repositioning it on something soft and familiar.

A pillow?

Lucy frowned into her fluffy blanket. She'd liked the other thing better.

"Didn't mean for this to be a sleepover, detective. Got my own place to get back to…"

Various rustling noises met her ears, the sounds of someone stumbling around in the darkness of a still unfamiliar environment. Eventually, those sounds ceased and she heard her front door open, inviting in a warm summer breeze.

Lucy, suddenly missing her company, snuggled into the blanket and pillow that still carried a comforting scent. A breathy, "Bye…" tumbled from her lips afterwards.

And, just before she fell into sleep again, she could have sworn she heard an echoing reply.

 _"Bye, Luce…"_

* * *

Ohoho, sleepovers already? Warning, be prepared for some angst and man-pain next chapter, stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Comewhatanime, ClumsyPinkTiger, Guest, GajeelWannabe, Antigravity Boob, KatLiGrey, ArsenalArc, Poxxy, nalubbys, JustLoverly, smilekey, Fazuu, BookAlchemist2, Tabasco-Devil, Snavej, Melodymusical8910, fanficlove2014, Mo0nyMoon, ftx777x, semi-absorbed_

Your reviews are what sustain us and we are so flattered that you all take the time to leave your thoughts. Even when English isn't your first language and your phone screens are cracked beyond belief. We love each and every single word you write. Thank you so much! Please be sure to leave your thoughts for this chapter too!


	11. Smoldering

Ah, I can't believe this story has surpassed 100 reviews already! Thank you so much everyone! Now, prepare for some Natsu man-pain...

* * *

 **chapter 11:** _smoldering_

 ** _definition:_**

To stifle or suffocate, as by smoke or other means of preventing free breathing.

* * *

The darkness swallowed him in its unrelenting grip, blanketing and shielding him from any prying eyes. But, even under the cover of darkness, Natsu was still cloaked in all black from head to toe for added protection.

Black laced-up boots, black cargos, and a black turtle neck–the basic outfit of a firebug.

The summer night air was as muggy as ever, but he still pulled the long neck of his sweater up and over his mouth and nose. It was stifling, and he'd started sweating the moment he'd set foot outside, but he'd carried on nonetheless; as had Lucy.

She was dressed the same, in all black.

But, where he'd stuffed his legs into cargos, she'd chosen leggings. Incredibly form-fitting leggings that he, even in the muted darkness, could see clinging to the very attractive curve of her rounded ass. And when she walked–more like strutted–in front of him, hips swaying, Natsu had the strangest urge to bite it.

To sink his teeth into that sweet flesh and hear her startled yelp.

She'd caught him staring more than once, though, and her narrowed eyes had promised a good kick to the head if he dared attempt anything. He'd kept his hands to himself, but had let his mind wander as they'd snuck to the old police station. Her ass had proved to be a great distraction from his internal struggle.

But, it wasn't enough to squelch it as he stood there with a stiff spine and his hand clasping the lighter in his pocket.

A bead of sweat rolling down his back, Natsu readjusted his impromptu mask and eyed the building. His heart thundered in his chest, his palms grew sweatier, and he swallowed past a suddenly dry throat.

This…should have been easy for him, he thought.

Setting a fire, getting back into the swing of things. It should have been second nature, even after all these years of being "clean".

And yet…it wasn't.

His stomach nearly revolted at the thought of lighting another spark, watching the flames consume their prey. Though it wasn't because he didn't want to do it–no, just the opposite. He _wanted_ to do it; in fact, he craved it.

That rush of adrenaline, the high it gave, the smell of the smoke and the heat of the blaze on his face. He wanted it…a little too much. And that was the problem. He'd managed to claw his way out of the addiction once before because of prison…but he didn't think he'd be able to do it a second time.

He was afraid that this fire…this whole undercover mission, really, would send him spiraling back down.

Down to the point of no return.

To where Jackal currently was–driven mad by the illusion of power and wealth. A psychopath who didn't care who he had to trample in order to further his own self-interests.

Natsu shook his head, breathing deeply, and pulled the neck of his sweater over his nose once again.

As a child, he, Erza, and Jellal had made arson into a game. _Ninjas_ , they'd called it as they'd dressed up in their best "ninja outfits" and snooped around in the darkness of old buildings. He'd been the most into it, Natsu recalled with a wan grin.

He'd wind his old scarf around his head, leaving just enough room for his eyes to peek out, before hissing, _"Nin-nin!"_ and making goofy handsigns–much to Erza's consternation. Once, he'd even tried to jump her in a sneak attack, but she'd tumbled him flat onto his back and given his head a good wallop.

A smile ghosting over his face, Natsu brushed his fingers against his neck where his scarf should have been.

"Natsu, you okay?" Lucy whispered from where she stood just behind his shoulder, jolting him out of his memories.

Swallowing again and fisting the lighter in his pocket, he nodded. "Yeah, ready to burn this shit down." With that, he stalked around to the back of the building, squeezing between filthy alley walls that oozed foul-smelling slime.

Lucy trotted just behind him, her strawberry scent strong enough to block most of the stench.

He breathed that scent in, strawberries with just a hint of cream, and held on to it like it was the light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

When they arrived that the back outer wall of the old police station, Natsu's trained eyes trekked over the grimy surface. They searched, trying to locate their target, and he grinned when he spotted a square box just below eye-level.

The fuse box.

As Lucy watched over his black-clad shoulder, Natsu drove his elbow into the side of the box and the top came flying off. It clattered to the ground in the otherwise silent night, and Natsu immediately began digging through the colorful wires.

"Light, please," he murmured.

Behind him, Lucy clicked on the small flashlight and shined it directly onto the box.

Natsu grunted his thanks as he sorted through the wires, plucking out all the seemingly important ones. With one gruff hand, he pinched his selected wires, and the other hand fished out the pair of clippers from one of his many pockets.

Stripping wires was always a pain in the ass, he thought as he deftly clipped a red wire and then used his teeth to pull off the inch-sized bit of casing. He spat it out into the grass before stripping the next wire, a green one, and then a blue one. It took him no longer than a couple minutes to bare the copper insides.

Meanwhile, Lucy watched with unbidden fascination.

Her brown eyes followed the every methodical movement of his scarred fingers.

Three wires should have been enough, Natsu knew, but he kind of liked it when she watched him so intently. So, he stripped a few more–just to be safe. Then, he shoved the clippers back into a pocket and retrieved a small bottle from another, it's contents sloshing as he used a single hand to open it.

With a flick of his wrist, the bottle was uncapped.

And Lucy recoiled.

"What's that smell?" she muttered, slapping a hand over her nose.

Her sudden movements bounced the light all around, but Natsu didn't need it much anymore. He shrugged as he began pouring the liquid over the exposed, copper wires.

"Kerosene mixed with some other stuff. Mostly lithium chloride, my special brew," Natsu told her. "It burns slow, but the flames are bright red–pretty memorable."

Memorable was the polite term, he mused to himself as he screwed the cap back on. _Flashy as fuck_ was probably a more accurate way of describing it, but he was going to let Lucy come to that realization on her own.

After he shoved the bottle back into one of his pockets, Natsu took a deep breath and a small step back. Everything was ready…all he had to do was light it up.

Yeah, he thought as his hand searched for the lighter, the easiest part.

But, as his fingers brushed the startling cool metal, Natsu felt his spine lock again.

He could see it now; the spark of the lighter, the fizzing pops as the spark transferred to the wires and caught, the bright red flare as the fire slowly consumed bit by bit of the wire and traveled up to the fuse box…

The miniature explosion that would destroy that box and condemn the rest of the building.

He could already smell the heady smoke, feel the heat of the blaze on his face. The adrenaline pumping through his body, the rush of sheer _power_ that followed in its wake as bright red flames turned the building into a smoldering pile of ash.

 _Yes._

Sweat dribbled down his brow, nearly falling into his eye, and Natsu could feel the tremor in his hands.

 _Yes._

His fingers itched to ignite the spark and his heart yearned to see the fire, the beauty of the destruction it caused. But, something deep and dark inside him wanted more than the beauty. _The power,_ a small voice in his head whispered, the all consuming power of watching something fall by his own hand–as toxic as it was inviting.

Natsu's thumb rolled over the spark wheel, the _schick-schick-schick_ echoing the beat of his heart.

 _Yes, do it._

And that was where he was torn. Between his love for the flames, and the fear of being sucked into it. He would be drawn in further and further with each fire that he would set for the police, like oxygen, like kindling, until only smoke was left filling his lungs. It would suffocate him, leaving him choking and gasping, trying so desperately to cling to this nondescript reality…and eventually, it would leave him an empty husk.

A shell of the man he'd once been, warped by the false sense of control.

He'd become…just like Jackal.

 _Schick-schick-schick,_ his thumb continued to roll.

 _Yes, yes, do it…_

He didn't want to. He didn't want to fall prey to the venomous snake that was the control and authority he felt from each blaze. It was taking all of his physical strength to hold him back, leaving him sweaty and shaky.

The trembling in his hands made it hard for his thumb to get a good grip on the spark wheel, and his blood was cold with fear.

He was falling, falling, _falling…_

But then, he felt a light and hesitant touch upon his arm. Panting, Natsu glanced over to see Lucy's pale hand resting on his forearm, and even through the barrier of his sweater, he could feel the warmth and comfort of her touch. It was like a lifeline, pulling him out of the roiling waters of his inner turmoil.

His gaze traveled up her slender arm, to her half-masked face so much like his own. Her brown eyes were liquid with concern.

"Natsu?" she murmured in question.

He inhaled deeply again, filling his nose with the scent of strawberries, and he felt anchored for the time being. Right, he told himself as his hands steadied, he wouldn't become like Jackal.

Lucy wouldn't let him.

"M'fine," he muttered and let his thumb slide roughly over the spark wheel once.

The orange flame was tiny, but when he held it underneath the wires doused in accelerant, it turned brilliant red and caught easily.

Natsu turned his back quickly as the tell-tale fizzing invaded his ears. He grabbed Lucy's hand as he stalked around to the front of the building, through the smelly alley. His feet ate up the ground, his sweater riding down below his chin as he quickened his pace.

"Natsu, what's the matter?" Lucy asked as he all but dragged her to her parked car a few blocks away. "You're acting strange."

Shit, he thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Lucy to notice his moment of weakness, for her to worry about him.

"M'fine," he repeated.

But just as they came to a stop in front of her car, a sleek silver S-class Mercedes Benz, Lucy ripped her hand out of his grip. Her feet dug stubbornly into the ground as she planted both hands on her hips and fixed him with a glare almost as hot as the fire he could feel behind him.

"No, you're not," she said. "What's going on?"

Natsu kept his back turned to the slowly burning fire a few blocks behind him, did his best to ignore the scent of smoke as it grew steadily stronger. In his right hand, his fingers were curled so tightly around the metal lighter that it's smooth edges bit into his palm and his knuckles turned white.

He needed to get out of here.

His shoulders were tight, a trembling beginning in his hands again as he said, "Look, I'll explain later, but right now I really need - "

"No, Natsu, you're acting really strange and I'm worried," Lucy interrupted as she reached out to touch his arm again. "Is something bothering you? Are you feeling - "

"Just get in the car, Lucy!" he barked, making her jump and jerk away from him with wide eyes. Seeing the wounded and confused look on her face, Natsu immediately wished he could take back his sudden outburst. Guilt settled in his gut as he added more calmly and quietly, "Please…" and his voice cracked with the strain.

Lucy was silent for a moment. Whether or not she noticed that he was pointedly avoiding looking at the flames behind them as they began to grow, she frowned and palmed the driver's side door.

"Okay," she murmured. "I'll drive."

Natsu threw open the passenger side door with a grateful chuff, his breath coming out in short bursts. He slammed the door behind him as he slid into the seat, the lighter still clenched in his hands.

Lucy, too, climbed into the car, though she shut her door a little more softly.

When the Benz came to life on a low purr, Natsu reached up and tore his sweater over his head, bearing his clammy skin to the cool air inside the vehicle. The relief was minimal, but much appreciated as he sagged into the seat, his skin sticking to the expensive leather.

The red glow of the fire, just blocks away, cast shadows inside the car as Lucy pulled away from the curb and headed further downtown.

She didn't say anything, didn't even make a sound as she drove. But he could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye as he stared down at the lighter in his hands. His calloused thumb traced the casing, flicking over the top in a mimicry of the spark wheel.

Again, soundlessly, she reached over and turned the air conditioning higher.

And Natsu realized that he'd still been panting, his heaving chest covered in a sheen of sweat that she could undoubtedly see. His shoulders were still tight, his stomach flopping in a nauseating way, but the cool blast of air helped if only a little.

The sick feeling, though, didn't go away.

Natsu's stomach kept churning the longer that Lucy drove, and at one point he groaned and bumped his head against the headrest in misery. He'd always gotten car sick, even as a kid–and with his whole body already agitated from the fire, he was even more susceptible to the nausea that overwhelmed him.

He braced his forearm over his eyes, squeezing his lighter.

He wouldn't be sick in front of Lucy; he wouldn't fucking do it.

It was through sheer willpower alone that he managed to not spill his guts all over the floor of her car by the time Lucy came to a rolling stop in front of his shitty brownstone. Natsu tugged off the seatbelt he didn't remember putting on and stumbled out of the car, gasping in deep breaths of the humid air.

The nausea was still ever-present.

Knowing that he was probably as pale as she was, Natsu skulked around the front of the car to the driver's side with his sweater in his hands. Her window was rolled down, and she looked up at him with brown eyes that saw way too much.

Bending at the waist, Natsu stuck his head into the window and rasped, "G'night, Luce," before capturing her lips in a very tense, very brief kiss. He didn't even savor it, too shaken to do anything.

Keeping up appearances and all that shit, he told himself.

He pulled back, preparing to retreat back to his house where he could wallow and try to cleanse himself of the disgusting feeling crawling all over his skin. But, before he could escape, a pale hand shot out of Lucy's window and snagged on to his bare arm. And then, he was yanked back down to her height.

Soft, soft hands cupped his cheeks, cool to his feverish temperature. Her bittersweet chocolate eyes were still worried. "That," she said quietly, "was not very convincing." And then equally soft lips covered his own.

Her kiss was as gentle as falling snow, so lax and sweet, and all the while her thumbs circled against his jaw. It was soothing, calming, her scent invading his nose and her tranquility seeping into him through the connection of their lips. There was nothing remotely sexual about the way she kissed him; it was an action of comfort and sympathy.

He hadn't realized how much he needed something like that until now. Lucy's mouth peppered tiny kisses along his–mostly his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth–and he swore he heard her voice in his head.

 _I'm here for you,_ her kisses said. _It's okay now._

His heart, thundering in his chest, began to slow as his body began to warm. Natsu managed to come back to his senses, and he shied away from Lucy's lips with closed eyes.

Strawberries and cream, he noticed as he licked his lips. She even tasted like them.

"…Thank you," he managed, his breathing having settled.

Lucy, her lips pink and slightly swollen and a line still in her brow, nodded at him with a small smile. "You're welcome. Get some sleep, Natsu."

Natsu swallowed as he turned around and headed up to his front door. "I will," he promised over his shoulder, and retreated into his house.

As soon as the door clicked shut, however, and Lucy's engine revved away, his stomach revolted again. It flopped, his throat constricting, and he barely managed to make it to the bathroom before vomiting all over the floor. His stomach emptied itself in the most undignified manner, and he dry heaved afterwards, his whole body aching.

Natsu crawled into the shower when he was done, trying to rid himself of the scent of smoke and vomit. And by the time he was finished–his whole body and his mouth scrubbed raw–he had barely enough energy to clean up the mess on the floor and tumble into bed.

That night, he dreamed of fire.

* * *

Uh oh, he's in trouble... What will Lucy do about it? Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Czar Ryno, Ash-Boss, ALIEN, justloverly, Guest, TpLoz, Andysfire, komeki, animebabygrl019, fanficlove2014, Poxxy, SlightlyOff7, ClumsyPinkTiger, Fazuu, TaoGrace, Danyella413, Snavej, Melodymusical8910, ramblingninny, Princessatj, ashleym1524, GajeelWannabe, semi-absorbed, BookAlchemist2_

Ah, we had a question about the rating. Yes, this story is rated M for a reason (coarse language and suggestive themes). As you could tell last chapter, Gray has a bit of a potty mouth. And in the future things _will_ get steamy. But, for now, the rating stands for language. Thanks for your patience!


	12. Hotspot

omg my bad, you guys! I totally forgot to update on time. So, so, sorry about that. Please enjoy this chapter! And I'll probably update again later today to make up for my incompetence...

Also, hope ya'll enjoy some side Gajevy!

* * *

 **chapter 12:** _hotspot_

 _ **definition:**_

A particularly active part of a fire.

* * *

 _Old Precinct Goes Up In Flames!_ dotted every news headline for the next few days. Magnolia Publishing included various photographs of the evidence, showcasing what was left of the old police station downtown, not that there was much to show. It was mostly ash and half-burnt support beams.

But the pictures stirred quite the commotion, and everyone who was anyone had words to share on the subject.

Everyone except for Natsu, who hadn't called her, or spoken to her at all, since the night they'd torched the old precinct.

Lucy was worried.

More than worried, really; she was nearly perturbed because of Natsu's behavior that night. She'd been able to tell, despite his protests, that he was not in any way, shape, or form _fine_. He'd looked as though he'd seen a ghost, and he'd been so tense that she'd thought he might actually explode in her Mercedes.

She'd been able to calm him with a chaste kiss, but…she had a feeling that it hadn't produced a lasting effect.

Lucy's fingertips skimmed over her lips in memory.

There had been…something there, beneath the tense atmosphere and his pale face. She wasn't sure what, exactly, but it had been there. But, Lucy supposed that that wasn't her concern; her concern right now was Natsu. Specifically, his health and…mental stability.

That was why she was calling Levy first thing in the morning.

Her cat mug filled with hot chocolate, Lucy pressed her phone to her ear and waited out the droll of the dial tone. She was surprised that Levy didn't pick up after the first ring; the constable was always awake at the crack of dawn, the morning person that she was.

Just when the phone began to ring for the sixth time, and Lucy thought that she'd have to call back later, Levy answered with a flustered, " _H-hello?_ Lu?" Her voice was husky and, at the same time, an embarrassed squeak.

A rustling noise came from the background, and Lucy's brows lifted when she heard a low, rough murmur that definitely didn't belong to her friend. "Why, Levy, do you have company?"

"What? No, of course not," Levy said on a forced laugh.

But, despite her claim, there came a displeased growl of, _"Really? Ye're gonna stop fer a damn phone call? That's just cruel,"_ that made Lucy's brows rise even higher. _"Ouch, Shrimp, watch where ya put those feet, ya almost stomped on my – "_

She recognized that voice very easily. "Is that so…" Lucy's smug grin was audible, as evidenced by Levy's spluttering.

There was more frantic rustling, as well as grumpy comments from Levy's company, and Levy stammered, "We're not… I mean, it's just…"

"Just business?" Lucy echoed.

Levy's mortified squawk nearly made Lucy burst out laughing. "Oh, hop off it, Lu! I don't tease you when _you_ have guests over," the constable groaned, her petite face surely red all over–if it hadn't already been so before.

Lucy sipped her hot chocolate with a smile. "Yeah, well, I don't have _guests_ that often. And I very rarely have _sleepovers_. Let me have my fun every once in a while," she giggled.

Levy grumbled something unintelligible as various other noises suggested she was heading to her kitchen. Probably to make herself a cup of coffee. "So," the caffeine-addict prompted after a few moments, "what do you need? I know you're not calling me at eight in the morning to chat about my…sleepovers."

"Well, I'm just a little…concerned about Natsu," admitted Lucy, her finger tracing around the rim of her cat mug.

"Concerned?" Levy repeated questioningly, the hum of her coffee-maker audible. "What are you concerned about, exactly? And are you calling because you want my opinion as a friend, or as a colleague?"

Perhaps one of the best things about Levy McGarden–besides her 'I Love My Garden' coffee mug–was that she was incredibly perceptual. Her skills usually lay in intelligence gathering, and because of that, she was one of the most knowledgeable people that Lucy knew. That, and her friend had an insatiable love for reading and had her own massive library at her house.

Talking with Levy about her problems, whether they were personal or work-related, always helped Lucy get back on track.

"A little bit of both, I think," Lucy answered honestly.

Natsu's mental health obviously affected the outcome of the mission, so of course she was worried about that professionally. But, her job aside, she was also worried about him on a personal level because she…cared.

"Hm, okay. Has he been acting strange lately?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said with a nod that her friend couldn't see. "When we burned down the old precinct he was - " The detective stopped suddenly, cursing and nearly biting her lip. She hadn't explained the undercover operation to Levy at all, so now it was going to sound like she'd completely lost her mind and turned into an arsonist herself. "Ah…it's not like we didn't do that without reason, of course, um - "

Levy's laughter was like the tinkle of a bell, something almost otherworldly. "Don't worry, I already heard all about the undercover operation."

Lucy blinked, and then her surprise turned into a smirk. "Oh, you did, did you? And just who, I wonder, told you?" she mused teasingly, enjoying Levy's spluttering.

"I…I… Um…I heard through the grapevine," the constable eventually stuttered.

But, that was impossible, Lucy knew, since all undercover operations were kept under tight wraps. Rumors about this undercover arson gig wouldn't be flying around willy-nilly at the precinct, so Levy had to have heard it from someone higher up the chain of command.

And Lucy knew just who had spilled the beans.

But, she chose to spare her friend for now. "All right, fine," she conceded. "But, anyway, after we burned down the old precinct he was just…not himself."

"How so?" Levy hummed, the sound of her pouring coffee quite loud to Lucy, who wrinkled her nose.

She took another sip of her hot chocolate, a happy sigh slipping from her chest. "I thought he might faint or get sick or something."

She'd almost pulled the car over more than once.

"Explain in more detail, please."

A sudden clatter from Levy's end of the line made Lucy jump, very nearly spilling her hot chocolate. Following the loud noise was a series of hissed whispers, mostly consisting of Levy chiding her "guest" for nearly denting her good cookware and said "guest" poorly defending himself.

It seemed as though the two were having breakfast together.

Lucy coughed, hoping that it would draw the attention of her best friend. "He was pale, sweaty, and shaky, and it looked like he was a thousand miles away or lost in a day dream or something…" she murmured, recalling the glazed look in his eyes, his bunched jaw and tight shoulders. And the way his fingers kept flicking over the spark wheel of his lighter. "And he kept fiddling with his lighter," she added.

Even after a few days, the imagery was still fresh in her head.

"Hmm…was he unresponsive for a little while?" Levy asked, that pinched look surely on her little face. A small gasp burst from her directly afterwards, followed by a very distinct, _"Hey, don't pinch my butt while I'm talking to Lucy."_

 _"She can deal with it, 'sidering she interrupted us earlier,"_ was the snarky reply.

Yep, Lucy thought with a half-grin, that was definitely Gajeel. Captain Surly Pants who was totally smitten with the Precinct Fairy–he was even making her _breakfast_ , and Lucy was definitely going to share that with Gray later. No doubt he'd pee himself laughing.

"For a little while, yeah," Lucy started again. "I had to call his name a couple times before he came back." She'd said his name three times to be exact, and when she'd touched his arm, he'd felt hot even through the layer of his sweater. "He felt a bit feverish, too."

"And he was like that for a while?"

The sounds of frying foods started up in the background, signaling that Gajeel really was cooking.

Lucy's stomach gave a jealous growl–she'd been too worried to eat anything substantial for breakfast. "From just before we set the fire, to when I dropped him off at his house. Levy, he looked so sick in the car, I thought he was going to throw up." She could only thank the heavens that he hadn't.

Not for the sake of vanity–she couldn't care less about status of her car so long as it worked. She just would have panicked, and the last thing he would have needed was a panicky Lucy.

"Yeah, he might have held it off until he got home," Levy said with sympathy. "It sounds like," and here her tone turned proper and educational, "he was having a severe anxiety attack, I think. I can't be too sure, since they're different for everyone and I wasn't there to witness it, but that's what it sounds like to me."

An anxiety attack?

Lucy felt herself blanch and her hand curled around her cat mug.

Now that she thought about it logically, she did suppose that the symptoms matched. He'd looked like he'd been so close to breaking, had lashed out at her and then looked horrified at his own behavior. But, it also didn't make sense–because he was an ex-aronsit. Didn't he like setting fires?

"I don't understand," she admitted after a thoughtful pause. "I thought he would enjoy setting fires again. I mean, he's basically doing it while the police turn a blind eye–that has to be every arsonist's dream."

Levy made a sharp _tsk_ -ing sound. "For some, arson is like an addiction. The adrenaline and power it brings can be like a drug… So for Natsu, who's spent seven years in prison and has basically turned his life around," she sighed, and Lucy imagined her slender shoulders shrugging, "setting fires is probably like shaking a bag of drugs in front of a junkie."

At the analogy, something cold spread in Lucy's chest.

"He was trying…to not fall back into the urges," she whispered aloud in realization. "Oh, my god…"

His hesitation earlier suddenly made so much more sense now–he hadn't wanted to become hooked on the adrenaline and the power. And yet, he'd agreed to the undercover operation anyway because she'd asked him to.

She'd done that to him.

Levy's sudden laughter made Lucy blink, the constable's harsh mutter of, _"Gajeel, stop it,"_ echoing on the line. Levy cleared her throat afterward and said in a professional voice, "Do you think he's mentally stable enough to continue the operation, then?"

Lucy wouldn't lie to herself. She wanted him to be stable enough–because he was basically their only shot at capturing Jackal. But…part of her doubted that he would be, which was where she was torn.

"I'm…not sure." Her voice was soft.

"I'd check up on him then, Lu," her friend said. "Make sure he's mentally sound enough to keep doing this. If not…" she trailed off ominously.

"Yeah, I'll have to pull the plug." Lucy grimaced–that would _not_ go over well with her superiors, but Natsu's health was more important than their wasted money and resources. "Okay, thanks for your help, Levy."

Levy giggled–and Lucy couldn't tell if it was because her friend was genuinely giddy, or if it was due to a certain "guest" in her kitchen. "No problem. See you later!"

The constable was much too chipper and ended the phone call so quickly that Lucy felt a knowing smile form on her face. There was no doubt in her mind about the shenanigans that would take place in Levy's kitchen.

Her hot chocolate had gone cold, but she still sipped at it as she dialed another number.

There would be no rest for her today, it seemed.

 _XXX_

Natsu didn't answer her call.

Lucy chose to chalk that up to the fact that he seemed to be a bit of a night owl and that it _was_ still relatively early. She wanted to believe that he was still snoring in bed, hopefully feeling much better than he had been. But, knowing what she did now, Lucy wasn't quite sure what to believe.

So she called him again later that same day…and was met with the same conclusion.

His voicemail greeted her, the chipper voice of a boy who hadn't yet seen the true ugliness of the world he lived in, and she left a rather reluctant message. A simple, _"Hey, call me when you get this,"_ that she knew he would probably ignore too.

And she was right.

By the time night fell, he hadn't called her back once, and they were supposed to set fire to the row of brownstones. A part of her hoped that maybe he'd just bail on her, take a few personal health days, but a familiar, hard knock sounded at her front door at close to 10:30.

Lucy answered the door with a scowl, dressed in the same outfit she'd worn just a few nights before, prepared to give him what for. How _dare_ he ignore her calls like that, make her worry for his poorly-strung-together sanity. But, at the passive and exhausted look on his face…she held her tongue.

Natsu was still pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.

To be frank, he looked like shit.

Lucy's teeth pushed into her bottom lip as she took his appearance in. He was dressed for arson; black boots, cargos, and turtle-neck sweater. He was prepared to go through this again.

But…at what cost?

"Are you…okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Natsu's pink head fell to the side as he ruffled his hair. He tried to grin at her, but it lacked its usual radiance and fell flat like his voice. "I'm good to go, Lucy."

He was lying to her, she knew.

She should have called off the operation then and there. But, the detective part of her whispered, _Just see if he can handle it, just try it…_ And Lucy didn't want to listen to it, tried to block it, but the fact remained that so much hinged on Natsu's participation. No matter her personal feelings, this was her _job_ and she had to do it.

If she saw with her own eyes that he was jeopardizing the operation, she'd end it.

So she nodded at him and grabbed her car keys before heading off for the brownstones in her Mercedes Benz.

Natsu closed his eyes for the whole ride, his arm clutching at his stomach, and Lucy had to wonder if maybe he just got carsick. He managed to tough it out, whatever the case, and even seemed somewhat normal when he climbed out of the vehicle after she parked it at the curb.

He sucked in deep breaths of the humid air, his eyes still closed. And he stood like that for a while, his face lifted to the night sky and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his cargos as he inhaled slowly. It was almost like he was…meditating.

Nearly five minutes later, his eyes flashed open.

"Okay," he muttered, "let's do this."

His turtle neck was pulled over over his mouth and nose, and he stalked through the dirty streets with a purpose. The way that he carried himself suggested that his confidence had returned for the moment, but Lucy could still see the tense line of his shoulders as she followed silently behind him.

They snuck around to the back of the building and located the fuse box, just like last time. And just like last time, Lucy provided the light as Natsu stripped the wires with his clippers and his teeth and doused them in accelerant.

When he fished out his lighter this time, every muscle in his body was taut. He was straining, even though he stood perfectly still, and his shaky hands flipped open the top of the lighter.

Lucy didn't wait this time–she calmly reached over and placed her hand over top of his.

Natsu startled at the contact, his gruff hand warm under hers, and gradually…that hand began to steady. His fingers gripped the lighter firmly, his thumb catching on the spark wheel. And out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy saw his grateful smile.

"Thanks," he whispered, a bare breath on the summer night wind, as he ignited the spark and doomed the brownstones to destruction.

He still couldn't watch the flames as they made slow work of the buildings, choosing to turn his back on the bright red show behind him. But at least his pace was easier, his shoulders not as tense, and when he climbed inside her car, he didn't rip his shirt off and slump in the passenger seat.

Though, Lucy wouldn't have minded even if he did decide to do that again.

On their way back to his own brownstone house, she came to the conclusion that yes, he got car sick quite easily. But, he refrained from puking in her car and for that she was grateful.

This time, when she came to a stop in front of his house, he didn't jump out of the car. No, he slid out and shut the door softly, as though he were utterly calm, and then he meandered over to the driver's side.

Lucy held her breath as she watched him, her hands tight on the steering wheel.

Natsu leaned into the window. His tan hand reached inside to slide over her cheek, tuck a lock of hair behind her ears, and cup her jaw in the most tender of ways. "Thank you," he murmured again, bending over to press his lips to her forehead. "And sorry for not calling back," he whispered the apology against her skin as though it were a prayer for forgiveness.

It was a little while before she found her voice. And even then, it cracked with stunned amazement. "It's…okay," she told him as he pulled back. "Just…don't make me worry for so long next time. At least _call_ me or something."

She was aware of what she sounded like. Like a real girlfriend or something.

But Natsu only smiled at her and propped his knuckles under her chin. "Will do. G'night, Lucy."

And before she could say anything else, he jogged around to his front door and disappeared inside his house.

* * *

Methinks they're getting closer, no? Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED: **_Yuyui Hime, gullibleteacup, rradpepper, undeniable, Chelsea, Guest, Guest, Hazaelxo, Poxxy, Doublepasse, TpLoz, BookAlchemist2, crbrgmi, ftx777x, smilekey, fanficlove2014, ClumsyPinkTiger, Czar Ryno, anime4eva222, Snavej, Andysfire, RockingCass12, Ash-Boss, komeki, semi-absorbed_

Thank you so much for all your patience, guys! You're all truly amazing. Even just a few words is enough to make us smile and yet some of you go above and beyond to leave us full-on sentences and paragraphs. I think I can speak for all three of us when I say that your reviews make our day so much brighter!


	13. Wet Line

Sorry, things got a little hectic yesterday and I couldn't catch up with you guys. But, here, have this chapter!

Just a forewarning though: this chapter is gruvia-centered (giving you a little interlude) and slightly nsfw. If you're uncomfortable with either of these things, please feel free to skip this chapter. Although I would recommend reading the last bit for some important info...

* * *

 **chapter 13:** _wet line_

 ** _definition:_**

A line of water, or water and chemical retardant, sprayed along the ground, that serves as a temporary control line from which to ignite or stop a low-intensity fire.

* * *

Gray tossed his head back into his pillow with a rough shout, his fingers digging into creamy flesh, and a small cry echoed his own not long after. Slowly, the raucous drum beat of his heart began to calm and his feverish blood cooled, his hazy vision clearing. He looked down his body at the magnificent woman sitting astride his hips and nearly swallowed his tongue.

Her tousled blue hair fell over her shoulders and her generous chest in soft waves, pale skin gleaming with sweat, and foggy ocean eyes blinked down at him.

After nearly six months of waking up to this, Detective Gray Fullbuster was nearly sure that Juvia Lockser was a goddess.

Or maybe a vixen, he internally amended when her plump lips tipped up into a coy smile that he knew meant trouble. Juvia, her hands having been braced behind her on his thighs, brought them around to slide up his chest.

"Is my Gray tired after just one round?" she murmured, voice husky.

Gray swallowed, his hands clenching on her hips. "Hey," he grumped, "men can't just keep going like you guys. We need a little break." His thumbs smoothed circles over her skin, delighting in the silky feel of it. "'Sides, it's about time we got up and did something productive or whatever."

Juvia's grin dipped down at the corners, and Gray had a split second of realization before she ground her hips into his. She leaned down, crushing her breasts into his chest, and purred against his jawline, "Is Gray absolutely sure?"

Despite having reached his peak just moments before, his gut tightened and a strangled moan tore from his mouth. She rocked her body so sweetly against his, her soft mouth moving against his jaw and his throat, and her hair tickling his sides. Her wet tongue snuck out to taste the glaze of his sweat and he almost made the most pitiful noise in the back of his throat.

Juvia was going to kill him one of these days.

"I'm…sure," he managed to grind out, stilling her hips with his palms. And nearly weeping at the loss of sensation.

He couldn't think of anything better than staying in bed all day, being tangled up in the dark sheets and long legs of this woman who had wrapped her slim fingers around his heart. He could lose himself in her welcoming body and sweet eyes.

Juvia sat back up with a pout, her cheeks rounding. Blue eyes, as deep as the sea, narrowed at him.

The look was admittedly adorable, but Gray only turned his face to the side. "Hey, it's not my fault that you have the libido of a rabbit," he said, and chuckled at the flush that dusted across her pale chest and face.

"Juvia does not!" she argued and reached down to tweak his nipple.

" _Fuck_." He lunged upwards at the twinge of slight pain, knocking Juvia off balance and sending her tumbling into the pile of pillows and sheets around them.

Her giggling shriek filled him with a warmth that he hadn't known for most of his life. He'd felt so cold and dead inside for so many years that, until he'd met Juvia, he hadn't known it was possible to feel this way. For whatever reason, she had been the first to thaw his heart–not even Lucy had been able to do so.

And, as Gray discovered, it was…nice to be able to _feel_ again.

Juvia's blue head flew up, hair flinging around her face as she mock-scowled at him. "Gray, that wasn't very nice. Juvia could have gotten a boo-boo," she murmured, doe eyes blinking at him.

"I'd have kissed it better," he promised her, a slow grin spreading on his face.

Her ridiculousness had once annoyed him, driven him insane actually. But now…he found it endearing. She was quirky and funny, and her smile chased away his bad dreams and the cloudy skies.

To him, she was more than a woman.

She was his sun, his moon, and his stars.

And she was sitting naked in a mountain of fluffy blankets and pillows, their dark color clashing with her pale skin. She seemed to glow as she sat there, unaware of her perfection, her toothy smile making something twist in his heart.

He hadn't meant to, but he'd fallen in love with her sometime during those six months.

And once Gray Fullbuster knew love, there was no going back.

Christ, he was a sap, he thought with a roll of his dark eyes. Scooting to the edge of the bed, he reached over and gave her round ass a gentle slap. "Let's get something to eat, I'm fucking starving," he rumbled.

"Mm, Juvia is too…" Juvia clambered off his bed, her feet tangling in the comforter.

After she kicked off the sheets, she arched her back in a stretch, a yawn overtaking her perfect mouth, and Gray could only stare. She was _goddamn beautiful_ ; full breasts, round hips, pert ass, and supple skin that was as refined as glass. But the truly tragic thing was that she genuinely didn't seem to understand the depths of her beauty–in fact, she underplayed it far too often.

Yawning again, Juvia ran her fingers through her tousled hair before bending over–giving him a perfect view of her biteable ass–and scooping up the shirt he'd discarded the night before. She shook it out before pulling it on and doing a handful of the lower buttons.

Her mind-boggling cleavage was bare to his sight, but, unfortunately, he noticed that the tail-ends of the shirt hid the teeth marks he'd left on her right buttcheek.

He'd have to leave a mark somewhere else, he thought as he stood up.

Gray clothed himself in a pair of generic sweat pants–he'd owned fifty of the same color and brand because he always seemed to lose his clothes somehow–and headed out to his kitchenette.

"I'm making waffles," he said over his shoulder, knotting the ties at his waist. "You want some, Juvia?"

"Oh, yes, Juvia would love waffles. Juvia's just making the bed," she called back.

Ah, yes, Juvia always made the bed in the morning. In their time together, he had noticed that she had this insatiable need to be clean and organized…and over prepared. Thus the bed was made every morning, and his once filthy apartment was now immaculate. Even his laundry, which tended to be strewn all over the place, was picked up and placed where it belonged–the laundry room.

And at first, he'd been offput by her cleaning. She was his _girlfriend_ , not his maid.

But, she'd assured him many a time that she didn't mind looking after him. She even sort of liked it, or so she claimed. Which was why he tolerated the embarrassingly sweet boxed lunches she made for him and let her fuss over his attire every morning before work.

As he mixed the flour and eggs in a bowl, Gray heard Juvia's wondering, "Gray, what's this box under the bed?"

His hands stilled, spine going stiff. "What box?"

But, there was only one box under his bed, and in it…

Gray abandoned the task of cooking, his utensils clattering as they fell into the sink, and dashed to his bedroom. "Juvia, don't - " he started, but when he stumbled into the doorway, Juvia was already kneeling on the floor by the bed.

His black button down shirt made her voluptuous thighs look amazing, but that didn't distract from the tattered shoebox in her lap. Its top lay discarded on the floor, and Juvia's pale hand lifted out something equally tattered and old.

"A…scarf?" she murmured, perplexed.

The thing in her hands could barely be recognized as a scarf now. Its ends were frayed, the color rusty with dirt and grime, and there were little tears in the fabric. And though Gray hadn't seen it for many years, his heart still stuttered at the sight of it.

"Why is there a scarf under Gray's bed?" Juvia pinned him with a perplexed look as she ran her thumbs along the dirty thing.

Rather than answer her, he stalked over to Juvia and all but snatched it from her hands. Putting the scarf back in the shoebox and closing it, he shoved it back under the bed where it belonged.

"Why were you looking underneath the bed?" he muttered.

Sensing the accusatory note to his voice, Juvia straightened her back and frowned. "Gray's underwear was missing and Juvia found it on top of the shoebox," she explained, almost defensively, as she pointed to his crumpled boxers on the floor next to the night stand.

Juvia stood up and took the boxers, handing them to him, and the hurt in her eyes was unmistakable.

Jesus, Gray thought as his thumbs rubbed into the silky material, he was _such a dick._

"Hey," he said as Juvia returned to straightening things around the room with her back to him, "I wasn't accusing you, okay? I just… That thing brings back bad memories."

Juvia's blue head bobbed, her hands fluffing the pillows against the headboard. "But why is it in a shoebox underneath Gray's bed like some sort of secret? Gray is always so distant when Juvia asks about the past…" she whispered.

She'd asked about his past before a couple times. And each time, he'd shut her down cold without an explanation.

He'd thought that because of the cheery way she'd handled the rejections, that it hadn't fazed her. But…it seemed as though it had and he just hadn't noticed.

Gray Fullbuster, prodigy detective in crime…and yet he couldn't deduce what was in the heart of his own woman.

How pathetic was that?

When he stayed silent, Juvia rounded on him, blue eyes fiery. "Why doesn't Gray ever share with Juvia?" she demanded. "Juvia is tired of being kept in the dark. Gray knows _everything_ about Juvia, but Juvia knows…next to nothing in return! It feels like a one-sided relationship…" Her usually calm voice almost broke, her bottom lip wobbling as her anger fizzled.

Gray was struck at the sight.

He'd…driven her to this without even realizing. What kind of second-rate, horse-shit man did that?

This, he told himself, was why all his previous relationships had failed miserably.

"And more than that, Gray doesn't want other people to know that Juvia is his girlfriend," Juvia babbled on, dark blue eyes turning watery and her button nose wrinkling. "For six months, Gray has kept Juvia a secret from colleagues and friends. Is Gray… _ashamed_ of Juvia?" Her voice broke, tears threatening to spill over, and Gray felt like he'd been run through with a hot iron.

She thought he was _ashamed_ of her.

His throat tightening, Gray rasped, "Jesus, no. Of course not. I just…"

The truth was, he was a selfish bastard. Once word got out that he had a long-term, stable girlfriend, their lives would be put in the spotlight. And not just at the precinct. Once that happened, he would have less time with her–just her.

…He didn't want that.

But it was bound to happen at some point, especially now that Lucy had Juvia's name.

"I just want to savor what we have, that's all. If people know about us, then they'll start sticking their noses into our personal lives and that drives me batshit crazy, babe…" he rambled, and felt as though he were just making excuses for his terrible behavior. "I just want some more time to ourselves. Just us, you know?"

His insecurities and selfishness, however, were no excuse for causing Juvia pain.

She sniffled, rubbing underneath her nose before tucking a gorgeous lock of blue hair behind her ear. "Gray really…treasures Juvia that much?"

"Of course," he said, stroking his palm across her cheek.

And he could only hope she understood his sincerity.

He sucked at conveying feelings with words, much to Lucy's amusement.

His girlfriend smiled for the briefest moment, small and fleeting. "Then, why won't Gray talk about the past with Juvia? Does Gray not trust Juvia?" she murmured, eyes widening at the prospect.

"No, no," he hastily assured her, cupping her elbows in his palms. " _No,_ Juvia, that's not it either, I promise."

Gray wanted to punch himself in the kidney; she was probably the person he trusted the most in this world next to Lucy. Juvia even knew more about him than his blonde partner and honorary sister did–and that was saying something.

Sighing, Gray slid his hands down Juvia's forearms and dropped his forehead to the slope of her shoulder. "Talking about the past is…painful for me," he breathed, taking in the scent of rain.

But even her soothing scent couldn't quell the vision of flames and the flash of heat that he saw behind his closed eyes and felt underneath his skin. Even now, so many years later, he began to sweat at the memory he so badly wanted to _forget_ …but couldn't.

Not ever.

Yes, he knew next to everything about Juvia–she'd been all too happy to share her tragic past with him. The fact that she trusted him with her dark secrets and innermost scars still astounded him. The relief on her face after she'd told him everything, laid all the cards on the table, made him wonder…if he'd feel the same way.

After six months, after falling in love with her…who else would he trust more than Juvia? The woman who made him stupid cookies with their faces on them, defended him ruthlessly from other spying women, and held him in the middle of the night when he came awake with silent screams and sweaty with old terrors.

She was his…everything. So it was about time that she _knew_ everything.

"But…" Gray said slowly, guiding the both of them towards the freshly-made bed, "I think it's time I shared this with someone. It might…help."

They sat down on the bed together, his jaw bunching as the flashbacks threatened to consume him. Just when he thought they would be too much to handle, gentle hands framed his face, cool to his hot, and Juvia's smile chased everything away.

 _Sunshine._

She was sunshine and the sea, the scent of rain in her hair and the stars in her eyes.

"It's okay," Juvia whispered. "Gray can talk about this another time."

"No." One gruff hand reached up and brought hers down to his lap, where he squeezed it. Her touch was his anchor in the raging storm of bitter memories. "It's about time that I told you the story of little Gray Fullbuster, and the boy next door with the scarf…"

* * *

Hope you liked that little peak into Gray's (AKA Frostbite's) head! I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely... Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Footster26, Yuyui Hime, Poxxy, chelsannful, fanficlove2014, Snavej, DD42, bluebirdeyes, semi-absorbed, ftx777x, SlightlyOff7_

Thank you so much for leaving us your comments in such a short time! We really appreciate it! Be sure to do so again this chapter, I'm eager to hear your theories hehe...


	14. Ash

Ah, here we go, all caught up now! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter, because now it's back to our main duo! Also, beware, Natsu also has a potty mouth fufufu...

* * *

 **chapter 14:** _ash_

 ** _definition:_**

The powdery residue that remains after burning.

* * *

Nearly a week after the first fire was the day they'd determined to hit the strip mall. Setting fires within a week of each other, their memorable color an unmistakable flare in the criminal world, would undoubtedly draw the attention of not only Jackal, but everything else that lurked in the night. This would be the final display to "prove" that the Salamander was back.

After this, Natsu knew, Jackal would show his ugly mug one way or another.

All he had to do was hold out tonight, and he'd be in the clear; he wouldn't have to set fires for the cops again, even if they begged him to. Even if Lucy begged him to–he wasn't sure he could hold on to his sanity if he did this again.

The only reason he'd been able to do so this long was because Lucy was with him. Her voice, her scent, her touch had soothed him and lulled his demons to sleep.

If she wasn't with him, Natsu was more than sure he would have succumbed by now.

That was why his dreams had haunted him the past week–flashes of smoldering flames, of ash and destruction, of the _power_. He'd startled awake many a time, skin slick with sweat and his blood cold and his stomach turning over. More than once, he'd thought about calling Lucy just to hear her voice; it would be enough to settle him, he knew.

But…calling her every other hour in the middle of the night was hardly considerate. He didn't want to disturb the detective.

Natsu scuffed his boot in the litter of ash around him, taking in the faded scent of burning wood and metal. He pulled out his prehistoric cell phone and sent Lucy a quick text with his location. _"The old precinct"_ –he didn't elaborate as to what this meant, as he knew she would figure it out on her own.

Sure enough, the near silent purr of her engine sounded from a distance not fifteen minutes later.

He was busy meandering through the pile of debris that had once been a building, drawing patterns in the ash with the toe of his boot when she found him. She'd run all the way over from her car just a block away, and she was panting as he stood there with his back to her.

Natsu sucked in a breath.

The fire had long since gone cold, but he could still feel the heat of it in his blood. Could still smell the smoldering rubble.

"Arsonists," Natsu said over his shoulder in a tight voice, "always return to the scene of their burnings. Seeing what they've done…it helps them think."

Returning to the crime scene was like a refresher. It reminded firebugs of what they were capable of, the control it gave them; it helped prompt other ideas for the future. Natsu wasn't an exception to this rule. He'd gone back to burn sites numerous times when he'd been a teenager, and the pull had been so strong to do so this time that he hadn't been able to resist.

It was practically instinct.

Having been silent for so long, Lucy finally murmured, "Natsu, are you okay?"

He scoffed, kicked his boot into the ash and nudged a charred beam out of the way. No, he was not okay in any sense of the word–he never had been, not since Igneel had died.

Instead of answering her question, he told her, "Jackal might go back to the Black Star building since it's still fresh."

She undoubtedly noticed that he avoided the question, and her silent pause was one of debate. He could tell, even without looking at her, that she was battling herself on whether or not she should pursue her question.

Eventually, she sighed. "I'll have someone watch the building," Lucy whispered–and he imagined she was keeping her voice down just in case the walls had ears.

Natsu bobbed his head in a nod and burrowed his hands into the pockets of his cargos.

She knew that they weren't just talking about Jackal.

His detective was smart–if she caught him back at one of the sights, she'd cut him loose.

"Okay," he breathed. "Let's get this done, Lucy."

He finally spun on his booted heel, turning around to peg an unsettled Lucy with a reassuring smile. As long as she was with him, he thought as he slung his cotton-covered arm around her shoulders and steered her towards her parked car, he had nothing to fear.

Not even the nausea of car sickness could overwhelm him this time, as Lucy drove using one hand and kept the other on his forearm.

Detective Lucy Heartfilia kept him grounded.

He wasn't _entirely_ sure why, but he knew that she did. And he was shameless enough to take advantage of it.

When they arrived at the old stripmall and began sneaking around, she kept her hand locked with his, their fingers tangling. She kept him steady and kept the little voices at bay when the shaking and the sweating began and he felt like he might lose himself. This time, she helped him strip the wires–even though her fingers were untrained and clumsy–and she used the accelerant too.

And when he pulled out his lighter, his chest tightening, she smoothed her fingers over his. Together, they flicked the spark wheel and set the stripmall ablaze in a sea of fiery red.

But, even with her support, it was too much for him to look at, or hear, or smell. Lucy hurriedly ushered him to her Mercedes and sped away from the scene, though the nausea did rear its ugly head again.

The car ride was surprisingly short–at least, it felt much shorter.

He was stumbling out into the night air and gulping it down before he knew it. Lucy waited for him, like always, to make his way to the driver's side of the car, where he stared down at her.

"…What is it?" she asked, a line forming in her brow.

Those beautiful brown eyes of hers sparkled when he released a worn-out chuckle. "Nothin', Lucy. I'm just a lucky bastard, that's all…" With that, he swept down and captured her soft lips in a sweet kiss.

She melted into him, her eyes fluttering shut as a sigh escaped her nose.

It was supposed to be chaste and sweet, but underneath lay a spark of heat. It was passion, he could feel it in the way her body went lax and her hands clung to his biceps. And it was that passion that made Natsu pull away.

"Night, Luce," he rasped after licking his lips.

Strawberries and cream.

God, it was working its way up to being his favorite flavor.

Taking in the flushed appearance of the detective's face, her parted lips and wide eyes, Natsu assumed that to be his cue to leave. He jogged back around the front of the car and up the small cluster of steps to his brownstone apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

Lucy sped away mere moments later, her headlights casting shadows in his otherwise dark house.

When she was gone, the inky blackness swallowed him whole as he leaned against the door. It started to cling to his skin with just the faintest wisps of smoke and ash, leaving him feeling grimy, like a layer of dust had settled over his whole body.

He needed a shower. To wash the filth from his skin.

Shuddering, Natsu heaved himself off the door and headed directly to the bathroom. He tugged his black sweater over his head in the process, flinging it in some corner, and toed off his boots at the same time. In the bathroom, he hit the light and felt a shiver of dread crawl up his spine when it flickered ominously.

He scowled–knowing his luck, tonight would be the night that his shitty apartment collapsed.

Natsu shoved the black cargos down his trim hips and kicked them aside, stepping into his decrepit shower.

He grinned happily at the prospect of a proper showering, needing to feel clean for once, and he jerked the knob sharply to the left. The ancient pipes overhead groaned and whined as they always did, their squealing loud enough to put piglets to shame. They rumbled, clattering, and then…nothing happened.

The groaning halted, as did the clattering, but no water spewed from the shower head.

Natsu's nostrils flared as he jerked the knob the other way.

Fine, he didn't need a scalding shower, ice water would do at this point.

But still, nothing happened.

"You've gotta be shitting me," he snarled, resisting the urge to kick the wall. "Now? You pick _now_ of all times to break?" He glared up at the shower nozzle, waiting for the temperamental thing to spit in his face like it always did.

…But it didn't. Not even a drop out of pity.

"Mother _fuckin'_ great."

He'd jinxed himself.

Natsu clambered out of the shower with a dark scowl, snatching his cargos up off the floor. They smelled like smoke and accelerant, making him physically cringe, but he stuffed himself back into them anyway. The layer of grime and ash still coated his body.

He needed a shower.

He wouldn't be able to sleep with the scents of arson clinging to his skin–not that he'd been sleeping very well anyway. Storming through his house, collecting his stuffy sweater and his boots, Natsu re-dressed himself.

Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing; his body was just moving on its own.

Before he knew it, he was throwing open the door and stalking out into the muggy night, muttering curses under his breath. "Stupid fuckin'– _agh_ ," he growled and clenched his fists.

Not being able to rid himself of the evidence of the fire would drive him crazy. Smelling the smoke all night would ravage his mind, feeling the traces of the accelerant under his fingernails would tempt him.

He needed a shower.

Natsu hadn't set out with a purpose of any kind. He'd fled from his shitty excuse of a house in hopes of maybe clearing his head with the humid night. But, his feet had other plans–after what seemed like ages of walking, he began to recognizes features on the streets.

White-picket fences, painted mailboxes, manicured lawns and bird feeders.

Even though it was just before midnight, darkness swamping his environment, he could still recognize Strawberry Street. Especially the sight of Lucy's condominium.

Natsu's mindless wandering ended on Lucy's porch.

…Lucy had a shower, he thought.

She probably had a really nice shower with actual working pipes and water that stayed the same temperature for more than five minutes at a time. In his desperation, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she would let him borrow it for just a little bit. He only needed a couple minutes, just long enough to wash the scents off.

But, directly after he knocked on the door, he had second thoughts.

Damn, he was so stupid. Walking all the way to her condo in the middle of the night so he could ask to borrow her _shower?_ It was like some terribly written scene straight out of a trashy romance movie or something.

Besides, she was probably asleep and–

The door swung open, revealing Lucy Heartfilia in her baggy t-shirt with a tabby cat on it and mint green cotton shorts, her hair piled on top of her head. She gaped at him, her makeup-less face just as radiant as it had been earlier in the day. A toothbrush was hanging out of her mouth, white foam on her lips.

Natsu froze in the middle of his hasty retreat, one foot perched precariously behind him on a step.

Yanking the toothbrush out of her mouth and wiping her lips furiously, Lucy murmured in an incredulous voice, "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

 _Oh, nothing, I just walked all the way here to ask if I could borrow your shower instead of calling or texting like a normal person._

He swallowed past the sarcastic response in his head, wanting to smack himself. He was such an idiot.

"I…" Natsu rubbed the back of his grimy neck and then flinched–he felt like he could scrape the layers of dirt off. "My shower's broke," he muttered lamely, dropping his eyes to her feet encased in fuzzy bunny slippers.

Two pairs of little black, beady eyes stared up at him.

 _You know exactly why you're here,_ they said. And he had to stop himself from curling his lip at them.

"Your shower is broken?" Lucy echoed. "So…you came here."

Natsu ripped his eyes away from the soul-sucking gaze of the bunny slippers and fixed Lucy with a sheepish look. Shrugging one shoulder, he said, "I guess I did…"

His first instinct had been to go to Lucy. Natsu didn't know what that said about him.

Something small, blue, and furry wound its way in between Lucy's legs, _"mrow"_ ing at the both of them for letting the summer air into the conditioned condo.

"Hey, Happy," Natsu greeted.

The cat yawned pointedly, sharp white teeth glinting in the light spilling from inside Lucy's condo. And for a moment, the three stood there awkwardly, basking in the dim lighting. Both Lucy and Natsu were looking pointedly at the cat who had curled up on her feet instead of at each other.

Eventually, Lucy coughed to break the silent tension. "So…did you want to borrow my shower, or…?" she asked hesitantly, pointing behind her with her pink toothbrush.

"Yeah," he answered, probably a little too quickly.

Jesus, he really was such an idiot.

"All right, um," Lucy took a few steps back, sending Happy scattering for a new place to sit, "come on in, then. You know where the bathroom is, so help yourself." She stuck the toothbrush back in her mouth, brushing absent-mindedly as he entered and shut the door softly behind him.

Just the atmosphere of her condo made him feel better than he had this past week.

Natsu started for the bathroom, then paused. "Ah, what about…?" He gestured to her mouth.

Blinking, Lucy looked down her nose at her toothbrush. "Oh," she slipped it out of her mouth, "don't worry. I can use the kitchen sink." Her pale cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, as though she were embarrassed to have been seen like this.

Natsu thought she looked…cute.

Relaxed and turning in for the night, her "detective mode" shelved away, and that sleepy look in her eyes.

Eyes that blinked slowly at him, bittersweet chocolate with questions in their depths, and he realized he'd been staring at her. Catching himself, Natsu darted to the bathroom and shut the door before rubbing his face.

He needed to stop doing that.

This time, he checked to make sure that the water worked before stripping–though he didn't doubt that Lucy's fancy condo had spectacular plumbing. Water came gushing from the showerhead without a fuss, hot and never ending, filling the decorative bathroom with steam and fogging the mirror.

As Natsu discarded his sweater and shucked his cargos, he took note of how different her bathroom was from his.

The floor was real tile, white and immaculate, while the sink was constructed out of silver and white swirled marble. At least, he thought it was marble–he'd never seen marble up close before, so he couldn't be too sure. But, he could definitely tell that it was fancy and had cost a pretty penny.

As had the tiny, decorative soaps shaped like stars that sat in a dish by the faucet.

There were mounted shelves on the pale yellow wall, filled with various toiletries and knick knacks; mostly perfumes, candles, and spare toilet paper with the decorative covers. The bathtub and shower combination, though, was the real kicker.

The tub was wide enough for three people, deep enough for him to sink up to his shoulders, and long enough that he could lay down in it. When he peered over the lip of the tub, tugging off his boots, he noticed that there were jets along the sides and the bottoms–it doubled as a jacuzzi.

In complete awe, Natsu climbed into the shower and ducked under the spray with a pleased groan. The water was perfect. And, as he discovered, the shower head was _detachable_ …and had _different settings._ He fiddled with the settings alone for at least five minutes, in utter amazement that such a thing existed, before settling on one and using the scalding water on his back.

The only relatively 'normal' thing in Lucy's bathroom was her toilet–and even that had a cute, rubber-ducky yellow cover that matched the shower curtain and the rug.

He liked Lucy's bathroom much more than his own.

The hot water pounded into his sore muscles, un-knotting them with a gentle massage. Meanwhile, Natsu reached over and snagged a random bottle from the shelf next to his shoulder. He didn't read it, didn't care what it smelled like, so long as it rid him of the grimy feeling of ash and flame.

As he lathered it in his hands, the pleasant scent of strawberries wafted to his nose through the steam and he couldn't help but grin. Strawberries, of course. Chuckling to himself, Natsu proceeded to scrub his skin raw.

He scratched at his skin with his fingers and the soap until it stung and burned a little, leaving red streaks all over his body. He even clawed at his back, feeling the ugly ridges of his scar. The smell of smoke needed to go. Grimacing, Natsu grabbed more of the soap and squirted a generous amount into his hands before digging his fingers into his hair.

The suds were almost overwhelming, trickling into his eyes, as he lathered furiously.

But it was worth it, he thought, because after he stuck his head under the spray, he couldn't smell the smoke anymore. His skin felt raw, but fresh, and any traces of ash in his hair had been eradicated.

He felt…clean.

Natsu stood there under the hot pulsing water for a few more minutes, relishing the treat of a steady water temperature, before he turned it off with a twist of his hand. Raking his fingers through his soaked hair, Natsu yanked the shower curtain aside and reached for a towel…only to realize that there were none.

Blinking, he visually searched the bathroom from his spot inside the tub.

And came to the conclusion that there really were no towels in the bathroom.

"Uh, Lucy?" Natsu called as he stepped out of the tub and onto the yellow bath rug. "I don't have a towel…" His toes sank into the soft, fluffy material, and he couldn't help but marvel at it.

He wanted one.

The detective's response came seconds later, sounding muffled. "Oh! Sorry, I'll get you one. Just…hold on a second."

Her footsteps echoed down the hall, returning a few minutes later.

There was a soft knock on the door. "I've got your towel…" she murmured softly.

Shivering as the water cooled on his body, Natsu cracked the door open just enough for a pale hand to slip through with a fluffy white towel. He snagged it, throwing it around his hips and holding it there firmly, and then let the door open fully.

"Thanks," he said with a half-grin, and then turned around to gather his clothes off the floor.

He'd never particularly cared if he left his laundry lying around at his house. But this wasn't his house, and he didn't want Lucy picking up after him. Just as he scooped up his sweater, he heard her gasp.

"Oh, your back…"

* * *

Ohoho, so Lucy finally gets to see his ugly past... Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Footster26, MadPyroMilly, sasukeluver02, Guest, TpLoz, komeki, BookAlchemist2, Andysfire, fanficlove2014, CaliTues, Doublepasse, Haus of Lexy, semi-absorbed, lkityan, RansomeNote, KatLiGrey, PandaPiggy, GajeelWannabe, SlightlyOff7, Snavej_

I hope ya'll are prepared for Natsu's backstory...


	15. Boiling Point

Here we go! Natsu's backstory-I hope you're prepared... Longer chapter than usual!

* * *

 **chapter 15:** _boiling point_

 _ **definition:**_

The temperature at which the vapor pressure of a liquid equals the pressure surrounding the liquid and the liquid changes into a vapor.

* * *

 _"Oh, your back…"_

Her voice was soft and hesitant, and no small amount of horror filled it.

"Hm?" Natsu looked over his shoulder and saw his pretty detective standing in the doorway, wringing her hands.

Her brown eyes, wide and all-encompassing, marveled at his slick back, or rather the decorations on it. He knew what she was seeing; the ugly, warped mass of flesh that stretched from his right shoulder to left hip bone and the gaudy tattoo that smothered it. Though she tried to hide her morbid fascination, Natsu was well aware of what it looked like to her.

Rather, what _he_ looked like–a butchered patch-job gone wrong. Like a sadist had taken clumps of his flesh and stuck them together without smoothing them over.

Even the tattoo, as large and colorful as it was, couldn't hide the sheer deformities underneath it.

His spine grew stiff at the reminder of just who he was. "Yeah, pretty nasty scar from my last job as Salamander," he told her, snapping her out of her staring contest with his back.

Lucy's eyes dragged upwards to meet his sheepishly, as though she were embarrassed to have stared for so long. "How did it happen?" she murmured, stepping further into the muggy bathroom.

He couldn't help the snort that escaped his throat.

She was well aware of how he'd gotten the scar–it was undoubtedly documented in his criminal file since he'd had to spend his first year of prison in the medical facilities to recover.

"You read my file, didn't you?" he asked as his hand fisted in the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

He watched as she bit her lip, and dammit, it shouldn't have made his stomach tighten with awareness. But it did. And the fact that the steamy air in the bathroom was making her thin shirt cling to her every curve was not helping matters.

Tabby cat t-shirts shouldn't have been sexy. But god dammit, Lucy somehow made it work.

"Of course I did," she admitted with a small nod, "but I want to hear the story from you."

That gave him pause.

The detective wanted to hear the tragic backstory of Natsu the Salamander. She wasn't the first, and she most certainly wouldn't be the last. But what baffled him was _why_ she wanted to listen to him.

Why on earth did she care?

She was a pretty cop, but a cop nonetheless. And cops, as he'd learned very early on, didn't care for shit about the lives and wellbeing of citizens they were supposed to protect. He knew that, and yet…something about her was different.

Lucy Heartfilia was different.

She helped him fight his demons, made him feel calm, made him feel…safe.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, stray droplets of water flinging from his damp hair and trickling down his chest and back. "My file probably covers it just fine."

"Maybe, but files never have the whole story." She shook her head at him, the smallest tender smile on her face making his heart clench. Her brown eyes were so incredibly soft and understanding, filling him with the need to say _something_. "You're more than just your file, you know…" Lucy said, reaching out.

An ugly and unwanted emotion bubbled in his chest, and he did his best to keep it down. But it came spewing out in the form of a question, like word-vomit.

"Why do you even care, detective?" he snarked bitterly.

Lucy shrank back, her hand falling away, and he had enough sense to feel ashamed of himself.

"…You know," she said softly, a huffing laugh lifting her shoulders, "I'm not exactly sure why. All I know is that I _do_ care, and I want to know you." Those brown eyes hardened from sweet chocolate to tree bark; she was utterly serious. "Not Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, the file on my desk in my office," she threw her hand outward, "but Natsu Dragneel the man," she declared and brought back her hand to push her finger into his chest.

It was like she was trying to drive the point right into his heart.

He could feel it.

But rather than let her see that, he snorted again. "You sure you're not a lawyer or somethin'?" he muttered around a curled lip. "Cuz you're damn convincing when you wanna be."

For a split second, hurt shone in her eyes as clear as day. Then it was smothered under her "cop face" and she nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm being pushy, aren't I?" She swallowed audibly as she glanced away, down to the floor and their bare feet.

Christ, even her goddamn _toes_ were pretty, he noticed. Pale and slim, with cheery yellow polish on the nails that didn't fit the mood.

"You don't have to tell me," those pretty toes curled against the hardwood floor, "but just know that I'm here if you want to talk or something…" Her voice was small and hesitant, and he realized that it matched the expression on her face when he glanced back up.

Fuck. He was such a dick sometimes.

Here she was, trying to understand him–which was more than he could say anyone else had ever tried to do–and he was snapping at her. Like an ungrateful rat. Lucy was the last person who deserved any lip from him and…from the looks of it, she truly wanted to understand.

She was the first person who seemed to actually care.

The cops when he'd been a kid couldn't've cared less about him, had dragged him kicking and screaming to the orphanage after having the gall to badmouth his old man. And then, later, they'd treated him like pond scum every time he'd been arrested for suspicion of arson. They'd all read his file and assumed they'd known him.

 _"I see here in your file that you ran away from the Bramblewood Home? Now what kinda brat runs away from a nice place like that, eh?"_

 _"According to your file, you were the victim of negligent parenting. We see kids like you in here all the time, boy."_

 _"Your file says right here,_ _ **"Has a tendency to fall upon pyromantic urges when stressed or anxious".**_ _Wanna tell me again what you were doing at that building so late at night?"_

All cops were the same.

Except for Lucy.

 _"You're more than just your file, you know,"_ she said.

It was the first time he'd ever been told that. That he was more than just some words dotted down on a paper for someone else to read. That he was more than just the Salamander. Lucy honestly believed he _could_ be more than Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander.

And the truly shocking part of it all was that Natsu almost wanted her to be right, he wanted her to understand. He…wanted to tell her everything.

About Igneel, and the fireworks, and his life with Erza and Jellal, their little ragtag gang of unfortunate kids. There was just something about Lucy that made him want to rip those old scars open and bare them to her beautiful gaze.

Perhaps, he thought as he watched her, that would be the only way they would heal.

Just as Lucy turned to leave the bathroom, Natsu blurted, "I was seven when my dad was killed."

Her hand froze on the doorframe as her eyes, widening with realization, fixated on him. She swallowed soundlessly and shifted until she was standing directly in front of him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

Natsu fought past the lump in his throat that made it difficult to speak when he thought of his father. No matter how much time passed, it hurt all the same.

"He was shot on accident by a couple of idiot cops responding to a call downtown, bled out in the street," he said as bluntly as possible, a familiar and ugly feeling brewing in his chest like it always did when he recalled that night. "The cops tried to play it off, sweep their mistake under the rug–so they called my old man a negligent parent and sent me to an orphanage."

In front of him, Lucy's hands twisted together, as though she wanted to ask him something. But was thinking better of it. He knew what she wanted to ask, though.

 _What kind of person was your father?_

"My old man made fireworks," Natsu clarified for her. "He made them all at our house and kept them there, and the cops used that against him. Said it was too dangerous for a little kid to be around all those explosives," he snarled, recalling those exact words as they passed from the pale-faced cop's cracked lips. "They made themselves out be be heros, saving a little boy from a negligent father…but they didn't care about me at all. After confiscating everything of mine and Igneel's," his breath caught on the sound of his father's name as always, "they shipped me off without a second thought."

He could still remember the red and blue flashing lights as they illuminated the inside of his house. The thundering of boots as strange men invaded what was _his_ and took things that weren't theirs to take. The gruff hands on his shoulders that steered him to the police car and shoved him inside despite his protests.

Natsu's hands tingled, an echo of that day.

It was Lucy's soft question that brought him back out of the past. "The orphanage…you ran away?"

Natsu shook his hands, trying to rid them of the tingling. "Yeah," he said, staring at his hands. "It was a nice place, but it wasn't _my_ place. My place was at my home with my dad…so I ran away and went back home. And…that's how I met Erza and Jellal," he murmured.

He'd stumbled home with aching feet and a tear-stained face, his lighter heavy in his pocket and his scarf caked with dirt. He'd hoped that maybe, just _maybe_ , it had all just been a bad dream and that Igneel would be waiting for him like always. But, instead, what he'd found when he'd kicked the door open with a sniffle were two filthy children around his own age.

They'd been sitting on his floor in his house, eating the leftover food that belonged to _him and Igneel_ , and that had been the final straw. He'd flown at them both in a frenzied rage.

 _"This is_ _ **my**_ _house! Get outta here!"_

"I remember, Erza just gave this look of hers and smacked me on the head," he chuckled dryly, his fingers weaving through his pink hair with nostalgia. "And then she shared the food with me. The three of us became inseparable after that. If not for them, I might've starved to death or something on the streets."

Erza and Jellal had cared for him, fed him and looked after him. He'd had no idea how to survive on his own, but they'd seemed to handle themselves just fine. They'd shared all the secrets of their dirty little world with him–how to pickpocket, which dumpsters had unspoiled food, the safest places to sleep during the night.

In the years that followed, they became his new family. Family he'd do anything for.

"We kinda formed our own little gang, stuck together through thick and thin," he told Lucy, reliving his broken childhood in his mind's eye. "And then a couple years later, I tried to make a firework in my dad's memory." It'd been the two year anniversary of his death, and the pain had been sharp and fresh as ever. "I'd watched him do it so many times that I thought I could handle it. But…I wound up accidentally setting a building on fire."

The horror he'd felt as he'd watched the old brownstone go up in brilliant orange flames and black smoke had rivaled the amazement of it all. In his chest, this warped sense of…rightness had taken place.

He'd found himself wondering if Igneel would have liked the bright colors.

"Of course, it drew attention…just not from the right people." Natsu's lips pursed as he recalled the slick and oily appearance of his very first client. "This piece of corporate trash hunted me down, and I thought I was gonna get in trouble…but he bought me ice cream."

He'd been so confused when the older man had brought him to the ice cream shop and handed him a towering cone. Natsu remembered being wary and suspicious, but his stomach had curled in on itself at the sight of the ice cream. At the time, he'd sworn that it was almost as tall as himself…and it had looked like the best thing he'd ever seen.

He hadn't had any since Igneel had died.

So he ate all of it, scarfed it down almost whole. And the brainfreeze he'd gotten afterward had almost overwhelmed the sense of guilt that weighed heavy in his full stomach.

He hadn't saved any for Erza or Jellal.

Natsu shook his head. "After I stuffed myself, the guy asked me to do him this _one little favor…_ " His lip lifted and he bared his teeth to the muggy air in the bathroom. "He slipped me money to set one of his buildings on fire, told me to let my friends help. We didn't really understand what we were doing back then; all we really knew was that if we torched the old building, we got money."

The amazement on Jellal's face had practically sparkled in the dank recesses of the back alley they'd made their home base when Natsu had brought the handfuls of cash to them. And though Erza was naturally much more wary, she'd agreed too, because money was hard to come by.

"Money meant food and clothes and maybe even shelter," Natsu hummed, repeating Erza's exact words. "So that became our debut as firebugs. We set that building on fire, and more clients just kept coming… It was how we survived."

Erza and Jellal had never been particularly proud of what they'd had to do in order to put food on the table. They'd always been slightly reluctant any time a new client appeared. But Natsu…he'd started to _enjoy_ it somewhere along the way.

Every time something blazed, it had felt like a deep cleanse.

More than once, he'd laughed and danced around smoldering flames, as carefree as a spring bird. He hadn't viewed it as destruction–to him, it had been an art, a lifestyle.

There could be no life, after all, without the refining flames of death.

Lucy's horrified gasp snapped him out of his reverie. "Oh, my god…" she whispered. "How _old_ were you?"

"When I set my first fire?" Natsu's brows rose as he tried to recall–telling time had been rather tricky back then. He'd lost count of the date countless times. "I'd just turned ten I think. That's how I got this right here," he said and brushed his fingers along the faded scar on his neck, covered by inky black flames.

He'd accidentally splashed himself with the accelerant and had paid for it in full. Needless to say, he'd learned to _never, ever_ do it again.

Lucy watched the motion with what appeared to be revulsion. "What kind of sick, twisted people hire _children_ to do their dirty work?" she breathed, hands curling into her cat-printed t-shirt.

"The kind who want it done for dirt cheap—kids don't know any better," Natsu said bitterly.

He hadn't understood the true horror of it all until he'd been in jail and had time to really think about it. Only the truly twisted thought of children as workers for hire, much less arsonists. And to those clients, he, Erza, and Jellal had been perfectly expendable.

After all, who would miss orphans from the slums if they died in a freak accident?

More than likely, the world wouldn't have even noticed their disappearance.

"As we got older," Natsu muttered through gritted teeth, "setting fires became so ingrained into our lifestyle that it was perfectly natural for us. We were good and we made a lot of money and that was all we really cared about."

They'd had enough money to buy actual food for once, and sometimes–when they'd been older–they'd been able to rent a hotel room. Nothing too lavish, but that hadn't mattered to the three of them so long as there'd been real beds. And showers; Erza had always insisted on their rooms having functional showers and had forced him and Jellal to bathe themselves at every opportunity.

Natsu almost laughed outright at the memory of himself and Jellal turning up their noses at the bath, because they _"didn't stink that bad"_. Erza had dragged them into the tub with her by their ears and scrubbed their backs raw herself.

After that, they'd learned to listen to her.

Especially when she'd declared it was bath time.

The rueful smile on Natsu's face didn't last long as he continued. "Then one day, Jellal, Erza and I were hired for a job. Usually I mixed the accelerant, it was my specialty," he said with no small amount of pride, "but I let Jellal do it that day."

Jellal had wanted to impress Erza, the stupid, lovestruck dimwit.

"And…he made a mistake. We were going for a slow-burner, something that would take a long time to burn down. Instead, we created more of a flash-bang—really fast, really hot, really dangerous," Natsu explained, hoping that Lucy remembered his napkin doodles from the previous week.

He didn't doubt that she did, but, it had been really late. And they'd both been extremely tired.

Hence the reason he'd passed out on her couch.

"Normally, it wouldn't've been that big a deal." Natsu lifted one bare shoulder in a shrug. "As long as it burned, we got paid. But what we didn't know was that there were people still inside the building." Natsu's voice hardened, rage filling his chest and constricting his lungs. "The client had _conveniently_ forgotten to mention that to us," he spat.

 _"It's just a simple job, really. I don't pay you to ask questions, do I?"_ the portly, balding man had sneered as he handed Natsu a thick wad of Jewels held together with a rubber band. _"Just do it and get it over with."_

It was only later that Natsu understood why the slime ball had wanted it done so badly. If people perished in the fire, then he got more money from his insurance agency.

It was always about the money, no matter the consequence.

And that was where Natsu, Jellal, and Erza had differed from those greedy, corporate bastards.

"We were firebugs, not murderers," Natsu said as one of his hands fell back to clutch his towel, trying to anchor himself to the present with the soft material and the scent of strawberries. "So of course, the three of us went back in to try and save the few people in the building. And we did…but not without cost."

He could still smell the smoke and ash as it burned the inside of his nostrils and his lungs. His chest had felt tight and even though he coughed, it hadn't been any easier to breathe. As he'd stumbled through the flames that seared his shirt and pants, he'd vaguely recalled Erza telling him that it only took three minutes for someone to choke on smoke alone.

He'd made sure he kept low to the ground, fanning his hand in front of his face as though it would help him see. But it hadn't helped at all. He'd had to rely solely on the screams and shouts of the other people in the building as his guide.

To this day, he wasn't quite sure how he managed to locate them. But he'd done it, and he, Jellal, and Erza had corralled the stragglers, four people, into a group and tried to herd them back out of the building.

But…things were never simple when it came to disaster.

"Jellal was fine, but Erza and I got hurt real bad. She…embers got in her eye and there was blood all over her face," Natsu choked out, his insides turning cold at the memory.

She'd made this inhuman noise and crumpled right in front of him. Strong, impassable, resilient _Erza_ on her knees. He'd never seen her cry until that day, and there'd been so much blood… Natsu's stomach still flip-flopped at the thought of it.

It had covered the entire right side of her face, soaking her chin and making her brilliant red hair stick to her cheek.

But, she'd risen like some sort of warrior goddess and plowed through the flames, getting the other people to safety. Her roar of agony still echoed in his ears as she pushed the innocent people through the only safe opening, one hand cradling her right eye as crimson liquid spilled between the crevices of her fingers.

The aching of his own fingers brought him back this time and he glanced down to peer at his white-knuckled grip on the towel. "And as for me…a support beam fell on my back and pinned me down, burned through my t-shirt and scarred my back," he murmured, releasing the towel to stretch his fingers.

The creaking and groaning up above had warned him beforehand, but he'd ignored it in favor of making sure that everyone had evacuated. And just before he'd been able to escape himself, a thundering crack had sounded.

Sheer agony was all he remembered directly afterward.

The support beam had crushed him, knocking the breath from his lungs and flattening him against the hot ground, searing through his t-shirt. His skin hadn't stood a chance, and the scent of melting flesh had invaded his nose moments later.

He'd thrown up in-between his bouts of screaming.

"Jellal could only save one of us, and he picked Erza," Natsu murmured in a dry voice, wanting to recoil from the blazing memory. "Not that I blame him. I probably would've done the same," he admitted as Jellal's guilt-stricken face flashed through his mind.

He had stood there, torn between the choice of saving Erza or Natsu. That split second of indecision had been enough for a stray ember to float to his right cheek, sizzling and burning.

 _"Go!"_ Natsu had yelped, clawing at the ground with his torn nails. _"Get outta here! Help Erza!"_

Jellal's horror at the idea of leaving Natsu behind had been present on his face. He'd cupped his burnt cheek with one hand, the other clutching at Erza behind him as he'd stared at Natsu. Another groan had made him gasp and look upwards, jumping back just in time to avoid another flaming beam that came hurtling down.

There'd been no way for Jellal to cross the new beam. Not with Erza clutching at his arm and bleeding, her skin a waxy color that even Natsu could see through his haze of pain and the glower of the flames.

Erza had been savable…and Natsu hadn't been.

With a wince and a heartbreaking sob, Jellal had whispered, _"I'm so sorry,"_ before tugging Erza out of the building.

Natsu had blacked out after that, falling in and out of consciousness for god only knew how long. It'd felt like eons with the weight of the wooden support beam scorching diagonally across his back before he'd heard the sirens.

At that moment, he'd never been happier to have heard those damn things. They'd been like a damn angelic choir, signaling an end to his suffering at long last…

"And then the cops showed up and tagged me," he finished, deliberately skipping over the minor details he'd been half awake for.

The fire department, the ambulance ride, the sadistic bastards at the hospital as they poked at his ruined back… The moment when he realized that he'd lost his scarf forever.

Natsu ran his fingers across his neck.

"There were more of you at that fire…" Lucy murmured incredulously, bringing her hand up to her mouth. His file had no mention of anyone else being involved in that fire, he knew–he hadn't told a damn soul about Erza or Jellal. Her brown eyes were wide, as if she realized just how much he was trusting her with this information, and she asked, "You took the fall for them?"

"Of course I did," Natsu replied simply. "They're my family."

Even though he had no idea where either of them were at the moment, or what they were doing, or even if they were okay, they were still his family. And he didn't doubt that the two of them were doing all right–they'd gotten along just fine without him in the beginning.

Lucy's exhale made him glance at her.

"Natsu…" she murmured, her brow furrowed with worry and sorrow. For him. "I'm so sorry." Her voice broke.

And wasn't it funny that when her voice broke, it felt like his heart was being mended?

"Why? I'm not." He shook his still-damp head, cool droplets of water trekking down his spine. "I'd take the fall again and again for someone important to me," he promised in a low voice.

Lucy's cheeks pinked. "I know you would," she assured him and reached out to place her hand on his forearm. The contact sizzled, but in a way that Natsu found pleasurable. "I'm just…" she started with a helpless shrug, "I'm sorry that your life has been so difficult. I wish there was some way that I could help but…"

His blonde detective trailed off with a shake of her head, a stray lock of hair that had been previously tucked behind her ear slipping out. She reached up to smooth it away again, biting her luscious bottom lip.

Natsu swallowed.

"Nah, you just being you helps a lot," he rasped, and ducked his eyes when she glanced up at him curiously.

She seemed to soothe all his inner aches and pains with her sheer presence. And when she smiled, the radiance chased his nightmares all the way back to the shadowy abyss from where they didn't dare leave again.

A regular angel in cop's skin.

* * *

They get closer with each detail they share... Prepare for some good stuff next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Stay tuned! _ _  
__

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Ushika, Paige'slibrary, Tabasco-Devil, lkityan, anime4eva222, DD42, Snavej, CaliTues, Poxxy, KatLiGrey, sasukeluver02, Hazaelxo, absolutefiction, Footster26, Doublepasse, BookAlchemist2, RansomeNote, bluebirdeyes, fanficlove2014, sammydalammy, -roo, ClumsyPinkTiger, semi-absorbed, TpLoz, ftx777x_

Holy cow! So many reviews last chapter, thank you so much, you guys! We passed the 200 mark and we're over the moon. Be sure to leave your thoughts on this chapter, too!


	16. Radiant Heat Flux

Ah, the chapter that many of you have been waiting for... Prepare your eyes for the NSFW ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I've marked the NSFW section of this chapter with ### in case some of you are uncomfortable reading suggestive themes. (For some reason, it wouldn't let me use the asterisk symbol so I guess we're going with the pound sign)

And, in other news, I can't believe I only have two chapters left after this! Soon, the lovely Mslead will be taking over this story. But don't worry, you guys are in more than capable hands.

* * *

 **chapter 16:** _radiant heat flux_

 ** _definition:_**

The amount of heat flowing through a given area in a given time, usually expressed as calories/square centimeter/second.

* * *

"So…" his blonde angel murmured then, "you got tattoos to cover up your scars?" She gestured to the tattoo on his neck and the one that swallowed up his left shoulder and bicep.

"Yeah." Natsu cleared his throat and jerked his thumb to his back as he turned around for her benefit. "Courtesy of my cellmate, Sting. The one of my back was tricky and it took for-fucking-ever," he bit out, "but it's better than an ugly scar."

Lucy's breathing changed, just the slightest hitch. "A phoenix?"

"From the ashes, I arise stronger than ever," he droned, recalling the line from the only book he'd had the patience to read in his cell.

Though his youth hadn't been ideal, it was what had made him into who he was today. And he didn't regret that, not one bit. The tragedy and the flames had only served to strengthen him and prepare him for the road ahead.

He'd gone into that last fire as the Salamander and come out as…well…he wasn't too sure yet, actually. But he was working on it.

"And also to remind me to never go back to that old lifestyle," Natsu told her.

"You…don't miss being an arsonist?" Lucy's question was incredibly hesitant, as though she were afraid of asking. Or, more likely, afraid of the answer..

Natsu felt his shoulders bunch as he growled a, "Hell no."

But that was a big fat fucking lie, he knew. Arson had been his life for so many years, it was a part of him. It was in his very _soul_. The rush, the adrenaline, the high–just whipping out his lighter was enough for all those feelings to come rushing back.

And it was so, so tempting to just… _do it._

He refused to give into that urge, however. Because once he sank into old habits, he honestly feared he wouldn't be able to crawl his way back out. He'd become like Jackal, sucked into the greed of the fire and wealth. Prison had cured him of that once, he thought with a grimace, but he'd be damned before he went back to that hell hole.

Though he hadn't said any of this aloud, Lucy once again proved why she was a detective.

Her little gasp made him flinch. "I'm such an idiot…" she whispered in understanding, and he bet she was rubbing her forehead. "I can't believe I asked you to get back into this. Why the hell did you _agree?_ " she demanded.

Her sudden flash of anger was…comforting.

It meant that she really did care.

And that meant more to Natsu than he thought she would ever know.

"Because you need my help, and I help my friends," he said simply, so very sure of himself. But then he paused. Because, hell, he didn't know if she even considered him a friend. As far as he knew, he was still just a damn asset to her and the thought made something in his heart clench painfully. "…We _are_ friends, aren't we?" Natsu asked softly, keeping his gaze ahead and refusing to turn around.

A little part of him was terrified to know the answer. And that made him scoff–he was Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, and he was scared of being rejected by some girl.

But then again…he supposed that Lucy Heartfilia wasn't just some girl.

A sharp but feminine inhale came from behind him as Lucy straightened. "Yeah," she said after a moment, "yeah, we are…"

Just that small concession was enough to make the tightness in his chest loosen. Suddenly, he could breathe easier, and an unrepentant grin pulled at his lips.

Friends, she'd said.

Just how long had it been, he'd wondered, since he'd had a real friend?

Not a cop detail, not a cell-mate, not a detective. Just…a friend.

Natsu inhaled deeply, the newfound warmth in his chest travelling up his throat and out his mouth. And when it did bubble out, he found with no small amount of surprise that it was laughter–genuine laughter. The deep-belly kind that made his sides hurt and his lungs ache with the need for air.

All the while, Lucy stayed silent behind him. And when she didn't say anything for a moment, he was nearly concerned.

That was when he felt a feather-soft brush against his spine, the contact stunning him into silence. She was…touching his back. Touching the thing that marked him as a criminal and thus, the thing that should have spanned a chasm between them. Criminal and cop didn't mix together…and yet…

She seemed to cross it so easily.

Natsu swallowed, his throat having gone dry. "…What're you doing?" he murmured, peeking over his tan shoulder.

Lucy was much closer to him than he remembered her being, her head ducked as she studied his back intently with her eyes and fingertips. They trekked over his gnarled skin, over the ridges and dips, through the ink that covered his past, and all the while he could feel the puffs of her breath against his rigid back.

Her touch was so light, so hesitant, as if she were unsure of what she was doing. From his right shoulder to his left hipbone, her fingers traced his scar, leaving a soothing warmth in their wake. Everywhere she touched, his skin prickled with awareness.

And she touched everywhere.

His destroyed back, the scars on his side, the criss-crossed one on his waist. She circled him slowly, a line in her brow and her teeth digging into her deliciously plump bottom lip. When she finally came to stand in front of him, her chest so close to his own that her breasts touched his naked skin with her every inhale, she reached up and brushed her fingers over his very first scar–the one on his neck.

"I'm," she breathed, brown eyes glowing, "getting to know you."

Natsu's back was stiff despite the warmth coursing through his body. And when her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, urging him down, his first instinct was to pull away. However, by some force of will, he managed to let her bring him down to her height.

Where she stood on the tips of her painted toes and…pressed her closed mouth to his neck.

Natsu stilled, his breath catching in his chest.

Her lips were so soft, like the rest of her. And they traced over the lines of his tattoo and scar again, and again, and again. As if she was memorizing their shapes. At the same time, her hands slid down his chest, skimming over the little flecked scars that littered his tan skin. She lingered over his old hurts, and a distant part of him realized that she was trying to heal them with tender sweetness.

Whether by fault of the muggy bathroom, or because of her touch, Natsu couldn't breathe. His hands clenched at his sides as his mind and his body warred.

This…was not something that friends did.

Yes, he'd been in prison for seven years, but even he knew that this interaction was not in the least bit _friendly_. And yet…he craved more of her touch–her lips, her fingers. Whatever the hell she gave, he was willing to receive. He would go as far as she wanted, and that was due to no small amount of his own greed.

He needed her.

Damn it all.

Pushing a heavy breath out through his nose, Natsu's hands shot out and grabbed her upper arms. He yanked her into his chest. Startled, her mouth ripping away from his wet skin and her hands curling into fists, Lucy looked up at him with equal amounts of trepidation and mortification on a bright red face.

"Natsu," she whispered, brown eyes wide, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Oh, my god, that was - "

He silenced her by dipping his chin and crashing his mouth into hers.

###

In hindsight, smashing their mouths together probably wasn't his wisest idea. Their teeth cracked, and he was damn sure his lip split–he could taste just a hint of blood. But, he'd regret that later. Because right now, all that mattered was that she was finally in his arms and she was touching him.

This was no illusion or figment of his imagination.

Lucy sighed into his mouth, her eyes fluttering shut. Her hands, previously curled, wound themselves around his neck again, jerking him closer.

That was all the invitation his damn body needed. Several years worth of built up hormones and sexual frustration came roaring to the surface, igniting a raging fire in the pits of his stomach, making the blood in his veins boil. Her soft, innocent kisses would not feed the hunger that gripped him so viciously; Natsu slanted his mouth over hers harder.

She gasped, her nails biting into the skin on his neck.

For the briefest moment, he thought he might have scared her–and that quickly doused his arousal–but then a tiny growl vibrated from Lucy's mouth and into his own, and she nipped his bottom lip.

Well, well. Looked like his detective had some sass after all.

Smirking into their heated kiss, Natsu stepped in-between her legs. Her natural reaction, of course, was to back up, even as her hands pulled his body closer, his wet chest crushing hers and dampening her shirt. His gruff hands fell to her waist, squeezing the curvy flesh he found there, and he leaned into her again.

Lucy took hesitant steps backwards, yet her kisses were anything but. She ravaged his mouth, pulling on his bottom lip and suckling, even as he walked her backwards.

His destination? Her couch, because he honestly didn't think he'd make it to her bed; he had the self-control of a fucking horny teenager.

The two stumbled to the couch together, their hands exploring and their mouths only detaching to take small sips of the steamy air around them.

Lucy, as Natsu learned, had a bit of a fetish.

Her dainty hands constantly tickled patterns below his navel, just skimming the edges of his loose towel. They followed the little trail of his rose-colored hair, ghosting over his hips bones and the sharp V in between them. Each little stroke of her fingers had him gasping, his whole body shuddering.

Goddamn.

Prison had been a lonely experience; he'd had to defend himself from wandering hands more than once. And even before then, he'd very rarely had any female contact at all–except for when Erza had delivered a couple of well-deserved punches. Considering those few facts, he knew he didn't stand a chance against his blonde detective.

That wicked gleam in her bittersweet chocolate eyes would be his undoing _for fucking sure_.

Groaning, Natsu reluctantly pulled away from her sweet mouth. The look she gave him was one of confusion until he nudged her back against the couch–then she tumbled down with a little half-shriek. Her huffed laughter was enough to put a grin on his face as he lunged after her, trapping her between the soft leather couch and his hot, damp body.

When he was on top of her, pushing into her heavy breasts with his chest, the fact that he was all but naked and she remained clothed became painfully obvious.

He had to fix that.

Natsu dove back to her mouth, nibbling on her lips as his hands worked their way in-between their bodies. They dragged over her supple breasts, relishing in the feel of soft flesh, before trekking down to her stomach where they teased up the hems of her loose, tabby cat t-shirt.

His fingertips, calloused from so many years of setting buildings ablaze, discovered soft, sweet skin.

Lucy's mouth parted on a low moan that he swallowed. And as his hands slid up her stomach, hiking her shirt higher, Lucy's own hand snapped down to the towel around his waist. She dug her fingers into the fluffy material, gave it one hard tug with a wicked grin he could feel against his mouth…and it came away all too easily.

The towel fluttered soundlessly to the hardwood floor of her living room.

He was stark naked, bare for her perusal in the dim lighting that the table lamp provided, and that should have unsettled him. Except, it didn't; if anything, the fire in his belly flared hotter. Because now, Lucy's slender hands could roam wherever they liked–and so they did.

One hand flattened over his shoulder blade, pushing him down into her, while the other dragged down his ribcage. He could feel the pricking of her nails as they scored his tan skin, and there was no doubt in his mind that he'd have neat little claw marks the next morning.

He would wear them proudly.

Wedging his knee between her thighs, Natsu brushed up against her damp heat, making her arch. She tore away from his mouth to gasp in surprise and her back curved just enough that he was able to slip her t-shirt right over her blonde head. And then he gawked, his hands stilling on her shoulder and collarbone as his mouth went very, very dry.

Good god, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her breasts, which had captivated him from their first meeting, greeted him unabashedly. Plump and full and perfect, just as he'd imagined them to be.

Natsu swallowed, resting his head on the curve of her shoulder with a throaty chuckle. Hell, his detective was going to be the death of him if she kept this up. But, at least he supposed it would be a pleasurable one.

Lucy, apparently, didn't like the fact that he took a small break to catch his breath–she leaned upwards and sunk her teeth into the muscle of his shoulder. At his shocked inhale, she soothed the bite with soft, peppered kisses, running her calf along the back of his leg. Her blonde hair was falling haphazardly out of its bun, tickling his cheek, and in his ear, he could hear her soft laughter.

She was _teasing_ him.

But two could play at that game, Natsu mused through the haze as one thick hand latched onto a breast and gave a firm squeeze.

His detective spluttered out a whine, her spine curving and her leg falling away. The noise she made, he quickly filed under things he liked to hear as he dragged his lips down her chest. Her skin was soft and it smelled like strawberries–the same as his damn hair–and it tasted even better.

Natsu's tongue darted out to catch a bead of moisture that collected in the valley of her breasts. Wetness from his shower, or her own sweat, he didn't know. As he made his way down her stomach, flicking his tongue in her navel, Lucy's hands wound themselves in his damp hair and tugged.

Fucking _hard._

A groan tore its way out of his throat and it vibrated through her stomach, making her squirm against the leather couch.

"Naughty, naughty," he rumbled hoarsely, nipping at the dip of her abdomen. Lucy's breathing hitched, her chest stuttering as he nibbled his way down, down, down…to the offending line of her mint-green cotton shorts.

Cotton shorts that were the only thing standing between him and heaven.

###

Pressing one last kiss to her visible hip bone, Natsu hooked his fingers in the sides of her shorts and mumbled, "You ready, detective?"

And then, suddenly, Lucy went very still.

* * *

Oops, things got a little out of hand, didn't they? Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Andysfire, Paige'slibrary, Reallyfanofstories, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, Cassia-Aedea, sunshine-melodi, smilekey, Czar Ryno, lkityan, KatLiGrey, Snavej, TpLoz, BookAlchemist2, chelsannful, Doublepasse, fanficlove2014, -roo, Footster26, Tabasco-Devil, semi-absorbed, Yuyui Hime, sasukeluver02_

Ah, we had a question about our ages. There are three of us writing this story and our ages vary from late teens to early twenties. We all have a passion for writing and enjoyed working on this together so much omg. Thank you for all your thoughts! I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this chapter fufufu...


	17. Freezing Point

Ah, can't believe I only have one chapter left after this! Mslead will be taking over soon, and let me tell you guys, things are gonna start heating up...

* * *

 **chapter 17:** _freezing point_

 _ **definition:**_

The temperature at which a liquid changes into a solid; the same temperature as the melting point.

* * *

Her body, once lax and warm with pleasure, began to coil and tighten like a spring, and Natsu–confused by the change–looked up at her. Lucy's brown eyes were round and huge, her plump lips swollen red, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink…and she was staring at him as if he were a stranger.

That look was like ice water on his arousal.

Natsu, his chest aching, yanked away from her so fast he nearly fell flat on his ass. He fumbled around for his towel, furious and embarrassed for thinking that she could possibly want him so desperately.

Lucy blinked once, twice, a _third time_ before finally coming back to the present and sitting up very slowly. "Natsu," she rasped, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. That was very inappropriate, and I don't have any excuses for myself - "

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't wanna fuck an ex-felon either," he snarked half-heartedly, tugging the towel around his hips. "It's cool."

"No!" she shouted, scrambling off the couch after him, her nudity all-but forgotten to her. Lucy's hands landed on his forearms. "It's not that at all! I just… With my job, and you being a consultant and an asset… I can't sleep with you," she explained on a sigh.

"Wait, wait," he shook his head, a frown forming, "lemme get this straight… It's because of your job? Nothing else?"

His detective swallowed, and little by little, her cool facade slipped back on. The rosy hue to her cheeks faded and her brown eyes simmered back down. "…That's right," she admitted in a small voice.

"Because of your job." Natsu nodded his head, running his tongue over his teeth. He could still taste her–strawberries with just a hint of cream. "You don't wanna mix work and pleasure, I get it," he said.

As always with her, the job came first and everything else came second.

Though, Natsu supposed he didn't exactly have any room to feel so betrayed. He'd gotten so much more than he deserved from her, more than he'd ever dreamed of getting. With her, he supposed he should be grateful for even placing in her list of priorities.

But damn, that still didn't dissolve seven years' worth of sexual frustration.

"I just…can't. Not right now," Lucy told him as she shook her blonde head, the rumpled mess tempting him.

It reminded him that he still had yet to see her with her hair down and free. Eventually, he told himself, he would fix that. Just not today.

"Yeah. So…you might wanna cover up or something," he coughed, dragging his eyes away from her luscious, bare breasts and to something over her shoulder.

Lucy glanced down curiously, squeaking after realizing she was still half-naked, and then she scrambled to the couch to locate her t-shirt. After she tugged it back on, smoothing out the creases that he'd put in it, Natsu was able to breathe easier.

She was too tempting for her own good sometimes.

"So, that was…" she started, sitting back down on the couch and looking at the floor. He half expected her to say something along the lines of _"a mistake"_ , but what came from her kiss-swollen mouth was thankfully something different. "That was…something else," Lucy murmured, bringing her fingertips to her mouth.

Natsu, standing there in nothing but his towel, should not have been relieved. But he was.

"That's one word for it," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy picked her head back up, that professional mask still glued to her face, but her eyes snagged on something. And the longer he stood there, with one hand clutching his towel and the other cupping his neck, the more he realized that she was staring at him. Or rather, at the still-deflating bulge hidden by his towel.

Heat flared again in those brown eyes, and Natsu felt his own stomach stir with awareness.

Shit. Not good.

Coughing again, he said, "You got any clean sweatpants I could borrow or something? I mean, I know I'm nice to look at and all, but I'd like to be able to use my left hand." He glanced down at the hand fisted in his towel for emphasis, a smirk turning up the corners of his mouth.

Lucy, having been caught, flushed a bright red and her professional facade crumbled. "Oh. Oh, yeah, of course. I'll just go…" she stammered, bolting up and dashing to her laundry room around the corner.

She returned mere moments later, a wad of grey cloth in her hands that she offered to him nonchalantly.

"These are the only ones I have that might fit you," the detective admitted, watching as he shook them out with his right hand.

They were long and wide, made out of soft cotton, and they definitely looked like they could fit him.

"Thanks," he said, and let his white towel drop to the floor in a ring around his ankles.

Lucy, having not expected such a bold move, released a high-pitched eep and slapped one hand over her eyes. "What are you _doing?_ " she demanded hotly.

One of Natsu's brows lifted as he stuffed his feet into the sweatpants. "I'm getting dressed? Why are you so embarrassed? You literally saw me naked like ten minutes ago," he mused as he pulled the material up over his trim hips, successfully covering himself. When Lucy didn't say anything, choosing to stand there with her hand over her eyes and a furious blush on her cheeks, he chuckled. "You can look now, detective, I'm all covered up."

Her slender fingers parted just enough for her to peek. And after seeing for herself that he was decent, her hands dropped to her hips as a chiding frown crossed her features.

"Huh…" Natsu glanced down at himself instead of meeting her gaze and fingered the waistband of his newfound sweatpants. They actually fit really well, he realized. A little too well. "Are these men's sweats?" he asked, tossing Lucy a confused look.

Why on earth would she own a pair of men's sweatpants? Unless…

"What?" Her eyes jerked upwards from where they had been glued to his hips. "Oh, yeah, they are," she said with a shrug. "They're actually Gray's–he left them here a while ago so I kinda just stole them."

Natsu felt something in his gut flop.

God, he hadn't even checked to make sure that she was _single_ before he'd decided to ravish her. Not that he thought her the kind of girl to cheat, but it was clear that neither of them had been thinking very clearly earlier. It would be bad enough if she actually had a boyfriend, but for it to be _Gray?_ That icy, stone cold, back-stabbing bastard?

Natsu shook himself back into the present.

"Wait, what?" He scowled, tugging at the hems of the sweatpants. "You're giving me that bastard's sweats?"

Lucy looked beyond puzzled as her head fell to the side. "…Yes?"

"…Fair enough, I guess," he muttered after a little while, feeling strangely guilty.

She'd let him invade her home, commandeer her shower, and borrow a pair of sweatpants, and here he was _complaining_. He almost wanted to smack himself–he'd made do with a lot worse than his arch nemesis's clothes when he'd been a street rat.

He'd never had room to be picky and he wouldn't start now.

Yet…there was one thing that bothered him for some reason. "You guys are…friends?" he asked hesitantly, because he just had to _know_.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lucy's blonde head bobbed, her hair falling into her eyes. She puffed out a breath, blowing the strands away. "He's my partner but he acts more like my older brother." She paused then, fixing him with a strange look–like she was almost worried. "Don't worry, we're not dating or anything."

He nearly spluttered.

Nearly.

"I wasn't worried!" Natsu protested, hoping that the flush he felt on his cheeks could be chalked up to the muggy summer night and the open window in her living room. "Besides, if you had been dating him, I don't think you would've even touched me," he grumbled.

Natsu had spent seven years staring at the ugly mugs of his prison-mates, and he knew that he was considered attractive if those grabby hands he'd had to beat off were anything to go by. But, still, even he knew that he couldn't compete with a guy like Gray Fullbuster.

Gray wasn't just beautiful. He was… _pretty._

And girls seemed to like pretty.

"I don't know…" Lucy sighed, bringing Natsu back to the conversation. "You're pretty tempting, Natsu Dragneel. I wasn't even thinking straight because of you," she breathed, brown eyes glazing over as though she were reliving the moment.

He had to told himself back, refrain from touching the pretty picture she made.

Sloppy blonde hair falling out of its bun, rosy cheeks, warm eyes, parted lips, and soft skin all stuffed into a rumpled t-shirt that swallowed up the cotton shorts she was wearing.

"Yeah…" he managed out of a half-strangled throat, coughing. "About that back there? Sorry I was such a grouch," he apologized…and it felt strange.

It'd been a long time since he'd felt the need to genuinely apologize to someone else.

Just what the hell was this detective doing to him?

"It's just…being in prison for seven years, I didn't really have the opportunity to, _you know,_ " Natsu mumbled gesturing between himself and the still dazed-looking Lucy, "and all of that kinda just builds up." That was putting it rather mildly, he thought. All those things he should have felt as a dumb teenager had hibernated until this point, and now they were erupting and fizzing out of his control. "And even before prison, I'd never…" he continued, and then slowly stopped himself.

Shit, he hadn't meant to tell her that much. Hopefully, she didn't understand…

"Never…touched someone?" Lucy finished softly, peering up at him through thick lashes.

God dammit all.

"Like that?" Natsu swallowed before shaking his head and admitting, "No."

For a moment, there was utter silence and nothing happened. But then, Lucy's bittersweet chocolate eyes blew wide and her mouth popped open in a perfect little 'O' as comprehension dawned on her.

"… _Oh._ " Her voice was a near squeak.

"Yeah…"

Jesus Christ, how embarrassing was that? Admitting that he was an inexperienced, horny bastard to his gorgeous detective? His gorgeous detective who, undoubtedly, had some idea of what she was doing, unlike himself.

Natsu covered his surely red face with a single hand, scrubbing it up and down.

"Well, I think I made the right decision then," said gorgeous detective mused. Natsu peered at her through his parted fingers as she held up a hand. "I mean, there's the job, first of all," Lucy said and lifted a finger. "Second of all, I'd hate to take advantage of you." Another finger rose to join the first. "And third, I know a little about you…but you don't really know anything about me, do you?" she asked as a third finger slowly lifted.

Natsu's hand flopped uselessly to his side, his jaw clenching in offense.

"Of course I…" he started to say, and then stopped.

Because, really, what _did_ he know about his detective? Besides the fact that she was pretty, and blonde, with the best rack he'd ever seen, and had a tendency to wear cat pajamas. When he couldn't honestly recall anything substantial, he was struck with his answer.

…He really _didn't_ know anything about her.

"You're right, I don't," was his shocked response. And that was unacceptable, he knew as he meandered to the couch and plopped down next to her. "…Tell me?" he pleaded, pushing his thigh against hers.

He always enjoyed flustering the usually cool and professional detective. Her reactions proved to be amusing, like now.

"What do you want to know?" Lucy tried to scoot over just a little bit to avoid having their thighs pressing so closely.

Natsu only followed her. "Tell me about how you grew up," he said. "What was it like for you?"

He wanted to know about that little girl in the pink dress on her mantle, the one with the bright smile and blonde ringlets. He wanted to know what, exactly, had turned that sweet little girl into the cool and determined woman that sat next to him now.

Detective Lucy Heartfilia was a complete mystery to him. And though he'd never been one for mysteries, much less _solving_ mysteries, before, Natsu found that he wanted nothing more than to unravel her.

She'd mentioned her father once before and he'd sense some sort of…resentment. Or maybe it hadn't been resentment–but some other long buried emotion. Something almost bitter and sad.

But he wanted to know for sure. He wanted to know her. Just like she wanted to know him.

"I had a…good life for the most part," Lucy began slowly. And though she claimed to have had a good life, her guarded tone suggested anything but that. "Only child of very wealthy parents, and all," she said with a sardonic laugh, gesturing to herself. "My parents owned a big company, Love & Lucky."

 _Love & Lucky…_

Natsu's brows furrowed as he turned the name over in his mind. It sounded familiar, but only vaguely so. He knew he'd heard of it before, but it had been such a long time–probably from before he'd gone to prison.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he recalled Erza's open and rare smile as she held up a simple t-shirt. _"Look,"_ she'd gushed, _"we got enough money so I could buy Heart Kreuz! Isn't it cool?"_ She'd modeled that plain shirt for him and Jellal and had worn it for ages until it had practically fallen apart at the seams.

Clothes, Natsu remembered.

"I remember them," Natsu admitted with a slow nod. Heart Kreuz had been a popular clothing line from the Love & Lucky company. "The big fashion company, right? That just disappeared one day?"

He recalled that from his early days in prison. The multi-million dollar company's sudden downfall had made headlines for weeks on end, creating shockwaves in the business world.

 _End of the Line for Love & Lucky, _had headed various newspapers for the longest time.

And here, Natsu thought with no small amount of surprise, his detective was actually the heir to such a prestigious company. Or, at least, she had been at one point. From what he knew about business and marketing, and that wasn't much, once a big company like that was gone…it wasn't coming back.

Not without huge backlash, at least.

"That's right," Lucy mused wryly after having seen the surprise on his face. "I grew up in a big house with maids and butlers and I went to private schools and summer camps." The disdain for her own wealth was practically palpable.

And Natsu wouldn't lie.

At first he was jealous–he couldn't help himself. What would his life have been like, he wondered, if he'd grown up like that? In a cushy suburban household where money was the least of his problems and he could go to school like all the other normal little boys and girls? With a father who was still alive and maybe even a mom?

That jealousy of his lasted no longer than a split second.

Fate had dealt him a different hand, after all, and he'd made the best of it. He wouldn't have been who he was today if he'd had a different fate–and for better or for worse, Natsu was relatively pleased with how he'd turned out.

Besides, if he'd had a different life, he wouldn't have met Erza and Jellal. Or Lucy, for that matter.

"But then when I was eight…"

His attention snapped back to Lucy at the sound of the hitch in her voice.

And his heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the sight of her wobbly bottom lip. The detective tried to steady it by holding it still with her teeth. "My mom was diagnosed with cancer. Stage Three Leukemia, too late for any treatment the doctors said." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush, her face contorting with misery.

Natsu knew that look well; no matter how many years passed, the pain was still ever-present. He understood that.

Lucy shook her rumpled blonde head as though to settle herself, clearing her throat. "She passed away a few months later and it was just so sudden that both me and my dad were in shock for the longest time…" Brown eyes glazed over, reliving things that he wouldn't ever be able to see.

His chest ached for her, with empathy. He remembered being there.

The shock and the horror, but most of all the foolhardy denial. The delusion that everything was all just a bad dream and that he needed to wake up.

Yeah, Natsu thought as he eyed her, he could relate.

"I was…really sad," Lucy murmured, pale lips barely moving. "I stopped seeing my friends and going to summer camp, and things were hard for a while, but I got better." She nodded to herself, as a sort of reminder Natsu thought, that she _had_ gotten better. Her face began to regain its natural rosy-hue, her pallid skin tone fading as she rediscovered her confidence. "My dad, though…he never recovered," Lucy said on a sigh.

Natsu didn't miss the way her tone took a suddenly sharp turn at the mention of her father.

"He threw himself into his work," she explained with a wave of her hand, "and came home later and later, ignored me without meaning to… He missed my high school graduation for a business meeting." Here, she paused and her lips trembled again for the briefest moment. But Lucy squashed the movement with a hard frown. "Eventually, he worked himself to death, right before I entered the police academy."

It felt like a rock plummeted into Natsu's stomach. His insides felt heavy, his throat dry, and if his chest had ached before, it was fucking throbbing now. And he honestly didn't know what to do with himself, because it wasn't like he could just order himself to knock it off. No, he was feeling these emotions because of someone else, and he had no clue how to stop.

The last time he'd experience such strong feelings, invoked by another person, had been when Igneel had died. Now, because of Lucy and her misery… Misery that, again, he understood.

Being an orphan was more than a _hard knock fucking life_.

He and Lucy…were more similar than he'd realized.

"What's funny, though," Lucy huffed out on an exasperated-sounding chuckle, "is that right before he died, he tried to _reestablish_ what we had when I was little girl. He gave me money and clothes and basically anything I wanted but I just pushed him away out of anger." Her hands tried to keep themselves busy by knotting in her t-shirt.

But…her fingers kept twisting and she stopped speaking, too caught up in the memories. Her eyes were foggy with unshed tears, pain in her every feature and Natsu…Natsu was _angry_. Not at her–no, of course not–but at himself, because there wasn't a single thing he could do to make it better.

All he really could do was gently take her hand and smooth out her curled fingers.

But that seemed to be enough for his strong detective, because she snapped out of her reverie and the tears dried before they could fall. Her hand clutched his. "Then he was gone," she murmured. "And in his will, he named me the sole heir of all his possessions and wealth. I sold his house, the shares to his company, all of the assets and vacation homes…" Lucy frowned then, a line in her brow. "I didn't want anything to do with him or his money."

The words were spoken as though she thought she owed him some sort of explanation for her actions. She didn't, of course, but Natsu nodded anyway and Lucy seemed comforted by that.

"So right before I entered the police academy, I had no mother or father; all I had was a bank account full of money that my dad had cherished more than he cherished me." The black scowl on her face nearly shocked him–he'd never seen a look so dark on her. "I hated it," she seethed, "I hated the money, and I didn't want to use it…but…what else was I going to do, you know?" One of her shoulders lifted in a shrug and she shook her finger at the roof, her eyes rolling. "This condo? My cop salary definitely can't pay for it."

Yes, Natsu had known that from the start.

No cop had a place as nice as she did–no cop without a little family pull, that was. It appeared his initial suspicion, the first time he'd set foot in her condo, had been right. Just…not in the way that he'd suspected.

And a part of him wondered…if some of the world–her cop world–still saw her like that? A clueless heiress trying to play the role of a cop? If that was the reason she worked so hard and did everything in "detective mode"?

Even the uptown world was ruthless in its own ways.

He had to stop the growl in his throat before she had a chance to hear it.

"I try not to use that money, though. I want to earn my own status in this world," Lucy said firmly, her hand gripping his tighter, "to prove that I _can_ make it on my own."

And she had made it in the world, Natsu thought with pride. She'd become a badass detective without the help of her influential family name or her money. She'd found something she was damn good at all on her own.

If that wasn't an achievement, he didn't know what was.

They'd lived very similar lives, Natsu noted with a half-grin. But whereas he'd decided that his path lay in destruction and hellfire, she'd devoted her life to something worthwhile. Natsu had to admire that.

"And that's…that's the story of Lucy Heartfilia, the poor little rich girl who became a detective," Lucy laughed sarcastically, motioning to herself. But even though she laughed, it was clear that she thought little of her accomplishment.

And that hurt Natsu more than anything.

"…I'm sorry, Lucy," he rasped, dragging his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Why?" The blonde gave him a truly perplexed look, her head falling to the side with a small smile. "You had it much worse than - "

"Suffering ain't a contest, detective," he interrupted with a hot glower, locking his eyes with hers. Bittersweet chocolate started to melt, and she glanced down. "You had a hard life and so did I, no if's and's or but's 'bout that, okay?" Natsu's thumb continued stroking. "It just gives us something in common."

The teeniest, tiniest smile spread across Lucy's face as she looked back up at him. "…Yeah, I guess it does," she agreed. "Thank you, Natsu…"

He leaned back into the couch, her hand still entwined in his, with an unrepentant grin.

That, he decided, was what he wanted to see. Her–smiling. Her genuine smiles were so very rare, each one was a treasure that he was sure he'd begin to covet in time. He didn't think he knew why, exactly, but then again…he now knew that he didn't _need_ a damn reason to want to see her smiles.

He just did. End of story.

And considering that they'd spent more than a few hours reflecting on tragedy, and childhood misery, Natsu thought that the both of them could use a smile or two. So, he launched into a familiar tale.

"You know…this one time," he began with a beaming chuckle, "Jellal came back to our base with a tick on his forehead. And, Jesus Christ, I don't think I'd ever seen Erza scream so loud…"

As more hours passed, Lucy's smile became more frequent. Each one as brilliant and meaningful as the one before. Her laughter made everything dark and pitiful inside his heart feel weightless and opaque for once, like some sort of cleansing water. And her laughter, too, was something he decided to covet. Even though she tried to hide her smiles and laughter behind her dainty hands more than once, it still made something in him thrive.

The more she laughed, the more she opened up. The more she opened up, the even more he learned about her. Nothing jaw-dropping, really–just the trifling matters.

For example, he learned that her favorite color was pink, that she had a secret hoard of fuzzy socks, and that she had a profound love for anything chocolate. Her specific words had been "chocolate junkie". He also learned that his very serious madam detective liked to sleep in her underwear–which he would be filing away for personal reasons.

And with every new detail that he learned about her, he gave her something in return. His favorite food, the fact that he'd held onto a stuffed dragon toy until he'd been thirteen, and that he'd actually cried when he'd gotten his ear pierced.

Usually, it was like pulling teeth for him to share his private life. But, with her…with Lucy…he just wanted to give. He wanted to be unselfish, to learn, and for her to learn about him as well.

It was…kind of beautiful, really. The simplicity of a basic human connection.

And yet it meant so much to him.

It had been so long since he'd just simply let himself…be. So long, in fact, that the hours passed without him even noticing. Midnight, two AM, _four_ … They just kept talking and laughing until their voices were both hoarse and they could barely manage coughing giggles.

Lucy fell asleep somewhere close to five in the morning, her blonde head bobbing and bobbing before finally settling against his shoulder. Just like that night before, little more than a week ago. She buried her nose into the hollow of his collar bone, exhaling on his skin and sending a shiver racing down his spine.

He was sprawled out in a mess of long limbs, his feet pushing against her coffee table. The position was hardly comfortable, but Lucy was perfectly content. And Happy had decided to join them at some point, snuggling into Natsu's lap with that neverending vibrating–which he'd learned was called _purring_. Therefore, Natsu decided he could stick it out.

So, even though his back would be killing him in the morning, and he'd have a crick in his neck, and his calves would hate him, Natsu settled into a relatively peaceful sleep with his head resting atop of Lucy's.

And this time?

He didn't wake up at some obscure hour and go home.

* * *

Ohoho, progress in their relationship? Looks like they're more understanding of each other now... Stay tuned!

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _fanficlove2014, ftx777x, KatLiGrey, sasukeluver02, duskbird, Andysfire, abbeyotaku, blazingpyro606, JustLoverly, TpLoz, bluebirdeyes, xTernel, iamthewerepire, Mo0nyMoon, semi-absorbed, BookAlchemist2, Hazaelxo, lkityan, Yuyui Hime, That'sRidiculous, JellyBeanBubbles, TheLovelyMadOne, flippingfairyprincess, Paige'slibrary, cookie. panda-roo, Snavej, SlightlyOff7_

Omg this is the most reviews for a single chapter that we've gotten yet. Thank you all so much! It means a lot.

We also had a question about whether or not we have enjoyed this collab, and I think I can speak for all three of us when I say _yes_. Working with two other talented writers has been so much fun and it really makes the process of writing bearable. We were able to bounce ideas off each other and edit each other's work without fear of being too critical. It's amazing.

Please be sure to leave your thoughts again this chapter!


	18. Reburn

Aha, well, this is it for me! This last chapter of mine is pretty short, but, it leads into Mslead's part. So, from now on, she'll be taking over. You guys are in for a wild ride!

* * *

 **chapter 18:** _reburn_

 _ **definition:**_

The burning of an area that has been previously burned but that contains flammable fuel that ignites when burning conditions are more favorable; an area that has reburned.

* * *

The first thing that Natsu became aware of was that his back hurt like hell. The next, that his neck felt pinched and he rolled it to the side with a pained groan. He stretched his cramped legs afterwards, his bare toes connecting with the cold wood of Lucy's coffee table. Only after he groggily took note of how much his body regretted sleeping on a couch did he realize that he'd been woken by the harsh buzzing on the coffee table.

His cellphone.

Natsu's bleary green eyes narrowed at the offensive thing, a growl rising in his throat. Who the fuck was calling him at–he glanced at the digital clock on Lucy's cable box and nearly swore– _seven-fucking-thirty in the morning?_

No one he willingly associated with would be awake at such an ungodly hour.

When the device continued to buzz and vibrate, making quite a clatter for such a small object, a small whimper came from the bundle next to Natsu. Lucy buried her head into his bare shoulder and grumbled something unintelligible.

Shit, the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up so early.

Natsu reached across his chest to cradle her soft blonde head in his hands, holding her steady as he sat up. Scooting to the edge of his couch cushion, he shifted her body until she was laying on her side, head on a decorative pillow.

Lucy sighed when he removed his hands, prompting a still half-asleep grin from him.

And then his cellphone buzzed again.

Natsu vaulted up and snatched it before it had a chance to wake his detective. Flipping it open, he snarled, "This better be real fuckin' good," as he stalked into Lucy's kitchen.

For a moment, he received no reply and he thought he'd scared away whoever had dared to call him. But, then, a displeased and oily male voice grunted out, "Watch your tongue, boy."

It wasn't a voice Natsu recognized.

His shoulders tensed and the muscles in his back knotted, his whole body going on red alert as he braced himself on the marble counter.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

A scoff came from the other end. "He did say that you had terrible manners… My name is Everlue," said the man, the distinct accent of a posh, uptown big-wig in his voice. "And I am in need of your…services, shall we say."

Natsu's left hand clenched on the countertop, his skin prickling with realization.

Their plan had _worked_.

They'd managed to draw the attention of a potential client. But…they didn't want just some jackass in a suit, he knew; they wanted a client who usually went to Jackal. They wanted to "steal" from Jackal.

That was the only way this would work.

"Look," Natsu grumbled in the phone, "I dunno who gave you this number, but I ain't - "

"Oh, relax." It was a snippy order, and Natsu scowled–he didn't like being ordered around. "You were referred to me by a good friend of yours. Jackie?" Everlue mused, his lips surely curving upwards in a feline smile.

Jackal.

So he had gotten the message then.

Natsu felt his own grin spreading, because what the hell were the odds? "Yeah," he told Everlue as he inspected his fingernails, "I know Jackie. So, whaddaya need?"

"It's a simple job, really. I'll explain more at a later date." Everlue's tone was dispassionate, almost as if he were bored. "Are you interested?"

"Hell yeah," Natsu said without hesitation.

He tried to ignore the way his heart began beating faster, how the first flickers of adrenaline were already mingling with his blood. His excitement wasn't faked.

Neither was the tingling along the left row of his ribs, and he glanced down to see three red lines dragging across his skin. Lucy's scratch marks, Natsu realized with a small amount of pride, a testament to the thing that had very nearly happened the night before. Licking his bottom lip, he discovered that it had indeed split.

But it'd been damn worth it.

"Good," snorted the older man. "I'll send you and Jackie both the coordinates for the meeting."

At that, Natsu paused, his heart slowing. "He's coming too?" he muttered with genuine disgust.

"Perhaps," Everlue answered vaguely, making no effort to clarify. "I'll see you very soon. Oh, and Salamander?" The posh tone to his voice was suddenly so thick that Natsu almost gagged. "Don't bring anyone else with you to our meeting."

"Of course not," he muttered.

And then the man called Everlue was gone.

Natsu pocketed his cell phone, scrubbing a calloused hand over his face. Leaning against the counter, he heard a sleepy yawn from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Lucy.

Her eyes were half-mast, hair a disheveled mess that made him grin, and she was practically drowning in her tabby cat t-shirt. The words _fucking adorable_ flashed through Natsu's mind and he had to bit his tongue to keep from saying them aloud.

"…Who was that?" the blonde murmured around another yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"That, Miss Detective," he began with an ever-growing smirk, "was a client."

* * *

Oho, so it appears as though their plan is working. Stayed tuned! Mslead has a lot in store for you

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:** _Andysfire, orchadeia, BookAlchemist2, Yuyui Hime, lkityan, SlightlyOff7, DD42, KaUiA, Danyella413, Snavej, AnimeManga-Otaku, sasukeluver02, Paige'slibrary, fanficlove2014, cookie. panda-roo, TpLoz, absolutefiction, ramblingninny, semi-absorbed, AztecBrat, bluebirdeyes_

Thank you so much for all your reviews, we treasure them all so much. I can't believe we're so close to 300! I can't wait for Mslead to take over, because I know she'll just blow you guys away ;)


	19. Combustible

Alright guys, it's me Mslead! You've had Snogfairy with the first Act, you've had Toxineena with the second Act, and you'll have me for the final leg of this journey. You guys ready for the fun? I really hope you are, because I had a lot of fun writing what comes next.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19:** Combustible._

 _Capable of reacting with oxygen and burning if ignited._

* * *

The ground crunched under Natsu's feet, gravel shifting under the heels of his boots. Waiting was part of the game he couldn't stand, it weighed down on him like a heavy blanket, suffocating him with every lungful of air. It wasn't in his nature to just sit around to wait for the action to get to him. This was torture.

"Natsu, stop fidgeting, you're going to draw attention to yourself," Lucy's voice crackled in his earpiece.

The tenseness in her voice was audible, but Natsu thought he could pick up trace amounts of worry and amusement coloring her tone. Smiling to himself, Natsu stretched his arms over his head, crossing his forearms at the wrists to support the back of his neck.

"I've got pink hair, detective," Natsu didn't bother to hide the cocky grin splitting his face in half, "A little hard for me to be subtle."

"That much is clear, try to stay focused on the job, pyro," Gray's voice cut in short and angry.

The other cop's words punctured Natsu's humor like a sharpened stake, stabbing through the heart of whatever amusement he had been entertaining. Just like that, his good mood evaporated as dark anger licked hot in his veins.

Resentment poured over the silent line from both sides, neither men liking this situation any better than the other. The guilt Lucy had for asking Natsu to do this hung heavy between them, making the already uncomfortable situation worse. It wouldn't be nearly so bad if Gray, the damn bastard, would go rescue lost kittens from a tree or something like the _hero_ he was instead of clogging up Natsu's rather limited time with Lucy.

Did cops rescue kittens from trees – or was that a strictly firefighter thing?

Regardless, the analogy was appropriate no matter which way he thought of it because Gray was still a dick.

He was about to snarl something uncomplimentary into the headset. As bad as he felt about a lot of things that went down between him and Gray, Natsu wasn't the type to take a jab lying down. However the thought was cut off when the rolling of tires against loose gravel caught his attention.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and kept his face neutral as the luxury car pulled up in front of him. It wouldn't do him any good if he started sweating bullets now. But it was almost frighteningly easy for him to step back into the personality he earned for himself when he burned as the Salamander.

He didn't even question why Jackal had invited him in on this job. He knew why.

Ego.

The flashy bastard wanted to try and show Natsu up. Not that it would happen, but he wanted Natsu to be beaten down and humiliated for even trying to get back in the business. Too bad for Jackal, Natsu was born ready to drag his face through the dirt.

A cocky grin flashed over his face as a tailored business suit stepped from the sleek black car to open the side door. The bodyguard looked unimpressed by Natsu, and was a gorilla of a woman, standing head and shoulders over both Natsu and the vehicle.

" _Fancy_ ," Natsu remarked, smirk widening. Eyes flicked over the whole car and was able to determine it was worth more than anything he could make in five years of hard work. He already knew he was going to hate this guy.

Almost immediately, Natsu was proven correct the second he laid eyes on his potential 'client.'

A portly man with a bad comb over and curled moustache sat in the soft leather seats, legs dangling almost comically off the edges due to his short stature. Mad laughter built in his chest and Natsu almost cracked a rib trying not to outright cackle at the sight.

"So you're Everlue." Natsu eyed the man, but made no motion to get closer to the car. With the way the gorilla-like woman was cracking her knuckles and glaring at him with beady eyes, Natsu didn't feel like pushing his luck. Besides, with the way karma had been screwing him over lately, he would get snagged into that car and be turned into a new set of chairs for Everlue to sit his overindulgent ass on.

Everlue looked rather displeased by the casual way Natsu spoke, but took one look at the man's hardened stare and the tattoos curling over his arms and seemed to think better of speaking his mind. Which was good, because Natsu wasn't interested in hearing anything he had to say.

"Do you normally speak to your betters like that?" The little man asked, brave in the shade of his car and behind the wall his bodyguard posed.

Natsu just grinned.

"I don't see anyone better'n me here, do you?" He asked, a sharp toothed smile lighting his face. His thumb rolled over the flint wheel of his favorite lighter, but not with enough pressure to cause it to strike. A curious motion, small and seemingly innocent – but strangely threatening all on its own.

His smile grew at the nervousness that beaded over Everlue's face. Even in the coolness of his car, the boiling heat that slammed down across them seemed to reach into the man's safe confines.

"Speaking of losers," Natsu continued, "Where's Jackal? I heard he was supposed to be here for this deal."

He twisted his wrist over once, momentum causing the lighter's cap to snap shut. Metal rang through the air and he dropped it into one of his baggy pockets. Everlue seemed relieved to see it gone but he still regarded Natsu with a wise air of caution.

"It was unnecessary to include him in today's transaction," Everlue huffed.

Natsu watched as the man's thick fingers, each adorned with a heavy ring, came together to rest at the head of a cane balanced in his lap. Gaudy baubles, gilded with filaments of diamonds and crusted with other precious gems Natsu couldn't bring a name to. For a man looking to get out of debt by an elaborate insurance scam, he seemed rather put together.

He scowled. Jackal was a no show, and all Natsu had to show for it was a man with expensive but ugly taste in jewelry.

"Rumor has it Jackal messed up on his last job. Some even say people died," Everlue scoffed at the thought, but Natsu's heart was busy jumping in his throat at the comment Everlue made so casually about the case they were working on.

His teeth grit in anger over the casual way the portly man dismissed the deaths of the office workers trapped inside the torched building. Fists curled at his sides, sliding in his pockets to hide them from sight.

"Easy, Natsu," Lucy's voice soothed, calming him before he could give himself away, "That isn't a confession. It's not enough to hold Jackal much less convict him. Everlue is just an expensive small-fry, keep your eye on the prize."

"This is a waste of time, we should pull him out before he does something stupid like actually accept this job," Gray shot back to Lucy. A satisfying yelp came from Gray along with a hissed, ' _Ow! Woman, let go of my ear_!'

"Give him some more time! He can figure this out!"

Wrestling his fiery temper back under control, Natsu's eyes narrowed and decided to walk towards the man, dropping a hand on the slick paintjob. He didn't care he was leaving smudges on the man's pretty car, or the way the bodyguard had lifted her hand to stop him from getting closer to her client.

Lucy's words reverberated in his head. His knuckles cracked in his pocket, but he slowly let the tension draw from his body, a soft huff escaping his lips. He could do this.

"That's the rumor," allowed Natsu, almost biting his tongue off in the process of speaking, "sloppy work if you ask me."

Everlue looked relieved, because for a second Natsu's expression had darkened in a way it made the businessman fear his nose would be broken in short order. Natsu knew as satisfying as it would be to follow through on such an impulse, he would set Lucy's investigation back. She was already risking a lot for him to prove himself not guilty.

His fingers tapped slow patterns against the car and his smile dragged across his face, "So you decided to jump over Jackal's head to come to me instead?"

Thinking with a more rational frame of mind, he adjusted their plan on the fly. Jackal's pride was his biggest weakness. Its fragility was hidden behind his blimp-like ego. To realize he was not only passed up but also outright _dismissed_ for this job – to Natsu of all people, it could be enough to make his sloppy streak continue.

Enough for them to gather evidence that wouldn't burn up in a fire.

"I don't need to hire an amateur, the police would be all over me with a messy investigation if someone died on my property," Everlue sniffed, his eyes focusing on where Natsu's hand was currently smearing the wax finish on his beloved car.

"The work you did at the strip mall a few weeks back was perfect, I had a few contacts in the station pull reports for me. The way you started the fire was exactly what I need," Everlue let loose an odd sounding laugh that made Natsu's stomach twist.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Natsu grunted in response, his hand dragging down over the black exterior he leaned on. He began to draw an odd caricature of his 'client' on the waxed surface, "But if I did, I'd say you were impressed by a warm up."

Slanted eyes assessed the nervous looking man, clearly intimidated by Natsu's proximity but too afraid to say anything. Memories of how this ran flashed up to the surface of Natsu's mind and he leaned in forward with a smirk. He showed just enough teeth for the points of his canines to rest into the curve of his lips, the predatory grin of a criminal sensing fresh blood on the block showing through, "Let's talk location and payment – it's not as fun burnin' out when I can't rub Jackal's face in it, but I could console myself into doing it for a nice fee."

"He can't be serious!" Outrage from Gray screeched across Natsu's ear.

It nearly made him break face and wince from the ringing throbbing through his head. The bastard's voice was so loud; Natsu missed Lucy's response to the frosty detective. He damn near made him deaf.

"I'll give you a handsome reward for your talents and silence," Everlue glanced around their impoverished surroundings, and the toppled over, empty oil drums Natsu often liked to use as makeshift seats. Lip curling in distaste and clear disgust written over his face, he waved a chubby hand, "Enough for you to get out of this squalor."

Squalor?

Natsu wasn't the most well educated guy out there, but he knew when someone was calling his stomping grounds a dump. Red hot anger boiled through him, and he side stepped the mammoth woman.

Leering at him, Natsu's lips curled over his teeth to bare down in a warning snarl. As run down and as shitty as downtown was, it was _home_. And everyone here would back up one another without remorse or regret. They grew up together, so even those who had taken different paths in life like Erza would always return to help.

A man like Everlue wouldn't know a damn thing about bonds like that.

"I'd agree, there's too much trash around here," Natsu scoffed and backed up.

Lucy was hissing into his ear to keep his cool, but he wasn't too interested in listening. Only the thought they were going to drag Jackal down brought him enough comfort not to put Everlue to sleep for a bit with a right cross to the jaw.

Natsu pushed a slip of paper with his phone number into Everlue's hand, "This number will be good for a week. Put your order in there, you'll get instructions for cash out. You know the drill, unmarked bills with clean serials."

His stomach twisted as the pudgy fingers snatched the scrap from his hand, bitterness boiling in the back of his throat. This was almost too easy – too easy to fall into old habits and old plotting. The casual way he handled drop offs rolled off his tongue like an old friend and just as seductive as the first strike of a match.

Only the weight of the piece nestled in his ear and hidden by unruly strands of hair, carefully arranged by Lucy's clever hands earlier, kept him tied down to the fact that this was pretend. None of it was real.

"What do you take me for?" The flamboyant man scoffed at Natsu, "I am no amateur like that fool Jackal! Strictly professional, as is expected of a man of my standing."

Natsu flapped a hand at him eager to see the man gone, and with it the dark feeling gripping onto his lungs.

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'm real impressed. Now get goin,' a discoball like you is going to attract all kinds of attention in a place like this," He dismissed, sliding his hand in his pocket and walking over towards the closest oil drum. Paying no more attention to the wealthy bottom feeder, he sprawled down on one laid out on its side the moment he could.

"Come on, Virgo," Everlue scoffed at Natsu, an air of superiority exuding from him once Natsu's threatening presence was gone from his personal space, "Let's leave the criminal to his matches."

Natsu didn't respond, just waiting for them to go no matter how badly he wanted to scream after that stupid shiny car and his stupid glittering smile.

Once he was alone though, he allowed a smile to flicker over tan cheeks. He breathed out, lungs expanding as a few more steps to his master plan began to adjust themselves to his liking.

"Please tell me you got this conversation recorded, because I really want to listen to it again and be super proud over how I didn't punch that guy's face in," Natsu smirked up at the blue sky.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Lucy's voice came back disapproving, but the amusement she tried to hide bled through clearly. Natsu's smile widened, warmth flickering in his chest at the sound of it. The knot trying to burrow its way through Natsu's diaphragm loosened at the sound of her humor. Thinking that would be enough for now, he groaned and rolled back to his feet, heels digging trenches into the gravel thanks to his shifting weight.

"Natsu, what're you planning?" inquired Lucy, her voice still a calming balm to his recent exchange.

"You'll find out soon enough," a wicked grin curled across sharp teeth.

"But first, I'm going to need that recording."

* * *

It looks to me that the trap is set. Now they just to have some fun time luring our firebug in.

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED** : _oreobark - Danyella413 - ScarletFlame07 - sasukeluver02 - Tabasco-Devil - GajeelWannabe - Andysfire - Yuyui Hime - Ikityan - semi-absorbed - Princessatj - Snavej - BookAlchemist2 - Mo0nyMoon - alexis100_

Sorry if I missed anyone! We love you all equally and we read every single one of your lovely words!


	20. Lieutenant

_**Alright guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my lil' section. We've got a lot more to go so hang on tight!**_

* * *

 _ **Lieutenant.**_

 _A company officer who is usually responsible for a single fire company on a single shift; the first in line of company officers, in command when the captain is absent._

* * *

Lucy stood in front of an old brownstone, her eyes skimming over the terraced face and the milky windows hidden behind wrought iron bars. She was far away from Strawberry street, that was for sure.

She tugged at the skirt she was wearing, a stark difference from the short heels and professional pantsuits she opted to wear while working. It was a short, navy blue skirt with white daisies printed on it. A white crop top that fell right against her waistline matched her, and she fiddled with the hem as she stood on his stoop.

' _Don't be ridiculous,'_ Lucy chided herself, ' _You couldn't have shown up here looking like a cop now could you?'_

She had the recording he requested nestled in her purse, her heart hammering in her chest from nerves. Perhaps showing up at his home unannounced wasn't the best of her plans, but she had told him she would drop it off later. He was expecting her.

"It's not like this is a date, this is just business," she told herself, unyielding. There was no way he was going to suck her in again, not with his dark eyes or cunning smile. Or his handsome face, and charming wit.

Or his—

"Business? But that's no fun," A familiar voice cut off her thoughts.

Trepidation and embarrassed horror flooded through Lucy as she turned.

And came face to face with a smirking Natsu.

He leaned against the metal railings of his brownstone, strong arms bracing his weight. The man was a little out of breath, but by the looks of him, he had just come back from jogging.

He wore nothing but a thin, sleeveless shirt, a slick coat of perspiration coating defined arms and across the tattoo curled over his bicep. Loose sweats hung low on his hips, exposing a sliver of wicked skin where his shirt had ridden up.

"My eyes are up here, Luce," came Natsu's purr of amusement.

Face flaming red, her attention snapped upwards towards him, the murderous impulse to kick him in his smug face rising by the moment.

Natsu smirked at Lucy as if he knew where her eyes had been oogling. The old railing groaned under his weight, shaking with movement as he pushed off its support. It was impossible to ignore how little he seemed to care how the rusted, wrought iron lifted from the cement for a frightening second.

His lips twitched upwards, pulling into a bright smile that left her heart backflipping into her stomach.

Focus, Lucy.

"Hello detec- I mean Lucy," His expression was so open in those few moments, she felt like it was a terrible crime for him to always pick fights. Especially with her partner.

"Did you bring it?" The excited glitter in his eyes was dwarfed by the look of pure evil morphing that sweet smile into one of a cunning demon.

Lucy felt sorry for the officers that had to watch Natsu's cellblock. Salamander never left behind evidence after all. No proof of his mischief. If Jackal wasn't such a sleazeball, Lucy almost would have felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"Sure I did, but lets head inside to discuss it," Lucy turned, not missing the way Natsu's eyes dropped down to the bare skin of her legs when she moved up a step. The man made absolutely no attempt to hide his interest or roving eyes.

"My eyes are up here," Lucy mocked, teasing.

It was fascinating to see how his face flushed the same color as his hair.

Natsu's eyes skittered across her and slid off to the side. He jogged up the last couple of steps to stand next to Lucy, a sheen of sweat gleamed over his shoulders and up his neck, more apparent from curve of his defined jaw.

His body looked slack, as if he was relaxed from a good workout, and hopefully feeling better. Lucy wondered if he spent time at the community gym. There were many that were free and open to the public in the downtown area. It made sense Natsu would take advantage of those.

Especially after the burnings she had him do.

Her heart still clenched with guilt when she remembered him setting his first fire after being locked away for so long. How the color had drained from his face or the way his thumb had struck the flint wheel of his lighter over and over and over again before the flame began.

And long since after it.

He looked better now, in control.

For that, Lucy was glad. Although she was worried. For each fire he struck, Natsu seemed a little less affected by whatever illness had struck him that first night. It was behind them now. No more fires needed to be lit, but Natsu had still stuck close to her in the aftermath.

She wasn't an idiot.

What she had driven him to do had taken a toll on him, even if he tried to pretend it hadn't. Guilt swung heavy in her heart as she wondered how she could be so callous as to taunt him with what had once been an addiction.

She moved in behind him as he fit his key into his door and unlocked it, swinging it open and filing in after him.

The inside of his apartment was sweltering but the heat didn't seem to bother him so much. Air conditioning was apparently just a myth for Natsu. She was about to ask him about it, before she realized he probably couldn't afford something like a central air unit. Not even one that was mounted on a window.

Again, guilt pressed into her heart. The conversation with Natsu several nights ago rearing into the back of her mind. How she complained about the wealth she inherited when Natsu scraped by just to have a roof over his head.

She wondered if he thought she was an idiot. The words he told her implied the opposite. He took her seriously, one of the very few who did. There were no dismissive snorts, no eye rolls. Natsu seemed to consider her pain just as important as his own.

' _Suffering ain't a contest detective.'_

She supposed he was right. It wasn't one she wanted to win.

Unfortunately for Lucy, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her thoughts were distracted, so she walked right into Natsu's back. A grunt escaped her and she rubbed her sore nose, wondering why he had stopped moving.

His head swivelled around, a pink brow arched and his nose twitching, "Someone's here."

He said it so low, Lucy almost missed it. She froze, her hand drifting down to the hemline of her skirt. Strapped to her leg was her spare piece.

She was on the job after all. There was no way Lucy was going to go anywhere unarmed, no matter how cute she looked.

Natsu seemed to pick up something he recognized with his unusually sharp hearing. He stiffened and he eyed a bottle of some lemon cleaner by the staircase.

Had someone broken into his house to clean?

Granted the place was dusty and a complete pigsty, but that seemed like unusual dedication for a robber.

"Uh oh," He breathed and gripped Lucy's shoulder, "We should probably go. _Like right now_."

She took in his pale face and gave him a somewhat alarmed look, "Are you in danger?"

"In a matter of speaking."

He took one creaking step towards the exit and winced, body growing stiff and tense. It was a good thing he froze too, because one second later a broom snapped across the doorframe to prevent Natsu's escape.

It was wielded with the accuracy of a sword, and the sound rang out with a menacing ' _CRACK_.' At the end of the broom stood a tall red head, her hair tied back in a neat ponytail. Around her waist was a frilly pink apron, and in her other was a spatula.

"Natsu," The woman let out a growl that sent a shudder running up Natsu's spine, "Where do you think you're going? This place is filthy."

"E-Erza," He stammered, green eyes going wide in fear. He took a wide step away from her, as if considering hiding behind Lucy for protection. It was a fact she would have found all too amusing if not for the fact she recognized the woman standing before them.

"Lieutenant Scarlet?" She asked in absolute shock, her jaw dropping at the sight of the firefighter in Natsu's home of all place. The pieces fell into place and she whipped around at Natsu, who looked just as surprised at Lucy.

"This is the Erza from your childhood?" She demanded, whirling around onto Natsu, who looked like escape was the better option of valor in this case, "Why didn't you tell me! She was the first responder on the case!"

Natsu's jaw dropped open and he scoffed, pouting as his arms crossed, "How would I know? This is all news to me! I didn't even know she was a fire fighter."

"Next you'll tell me Jellal is mayor," something in his eyes grew muted as he thought, "I haven't seen either of them in seven years."

Lucy watched as his sadness seemed to wash through him, leaving just as quickly as it came. There wasn't anger, just…

...loneliness from a man that missed his family.

He squinted at Erza, who looked torn between guilt and consideration. Broom resting on her shoulder, one visible eye fixated on Natsu, "Jellal will be back here soon with groceries, and you can ask him what he does then."

Immediately a boyish grin flashed over Natsu's face, all signs of depression gone in an instant. Lucy had seen it before, but never as broad or happy as in that moment. Perhaps at the restaurant when she had bought him food, but Lucy felt like she was seeing an entirely new side to the cocky and sometimes foul mouthed arsonist.

Natsu surprisingly, didn't seem to hold any feelings of ill will towards Erza, or even this Jellal person for what happened. Judging by the wide smile and excited gleam in his eyes, he wasn't even considering it.

Lucy wondered what went on in his head.

"I have to admit, I'm glad to see you, Detective Heartfilia," Erza's eye flashed towards her, finally paying her attention, "On my last call I thought I recognized- "

Her words cut off, as if catching herself.

Confused for a moment, Lucy didn't miss Natsu's wry smirk or the way he walked over to the rickety stairs and plopped down on them, feet spread out wide in front of him. It wasn't until Lucy saw Erza avoiding her gaze, did she realize the redhead was trying to protect Natsu.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped, ignoring Natsu's snort of amusement behind her, "Natsu's been working with the police to catch an arsonist. We're trying to flush him out by making him believe he has competition."

"Competition?" Erza looked torn between relief over Natsu helping the police, and horror over Natsu helping the police. It was hard to judge where exactly she fell on that spectrum. She did not look pleased at all the idea of Natsu lighting fires for the police. But that didn't seem to be the crux of the problem.

"Who could Natsu possibly be competing-" Erza's entire body went very still. So still, Lucy thought she had been turned into stone, "You cannot mean Jackal, Natsu."

Lucy cleared her throat, letting Erza's hard glare draw to her instead. Natsu was busy staring at one of the many cracks in his sheetrock, looking both bored with the direction the conversation was inevitably going. He was scratching the back of an ear and grumbling under his breath.

"We believe Jackal is responsible for the Black Star case you brought to the precincts attention," Lucy cleared her throat. Even being a detective, Erza's steely gaze was just shy of terrifying. There was something inflexible about the firm way she stared Lucy down. Frilly pink apron and spatula aside, the woman was terrifying.

Although Lucy supposed she had to be to keep Natsu in line.

"He moved into other county lines years ago," the red head asked after a moment, her single eye sliding from Lucy to Natsu.

Natsu rolled his shoulders and leaned back into the groaning stairs. They didn't seem to appreciate his added weight, but he rolled his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Who knows why the bastard decided to come back," Natsu drawled.

The broom came down across his midsection in a flash of motion, and Lucy was impressed by how fast Erza had moved. Natsu let out a shrieking squeal and flopped over onto his side, wheezing while Erza stood like some kind of avenging angel - not a hair out of place.

Her eyes flashed with a fire of their own and she brandished the broom angrily, "You're an idiot for trying to make him angry, Natsu! Do you want him to burn down your house?"

"Well considering I don't have any insurance, that would be pretty pointless," Natsu's lips curved into a sardonic grin. This time he managed to dive out of the way of the swinging broom by the skin of his teeth, rolling up onto his feet in time to sprint behind Lucy for safety.

"Uh uh, you're on your own with this one," Lucy stared at him and tried to shuffle away, only to have an insistent Natsu scuttle behind her, keeping a Lucy shaped barrier between himself and Erza's wrath.

"Don't be a chicken!"

"Says the woman with a gun!"

And that was the scene Jellal walked in on. He was carrying an impressive haul of groceries, his foot crooked around an open door and staring at the three people circling one another in front of the landing of Natsu's stairs. Natsu was desperately hiding the bulk of himself behind Lucy, who was trying to edge away, Erza's eye focused on Natsu, broom at the ready for the earliest opportunity to swing.

"What's.." Jellal's eyes followed the scene in shock, "What's going on?"

"Grab his ankles, Jellal," Erza ordered without turning to look at him, "Natsu is insistent on being an idiot and is taking the cowardly approach by hiding behind Detective Heartfilia."

"Detective Heartfilia?" Jellal asked, drawing Lucy's attention.

Her eyes flashed towards the new man, the startling head of blue hair that fell in long locks around a handsome face. But what locked her gaze was the swirling red ink printed over an old burn. It was an intricate looking tattoo, and Lucy's breath caught as she realized it was done in the same way Natsu's old scars were covered up.

Had Natsu gotten the idea from Jellal?

Or was it the other way around?

The answer soon became clear when Natsu straightened up, his shocked gaze falling onto the other man's tattoos.

"Jellal, your face."

In his distraction, he didn't notice the broom until it went cracking against the crown of his head and he reared back in pain, cradling his skull.

"It's rude to stare, Natsu!" Erza barked, scowling at him with her one viable eye. She managed to look downright menacing, even with one eye and her frilly pink apron.

"But Jellal…" Natsu looked at a loss for words, his hand burying into pink hair to massage the tender area she had struck. Lucy's eyes followed the movement his fingers took through the rosy locks, tempted to soothe the spot he was nursing.

It went ignored in favor of focusing on the undercurrent of tension radiating between the three of the old friends.

"Natsu, I-"

But he was cut off, a sharp smile flashing over Natsu's face. When Lucy paid closer attention to his smile, she could see the razor-like tension just under his grin. It was a clear sign that he knew whatever Jellal was going to say would be an apology neither would forget. So instead he talked over him, "Wow, you bought a lot of food. Thanks!"

"Wait, Natsu I-" Jellal blinked in confusion, thrown off by Natsu's babbling. His grip on the bags next to him shook, the plastic trembling and rustling into the quiet air.

Natsu cut him off again with a clap to his hands, loudly talking over him as if Jellal hadn't said anything. A thoughtful look clouded his face, "I'm pretty sure my refrigerator works. Well it does most of the time."

Green eyes flickered over to Jellal, and Lucy realized Natsu was daring Jellal to try apologizing again. Smiles of forgiveness filtered over Natsu's face, warm and encouraging to the tattooed man with so much pain in his eyes.

Something uncoiled in Lucy's chest, relaxing over the quiet exchange. It was unspoken, something travelling between the three of them in a language Lucy didn't know. Almost feeling like an intruder on the moment between the family members who had been separated for so long, she took a quiet step back.

She was stopped from venturing too far by a warm pressure on her wrist. Natsu's hand was on skin, tying her to this sense of a family. As if he were inviting her into it. Lucy's heart swelled at the gesture

Having lost her family at a young age, her lungs compressed with emotion. Especially knowing the importance these people had played on Natsu's life.

Jellal looked down, huffing out a quiet breath and a rueful smile crossing his face. He lifted his eyes to Natsu, meeting his gaze with more steadfast and calm confidence Lucy was expecting. She didn't know what she thought, but coming from one of the people who helped raise the spitfire that was Natsu…

She wasn't expecting such a soothing presence.

"Then, I suppose it's time to prepare a meal," Jellal responded finally, shouldering the bags again and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

OHOHOHO! As if we could forget Erza and Jellal. Pffff. 'Bout time these losers showed up.

 **KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!** __ _Trollala.X - SlightlyOff7 - blazingpyro606 - Ikityan - equastar - Snavej - MoOnyMoon - seeking-out-sunshine - Princessatj - sasukeluver02 - fanficlove2014 - That'sRidiculous - Footster26 - BookAlchemist2 - Cassia-Aedea - oreobark - KatLiGrey - Waternixie - Yuyui Hime_

Oh my god! Seriously guys! Thanks so much for all your sweet words! We really appreciate it. We're so proud of this fic and it makes us really happy that we got to share it with you!


	21. Life Safety Rope

_**I won't lie, the chapter after this is one of my favorites... Hohohohoho.**_

* * *

 _ **Life Safety Rope** _

_Rope used solely for the purpose of supporting people during firefighting, rescue, other emergency operations and training._

* * *

The meal went as well as could be expected for being impromptu and in Natsu's house of all places. Struggling to get the gas lit stove to work was hard enough, and Natsu nearly burned off his fingerprints when they realized the gas was running but the igniter didn't work. He had the bright idea to use his lighter at that point, which almost caused a trip to the hospital.

After the minor singeing, Natsu seemed to be fine. Luckily the rest of the cooking without a hitch, with Lucy demanding to know how Natsu could not know his stove didn't work until just now.

"He doesn't know how to cook," Erza explained, grilling a long row of chicken breasts. She prodded them with a plastic fork as Natsu owned no tongs. They would have to do for now.

"Most of his food turns into compressed charcoal," Jellal admitted as he covered a pot of rice, attention diverted between his work and Erza.

Lucy noticed a ring on their left hands. Both a matching set.

Those two were engaged.

She hid a smile, knowing Natsu had more than likely picked up on the fact with how easily he was bouncing around.

Soon the food was ready, and they all got heaping portions. All except Lucy, who could eat with some amount of restraint, unlike the three she was dining with. They all laughed and exchanged stories, getting to know one another.

Natsu asked eager questions about their lives. What had they done after he was arrested, where had they'd gone, and who did they meet along the way. Natsu's thirst for information about his family was clear enough, but he didn't bother slowing down his questions. He was delighted to find out Jellal had opened a shelter for homeless and runaway teenagers.

Natsu nearly burst a kidney laughing so hard when he realized not only was Erza a lieutenant, but she had also gone through the process while she was an engineer to take the arson investigator classes.

The irony was not lost on any of them.

Eventually though, as she predicted it would, the conversation drifted back to Lucy and her involvement with Natsu. Their plan bubbled up to the surface and she explained it in more detail to them so they could truly understand everything was going to be alright.

"So let me get this straight, you want to prey on Jackal's idea of validation and his ego," Jellal clarified, his expression thoughtful. It wasn't hard to pick up the concern on his face. Unfortunately for Erza's argument the rationale behind the plan was sound.

"Pretty much," Natsu tapped the plastic fork against a paper plate, his grin unrepentant, "That's how I beat him before, by being bigger and flashier than him. It's _gotta_ bug him that I'm doin' it again."

Lucy listened to the conversation with a sense of unease and trepidation, one Erza seemed to reflect, "Under normal circumstances, I would be doubtful of how this plan would play out. But considering your history with Jackal, there is a good chance it could work."

The reluctance she admitted while saying that gave Lucy's stomach flop with discomfort. She shouldn't be reacting like this. This was what she wanted, for Natsu to catch Jackal.

But there was no denying she had come to care very strongly about her favorite pyro. This was a reason she hadn't been able to predict for wanting to keep their relationship professional. How her own feelings would protectively surge to the forefront.

The risks for Jackal wanting revenge were always there, but Lucy could calculate them. Assign a detail to Natsu's home to make sure he didn't burn alive in it. That should have been enough. He was a big boy capable of protecting himself.

But Lucy couldn't help wanting to do it.

"That's why Lucy has a recording to seal the deal," Natsu chewed absently on the end of his plastic fork, his eyes on Lucy, "I'd have to do this alone though. Nothing that could give me away."

Lucy stiffened at that, and Erza looked as if she were on her side.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you going in there alone," Lucy hesitated. Jackal had killed before, and he seemed to have an axe to grind with Natsu. She swallowed past the lump of nausea building in her chest. She had let herself become too deeply attached to Natsu, and the trickle of fear she felt for him couldn't be shaken.

"Well it has to be alone. It's bad enough he will have his sights set on me, if you're there then Jackal will feel the need to escalate things," Natsu was oblivious to Lucy's internal conflict. He speared the end of a potato with his fork and chewed on it happily, talking with his mouth full, "It'll be hard enough to keep from sockin' him in the jaw."

"Be as that may, what makes you think he's going to take you seriously with a recorder and looking like you came off the street?" Jellal asked, "From the description you gave of Jackal, he considers himself a high roller now. He won't be impressed by dirty boots and an iffy looking tape."

"Oi, what's wrong with the way I look?" Natsu protested, swallowing thickly around a mouthful of potatoes.

" _Absolutely nothing_ ," Lucy muttered under her breath, but spoke just loud enough for the others at the table to hear her.

Erza stared at her and both Jellal and Natsu's heads twisted to look at her in surprise. Lucy's spine stiffened and her face colored as pink as her arsonists' hair. Backtracking as quickly as she could, Lucy scrambled for a way to salvage her embarrassment, "Ah, I mean. That-"

A shit eating grin split Natsu's face so wide, Lucy was certain the corners of his lips were going to creep up into his eyes at any moment.

"Oh shut up, Natsu!" Lucy flushed, unable to come up with anything to defend herself, or the slip of her tongue.

"What's the matter, Detective, your face is a little flushed," Natsu teased, shifting his weight on his elbows to lean over to her. His arms were crossed around his plate, but for once his attention was not on the food. Instead his focus was on Lucy, and the clever glint to his dark green eyes was reminiscent of a predator.

Like a shark tasting out fresh blood.

Erza stared between them. Her eyes were wide and filled with a sort of maternal glee that had Lucy gulping. She gave off that 'big sister' vibe in a wave, her cheeks growing rosy. Lucy could practically see the sparkles of joy clouding over her head, "Natsu, could it be you and _Detective Heartfilia are-"_

"You know what I think?" Lucy squeaked, cutting off Erza before she could finish that sentence. She knew her face was turning as red as the firefighter's hair now. She felt like she had lost every ounce of control over her life ever since Natsu fell into it.

Scrambling for even a semblance of dignity, she tried to change the subject to very little success, "I think the police need to provide an alternative outfit. And a burner phone for Natsu to play the recording from!"

Natsu's eyes shuttered halfway, a mischievous look glinting under his long lashes. He smirked, sharp canines brushing against his bottom lip, as if inviting her to take a closer look.

It wasn't hard, her eyes had already dropped to his mouth, remembering the rake and feel of those unusually sharp teeth pressing punishingly into her lips. Or the way he had snatched the air from her lungs, criminal in the way he plundered her mouth.

"If you say so, Luce."

Did the bastard just _purr_ at her?

"O-Oh my," Erza's entire face had turned red and she looked at Jellal for help. The latter of which was staring at them wide eyed, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Perhaps we should go?" He suggested

"Yes, I think we should," Erza flustered, standing up in a second. It dragged the attention of Natsu away from Lucy for a moment, pinning the couple with a steady look.

"You… coming back?" Natsu asked, and Lucy knew she didn't imagine the note of hesitation in his voice. It was as if he were uncertain if they would return. If after so long a separation, they still would consider him one of their own.

Erza's eye softened, Jellal's smile curling up at the corners. And Lucy knew they were thinking the same thing. If they would be welcome by Natsu.

"Yeah. We'll see you again soon," Erza tugged Natsu into a sideways hug. His pink head disappeared under a curtain of scarlet hair and Jellal's hand rested on the back of Natsu's shoulder. It was there for just a moment, before both were stepping away and heading towards the door. When they separated, Natsu looked a little dazed.

"It was nice meeting you again, this time out of work," Erza gave Lucy a kind look, enveloping her into a crushing hug. Lucy's arms flailed out in surprise.

Suddenly, Natsu's daze made much more sense.

Lucy had never been concussed by a hug before, it was almost as if the woman wore kevlar under her shirt.

"Thank you," she murmured into Lucy's ear, squeezing her tightly enough she thought her head was about to pop off from the pressure alone.

Once released, she returned to Jellal, who had been in the middle of checking Natsu for a head injury. Together they twined their hands together, saying their goodbyes to a flushed-cheeked Natsu and Lucy.

Jellal seemed to have muttered something into Natsu's ear that caused the backs of them to turn as red as Erza's hair. They left soon after, giving Lucy the time to sigh and sit down on the table. Truthfully she was a little exhausted after meeting Natsu's family.

...They were definitely characters…

Natsu for his part breathed out a sigh when he was finally free of both Jellal and Erza. Lucy was still seated on the kitchen table since he had no chairs for it. They had all eaten standing or leaning over it.

The creamy arc her legs made while swinging back and forth in that cute little skirt she was wearing distracted him for the moment.

Daisies.

He liked them.

Biting his lip, he watched her eyes travel over the expanse of his kitchen, and a sudden wave of nervousness gripped him. This was the first time she had been in his home. Natsu had been over to hers plenty of times, but had never dared believe the bright spot that was Lucy would ever step foot into his hellhole.

Suddenly self-conscious about the state of his living arrangements now that his family wasn't there to distract him anymore, he coughed to catch her attention after he had moved into the adjoining room to lock the door behind his redhead friend.

"Uhm, yeah, so that was-..." He trailed off, a nervous hand coming to scratch into his pink hair. He made his way over to Lucy and began to pick up the dirty paper plates they had eaten on. He tossed them into a garbage bag tied to the cabinet under his sink as he didn't actually own a trash bin.

"Interesting?" Lucy quipped, hopping off the table to help him clean up a bit. Erza had already done her fair share of cleaning and sweeping, and Natsu found himself suddenly grateful Lucy wouldn't be picking herself through the random piles of grime he collected. Natsu hadn't bothered to clean because his place was already such crap.

Livable was the bare minimum he would stand for after all.

Although now he wished he had put a little more thought into its maintenance.

"You could say that," he admitted. Natsu moved to the sink to get some running water. The pipes made an unholy shriek that had Lucy jumping in surprise, but Natsu barely even noticed since he was so used to the sound. A trickle of brown water leaked through the faucet and Natsu made an expression of disgust. He would have to remember to call someone.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting them to be anything like that based on how you described them," Lucy peeked over his shoulder and made a face as they waited for the water to turn clear.

"And how was that?" He asked, dipping a worn looking rag underneath the the stream snapping the valve off a second later. Natsu leaned back against the counter, wringing it out.

"I dunno, I just- well I'm not sure. Erza has been a colleague of mine for a very long time. I heard she got engaged but I had no idea she had a past that rocky," Lucy admitted, looking rather at a loss for such a detail going unnoticed. A snort escaped Natsu, detectives and their snooping.

"It's probably not something she advertises," Natsu pushed off the counter towards the table, using his damp rag to wipe it clean. The meal had been delicious, but the hazards of using paper plates meant that not all of it ended up in his stomach. He spoke as he worked, stretching over the small table to get the spots he missed, "It's something she's put behind her, both of them have."

A thoughtful sound escaped Lucy while he was busy, and Natsu almost didn't realize she was thinking about something until her hesitant voice raised behind him,"Does that bother you? That they never saw you?"

Natsu froze, his gaze straight ahead as he _felt_ the sharp edge behind her worried words. Jaw locking, Natsu let loose a heavy breath through his nose. He knew Lucy had to ask a question like that. She wouldn't be doing her job as a detective if she didn't try to sleuth out if Natsu had a potential to go down a dark road.

With how he had acted at those fires, Natsu was surprised she hadn't pulled the plug on this whole thing immediately. Grappling against getting caught in the insanity of his flames had been an exhausting mental battle. One Natsu wasn't sure he could repeat. That was why his new plan with Jackal had to work.

He didn't think he could try to escalate his fires to spark Jackal's jealousy and make it out unscathed.

But he could understand why she would ask about Jellal and Erza. Before he had told her how he would have taken the fall for them again. That hadn't been a lie. It still wasn't. That being said, he knew why it would seem doubtful to a detective like Lucy. She wasn't an idiot.

Bad feelings got built up behind iron bars and barbed wire.

"What, that they made something out of their lives while I was stuck in prison?" Natsu asked, his fist gripping into the towel. He swiped across the table top and threw the rag back into the sink when he was done, keeping his hands busy, "Honestly, no. Not anymore."

"But it had? I thought you said you didn't mind taking the fall for them?" Lucy's voice asked, just as soft as before.

And there it was.

Despite Lucy being the exception to his 'hate all cops' rule, she was still a badge. That meant she had a few predictable paths her thoughts had to cross, one's Natsu had learned from the many times he had been dragged into the station.

"Oh, yeah that I don't mind at all," he assured her, flashing Lucy a quick smile. He knew it didn't quite reach his eyes, because his thoughts were hampered by memories, "I would have done that a hundred times without thinking twice about it. They deserved the chance to be free."

"Then I don't think I understand?" She asked in confusion and Natsu was genuinely surprised she didn't immediately realize what his problem was. What he could possibly hold any lingering anger at those two over, if not for leaving him behind.

"You're thinking about it too hard, Luce," Natsu's lips twisted into a sardonic grin. His scar seemed to coil and tighten, a twinge of ghostly pain running along his spine, "You saw my back, read my file."

"I did," Lucy frowned, still not comprehending. But those beautiful, dark brown eyes were still staring at him, as if trying to sniff out all his answers. He wanted to give them all to her too. This woman was picking him apart at lightspeed.

"Come on, detective, do some detecting," He turned away to his fridge, snagging two bottles of water and tossing one to Lucy. He watched her juggle it with some amusement before he sighed and just gave her the answer she was waiting for, "What seventeen year old kid wants to put himself back together without his family around?"

"It was a year of painful physical therapy by myself. Just learning how to do basic things all over again and rebuilding my strength. If I'm honest, I'm still not a hundred percent. I probably never will be," Natsu sat do the edge of his counter, dismissing the table as a seat. Lucy could get away with sitting on it, but knowing his luck, it would probably collapse under his weight. At least, he thought, the counter was attached to the wall.

Natsu did not miss the way Lucy's mouth opened in a soft circle, her eyes flashing with a realization that left him nodding in approval, "It hurt not to have them there. Even though I knew they would have been there if they could."

"And later, when I was in prison, they didn't visit me," he sighed, cracking the seal on his water, "That bugged me for a while, but when time went on and I was able to cool off, I realized I didn't want them to see me behind bars."

"I don't think they wanted to either. I think they felt guilty," He admitted, "It's why they took so long just to visit me."

"You think they were ashamed?" Lucy asked, frustratedly tugging at the cap on the water a few times while Natsu watched with amusement.

"I would be, even if there isn't a reason for it," He asked after a few futile moments of watching her struggle, raising an eyebrow, "Uh, you need some help there?

"No- I- got it-"

"You sure?" He didn't bother to hide his spreading smirk, as she drifted near him. She yanked violently at it and he marveled at her stubbornness as she tried to wrestle with the difficult bottle. It was almost incredible watching her work at it, and the dark thoughts that had clouded over his mind had already begun to dissipate.

"Yes!" Lucy growled, _actually growled_ at him. It sparked surprised laughter bubbling from his chest at her feisty snarl, and she snapped her head towards him, "What is so funny- AHA!"

In her distraction, she managed to get the bottle loosened. But her shout of victory broke off with a scream from her and a swear from him when her tight grip on the bottle caused the water to explode over both of them. They scattered from the counter as a unit, Lucy dropping the bottle instinctively and making everything worse.

Granted, Natsu's reflex was to throw his arm up to stop the water from getting on his face, only for him to forget about the bottle in his hand.

And have a stream of water smack Lucy directly in the face.

Natsu stared at her in shock, and her eyes were absolutely wide. He thought to apologize for a split second, but instead of sorry, rampant laughter broke free and he clutched at his sides, laughing at the drowned cat impression she made.

"Yo-Your face!" He cackled.

So busy was he laughing, he missed the devilish glint lighting her eyes until he looked up from his wheezing.

"My face huh?" She purred, and Natsu's eyes bugged out just in time for him to be showered with a spray of water directly to the face. He squawked as he backed away, the corner of the table digging into the small of his back in his attempt to escape.

She huffed and brought the bottle to her lips, a smile curling around the plastic as Natsu spluttered his surprise.

"There, now we're even," Lucy gave him a smug smile.

He licked his lips, his bangs flattening down under the heavy wave of water that she had splashed him with. His spikes drooped and he slowly rolled the bottom of his shirt up to mop the water dripping into his eyes. Natsu moved deliberately, but when he pulled the shirt from his face, Lucy was rewarded with a pair of dark eyes glinting.

"Not even close," He growled.

Nastu didn't notice the distracted flicker of Lucy's eyes down to his exposed skin. He was only paying attention to snagging his water and throwing it all over her. She let out a shriek of rebellion and ran, the prim detective running away from him like they were a pair of children on the schoolyard.

So somehow, the both of them managed to make a huge, watery mess of the inside of Natsu's kitchen with only two water bottles and a lot of creative thinking. The weapons of ice cubes had been employed by a mischievous Lucy. Dropping a few down the back of Natsu's pants when he wasn't looking was a delightful sin. Especially since it caused his entire face to turn an interesting shade of red as he let loose the most girlish scream she had ever heard.

Neither thought about the case, or Jackal, or what they were doing. Playing this weird game of water tag in Natsu's kitchen, together they managed to recapture something elusive and fun.

When they were done and they were both somehow soaked, Natsu gave Lucy one of his spare shirts he still had from when he was seventeen and a pair of baggy sweatpants that seemed to swallow her whole.

Seeing her in his clothes was not a sight he would ever complain about. Natsu had to bite the inside of his cheek as he watched her struggle to keep the waistband around her curvy hips. She tried to fluff her soggy hair out, but the look was tarnished by the obnoxious dragon graphic emblazoned on the old shirt.

It was starting to get dark out by the time she had dried off enough to leave. Natsu didn't know if he should offer her a place to crash for the night, since all he really had was a dingy sleeping bag and an even dingier mattress. It didn't even have a box spring or a frame.

Lucy decided on a cab, which Natsu had insisted on if she was planning on leaving. A pretty girl walking in his neighborhood at night. Even the reminder that she was gun carrying cop was not enough to make him rest easy without the knowledge she was going to be locked safely behind doors.

She looked up at him when the harsh lights of the taxi drifted by his window and he watched her fingers trying desperately to smooth his wrinkled shirt down her hips. He opened the door for her and leaned a forearm against it, his hand flat on his handle.

She stood on his stoop, brown eyes flashing to his face. Lucy was trying to gain a professional air again in a teenager's graphic tee and a pair of sweatpants she had to roll up three times around the ankles.

The sight was so contrary and adorable, Natsu couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah, so. I'll see if I can drop off the phone for you sometime tomorrow before Jackal's party," Lucy looked up at him, clearing her throat and raising her chin as if she hadn't just acted like a four year old in his house. The only thing they had been missing were waterballoons.

"Sure thing detective," Natsu hummed. A smile drifted across his face, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave a tiny wave over her shoulder and filed out. He kept the door open long enough to see her get inside the cab and drive off before he closed the door and threw the deadbolt.

He groaned and stretched out, his muscles in his back twitching and pulling tight around his scar. Natsu really had overdone it today, first beating the crap out of some of the bags at the community gym, and then an impromptu water fight that turned out more to be a wrestling match. Lucy was a back climber and hair puller, who knew.

Natsu groaned as he headed into his room and fell face first down onto his mattress with a grateful sigh. It was hard, thin, and felt like a hundred of tiny metal spokes dug into his stomach. But at the moment it felt like he was laying on top of a cloud.

Lucy sank into all of his senses, filling him with a strange, golden warmth that left tingles in his fingers and gut. Really, it was pathetic. Soon he was going to have to run out and chop wood or something just to prove to himself that he had testosterone in his body instead of honey nut feelios. Some hardened criminal he was. He let out a silly giggle.

Strange though, he could still smell strawberries.

Confused, Natsu lifted his head and saw that he was resting his face on a dark blue skirt with white daisies. He blinked as a warm flush worked over the back of his neck and cheeks. Lucy had forgotten her clothes here…

Coughing, he picked them up, hooking his fingers around her white crop top and skirt, he gently placed them down next to his mattress. He would have to remember to wash and dry them for her when he returned her clothes. Natsu could only imagine the looks he was going to get at the laundromat.

He almost snorted on a laugh as he thought about just owning up to it and claiming they were his.

Grinning, he dropped his head onto his pillow, the faint scent of strawberries and cream still clinging to it. He drifted off to sleep in seconds, soothed by dreams of waterfights, golden warmth, and daisies.

* * *

 _ _We were asked 'don't fightfighters have background checks?' – I'm glad you asked that! Yes, Erza is a fighter, and they do perform background checks. However, remember Natsu was arrested alone. That was the only fire they could ever connect to him and it wasn't his usual MO either since Jellal screwed it up. He never gave up Erza or Jellal, so those two **don't have a record.  
**__

 _ _ **Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who decided to stick with us this long! I know the idea of switching writers THREE TIMES is a lot to wrap your brain around.  
**__

 _ **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! And sorry if I've been misspelling your names! I've just been copying down what I see, so if I do it again, I'm sorry. I have the memory of a colander**_ \- Ikityan - smilekey - cookie panda-roo - Andysfire - Mo0nyMoon - Snavej - sasukeluver02 - Princessatj - fanficlove2014 - CrimsonLightKey - Footser26 - ClumsyPinkTiger - BookAlchemist2 - Cassia-Adea - oreobark - semi-absorbed - lucifire - Guest - Guest


	22. Oxidation

_An early update because I messed UUUP_

* * *

 _ **Oxidation.**_

 _A chemical reaction in which an element combines with oxygen. All fires are a form of oxidation.  
_

* * *

When morning cracked over the sky, bleeding a rainbow of colors throughout Strawberry Street, Lucy was awoken by a surprising visitor. One she was certain she was imagining, because why the hell would anyone visit her as the sun was rising. Lucy had decided to just roll over and go back to sleep, her home remaining stubbornly shut to whomever was hammering on her door.

Erza Scarlet was not one to be deterred by a mere door though.

The woman had invaded her home in a flash and kicked open the door to her bedroom with a booted heel. Lucy had sprung up to her feet with a shout, legs tangling in the blanket as she ripped open the drawer to her nightstand and drew her weapon.

To her credit, all Erza did when facing down the barrel of a police issued handgun, was blink.

Maybe she really did wear Kevlar like Lucy had originally suspected.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed and dropped her piece onto her bed. Lucy picked at the blanket twisted around her legs, stepping out of her tangled sheets once her heart rate slowed.

"I came to talk to you in private, away from the prying eyes at the station," Erza walked towards her, dropping down on the mattress next to Lucy, her single eye fiercely meeting her gaze.

"Okay," Lucy said, not without a small sense of hesitation. Erza had a reputation around the department for being strict and no nonsense, even Gray seemed to respect her on the few times their paths crossed during cases. Now she knew their past together was a little more complicated than what she had originally believed, it made sense, "I'm guessing this is about the fire seven years ago?"

"He told you about that? Good," Erza said, finally looking away at the reminder of that night. Lucy thought she saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something. To do something or say anything to come up with a way to alleviate the guilt Lucy knew must have been tearing her apart.

 _He doesn't blame you._

The words lodged in her throat, falling hollow and lifeless, belonging not to her - but Natsu.

"The building wasn't that tall, but for us it must have been a _tower_ ," Erza's fingers twitched, a heavy sigh breathing out through her nose, "Jellal and I were so terrified, but Natsu - he charged in the moment he heard the screams from inside."

"It gave us enough encouragement to follow him," Erza turned towards her and her posture was sad, almost meek compared to the ferocity she typically held herself with, "He's different now. Less exuberant - harder."

"Prison will do that to a person," Lucy noted, but nearly bit her tongue off when she saw how Erza flinched. A stricken look flashed over her eye, red bangs falling in her face and hiding it from view.

A surprising laugh pushed from Erza's lips a second later. Her head shook, scarlet locks falling down around her shoulders.

"I suppose it will," Erza's cheeks burned, a nervous huff escaping her, "I've been keeping an eye on Natsu since he's been out, waiting for a chance to meet up with him again. I am ashamed to say I was too afraid to see him again. He has always been … angry with the police."

"But he has been different since meeting you," she continued, "I see something happier taking root in him, pushing past the rock and mortar laid the past seven years."

"And is that a bad thing?" Lucy asked. Erza's words sounded nice, but the worried edge to her voice made her believe the opposite.

"It isn't a coincidence Jackal moved back to our old district just a few months after Natsu was released from jail" Erza finally got to the point, standing up from Lucy's bed and pacing around in the room as if she owned it. Lucy supposed Era was used to such a position, and she wasn't inclined to argue with her even though it was her home.

"You think he did it on purpose?" She followed Erza's pacing, heart jumping uncomfortably in her chest. Because if those suspicions were correct…

It meant Jackal was playing his own game. More than likely it was harmless, trying to see how far down Natsu had fallen. But it also showed a certain amount of deadly threat behind what had once been a simple turf fight between two arsonists fighting over a client base.

"I'm certain of it, although I have no proof." Erza said, her words firm and leaving no doubt in Lucy's mind. She believed everything she said, even if it wasn't. "Same as I believe Jackal did not intend on letting anyone live this time."

No amount of chest pounding to prove their worth was going to cut it this time. Not if what Erza said was true. But that gave Jackal a whole new twisted outlook.

"Does Natsu know?" Lucy asked quietly, her attention flashing towards Erza.

The red head fell silent, her arms crossed over her ribs and stomach. Fingers tapping into the crook of her elbow, she let out a quiet hum.

"Maybe. He's probably put together enough to know Jackal is playing a different kind of game than usual," Erza approached Lucy, coming to a stop directly in front of her. The weight in the air between them was heavy. Intuition flaring, Lucy realized as they watched one another, that Erza was not standing in front of her representing the Firefighter, "Or-..."

No. Right now she was the very picture of a worried older sister.

"Or you think he's not seeing what's right in front of him," Lucy read between the lines, filling in what went unspoken, "Natsu is distracted."

Erza gave a wan smile.

"He understands the nature of fires and structures fine," Her hand pressed into Lucy's shoulder. Strong fingers squeezed, Erza giving her a worried look, "But people and pretty girls are new to him. Be patient with him - and watch his back."

"He'll be too busy watching yours to see the target on his," Erza warned.

Lucy swallowed, her heart doing an odd lurch in her chest. She didn't know if it was from happiness, nerves, or trepidation over the fresh news dropped on her head.

"Now," Erza clapped her hands together. The way she said it brought Lucy's attention back front and center, focusing on the woman before her.

"I believe you said you were going to shop for Natsu's suit today."

Lucy felt an actual tremor of fear shoot down her spine at the wicked smirk splitting the redhead's face nearly in half.

"Allow me to help," she purred.

Lucy swallowed hard, and had a sinking feeling she was going to step into something there was no escape from.

But before she could complain, Erza had snagged a hand around Lucy's wrist and was dragging her out, in her pajamas, to whatever new adventure she planned.

She was going to die by the end of it.

-::-

The knock on Natsu's door came as an unexpected surprise. It was a loud, hard pounding, enough to let Natsu know the person behind the door was not Lucy. Her dainty knocks didn't sound like she was trying to break the door down.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he walked to the window and flicked the ratty, moth filled curtain to the side an inch to see who was standing at his stoop. He wasn't expecting anyone else but her, so he didn't know what business someone could have with him.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Much to his surprise though, it wasn't Lucy standing at his door, but rather her partner.

Gray.

Scowl deepening, Natsu considered letting him just stand out there until his legs fell off. At least until the door rattled again in impatience and the cop's snarling began to grate on his nerves.

"Open the goddamn door, you pyro. I know you're home," Gray shouted, "Lucy couldn't come by, Erza dragged her off for some weird shopping trip. I gotta talk to you anyway."

As if Natsu was interested in even a word the Ice Queen had to say. Still the bastard wasn't going away anytime soon, so Natsu steeled himself for a conversation he was not going to enjoy and unlocked his sagging door.

Gray wasted no time brushing by Natsu the moment it was open, moving into his dingy house and glaring around his surroundings and Natsu's empty apartment.

"Oh yeah, please come right the hell in," grumbled Natsu, slamming his door shut with a rattling crack that shook the hinges. He didn't bother throwing the single deadbolt. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a long conversation.

The detective looked starkly out of place in Natsu's home, he thought in distaste. His slick hair, sharp suit, and polished shoes practically gleamed against the dirty and stained carpet he stood on. Although Natsu supposed 'carpet' was too generous of a term for what blanketed his floors.

"Nice place," Gray sneered.

"Hilarious," Natsu shot back at him, heading into the empty living room. He had a grand total of two mismatched stools to sit on that he snagged from some strangers curbside. Both were of differing height, and ones leg was being held on by nothing more than a roll of duct tape.

He ignored the stool though and favored leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Gray did the same, not even bothering with the shotty seating.

"You still live on the same street as when we were kids," Gray remarked, his eyes squinting around the surroundings, "You never changed."

Natsu felt a rush of heat and acid boil in the back of his throat at the reminder. He glared at Gray, teeth gritting as the urge to sweep into violence rolled into him. Nails bit into his bicep.

Maybe he never changed, but it was better than the phony standing in front of him.

"I'm surprised you remembered where this place was since you got out," He drawled back, picking his finger in his ear to give the task more attention than he favored Gray, "Life was better on the other side of the tracks, wasn't it Gray?"

Silence suffocated the space between them, filled with bad feelings and anger left in their past. It was a wide chasm nothing could bridge. The memories of happier times tinged with the hard stab of betrayal. It only made sense Gray would become a lousy _cop_.

"Get it over with, _Detective_ Fullbuster, what do you want," Natsu sneered, his fingers gripping around the worn sweatband around his wrist. Satisfied by the spark of white-hot anger in the back of Gray's chilly eyes, Natsu waited for whatever reason he had dragged his sorry ass back to downtown.

Gray reached a hand into his jacket, past his holster. Natsu's body was already whipcord and tight, ready to spring into a fight at a moments notice, so the only sign of mounting aggression came from how sharply his eyes took in the motion.

He withdrew a smart phone and dropped it on Natsu's cracked counter. A crumpled manual followed it a second later.

"That's police issued for your operation, Natsu, try not to break it," Gray's voice was bored and detached, but slid off his suit jacket and loosened his tie without seeming to realize he was doing it.

"The recording is already downloaded into your files so try to acclimate yourself with how to use a phone from this decade before you make a complete ass out of yourself in front of Jackal," Gray muttered.

Natsu stared, suspicion coming off him in a wave and he gave Gray a sharp grin. He knew the dick wasn't there just to drop off a phone. He could have shoved it into an envelope and crammed it in his mail slot without ever having to see Natsu, which he knew was the option they both would have preferred.

Which meant this was about something else.

Or someone.

"Sure thing, I'll just ask _Lucy_ for help if I need it," Natsu's intuition flared when Gray went rigid. The man's dark eyes flashed towards Natsu, angling himself towards the other, his expression hard.

"That's _Detective Heartfilia_ ," Gray spat back at him, his harness shrugging off his shoulders and collecting near his jacket. Natsu for his part was grateful for the cop's stripping habit. He didn't have a great relationship with guns.

Natsu advanced a step towards him, smirking wider at him. Unable to resist jabbing a bit at him, he continued, a smug grin sliding over his face, "Lucy doesn't seem to mind me calling her by her name."

"That's because my partner is a good person," Gray spat back at him, "But she's still green. She's a good cop and great detective; however she doesn't know you for the monster you really are."

"Isn't that right 'Salamander'?" He pointed down at Natsu's hand.

Green eyes flickered down to see his lighter clenched tightly in his right fist. Hard enough that the metal from the emblem on its steel surface bit into his palm. He swallowed, anger building like bile. His thumb rolled over the spark wheel, igniting a flare before he flicked it shut and put it away.

Natsu grit his teeth from the reminder.

His fingers brushed against the fabric of his cargo pants, reassuring himself of the weight of his keepsake and his other hand brushed against his neck, rubbing the back of his spine.

"Maybe that's because I'm not a monster," Natsu snapped back at Gray.

He didn't like the sharp gleam that entered the detective's eyes, Gray's focus pinning on him. He stepped into Natsu's space, and grunted with irritation when he realized the dickweed was still taller than him.

"But aren't you?" Gray asked, his eyebrows lifting with a false air of innocence that made Natsu see red, "What kind of person burns a building down with kids and teenagers inside?"

Natsu felt sick.

He hated to admit it, but Gray was right.

A monster did that.

Gray's smirk turned bitter and cold over Natsu's silence, "Whatever you think is between you and Lucy, it's just something that lives in the moment. Like one of your flames."

"It'll snuff out with the next heavy breeze," The flippant way he spoke about Natsu's burgeoning relationship with Lucy sent a trickle of unease down his stomach, adding to his feeling of nausea.

"You aren't the man she thinks you are," Gray closed his eyes, and for a second Natsu thought he might have looked… remorseful?

The thought vanished the next moment he spoke.

"Whatever you think you have with Lucy, it's going to end the same way it always does," Gray spat. Natsu's jaw tightened as Gray held up his hand, "How did things end for Erza, for Jellal?" His eyes went darker.

"For Lisanna?"

Natsu lashed out in a moment, snagging Gray by his collar, his limbs shaking as he dragged him towards his face. Fury throbbed at his temple, and for the moment Natsu didn't care that Gray was a cop and he was an ex-felon.

"You shut up," Natsu hissed at Gray, "You weren't there when Zancrow and his bastards gave her those burns! You could have helped her!"

Gray wrenched Natsu's hand from his shirt, his eyes dark with satisfaction for dragging some of his innate violence to the surface. There was a flicker of shame behind his dark eyes, as if he knew he had taken it a step too far by bringing the girl into their talk. His buttons were being jammed at lightening speed, and Gray knew what all of them were. It was all he could do not to take a swing at his pretty boy face.

"Fair enough," Gray snapped back, "But the point still stands. How about the others you're conveniently forgetting?"

Here it came. The crux to every problem Natsu had with Gray. The one sticking point in their antagonistic relationship that had turned friends to enemies.

"Me," He sneered, "And Ultear."

Natsu's anger drained from him in a second, leaving him feeling hollow. The mistake that followed him his entire life. A fire he hadn't started, the one that ripped his life apart because he was the one left behind, partially crushed under a fallen wooden beam. But it didn't matter if he wasn't the one to strike the match for it.

He was just as responsible for it as Jellal was.

"She was in that fire, suffocating with me and the kids she was watching that night. I was there, half conscious but I remember _**you**_ ," Gray spat at Natsu, cutting him down inch by inch in a way only his guilt could, "You're lucky all Erza lost was her eye when she went to save my sister!"

Natsu swallowed, feeling as if the air were compressing itself from his lungs. He wanted to ask how Ultear was. He knew she survived, but not without a nasty burn to her back that probably left a large scar. His own tightened and ached at the memory, and the grim reminder of his own scars yanked at his heartstrings. _It was only right he suffered the same way Ultear had._

He wanted to know how Gray had found out about Erza being there that night, but didn't have to.

While Gray had gone separate ways from him shortly after Igneel's death, the dark haired teenager had tried to keep an eye on him throughout his rowdy firebug days. It was far away from the games they played as children. Cops and Robbers, with both of them wanting to be the cops. Both wanting to be the good guys.

How far apart had they drifted?

The words hung heavy between them, but Natsu didn't speak them out loud.

"You were the one who called the police that day," Natsu said dully, his eyes lifting back up to Gray's face, "I guess I should thank you for not turning in Erza or Jellal."

An expression close to a yawning pit flashed over Gray's face, furious before closing off.

"And why would I do that?" Gray slid his hands in his pockets, "Salamander was the only one who deserved to get locked up."

"Tell me, what would Lucy think if she knew you set the fire that almost killed my sister?" The temperature of the room dropped about seventy degrees.

Natsu's stomach clenched, his chest feeling tight.

"Relax lover boy, I'm not telling her," Gray muttered, his gaze turning inward with introspection as he studied the window, "It would only hurt her to know that, and I'm not stupid enough to think that would make her stay away from you either."

Grey sighed after a long moment, the anger behind his eyes the coldest Natsu had seen in a while, "you know what bothers me the most? I don't get how you got out of jail so soon. You should have rotted in there longer than seven years."

"Good behavior," responded Natsu, his voice sounding very far away in his own ears. He was scrambling to rebuild his walls, to patch the cracks that formed which made him vulnerable since meeting Lucy. He was just glad Gray was changing the subject from that night, "It's right there in my file."

"Bullshit. You don't know the meaning of the word," Gray deadpanned, "I _saw_ your file, you got into fights almost every other week you were in lockdown. That would have been more than enough to keep you in for another five."

Natsu rolled his shoulders, green eyes flashing to the fathomless black that watched him in return, "maybe I had a guardian angel or somethin' lookin' out for me. What of it?"

" _...or something_ ," Gray allowed.

Natsu didn't understand what Gray was getting at, but there was something about the weight in his eyes that worried him.

"There's something dark that follows you wherever you go," Gray gave Natsu a firm glare. His hand darted out to collect his belongings again, turning his back to Natsu as he slid on his harness again and jammed his arms into his jacket. He tightened his tie again, straightening it out with a shake of his hands, "You're a monster and you always will be one."

He headed towards the door and set his hand on the rusty knob, "Keep away from Lucy before she gets caught up in your failures."

He opened the door and snapped it shut behind him, leaving Natsu to his tumultuous thoughts and empty apartment.

* * *

And next chapter should be called Fallout hahahaha... The title of it is entirely appropriate though- _**Carbon Monoxide**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best, and you are really the best! Your responses are often pretty hilarious. I'll address some comments we got before I give you all your personal thanks!**_

 _Ideal work for Natsu - Not being in Jail._

 _Natsu at the Laundromat - that is amazing._

 _Everyone thought the water fight was gonna lead to teh DIRTIES. Oh you all._

 _Now there was a comment saying they thought Natsu was "whipped" and they wanted him to have a bit more spunk. He is too mannerly and in control. Sorta? Natsu isn't a teenager anymore, and he's spent the last seven years in jail. He's not as hot headed as he used to be in his youth thanks to the circumstances he grew up in - along with the anger management classes he took in prison which was mentioned earlier. (Not to say he was so great at them... )_

 _But yeah, Natsu isn't the hot headed character you'd see in Fairy Tail. If he puts one toe out of line for picking a fight, especially with a cop like Gray, he can get sent back to jail for longer than seven years. He's an adult now, not a kid, and he struggles with an addiction to fall back into terrible crimes. If Natsu seems 'whipped' to you, it's just because he's screwing his head back onto his shoulders and trying to carve out a life for himself in waters he's never navigated before._

 _Anyway, just stay tuned, because Natsu isn't going to stay passive forever. Especially not after this chapter. Uhm. Sorry if that turned into a rant. I didn't mean for it to._

 _ **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!** Yuyui Hime - lord287 - GajeelWannabe - vaneanime - BlessYourStar21 - Princessatj - BookAlchemist2 - Mo0nyMoon - CrimsonLightKey - Ksqu4rd - sasukeluver02 - semi-absorbed - Snavej - orchadeia - ftx77x_


	23. Carbon Monoxide

_**Whoops! I actually forgot to update this! Man, I really need to be reminded sometimes, it's a good thing someone on tumblr asked me when the update was happening. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Carbon Monoxide**_

 _A toxic gas, odorless and colorless, that is produced when substances are incompletely burned.  
_

* * *

When Natsu arrived at Lucy's home the following day, looking both cross and happy, she had a feeling they were going to be in for an interesting evening. He stood tall and casual, a pack of toiletries and a change of clothes slung over his tattooed shoulder. Hands were jammed in his pockets by his sides and he was staring at the manicured flower boxes hanging from her neighbor's window with an odd expression of disgust.

For all intents and purposes, this was part of their 'cover.'

Natsu would be staying at her place tonight, playing the role of a dutiful boyfriend who would be staying at his girlfriend's place. In reality they would be getting him ready for the plan to trap Jackal with his own ego.

Lucy was struck by the intimidating picture Natsu made as always. Wild pink hair, spiked into disarray fell over dark eyes. They were framed by even darker, long lashes. His head was turned, giving view to the industrial piercing through his left ear. The fiery tattoos skating along his throat jumped when he swallowed, making it look as if the flames were dancing.

As usual he donned cargo pants and a tank top. Untied combat boots hung open, but he didn't seem to care as his eyes caught Lucy's.

Then he smiled at her, and her heart did a backflip so hard Lucy thought it might have fled into her spleen for refuge.

Everything about this man should have been _illegal_.

However as striking as he was, it wasn't the look the police wanted to show to snag a response out of Jackal. Which was why Natsu was here.

And to borrow Lucy's shower of course.

Maintaining her cover, she stood up on her toes, reaching out to him and tugging his head down to peck his cheek. Lucy did not miss the way his adam's apple bobbed, swallowing hard at the feel of her lips pressing against his jawline.

"C'mon in," Lucy grinned at him, pulling away just enough to guide him into her apartment. He stepped into the cool interior, his pack slung over his shoulders as Lucy closed and locked the door behind him.

His eyes seemed to be appraising her home again. Which Lucy thought was strange since he had been here plenty of times before. It was as if his gaze were sweeping over the clean lines and truly looking at them for the first time.

She didn't know what was up, but something seemed to be eating at him. Not wanting to bring it up unless it became an issue, she dropped a hand on the back of his arm, feeling the muscles tense under her hand and then relax.

"We got the clothes ready for you," Lucy walked up the stairs with him. Up three floors in the winding corridors. The home was a bit on the lavish side, with a guest room on the second floor, where Natsu would be staying tonight and her room on the third floor. The bottom floor was mostly a seating area and the kitchen.

While the second floor did have a bathroom of its own, Lucy did not actually invest the time in cleaning it before Natsu arrived, so again she was going to have to relinquish her shower to him.

"You can go ahead and get clean in my room," Lucy huffed up the stairs and turned into her room, "You have the phone Gray gave you?"

The dull grunt she received was affirmative enough. Her intuition struck, and she wondered if Gray had said anything to put Natsu in a foul mood. Probably, her gut confirmed.

Whatever was between those two was enough to set either of them off on a good day. Much less one that would be filled with stress.

Natsu looked like the odd man out standing in her room. Clean white carpet and pristine walls, rich dark furniture and the couch she and Natsu often liked to fall asleep on. The couch Happy was currently hiding under, his blue tail swishing through the carpet.

"Thanks," He grinned, his expression seeming to brighten at the thought of a fresh shower. He crossed the room without another word, Happy darting off after Natsu's feet and following him into the bathroom. The door swung close with a quiet snap and Lucy laughed.

It seemed like Natsu didn't want to meet Jackal smelling like her feminine shampoo again.

She got up while he was occupied. She cleaned the downstairs bathroom, made the bed in the room Natsu would be staying in, and fussed around her house. They still had time until Erza arrived with the motorcycle Natsu would be using.

Lucy supposed she could have lent Natsu her car, but Natsu insisted on the bike.

Apparently, while the police wanted to dress Natsu up, he still had to look convincing enough like he wasn't operating under the commands of the police. And there would be no way Natsu, fresh off the streets, would drive something like Lucy's car.

Speaking of which. She heard the shower running hot through the pipes, and figuring that he was almost done, she went outside to grab his pressed suit from the car. She folded it over her arm and jogged back inside, twisting around the stairs back to her room.

No matter how many times she tried to distract herself with menial tasks though, the concern she had for this whole plan was astounding. No wires, no taps. Jackal would have measures against it.

Natsu insisted on going in there alone and blind. Two facts Lucy was not okay with. They had been partners in this for so long, the idea of Natsu doing it solo bugged her.

She hated to admit that maybe the 'fake girlfriend' thing had gotten to her.

"Natsu, I don't like this plan. You're moving out of a place we can protect you," Lucy huffed at the bathroom door where she heard Natsu banging around in her shower. Really, did he have to move around like he was trying to break dance in there?

"Of course you don't like it," Natsu's cheerful voice rang out over the steady stream of water. She watched a billow of steam seep out from under the door.

"You just want to go to the party too!" He called, the timber of his voice carrying through the tile and the closed door.

"Hardly," Lucy shot back. She didn't have to worry about Natsu hearing her or not, the man seemed to have picked up the senses of a bloodhound somewhere along the way. He could pick up smells and sounds better than anyone she knew.

She wondered if those were skills he picked up before or after prison.

Minutes ticked by, Natsu's distracted humming rang loud in the shower. Impatience got the better of Lucy so she took to laying out the clothes picked out for Natsu by Lucy, under the steady eye of Erza. For whatever reason, the redhead had jumped on the opportunity to find something for Natsu.

Lucy suspected she liked to play dress up, and would do so for anyone at any given opportunity.

She just hoped Natsu liked it.

...If he ever came out of the shower.

What was he doing in there, _**swimming**_?

It was strange to think of how often Natsu had taken to showering at her place. Although she supposed he had an excuse in this case as he was now under police supervision during his undercover operation. So her shower was sacrificed to Natsu.

Not that she was complaining. Especially not with his tendency to walk around damp and shirtless with either a loose towel or baggy sweat pants hung low on his hips. It was hard not to stare at the pink trail that disappeared beneath his waistband in those moments.

Even harder was trying not to imagine what was underneath it.

A flush of heat darted across her cheeks and flowed down her back, filling her lungs with the taste of cinnamon, smoke, and mint toothpaste.

The memory of corded muscle and trim hips sprang to her mind. Powerful thighs mantled over hers, his strong chest sliding against her flushed skin and pushing into her breasts. She imagined the sharp skating of his teeth across her stomach and his clever mouth brushing kisses into the sensitive skin.

The memory of Natsu, naked and crouched over her, that dark look in his eyes which promised her a good time. The hesitation but desire she saw clear on his face had made her bold, pulling his towel away so she could see what she had been imagining with greedy eyes.

What she had almost-

Lucy crossed her legs tightly as she cut that thought off before it could finish forming. Her pencil skirt suddenly feeling much too narrow and constraining around her thighs, heat warming her limbs and settling into her lower stomach.

A steady burn hummed in her belly and she clenched her legs together, a shuddering breath coming from her. A familiar ache began to make itself known, a distracting sense of emptiness just itching to be filled pulsing through her body.

The sigh of delight escaped Lucy before she could subdue it.

One she choked on when Natsu flung the door to the bathroom open and marched out in his sweatpants. It looked like he finally remembered to bring underwear into the restroom with him.

"Man, that was great!" Natsu stretched out, rubbing a towel through his wet hair and making it stick up in a disarray.

Seeing Lucy just sitting at the bed and gawking at him, he gave her a curious look and drew in closer. Which was fine.

It was totally fine.

It wasn't like he was half naked or anything.

Sometimes she wondered if Natsu even knew what the word 'modesty' meant. If he had it at one point, whatever scraps of it were long since gone now.

"What's the matter?" He asked, picking up on the odd expression on Lucy's face. He slid down next to her, his weight causing the mattress to dip down under his additional weight and causing Lucy to bounce a bit. Pink hair shook, scattering droplets of water on her white blouse.

Sighing, she fought for patience and counted backwards from ten. She had no idea how a man as confusing as an anomaly as Natsu could throw her for so much of a loop. He was strange, somehow still innocent, fierce, and dangerous. So many different facets of his personality rolled into one fiery man.

She wished he would put on a shirt.

Her gaze skimmed past Natsu to land on the clothes she set out for him. Paid for by the police and tailored to his specific measurements. How Erza had his measurements was the true mystery, but it was one Lucy was content not solving.

Lucy was certain the answer would make her even more terrified of the woman.

"Nothing's wrong aside from the obvious," Lucy hastily tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. She avoided looking at him and his very defined torso to better ignore the heat still coiling in her stomach.

Flustered, and probably not making much in the way of sense, Lucy jabbed her finger towards the bench at the foot of her bed where she laid out Natsu's new outfit.

Curious but not finding any reason to ignore a new investigating opportunity, Natsu moved over to the pile of clothing and scoffed.

"No. You cannot be serious."

How had she known Natsu was going to react like that? The man was so comfortable in just a tank top, a pair of cargo pants and combat boots, what she had picked out was going to seem like a completely foreign concept.

He held up the dress shirt and slacks in different hands, flapping them through the air like flags even as Lucy cringed over the fact she had _just gotten through pressing them_.

Although she supposed it was a miracle if Natsu even knew what an iron was.

"You want to stick me in a monkey suit," Natsu scowled, his expression growing petulant as he eyed the three-piece suit with disdain. He dropped the shirt and pointed at a twisted mess of elastic rolled up onto the suit jacket.

"Are those suspenders?" came a hot demand.

Lucy sighed and gave him a patient look, "Yes they are."

"Well those suspenders are going to stay right where they are," Natsu grumbled sourly, his thumbs dropping into the waistband of his sweatpants. His fingers, rough and hot, from what Lucy remembered, ran along the sharp V narrowing down his hips. His eyes were dark and introspective on the suspenders.

"Why," Lucy scowled back at him, wondering why he was being so difficult about putting on a damn suit. Could Natsu Dragneel be that much of a fashionista?

"Because they are stupid, that's why."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't understand between the span of time between him getting out of the shower and him eyeing the clothes, but whatever he had seen seemed to have put him in a mood.

Although now that she thought about it, when he arrived earlier that day, she noticed how distracted he had been. Sure he had brightened up again at the prospect of a boiling hot shower, but there was something off about him even through his joking. She didn't understand what happened to go wrong.

"They aren't stupid, Natsu, you'll look good with them on. Just trust me," Lucy sighed, catching the way he turned and glanced at her with flinty green eyes over his shoulder. The phoenix tattoo shrugged with his movements, the spiraling and curled ink following him.

He turned away, his back facing Lucy as he shrugged the dress shirt on, the bright white of the crisp shirt stark across his tanned skin. She watched him button it up, leaving the top two undone as he straightened his collar.

A squeak left her as he dropped his sweat pants, her head whipping away even though he was in his underwear and she had already seen rather intimate parts of him before. Flushing red, she peeked out of the corner her eye to see Natsu snorting and rolling his eyes at her embarrassment.

For a moment, amusement seemed to twitch over his face before his expression darkened. Normally Lucy's cries of flustered shyness left him feeling proud and amused, but not even those could lift his mood once it had settled in.

Natsu could feel Lucy's eyes on him, at least in the moments they briefly ran over him before sliding away. Where he had once felt a sort of lifting in his chest, now it felt like a lead weight was pressing down on his lungs.

Gray's words had settled into his head and burrowed deep into his skull like a type of disease. Doubt and worry surged through his veins like venom, and for a moment Natsu wanted to get off this ride where he was left feeling from one extreme of shittiness to joy in the matter of moments.

He couldn't deny there was an attraction between him and Lucy. Really, he would have to be as braindead as Gray liked to suggest he was if he couldn't see even that.

Gray would never suggest Lucy was anything but resolute in her affections. But eventually, Natsu knew he was going to step in it. He was going to mess up so badly that Lucy's hopes and dreams were going to be crushed. Sure, what they had was a physical attraction.

But once she realized the kind of man he was, there wasn't going to be room for anything else. And like what Gray said came back to his mind.

' _I know what kind of fuck up you are, and Lucy is going to realize that too and get her heart broken.'_

He wasn't wrong.

Once they got whatever was between them out of their systems, what would be left? A man with no future and a woman with actual direction in life. They really had nothing together.

It was all physical.

And Natsu was angry at himself for thinking it wasn't. How much of a moron could he be? The answer was elusive even to him.

Mechanically, he finished zipping up his pants, buttoning them around his waist. Idly, he wondered how Lucy knew his size, because they fit weirdly well. He attached the suspenders to the waistband and rolled them in the right direction, shrugging the elastic straps on over his shoulders.

Everything was kept snug in proper form, not even a fold of fabric out of place.

Natsu didn't feel like himself, dressed so sleek in a borrowed suit and tie.

He caught sight of himself in the full length mirror Lucy had on her closet, feeling like he was looking at a stranger. He swallowed as he fingered the flaps of his cuffs, not yet buttoned. The suit jacket and vest went untouched on the bench, he couldn't bring himself to even consider dressing in them. If he did, there would be nothing left of Natsu, smothered under rich fabrics.

His hand grasped around his neck, aching for the familiar weight of a scarf long since lost to him.

Even a small shred of his past he could identify with that didn't bring back bad memories.

Resentment for the police boiled in Natsu again, the loss of his most precious keepsake still an open wound.

His eyes lifted to the mirror where he saw Lucy watching him, a smile on her face and looking so pleased.

"Wow, Natsu!" She said, a bright grin on her face as her eyes dragged over him, lingering across his back where his flaming tattoo peeked out from under his collar. He almost expected her to get up and smooth it down to hide it from view, "You look great!"

Great.

Natsu hated the weird flip in his stomach he felt whenever Lucy looked at him like that. Normally he loved it, but right now it was just distracting. His thoughts were twisting in all kinds of directions he knew weren't going to be good for him. His heart thudded in his chest as he bent for the tie, looping it lazily around his neck to rest there but not having decided whether or not he would put it on properly.

Or hell, if he could even remember how to tie the knot right.

The first and only time he had ever even worn a tie was for Igneel's fu-

His hands fell away from his neck, his eyes locking with Lucy's in the mirror.

He looked at the bitter man in his reflection, wondering what happened along the way to turn him into this. Because right now he couldn't even recognize himself, his thoughts dark and gloomy, his smile all but gone, and old pain resurfacing like an old reminder.

But in this suit, he looked like someone else. Someone in charge of his life and with options. The man who wore this looked like someone deserving of a woman like Lucy. Someone who could offer her something beyond the physical. That wasn't him.

"It's okay you know," Natsu slid his fingers against the buttons of his shirt, turning around like he was wearing a suit of armor instead. His eyes fixed on the confused look on Lucy's face, reaching over to the pocket of his sweats to withdraw the police issued phone and his lighter. He dropped them both in his right pocket. He didn't even have to check for holes in the lining, because these pants weren't actually _his_.

"What is?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide without understanding.

"This," He gestured between the two of them, frustration making itself known on his face. He tried to understand what was so confusing about this conversation. They were doing this back and forth thing, but he was the only one being haunted by the memories of her lips, her smile and her laugh. The spark of brilliance that shone behind chocolate eyes, the dark wit that glittered with mischief, and her fierceness that rivaled even the hottest of his flames.

This one-sided game that was threatening to consume him, "The attraction between us I mean."

"I'm not following," Lucy's cheeks flushed, her gaze averting guiltily.

 _Liar._

"Sure you are," His eyes flashed, anger and impatience burning in the back of his eyes. He advanced a step towards Lucy, only one of his suspenders buckled on right. Lucy had to fight the impulse to flip it over and smoothe it out over his shoulder.

Instead she was curious over his sudden change of mood.

"I know the way you're looking at me," his voice dropped to that rough growl he sometimes used. Low and enticing, with that undercurrent of danger that somehow did nothing to frighten her.

He was talking about something important now, and she had to pay attention to his words otherwise she thought she was going to lose something crucial to the way their… partnership would end.

"It's a physical attraction," Natsu clarified, pressing into Lucy's space but stopping when she made no steps of retreat. They were close to one another, his fierce eyes burning into hers. And she realized at that moment, his guard was up.

When had he thrown up his barriers and walls again, just when Lucy was confident he was beginning to lower them, inch by inch?

"It's fine if you just want to fuck to get it out of your system," He shot at her, slinging his words like the razor edge of a whip. A muscle in his jaw clenched, the defined muscles in his throat flexing as he swallowed. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes a threatening green and fierce on her.

"I'd get it - our lives are different," he continued, but was suddenly unable to meet her eye any longer, "Starting any kind of relationship with an ex-felon like me is going to cause a shitstorm to pile up on your doorstep."

"You don't have to see me again after this if you don't want to," Natsu's remark was scathing in how sharply he said it.

 _Where was this attack coming from_?

Hurt washed over Lucy in a wave and she surged to her stung at her eyes and she blinked them back before he could notice. She was close to slapping the foulness out of his stupid mouth, when she noticed the distant look behind his walled off eyes.

And she remembered, freezing in that moment, that he was a seventeen year old boy the last time he had been outside. Tried as an adult, but still a child. That was the age when identities began to form, and he had been walled off behind four concrete walls, away from anyone he could relate to without a rapsheet. His only company for a long time was barbed wire and steel bars, defending himself however he knew how while inside. It was a marvel he escaped unscathed - if he even had.

She wondered if this was his emotionally constipated way of trying to protect himself from further injury. It shored up her realization that something happened between Natsu and Gray.

As much as his reaction made sense, this had to be stamped out of him. Now. Natsu couldn't be given the chance to backslide - not when he had made so much progress. She crossed the distance between them and yanked her hands around the stiff fabric of his collar, dragging him towards her a few steps. His eyes were startled, surprised by her boldness, but not resisting her manhandling. He seemed accepting.

"Would that make you happy?" Lucy asked harshly, but her voice didn't lift beyond a whisper. She tugged at the buttons of his shirt, finishing the job he had started up until she reached his collar.

The intensity of his gaze followed her as her fingers moved up across buttonholes and fabric. His strong throat swallowed hard under her hands, but she didn't pay any attention to his nerves. His shell had begun to crack the moment he accepted her request to lunch.

She wasn't going to let him start hiding behind it again.

The tie he left loose around his shoulders twisted through her fingers like a ribbon and she began to methodically fix it for him. Once the knot was arranged to her satisfaction, she tightened it up, and with more force than was necessary jammed it against the hollow of his throat.

The terrified sounding squeak he let out was probably not the most masculine noise Lucy had ever heard in her life, but it was still enough to fill her with a sense of pride.

"If you want to fuck me and leave me, then go ahead," Lucy backed away an inch. She raised a hand to her own collar and tugged open her blouse with a fierce glare that left him speechless. Her jaw trembled with emotion and she didn't miss the flash of guilt and horror on Natsu's face.

Or the way his eyes darted down before screwing to her face.

"Lucy- you don't have to-"

"Would that make you happy, Natsu?" She demanded of him, undoing the next few buttons to slide her shirt daringly off her shoulders. Heat burned at her cheeks, but she wasn't going to give him ground. It was too important.

This point had to be made.

"Come on then, lets go. Right here and now," Lucy gave him a fierce glare, "But leaving you wouldn't make me happy. And it's not going to make you happy either."

Natsu's gaze averted to the side again, chastised under the heat behind her words, "I- sorry Lucy. I didn't mean that for you. I just-"

Sighing, Lucy managed to breathe out. She knew what he meant. She knew what kind of self-deprecation he lived with. The self-hatred that burned like one of his flames gone wild in his chest. She returned to him, where the man seemed as if he had been rooted to the floor of her bedroom.

"I don't know who told you you weren't worthy of love, but they were wrong," Lucy gripped the stiff collar of his shirt, pulling him down a few frustrated inches, "But your crimes don't make you who you are."

Natsu's hard suck of air over her words burned through the air as if he were breathing fire. Lucy caught sight of his bitter eyes softening in shock before she realized she was getting through to him. She continued, stepping into his space and not letting up.

"If you don't want to wear the shirt and tie, fine then. Don't. But the way you look and dress aren't the only things about you that keep me up at night," She murmured. The lack of a smile on his face was strange, and it was time it came back.

"...Wait what."

Lucy abruptly let go of him as her words came back to her, as did the implications of her imagination. Mortification boiled on her face and she nearly exploded from the possible thought that Natsu would put it together.

"Oh."

A hesitant grin began to work over his face. It was edged with a sort of openness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Warmth to match Lucy's dusted over his cheeks and he gave her a boyish smile.

One that was laced with impish glee as suddenly he scented blood.

This was not what she meant.

"No go back," interest was clear in his voice, as if he didn't want to let go of that particular train of thought. Much to Lucy's chagrin. A buoyant laugh bubbled from him, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Green eyes closed from view, humor vibrating enough Lucy could feel it trembling through her too.

And it came out to follow his laughter. So together they were laughing in her room. Him, with his tie strangling his throat, and Lucy, with her blouse ripped open. It was as if the laughter chased away the pain from the conversation. It became a healing balm to fresh, raw wounds.

And wounds that never had the chance to heal properly.

They broke off with joined giggles and snorts, Natsu bracing his hands on clean slacks while Lucy bent over to laugh.

Their laughs settled, heavy breathing and smiles all that remained.

Natsu's hand found the curve of Lucy's cheek when she looked up, a smile on his face. Her hand brushed over the back of his roughened knuckles, fingers curling over his skin.

She breathed in a steady lungful of air and returned her gaze up towards his startling green eyes. They were no longer shadowed and hard, as if the tension had drained from his entire body. He smiled at her, a little confused, like his higher brain functions weren't working at full capacity anymore.

That was fine.

Lucy tugged him down to her eye level using his tie as an anchor. Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and she bit her lip in consideration. The motion attracted his attention, his smile softening at the edges.

Slow, and unhurried, Lucy closed the distance between them. Her lips brushed over his, feeling him go very still under the almost caressing sensation. It was gentle, barely there but calming in its simpleness. This time there was no one watching. No chances of their interactions being spied upon.

She had no reason to kiss him aside from the simple fact she wanted to.

She breathed him in, her grip on his tie loosening as the fabric slipped from her fingertips. A shiver of happiness slid over her in a wave when she felt Natsu's hand rise to gently pull sweet fingers through locks of her hair.

They combed soothing patterns to the crown of her head and he swept her bangs from her face once they parted. Lucy watched his eyes close and his forehead pressed down against hers, relaxation and confidence sliding over his face as his hand found hers by their sides.

"I think I want to find out where it goes," She heard him confess.

"Yeah," her breath caught in her chest and she squeezed his hand, "After this case is over. I think I'd be interested in seeing where it goes too."

They stood like that for a minute, silence stretching between them in the quiet of her room.

"So," Natsu broke the atmosphere, his voice cracking at the tail end of the word. Lucy blinked at his red face, seeing a blush grow in awkward intensity on his cheeks.

"You going to button up your shirt at some point or…" He trailed off.

Lucy let out a shriek of surprise, suddenly remembering her rather daring stance. All at once shy, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around to quickly button herself back up. It encouraged another loud laugh from Natsu over her flustered state.

Luckily, her watch took that moment to beep to remind her they were on a schedule. Erza would be waiting outside with Natsu's ride. Because he had to arrive in style, and the woman had offered to lend Natsu her motorcycle for the night.

It wouldn't do Natsu any good to show up in a suit and arrive on foot to the party.

"Oh shoot! You're going to be late!" Lucy swore and looked back at the vest and suit jacket he opted out of wearing. The man instead decided to roll up his sleeves to his elbows and loosen his tie.

She couldn't help but stare.

Because really, he was almost more distracting clothed than he was half-naked. Especially with the hint of ink that peeked out from under his sleeve and against his collar.

Natsu's hand grasped reflexively through the air near his neck while his other hand dove into his pocket. Lucy observed the action curiously, but didn't comment on it. She had seen him make the nervous gesture more than once before, as if he were used to something being draped around his throat.

"No sweat," Natsu said, jerking his thumb into his chest and giving her a firm grin, "We're going to catch that bastard tonight, and he isn't going to hurt anyone ever again."

"And then maybe later-," Lucy smiled at him, reaching out to straighten his suspenders, "-We can get to know one another better."

He gave her a hopeful smile, a giddy grin catching like fire that was so contagious, Lucy couldn't help but reflect it.

"Then I'm definitely going to get a confession from that bastard," He said smugly, his hand reaching out to squeeze her hand.

Before they could talk further on the subject, a blaring honk from outside the window caught both of their attention. Natsu snagged his leather coat from Lucy's coatrack, the only coat he actually _owned_ , which was a little too snug around the shoulders and arms.

He headed to the door with one last smile at Lucy and slipped out with a backwards wave.

He dropped outside Lucy's house, the keys to his place jingling around a tan finger. He was feeling pretty good about himself now. Which was weird considering how he had arrived in such a foul mood. The influence of Lucy was a frightening power, that was for sure.

Plodding down the sidewalk, tugging at his stiff collar and his too-tight tie, he looked up to see a familiar head of red hair shaking out long locks from under her helmet.

He approached her, tan fingers sliding into the pockets of his jacket.

"Yo, Erza," His grin stretched out across his face, happy to see her even if it was just to borrow her motorcycle.

Her brown eye found his, expression severe and focused on him. Keys in hand, she cut off the engine and extended them through the air. Natsu giddily held out his palm, waiting for her to drop the keys to her baby into his hand.

"One scratch," Erza warned threateningly, "If I see even a solitary mark on my bike, you will not be able to cover yourself in enough tattoos to hide the damage I will do to you."

Natsu gulped.

Talk about _scary_...

"Don't worry, I won't even scuff the kickstand," joked Natsu, tossing the keys into the air and catching them, ignoring the way Erza followed the motion with her exposed eye like a feline.

He laughed at the scandalized expression that flashed at her face, wishing he wasn't in such a nice suit, because what he wouldn't give to rub messy fingerprints all over her polished ride just to annoy her. Although, he supposed he could still do that if he didn't mind her grinding him into the ground.

Best not to ruin the suit…

He huffed a bit as he felt a gentle touch to his forehead. Immediately, he flinched back, his eyes wide as he saw Erza's hand slowly comb through the pink locks of his bangs. Expecting a strike or swing, he slowly relaxed when he realized it wasn't coming.

Although this was Erza.

He remained cautious.

"You're messing up my hair," He swatted at her hands, grunting at the way she was trying to smooth down the stubborn spikes.

"You always did like your hair to look a mess," Erza smiled in amusement but withdrew her hands when Natsu kept bobbing his head out of her grasp.

"I prefer the term 'stylishly arranged,'" Natsu protested. Erza nodded, her expression distant.

"You don't have to do this. There's still time for you to back out and never look back," Erza tried once more, her eye hesitant. Her hands ran over the seat of her bike, fingers twitching as she seemed to resist the desire to drag him into hiding, "You can stay safe and keep your head down."

Natsu snorted, thinking it was worth the try on Erza's part, even if it had no basis of actually happening. Natsu couldn't remember a time where he ran away from any confrontation with a person.

Besides Erza. But that was totally justified.

"As if I'd do that, I've never been any good at keeping my head down. You know that," He rolled his shoulders, adjusting the leather jacket that was just a little too snug. He'd have to pick up a new one. Which was a shame considering this on was the first jacket he could afford before he was arrested. It had been about three sizes too big for him at the time, but he thought it looked badass and thought he would grow into it.

It still looked cool enough for a motorbike ride, and would give off that impression the police wanted to show while still being distinctly Natsu.

Now Erza's hands were fussing at his collar, yanking the jacket this way and that as she tried to get it to obey her wishes.

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean you should do this. What are you trying to prove?" She demanded, and Natsu rethought the possibility he would have to replace the jacket. With as how tight as her hands were gripping the leather, she was doing a great job of stretching it out.

He thought about her question, trying to figure out the best way to answer her. To his surprise, he didn't really have a reason for helping the police at this point. Sure, the money was nice and he desperately needed it. But the idea of spending time with Lucy had become reward enough on its own.

Which was so embarrassingly sappy, Natsu was just going to stick with the money to ensure no one ever had a way to suspect his internal thoughts. So what if he was a bit of a romantic? Lucy had given him more than enough confirmation on her own just earlier.

"Nothing, I guess," Natsu admitted, a grin playing over his face, "At least nothing that you and Jellal aren't trying to prove."

"Natsu, that's different we - "

"Save it, Erza. It doesn't matter. It never did" He cut her off, tugging himself free from her hands. Erza's face fell at how he pulled away and she looked down the street, the guilt on her face too painful for _him_ to look at, "You both have been beating yourself up for leaving me behind in that fire seven years ago. But we all knew I wasn't walking out of there anyway."

"Even if I had managed to get free, I would have just slowed you both down. All of us would have been arrested," Natsu shook his head. That idea was unacceptable, especially now that he saw his two friends happy. Together. They had what they always wanted, and had fought hard to get it for themselves, "I've never regretted taking the fall. Lets be honest, the both of you did a lot better with your lives than I would have."

Erza looked stricken by his words, even if Natsu felt it was true. He was the one who was drawn to fire like it was the sun itself. Erza and Jellal never had that itch, never truly enjoyed the flames like he had. They could escape it much easier than he could. If he hadn't gone to prison and escaped that night, he would have liked to believe he could stop casting fires.

After both Erza and Jellal got hurt, he wanted to believe he would stop at nothing to prevent himself from striking another match. Natsu wasn't so sure he would have been able to.

Erza's hands cradled the sides of his face, drawing his attention up to her brown eye, gleaming with kind warmth, "It would have been better with you in it."

"Well yeah, I'm awesome. We'd have had a ton of fun," Natsu allowed with a grin. His fingers came to wind around Erza's wrist. It was just as strong as he remembered her being, "But you're a hotshot firefighter climbing up the ranks, and Jellal is running a shelter."

He smiled at Erza and found he truly meant it, "I'm proud of you both."

He snagged the helmet from her hands, weighing it between his palms before sliding it over his head, "It's time you forgave yourself and it's about time I forgive myself too."

People were hurt in that fire. And Natsu might have been a bit of a monster, but there was no reason to let it hold him back. He did his time. Maybe Gray could never forgive him, but Natsu could learn to. Never forget it, but find a way to live with that crime.

"And you think the best way to do that is to do this? To put yourself in Jackal's crosshairs?" Erza watched Natsu pull away, kicking a leg over her beast of a bike, pulling its weight up to center under his body. It swayed under his grip as he slid into the saddle.

"I'm not afraid of Jackal," Natsu gripped onto the handlebars, his fingers caressing the throttle. He was ready to go. The sooner he was back, the sooner this whole thing would be over.

"You should be Natsu, the man is a killer. The site of that building was completely torched. I don't see how anyone could have made it out," Erza's hand dropped down in the center of bike, keeping it still while she focused on him, "I know this was his first time killing someone, but I'm certain he was thinking about it for a while."

The warning sent a trickle down Natsu's spine and a tremble ran through his hands.

Not fear.

But anger.

Erza's instincts were rarely wrong about anything like this. When they were younger she saw the signs in Zancrow, and he understood now why she was so adamant on him not doing this. If Jackal had set the fire and messed up, resulting in the death of people in the building, that was one thing.

But everything changed if Jackal _wanted_ the people inside to die. That hinted at something much darker at play.

It was a sickness in Jackal, and it filled Natsu with fury.

"Was that supposed to change my mind? Because now I'm all fired up!" His grip tightened around the handles, his breathing slowing as anger pulsed through his veins. The pictures Lucy showed him that first day flashed in front of his eyes. Blackened limbs and dried out bodies, each one stiffened into a fetal position by the way muscles contracted.

" _The bastard is going down,"_ He snarled.

"Just be careful Natsu, please. You don't need the forgiveness of anyone besides yourself." Erza gave him a wary look, her hand drawing off of the bike. Her expression was neutral, but her fist rose to lightly rap her knuckles against the top of his helmet, "Don't be a hero."

"You don't need to watch out for me any more, Erza," He grinned at her behind the visor, "I know I'm no hero, but I don't need to be one. I just need to be annoying enough to make the _villain_ fuck up."

He lifted his hand in a two finger salute, cranking the engine to life with a roar. He snagged his gloves from his pockets, sliding the leather across to protect his fingers from the kick up from the road. Revving the engine, he smirked at the vibration that shook his body.

"I'll see you later, Erza, don't wait up. Your bike and I are going to have some fun tonight," He cackled, letting the bike rev loudly one last time before roaring off.

A few of Lucy's neighbors snapped lights on and glared out their windows from the noise, giving the redhead that remained in the road sour looks.

Erza flushed up to her roots and hid her face in her hands.

"Natsu!"

* * *

 **Man y'all are so bloodthirsty. I've never seen so many people want to kill Gray at any given time. Patience. After this chapter, it's the final 10 count down until the finish :D**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! -** _Andysfire - SlightlyOff7 - orchadeia - Mo0nyMoon - Hazaelxo - Doublepasse - Ksqu4rd - Lkityan - semi-absorbed - lord287 - Snavej - sasukeluver02 - CrimsonLightKey - Yuyui Hime - BookAlchemist2 - KatLiGrey - smilekey - CaliTues - Danyella413 - thewritersheart - ScarletFlame07 - Etrinity_

 ** _Thank you to readers new and old! :D We read every single word you guys give us. I know I say it a hundred times, but I really mean it. I can't express it enough!_**


	24. Incendiary fire

_**Alright everyone! Time to get this party started! Short chapter this time, but next chapter, I promise it will be worth it.**_

* * *

 _ **Incendiary fire.** _

_An intentionally set fire._

* * *

Erza's warning rang in Natsu's ears, a reminder that Jackal was a killer. It was something they saw before, when someone a little too crazy - a little too unhinged, got a taste of something forbidden. The power of taking a life.

His stomach churned at the thought of how close he came. Even seven years in the past, it still sent a tremor running through him

But he wasn't like Jackal. Never had that disregard of human life ever fueled him to do the things he was certain the bomber would keep doing.

' _Be careful Natsu, Jackal isn't the type to leave only a few bodies behind. He's going to want more,'_ Erza's voice rang in his head, ' _You don't want to be the one he sets his sights on.'_

So let him. If they didn't take the bastard down here, he was going to keep building up fires until the entire downtown block became a charred parking lot. As much as the place was a genuine shithole, that was his hometown, no matter where Natsu sat in life.

His fingers dragged over the smooth metal of his lighter, the protector creaking up under his thumb. Never removing his hand from his pocket, he took comfort in the small memento before dropping it back into the depths of his pants.

Switching a lighter with his phone, Natsu dragged it from his pocket and began to weave through the writhing bodies that served as a maze.

Through flashing lights and the heavy beats of music, Natsu staggered through the dancers that formed a practical barrier between him and his target. Who even _were_ all these people? Natsu was willing to bet Jackal didn't know a tenth of them.

Not that it was a surprise to Natsu. The man always liked things loud and flashy. Natsu held a certain appreciation for obnoxious lights and colors as well, but that was only because he thought they were more fun. This much noise just hurt his ears and nose. Since prison, he couldn't say he was a huge fan of so many people gathered in one place.

Shoving his way forward, Natsu managed to get to the side of the pool shaped like a … hammer? Finding it odd, but not thinking too much about the oddness of Jackal's design choices, he made his way over to the freckled arsonist.

"Yo Jackal," Natsu shouted in greeting over the dull roar of pounding music, "This is some party you've got going on!"

He caught the blonde's attention and Natsu almost threw himself into the pool at the sight of two scantily clad women draped over each of his arms. Really, did Jackal have to fulfill every stereotype about rich criminals?

Jackal rolled his arm-candy away from him as he caught sight of Natsu.

Revealing that he was wearing a fur lined coat.

Sweet holy lord.

Was the man really dressed like a pimp from the 1960's?

Biting the inside of his mouth, the sharp points of his canines dug into the soft flesh. He kept his expression neutral, eyes following Jackal as the man moved over to him, hands sliding down into his rich coat.

"So, you made it Salamander. Where's the hot chick you were makin' eyes at?" Jackal's eyes flashed behind him, as if wondering where he was hiding the attractive woman. Natsu barely resisted the urge to grab Jackal by his stupid ears and fling him head first into the pool he seemed to love so much.

Barely.

"You mean my girlfriend, Lucy?" He drawled out, swiping his thumb over the screen of the borrowed phone he was using. Police issued and a lot fancier than the brick he normally carried at home. Lucy claimed showing up with his piece of crap flip phone from the last decade wasn't going to have precisely the same effect as a sleek touch screen.

Unfortunate though the truth was, Natsu had to admit he wasn't going to be impressing Jackal if he showed up in his threadbare clothes.

After all, the idea was to make him jealous. Not to get laughed out of the city.

"She's got better things to do than come to some loser's party," Natsu drawled, turning his attention back to the screen and navigating through the menus with only a hint of confusion. Why the hell did they have to make the buttons so small for his fingers?

Peaking up through his fringe, he saw a flinty look enter Jackal's eyes, his lips turning down in a scowl as sharp teeth bared at him. Good. If there was one thing Natsu excelled at without pause or complaint, it was _pissing people off._

Detective shithead could attest to that.

Natsu managed to navigate through towards his recordings, not even looking up at Jackal as if he were barely worth the attention, "Word is going around that says you botched your last job, Jackie."

He made no effort to hide his sardonic grin, "I gotta admit, I didn't take you for the type to be so sloppy."

A warning hiss emerged from the bomber, his explosive temper right on the surface. Natsu could almost reach through and touch it, it was so transparent, "If you ain't here to party, get lost. I'm not interested in hearing you talk shit when you don't got nothin' to back it up."

Natsu's thumb jabbed the play button, and Everlue's voice crackled to life over the speakers of the phone. Actually taken aback by the clarity of the recording in a loud party, Natsu resisted the urge to whistle as the most important part of his conversation with the wealthy man re-emerged.

" _ **I don't need to hire an amateur, the police would be all over me with a messy investigation if someone died on my property."**_

" _ **The work you did at the strip mall a few weeks back was perfect, I had a few contacts in the station pull reports for me. The way you started the fire was exactly what I need."**_

"You might have missed the spark up," Natsu smirked at Jackal, ending the recording and sliding his phone back into his pocket, "I _did_ say I was out of the game, trying to go straight and narrow didn't I?"

Stepping into Jackal's personal space, Natsu's eyes flashed with well remembered taunts and jibes. He could see Jackal unravelling behind gritted teeth and boiling fury. And he just couldn't resist poking the bear. After all, Natsu was turning Jackal's plan on its head.

"But then you had to piss me off in front of my girl," Natsu smiled, a vicious grin that was all sharp teeth and danger, "So ripping off your rich ass client to remind you of one little fact was well worth getting back into the game."

Jackal's face was pale with rage, but he made no movement.

"And what 'fact' would that be?"

One more push.

Natsu stepped in close to Jackal's face, crowding into him as if preparing to deliver the last nail. Jackal was shaking, his eyes wide with brimming rage. As uncontrollable as the fires they sparked.

"This is _my turf_ ," Natsu snarled quietly, "And I'm just letting you play in it."

Jackal's fist came out in a flash and nailed Natsu right under the chin. He narrowly avoided stumbling backwards into the pool, even having expected such a reaction like that. Hell, if Jackal hadn't punched him, he would have been more worried.

Still, the fucker _punched him._

Heat and adrenaline pounded through his veins, sparking that fight or flight instinct. Natsu had always leaned heavily towards the 'fight' aspect, preferring instead to grind his opponent's faces into the ground. Otherwise, how else would they know not to mess with him or his crew?

If he weren't on a sting operation, that would have been precisely what he would do. But the idea that Lucy was waiting for a confession, not a fist fight, tempered his rage. At least temporarily.

His knuckles brushed against his jaw and a taunting smirk twisted across his face, "Damn Jackal, the bitches in prison swing harder than that."

When Jackal came after him a second time, this time Natsu was prepared. He caught the man's furred sleeve as he sidestepped him, using the man's own wild momentum to throw him into the pool behind Natsu. He straightened his tie in amusement at the sight of Jackal sailing into the water.

Slowly, he crouched down by the side of the pool, ignoring the scene he was causing around him by the party goers. His smile was razor edged and sharp, unbelievably satisfied when he saw Jackal bob back to the surface looking like he was wearing a hundred wet cats.

Who knew police work could be so much fun?

Humiliating Jackal at his own party and grinding his face into the fact he had stolen his job and moved in on his territory.

"Enjoy the party," Natsu smirked at the furious man, "It might be the last one you have for a while."

Natsu moved his weight back onto the heels of his feet, pushing upwards and rising. He looked down at Jackal, green eyes smug as he eyed his rival.

"You know, I think I like you down at my feet. I _might_ keep you around," Natsu drawled and turned his back to Jackal. His hands slipped back into his pockets and he wove back through the crowd of guests, laughing.

He heard Jackal roaring in the background, pushing away the hands of people trying to help his waterlogged ass out of the pool. Natsu smothered a giggle at the frantic sounds of splashes that followed him all the way out of Jackal's property line. He leaned onto his borrowed ride and glanced at the opulent mansion.

He grinned.

Now all they had to do was watch and wait.

He swung his leg over the bike, slipped his jacket back on and jammed the helmet over his hair. The fireworks were about to start, and Natsu wondered what the grand finale would look like.

* * *

 _ **THERE! Natsu finally picked a fight with the asshole that deserved it. XD Hope some of our more bloodthirsty readers are satisfied. I know it was immensely pleasing to write, as Soprana-Snap says... 'Macklemore-Jackal'**_

 _ **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!** Andysfire (wow you get in here fast! Like where do you come from, you are speedy) - SlightlyOff7 - CrimsonLightKey - Footser26 - Snavej - Mo0nyMoon - Lkityan (hope I'm doing this right) - Danyella413 - Ksqu4rd - sasukeluver02 - Yuyui Hime - midnighthnb - ftx777x - thewritersheart - BookAlchemist2 - Etrinity (Hahahaha, I feel ya as far as screen names go. Trinity bruhs) - fanficlove2014 - Princessatj - MoonlitxDreams - Waternixie - sasusakufan2357 - smilekey - oreobark - DD42 (Hey it's okay! Thanks for reviewing anyway! We appreciate it all!) - Guest - guest  
_

 _THANK YOU EVERYONE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: **CONDUCTION**_


	25. Conduction

_**Eight chapters left. There are some... NSFW things in this chapter. Look out for our purity marks ##**_

* * *

 _ **Conduction.**_

 _Heat transfer within an item or from one to another by direct contact.  
_

* * *

Nastu pulled up to Lucy's condo, his heart pounding in his chest and excitement filtering through his body. He got him. Natsu knew without a doubt that he had gotten that bastard. Jackal was going to mess up. The desperate sheen that glowed behind mad eyes was evidence enough. He was going to do something stupid.

A retaliation fire probably. Something big. Something explosive. And something flashy.

He would think about it later. Natsu didn't care. They were standing at the finish line, and he couldn't wait. He parked the bike in Lucy's driveway, ignoring the way lights all down the street clicked on. Her neighbors were probably all rather resistant to the idea of him rolling up in such a noisy machine in the middle of the night.

Again.

He didn't care.

He pulled off his helmet, peeled off his gloves, and shrugged off his jacket. The heat from the bike was more than enough to keep him warm. He stuffed them into the saddle bags and locked them. The helmet was ducked under his arm and he breathed out to calm his racing heart. Adrenaline and sheer energy roared through his blood, giving him a giddy sort of rush.

Crossing the manicured lawn, up the perfect little steps, and in front of that glossy front door, Natsu didn't even have to wait to knock before Lucy opened the door. She had been up waiting for him.

She was in a baggy pajama shirt. No cats this time, instead a weird looking white dog with an orange nose was printed on it. Matching shorts with red swirling lollipops scattered across the light blue fabric.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, piled high on the top of her head and his fingers itched to bury themselves in the golden locks.

"Natsu you're back!" Her eyes skittered to his face as he stepped into her apartment, "What happened to your face! Did you get into a fight? How did it go-"

He cut her off, the helmet bouncing down harmlessly at his feet on Lucy's lush carpet. His heart roared with victory. With completion. He had gotten to Jackal and felt on top of the world. A beautiful woman was staring up at him with warmth in her eyes and she had one of the kindest hearts Natsu ever knew.

Damned was Natsu the moment he laid eyes on her. The desire to have her in that moment, rushed as he was with pride and victory was insurmountable. He stepped into her space, his hand cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her into a fierce kiss. Lucy's body stiffened against his in surprise over his sudden assault, but she soon relaxed.

He felt her hands drift up to his chest, tugging on his suspenders as he closed the door behind him with his heel. Lucy held him firmly, matching the heat of his mouth with her own. He chased after her lips with his own, fingers twisting up into the golden, messy waves that were still damp.

Her teeth caught his bottom lip, biting into it tenderly and sending a jolt of excitement rushing down Natsu's spine. Returning the favor, he pressed into her, an arm wrapping around her waist to cradle her against his chest. A calloused hand found the hair tie at the crown of Lucy's head, a low growl the only warning she had before Natsu stole the fastening and her hair spilled out around her shoulders.####

The noise of pleasure Natsu made would forever be one he would deny the moment he saw and felt those pretty locks frame her face. Lucy giggled as his palms cupped both sides of her face, finally getting to feel the way her hair felt spilling through his roughened hands. They were smiling breathlessly into the kiss, sparks shivering down their spines as their mouths found one another.

Natsu coaxed her mouth open, the velvety slip of her tongue against his enough for his brain to shut down all functions. One hand flattened against the curve of her waist, a thumb pressing into her spine while the other tipped her head back. She was driving him mad, the deeper he delved into her, the more lost he became.

Strawberries and cream. They were his favorite.

He squeezed her hip towards him, completely taken by the scent and touch of the woman in front of him. He twisted them around to her front door, bumping her shoulders back into it as he drew her back against the hard surface. Natsu mantled her with his body, pulling away enough to take a hasty breath of air.

He had to slow it down. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the other night when she made it clear she did not want this to escalate too far until after the case reached completion. He breathed out, his lungs burning for air while every ounce of him wanted to touch and explore all of her.

But Lucy lunged after him. While originally confused by his sudden behavior, she was just as excited too now. Her leg lifted to hook around his calf, not letting him get far enough away from her. Natsu felt his head getting dragged forward, Lucy's domineering hand wrapping around the fabric of his tie and pulling him down to her hungry mouth.

He grunted, a hand lifting to catch himself on the wall behind her as she kissed him with a ferocity that made his blood sear. She invaded all of him, her fingers undoing the first couple of buttons on his shirt and his tie loosening under the pressure of her tugging. Quickly he began to cave under the ministrations, his body sinking down against her curves.

Her fingers gripped into both the fabric of his shirt and the straps across his shoulders until finally one of the suspenders popped off from around his waist band and slithered down his arm. The snap of elastic against his bare forearm brought him a bit of sense.

He breathed out through his nose and gentled the kiss. Lucy made a noise in the back of her throat that made Natsu's stomach clench, but he persisted until the kiss slowed into something more like a caress. His chest rose and fell heavily, Lucy's following his example.####

Natsu grinned against her mouth, rasping out a laugh while his hands slowly combed through her hair. He relished the feel of it tumbling against his palms, even though he was surely tangling it. He rested his forehead against hers, unable to drag the smile from his face.

His stomach gave an odd, happy flip when he saw the dazed look on her face. Red, kiss swollen lips curved into a sweet smile that made his heart ache. Natsu backed away, calloused fingertips brushing down the curve of her jaw, thumbing the point of her chin.

He grinned crookedly at her. The smile wouldn't come off, and Natsu couldn't remember a time he had been happier.

"It went fine, Luce," He managed with a casual air, even if the roughness in his voice was evidence enough he was far from immune to what they had been doing

He reached past his dazed detective and snapped the deadbolt into place, securing the door. Favoring her with a lazy grin, even as confusion flooded Lucy's eyes, he shrugged out of his remaining suspender and loosened his tie in earnest now.

"Wait, what-" Lucy breathed, confused over what happened. It was clear she was trying to figure out what happened between the time they had been making out to the time Natsu pulled himself away.

Natsu favored her a sly grin over his shoulder and laughed quietly under his breath at the dumbfounded look on Lucy's face, "C'mon, Lucy. I'm not going to let us get caught up in the moment again and do something you may regret."

A bit of clarity returned to her eyes and her hands rested on her burning cheeks, a sudden wave of embarrassment crashing over her, "Oh my god we did it again."

Her fingers crept up to her eyes and she mumbled words under her breath, hiding her face in them. He just smothered a chuckle when she seemed to want to hide in a pit. It was cute how she struggled to maintain an air of professionalism, even now. Natsu couldn't wait until this case was over so he could take that mask and smash it into a thousand pieces.

"So," He grinned at her, "You're up late, Miss Detective, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"It's hardly late," Lucy rolled her eyes and checked her watch, "You were only gone a couple of hours. I was just about to bathe Happy."

"Wait, bathe the cat, but why? He smells fine," Natsu protested.

He watched Lucy's hands drop to her hips, her lower lip, still reddened from his assault, jutt out into a pout. Her cheeks puffed out adorably, and Natsu's heart fled somewhere into his spine.

Oh he was _so screwed._

"Natsu, my cat is blue," Lucy gave him a severe look at the incomprehension on his face. He hid a smile as he watched her cheeks color in annoyance. She huffed at the blank expression Natsu favored her and stressed the sentence again, "My. Cat. Is. Blue!"

"I like blue," Natsu grinned back.

"Are you going to help me or not," Lucy swatted at his shoulder, a grin breaking free on his face. He swatted back at her and laughed, finding her surliness amusing.

"I guess I can help you, I'm crashing here for the night anyway," His hands dropped down to his shirt buttons, sliding them open with a hand. Natsu pretended not to notice the way Lucy was staring, although a flicker of pride worked in his chest, "Let me get changed into something that can survive an angry, wet cat."

As if summoned, Natsu heard a jingle behind him and felt the tiny head bump against his ankles. Happy let out a soft purr and blinked up at Natsu with large eyes. It was like he was quietly asking Natsu not to take Lucy's side.

"Sorry, buddy," He bent, patting Happy's head, "Blue is a pretty weird color, even if you can totally pull it off."

Happy let out a horrified sounding _**mrow**_ and darted off to hide under the couch. Natsu laughed at the angry blue tail whipping around under the piece of furniture.

He walked away from Lucy, trying to coax the cat out from under the sofa, and stomped up the steps with heavy feet to the spare room he would be staying in. His dirty dufflebag was sitting on a little bench at the end of the bed and Natsu whistled when he looked around.

Lucy's spare bedroom was better furnished than the entirety of his place. There were random vases and flowers on a pristine white dresser with fancy brass knobs. Extra, random things for purely decorative purposes.

There was even a mirror hanging on the wall for no other reason than there could be.

Decorative vases and mirrors that didn't belong in a bathroom.

What was this surreal world he somehow landed in?

Natsu finished undressing and folding up the suit to put away in his bag. He quickly got changed into a pair of sweatpants and threw on a tank top just as he heard the water of Lucy's bathtub run and a furious yowling the neighbors could probably hear from several blocks away.

Grinning, he left the room he claimed and jogged up the stairs where he could hear Lucy's choked off shouts and swears as Happy fought with her. He entered the bathroom just in time to see an angry ball of blue fluff shredding holes into one of Lucy's fluffy towels.

She was trying to catch him, but the cat was darting around like an eel. Until Natsu managed to bend down and scoop him up. Happy looked surprised, not having expected his sudden appearance while Lucy sagged in relief.

"Oh, thank god you're here. I never thought I was going to get him into the bath," She gave him such a grateful look, Natsu thought she might cry in joy.

"Okay, so what do I do with him?" He asked hesitantly. Now that he had the cat, he wasn't sure what to do with him aside from keeping his sharp claws away from anything vulnerable.

Lucy directed him to place her fussy cat in the water. And they were both favored with an expression of such deep disgust from Happy, Natsu was certain the cat would never forgive them for such an act of betrayal.

The next fifteen minutes of futile washing would forever be remembered in Natsu's mind as a series of unfortunate events which caused Lucy to land in the tub with a still-blue Happy. Having narrowly avoided getting thrown into the tub himself, Natsu was so busy laughing, he didn't notice Happy leaping on Lucy and using her legs as a springboard to freedom.

Natsu only managed to narrowly catch the sopping wet cat, still a dark shade of blue squarely in his chest.

And now Lucy was laughing, because Natsu was forced to try and hold a violently squirming cat that was leaving blue clumps of soggy fur on his white shirt. Laughter that was doubled when Natsu realized Lucy was in the same predicament as him, only worse since she was submerged in water and cat hair.

Eventually the two of them were so thoroughly covered in cat hair, water, and angry clawmarks, they called it quits.

And Happy, the angry little furball that he was, remained a stubborn shade of blue.

Complete failure.

Natsu had never been so happy.

Once they had both cleaned themselves again and thrown their wet clothes in the wash, Happy was bundled in the towel he ruined and they carried him over to the couch to wait for their clothes to finish. Natsu had opted to wear the pair of sweats he had gotten from Lucy last time. He had cleaned them and stuffed them into his bag with the intention of returning them to her, but now he was glad he had brought them along.

Now they were sitting together on the couch, mostly dry, covered in scratches, and a pissy Happy crammed between them.

They put on a movie while they waited for the cat and their clothes to dry. At first Natsu thought there was something strange about this odd little set up. Something as quiet and domestic as putting on a movie and sitting on a couch with a pet was so strange to Natsu. The realization had his spine stiffening with discomfort.

What was he supposed to do?

This place, this life. It wasn't his, and he felt like a stranger trying to play a role he didn't understand. He was a little afraid over how much he liked the simplicity of just sitting there with Lucy in comfortable quiet. A cat curled on his lap and a special woman by his side-...

It was almost a fantasy.

He had to be dreaming.

But then Lucy's solid weight slumped over, her head pillowing against his shoulder and causing him to jolt in surprise. Luckily, she didn't stir, her mouth parting open as slow, even breaths gave sign to how deep a sleep she had fallen into. Natsu knew in that moment exactly what to do.

His arm wrapped around her, eyes returning to the screen where he watched the movie unfolding.

A stupid, dopey grin was spreading over his mouth.

Yeah.

At least for right now, this was where he belonged.

When the buzzer rang to signify the end of the dry cycle, Natsu picked up the still sleeping Lucy to put her to bed. She was dead weight in his arms, but still light enough he could carry her without too much difficulty to her room.

Of course her room was on the third floor, and that was another set of problems. But he made the trip with relatively little problem and slid her under her covers. He grinned in pride and smoothed the bangs from her face when she rolled onto her side. A slender pale hand felt next to her, as if searching for something.

Lucy found a pillow and she sleepily dragged it to her side, burying her face into its fluffy center.

Pleased, Natsu backed out of the room and picked up a drowsy Happy. The cat allowed it, seemingly having forgiven Natsu for his earlier indiscretion involving the bath. That or he was too tired to care anymore and wanted to cuddle into Natsu's warmth.

Deciding to get some shut eye himself, Natsu peeked at Lucy one last time, Happy tucked under his arm. Satisfied she was comfortable, he swung the door shut.

"Night, Luce."

* * *

 **Alright everyone! Again thanks for your reviews! We had an incredible response last chapter! Omgggg I hope you are all satisfied with what you got! Man I'm happy over how many of you guys were so pleased by how Jackal got tossed**.

 _ **THANKS TO EVERYONE SO MUCH WHO REVIEWED! - SlightlyOff7** omg so aggressive haha - **Mo0nyMoon** \- Waternixie Yeah tbf is reaching its end! COUNTDOWN! - **emeraldlily56 - Andysfire** ohahaha I see - **sammydalammy** Cocky Natsu IS the best Natsu - **hockettaustin1** I'm glad we converted you! - **bluebirdeyes** oh yes... I had fun with it - **Snavej - Lkityan** awesome! Hahaha he will never knowwww - **ScarletFlame007 - Yuyui Hime - Sasukeluver02 - Adelaide MacGregor** thank you so much! We try hard! - **fanficlove2014 - duskbird - BookAlchemist2 - alongthedistance** Ohoho! Welcome back and thank you for dropping us a review! We do appreciate it! The topic with Lisanna and Zancrow hohoho... well we gotta keep some mysteries - **Etrinity - Princessatj - Cecelia817** omg. I am glad it's your favorite omggg - **thewritersheart - oreobark - Danyella413 - KatLiGrey** omg that line killed me when I wrote it - **odoodle** SHIT. I wish I thought of Jack'lemore - **Merek - Guest** YES. WE ARE IN OUR COUNTDOWN! - Bjuewled - Guest_

 **TO EVERYONE WHO IS CURIOUS**

 **We update this fic once every TWO DAYS.**


	26. Convection

_**7...**_

* * *

 _ **Convection.**_

 _Heat transfer by circulation within a gas or liquid.  
_

* * *

Lucy had to admit, Natsu was an adorable little thing when he was sleeping. He was curled up on the spare bed, the blankets having fallen over him, tangled around his waist and legs. She sipped her cup of orange juice, enjoying the citrusy taste clinging to her lips as Natsu snored on. It was early. Very early.

She almost felt bad for having to wake him up, especially with how late they had stayed up the night before. But today was the day they had been waiting for. Happy was curled onto the pillow next to Natsu's head. The little traitor.

Deciding to have a little mercy on Natsu, she approached his nightstand and dropped a coffee cup next to his head. She had run down quickly to the corner store and back with it. She didn't know what kind of coffee he liked, if he even liked it, so had gotten something basic and flavored it with random cheap vanilla creamer Levy seemed to like, plenty of sugar, and some whipped topping. That should have made it palatable.

Or at least edible.

Sleepy green eyes creaked open to blearily look up at Lucy. A dazed, somewhat dopey smile crossed his face. Lucy almost laughed at his sleep deprived expression before his brain seemed to catch up to what he was looking at.

"Lucy…?" He grunted, his voice low and rough. Lucy's heart constricted at the sleepy sound, finding it both very attractive and stupidly adorable. He was trying to keep his voice down in the darkened room for Happy's benefit, because the cat hadn't so much as stirred at Lucy's approach.

"What timeizzt?" Natsu mumbled, sliding a hand through sleep mussed hair. It stuck up in every direction, even wilder than it normally was. The back of it was oddly mashed, and Lucy resisted the urge to crawl into bed next to him to comb her fingers through and fix it.

"It's time for you to get up, we're heading down to the station," Lucy murmured, watching Natsu's body move, zombie-like trying to sit up. Really, he was so sluggish in the morning, it was almost amusing. Especially since he seemed unable to sit down at any other point during the day.

His elbow knocked over the cup of coffee as he navigated gently around Happy, but managed to freeze just in time to stop from spilling it over Lucy's white carpet.

"Wazzat?" He asked, bowing his head to take a sniff. The sight was so amusing, Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Really, was he man or beast? Sometimes Lucy didn't know.

"Coffee, I didn't know if you drank the devil's bean juice, but I figured it couldn't hurt getting you some," Lucy replied. It was amusing the way he crept a hand out and snatched it the moment he was told precisely what it was.

However when he took a single sip of it, Lucy was fascinated by the expression of utter revulsion that flashed over his face and how he nearly retched in response.

"Oh my god, what the fuck did you put in this," Natsu coughed, suddenly wide awake as he wiped the back of his mouth with a hand. The blanket slipped from him enough she was able to tell he not only slept shirtless, but he abandoned his sweatpants in the middle of the night as well. Black underwear could be seen peeking out from white sheets, a grey band of elastic resting just under his waist.

Natsu was too busy trying to hack up a lung to notice his audience's eyes had dipped a bit further south than what was strictly G-rated. Forcing her gaze back to his red cheeks, she frowned at him.

"What's the matter with it? I made it sweet!" Lucy protested, wondering how he could drink his coffee any other way.

"I can tell," Natsu thumped his chest under the collarbone, his eyes watering, "I think I felt all my molars rot and fall into the back of my throat."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Lucy protested and took an angry sip of her orange juice, "How do you normally take your coffee?"

"Black, instant, and not as rich as this," Natsu grunted, his nose sniffing at the coffee. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and peered into the cup after he peeled off the lid. He made a face at the sight of the whipped cream. His eyes turned thoughtful, before his tongue darted out to lick the cream off of what had stuck to the lid.

"Alright, then give it to me and I'll dump it out in the bathroom," Lucy huffed with impatience taking a few more abortive steps towards him.

Natsu cringed away and clutched the cup closer to his chest, careful not to spill a drop of it. His cheeks burned in the dark room, "Nonono." He mumbled, "It's fine."

Lucy frowned as she watched Natsu reseal the lid, acting as if it were some sort of precious gold. Her arms came up to cross under her chest, her fingers pressing into her shirt.

"But you don't like it," Lucy protested, shuffling over towards him.

Natsu shook his head, "So? I'm still not going to let you throw away a perfectly good cup of coffee."

He stood up then, the rest of the blanket slithering away from his tanned body and his head tipping back, giving her a plentiful view of his tattooed throat as he pounded back the burning hot coffee.

The image was ruined a moment later when he slammed the cup of coffee down on the nightstand and let loose a loud roar that probably woke up the neighbors three houses down the road, "Alright come on!" He challenged the ceiling, disturbing Happy from his rest.

"LETS GO CATCH THAT BASTARD! I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy was quickly beginning to realize that the sugar in Natsu was not a combination that was going to end well for anyone. The man already could never sit still, so when he got dressed faster than Lucy had ever seen, he put his shirt on backwards and crammed both legs in one leghole and flopped over on his face.

Unsure if it was a result of the coffee or how he had just woken up, Lucy filed Natsu into the car with the quiet demand for him to leave Happy at home. Her cat was not fond of car rides and had a tendency to shed on the leather interior.

Not to mention the cat had no place at the precinct.

Natsu calmed in the car, but mostly because he went a little green in the cheeks. Natsu's severe car sickness when he wasn't in control of the vehicle making itself known and putting a halt to his shenanigans right there.

Once he was set loose on the station, Lucy had enough presence of mind to realize Natsu and Gray would more than likely get into it even worse than usual now that Natsu had so much liquid cocaine pumping through his system.

Sure enough they got into a fight, until Natsu was banished to the police force gym to work off some of his spare energy. Lucy was a bit afraid he was going to pick a fight with someone from another shift while he was there, but who knew babysitting Natsu could be so exhaustive.

She had him with her on the off chance they needed his help. So he was more than likely going to be stuck at the station all day, bored out of his mind.

An hour later when she was busy answering emails and keeping in contact with the squad car that was tailing after Jackal, she visited Natsu down in the gym.

… only to find him asleep on a bench, completely crashed out.

Lucy snorted in amusement as she looked at the way his head lolled off the workout bench, broad shoulders and an arm hanging off the edge. His other arm was folded behind his head, supporting his neck to keep him from getting too bad of a crick when he woke up.

It looked as if he took her advice and trained for a while until his sugar high crashed, causing him to drop right alongside it. A snore shuddered out from the back of his throat and Lucy smiled in amusement.

Really, he was cute when he was sleeping, that hardened look to his eyes disappearing when he made himself vulnerable like this. Gaze darting around, Lucy made sure they were alone before she let her professional mask slip a bit so she could sneak a hand out and poke him right in the belly.

Natsu surged up with a flail, narrowly avoiding knocking heads with Lucy as his dangling hand instinctively rose to shield his stomach, throwing his precarious balance off. He ended up jerking right off the bench and onto the matt.

This time Lucy couldn't smother the laugh that rang from her as she looked at the miserable man, who was groaning, face first into the floor.

"Lucy, what the hell," He groaned, looking as if he had lost every ounce of energy in his body.

Slowly he sat up and dragged his hand over his face, looking like death warmed over.

"Sugar and you don't agree well, do they?" Lucy asked, fascinated by this new development. The look Natsu gave her could have given ol' Frostbite a run for his money.

"Can't say I'm used to having it," Natsu admitted, peeling himself up from the floor and standing up. Lucy watched him get up, picking up the weights he used and wipe them down. He was moving a bit sluggish now, as if the opposite effect had happened. Lucy knew that look, often seeing it on Levy's face when she hit the after-lunch blues.

"Igneel never let me have that many sweets growing up, and afterwards I didn't get a chance to eat them," He groaned, looking like he was hit by a truck. Lucy winced in sympathy because he certainly looked as if he had been run over.

"I'm not huge on sweets, but I can make the exception," Natsu groaned, squinting up at the bright gym lights as he joined Lucy. They headed back up the few floors even as Lucy filed away that information for further investigation.

Natsu headed immediately for the break room to get another cup of coffee, this one made to his preferences. Bitter, black, cheap, and disgusting.

Lucy just didn't get it.

He returned with a familiar 'I love my garden' mug, dropping down in a spare chair Lucy pulled up to her desk. Lucy's eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of the cup in Natsu's hands, but just barely managed to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. He gave her slanted, suspicious looks out of the corner of his eye, as if sensing she was in on a joke he didn't understand, but didn't bring it up.

Instead he seemed very satisfied with his cup of gross coffee, content to sit at her desk for the time being and enjoy it while he recovered from the sugar attack which had crippled him so thoroughly.

Time crawled by, Natsu growing increasingly more restless as the reports on Jackal came in. The man went out for breakfast, got the tires on his ridiculously expensive car changed, and he visited a sleazy motel and left with two women. Each task he performed was increasingly menial, but Natsu fidgeted more and more with every task.

"Just wait for it," He would mutter.

And then the report came in that had Natsu's spine locking, his eyes flashing with interest, and a wicked smirk lighting his face.

Jackal went to visit the Black Star building.

"He's done for," Natsu hissed, straightening up in his seat and listening to the radio closely.

Gray arrived back again when some more time trickled by, a folder tucked under his arm and a pen crammed behind his ear. He sat down on the other side of the desk that divided his section from Lucy's scowling at Natsu.

"The beat cops reported Jackal visited a hardware shop and left with several questionable purchases," He grunted, passing the folder over to Natsu with great reluctance for him to look.

Lucy watched Natsu's smirk grow even more shit-eating and he batted his eyes at Gray, "A present for me? You shouldn't have Dairy Queen."

He flipped open the folder, flinty green eyes scanning over the papers of what he had purchased. Lucy's stomach dropped as Natsu's smirk faltered and a frown creased between his brows.

"Huh."

"'Huh' what, Natsu?" Lucy pressed the ex-arsonist. Even Gray's eyes were sharpening on Natsu, who was suddenly looking less cocky and … worried.

"I might have done too good of a job at pissing Jackal off," Natsu admitted, dropping the folder on Lucy's desk. His finger tapped down the list of items the man had bought and traced over the quantity, "He's making a bomb."

"Isn't that what we want him to do, pyro?" Gray demanded, his eyes narrowed on the other man. Lucy saw Natsu's eyes flash with temper and she dropped a hand on his wrist to keep him focused.

"This isn't a normal cracker or a demolition test like the ones he's been cranking out before," Natsu grit out, sharp teeth biting into his bottom lip, "This is a _bomb's bomb_."

"You mean he wants to level a chunk of the city?" Lucy asked between stiff lips. They knew Jackal's crimes would escalate, but for him to do that… She didn't know if she should have felt relieved or not when Natsu shook his head.

"I don't know, but he has enough material to take out several acres or make more than one," Natsu admitted. His thumb rolled against his bottom lip as he considered their possibilities. It seemed like he was trying hard to focus on what kind of explosive Jackal could be aiming to make with that amount of material. He shook his head a moment later, "It should be fine so long as you guys don't lose him-"

As if cursed, Levy went running up to her, eyes wide and a bundle of papers in her arms while her shoulder pressed a phone to her ear. If the expression on her face weren't so dire, Lucy might have laughed at the silly image her friend made. All rumpled up and messy, she had a feeling a certain Captain would like to see her like that.

"Lucy, the squad car tailing the suspect called in!" She looked upset, immediately causing Lucy's mood to sour, "They just lost sight of the suspect."

"Oh for fucks sake," Natsu exclaimed, thrusting an arm out at the three of the police officers gathered in front of him. Utter shock was on his face as he stared between them, searching for answers, "How do you guys even manage to catch criminals if they aren't delivered directly onto your lap?"

"Sometimes they're pinned under support beams," Gray snarked back at Natsu, who gave him a dismissive glare.

"Shut up," Natsu growled.

A tan hand dropped to his waist, his attention turning on full to Lucy. She didn't imagine the sharp, very worried look on his face. It looked so strange on Natsu's face, a trickle of unease ran down her spine.

"You seriously have to get eyes back on Jackal. Bombers are trickier than arsonists because of the flexibility of their targets. If you lose track of him, he could build that bomb anywhere in the city and we could never find it until it was too late," Natsu hissed.

The _ClickClickClick_ of a pen filled the silence left behind by Natsu's comment. It hung heavy between the three cops and ex-convict, leaving behind a heavy sort of suffocating air that Lucy didn't know how to break.

Gray's habit of fiddling with his pen when he was thinking was the only sound left to listen to. Lucy let the rhythmic click of it soothe her and let her thoughts unravel. While Natsu was right, that was not the only way of finding a suspect who had slipped a trail.

"What would you do?" Lucy asked him. She prodded him gently, not wanting him to think she was associating him with Jackal, but needing him to put himself back into the arsonist mindset he tried so hard to avoid.

Her stomach churned with guilt.

Just one more time. She had to ask him of this one more time.

Jackal was running loose with a pile of explosives that were rigged to bomb. He had enough on him to do some serious damage and kill a lot of people.

Just…

Just once more.

Natsu's eyes flashed to her, steely and narrowed. He seemed to be considering her for a long moment before he shook his head, "I'm not sure I get what you mean."

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're just like the psycho. So go find him."

Lucy sighed, her hand on him proving to be a good decision on her part. She squeezed his wrist. Natsu's lips were curling into a furious snarl and his body was tensed to spring, "Well you're the one who pissed him off so you're the expert."

"You expect me to be able to find him?" Natsu asked her incredulously, "Do I look like a bloodhound to you?"

Lucy sagged and gripped his wrist tighter, finally catching his sharp attention. She needed him to think this through backwards. Find a timeline and to put the pieces backwards from now until the party. He needed to think like a cop _and_ an arsonist, "Natsu, based off of the amount of explosives, we know he is going to need a large target. But what kind is based off of your personal knowledge on what a lunatic like Jackal would go after."

"You said before he had an ego the size of his mansion. You have to know some kind of target he'd go after, something flashy right?," She began, but felt him abruptly go stiff under her hand. At first she thought she had said something wrong, but a wild gleam had entered his eyes.

"Mansion," Natsu breathed. His head whipped around towards Lucy, "You're right! A mansion!"

"Everlue owns a mansion right? That rich bastard talked shit about Jackal and I played that recording to him! Everlue picked me over him," Natsu explained as he caught sight of their confused looks. His arm flailed, knocking into a lamp on a nearby desk, but Natsu didn't even seem to notice. Instead he was too focused on his sudden stroke of brilliance, "His ego will be scratched enough to want personal revenge."

"There's plenty of explosive for a target like that, _and then some_ ," Natsu finished.

Gray pushed out from his computer and jabbed his pen at the screen. As soon as Natsu stuck on the word 'mansion' it was clear he had begun to research Everlue. The possibility of revenge on a client had been clearly growing in all of their minds, "I got an address. Everlue lives on the outskirts of Shirotsume."

He snagged the jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on, his hand dropping to his chest to stop his tie from getting caught in his desk, "We'll call the local cops and FD from the car. Lets go."

"Come on, Natsu" Lucy said hurriedly, standing up next to Gray.

"What, me too?"

"If Jackal isn't at Everlue's we're going to need you," Lucy explained, pushing Natsu from his chair, "Now come on. We're heading into the car."

Natsu just rolled his shoulders and groaned.

"I call shotgun."

* * *

 _ **We're almost done with this fic guys! The countdown has begun!**_

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED -** Etrinity - SlightlyOff7 - bluebirdeyes - DD42 - Snavej - Andysfire - Mo0nyMoon - feidas - ScarletFlame07 - BookAlchemist2 - Kiss-me-khaos - fanficlove2014 - Princessatj - KatLiGrey - Lkityan - semi-absorbed - Danyella413 - thewritersheart_

 _SEE YA IN TWO DAYS!_


	27. Pyrolysis

_**6...**_

* * *

 _ **Pyrolysis** _

_The chemical decomposition of a compound into one or more other substances by heat alone; pyrolysis often precedes combustion._

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, tires squealing and rubber burning, Everlue's place was already well on its way to becoming a parking lot. Lucy's headlights sliced through the night air, illuminating a surprised looking Jackal. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting company.

And to Gray's credit, he wasn't holding a tub of gasoline and a match, but the pipe bomb he had clutched in his hand was enough damning evidence.

He turned and sprinted into the shadows behind the house, just as screams from those trapped inside the mansion rose over the roaring of flames. Natsu sprang out of the car, Gray and Lucy on his heels with their weapons drawn.

"Get Jackal! I'll help the people inside," Gray shouted, sheathing his gun and sprinting towards the fire.

Natsu hesitated for a second, but when Lucy sprinted after Jackal, he made up his mind and followed her after Jackal's trail. His eyes spotted the perimeter fence, and immediately made his way over to it, hoisting himself up and over it after shouting at Lucy to let her know where he was going.

"Head around and cut him off! I'll follow him this way!" Natsu shouted as he found the right handholds on the slick wall and scrambled up it.

"Natsu, no! What are you doing!" Lucy shouted at him, "You're a civilian!"

But he was gone and over the wall before she could yell at him anymore. If he was running from the police, seconds away from closing in on him, he would go this way. Jackal wouldn't have had time to scout the place and find an out. He would go for the fence to put some distance between himself and the cops. And by a fence, Natsu meant a goddamn perimeter _wall_.

Sure enough, Natsu caught sight of Jackal's stupid looking furry coat flash around a corner. Swearing, he jumped off the top of the wall, rolling into a hardy looking bush. Groaning with leaves in his hair and thorns lodged in his palms, he rolled back to his feet. Wasting no time waiting for his detective, he ran after Jackal.

He had to delay the bastard long enough for Lucy to go around and cut off Jackal's exit. He followed Jackal off the estate and into the street, spinning around a corner into a storage unit set up. Natsu's heart thudded in his chest as he caught sight of Jackal skidding down a hallway.

"Jackal!" He called out, hoping to distract the arsonist and let Lucy know where they were, "You really fucked up this time, didn't you?"

Sure enough, it did the trick. At the sound of Natsu's voice, the man stopped dead in his tracks. Blond hair shifting from his face and a maddening glare darkening his entire being, "Salamander? You were working with the fucking police?"

Natsu advanced a few steps, standing in front of an empty storage unit. His lips twisted into a mocking smirk and he shrugged casually, "Maybe."

"You piece of shit rat!" Jackal snarled, fury outlined on every tense muscle in his body. If that dark, insane glint hadn't entered Jackal's eyes, Natsu might have been amused by seeing him so riled.

"Looks like you still can't outsmart me," He taunted, bold even in his approach now that Jackal was cornered, "Seven years of practice and you're still a fucking loser. Pretty pathetic, eh?"

A cruel smile flashed over Jackal's face, and he shook his head, "You so sure about that? Because I think I'm about to make a getaway, and finally be rid of you."

Natsu's mouth opened to question what the hell that was supposed to mean, when Jackal exposed the pipe bomb hidden behind his back. The slow, soft hiss from the crackling fuse was all Natsu had time to register before Jackal threw his arm back and hurtled it.

It bounced once, twice, and then rolled at Natsu's feet. His eyes measured the burn of the fuse and judged he didn't have enough time to rip it out. No time to stop it, no time to run.

But…

He swore profanely and threw himself into the open storage unit at his side, throwing his arms up and hurtling the door down. He dove to the end of the locker just as the door jolted when the bomb went off.

It was a deafening boom, the crack and pressure of the door folding in on itself letting loose a rush of violent heat as shrapnel from the pipe itself embedded into the walls. That wasn't what Natsu was struggling with though. He had chosen to take refuge in a metal storage unit.

The reverberation of the loud bomb going off in a confined space dropped Natsu to his knees, his hands covering his ears even as he tried to protect his head and neck from the the force of the explosion. He groaned, disoriented and the room spinning.

Natsu only had enough presence of mind to see the hazy image of Jackal stepping into the locker through the brutalized door, Natsu's vision swimming. Blinding light tore through his retinas and the clatter of the unit door falling off making his head pound.

Jackal rudely kicked the screeching metal to the side, Natsu hissing in pain as he lifted a hand to shield sensitive eyes. It turned out, having a bomb explode near him was not fun.

"Six Jackals in my face," Natsu managed to gurgle out, "This must be hell."

The touch of something cold, hard and metal connecting gently to his forehead was enough to ground him. Natsu's chest tightened and adrenaline poured through him, as he realized that all six jackasses swimming in his vision were holding guns.

"I'm impressed you managed to get around my explosive, that was some fast thinking," Jackal snarled, glaring down at Natsu. He pulled the hammer down, loading a round into the chamber, "I have to admit, it would have been satisfying to see you go up in flames."

He leaned into Natsu's dazed face. Pushing himself up onto shaky arms, Natsu growled out a defiant 'bastard.'

" _Boom_ ," Jackal purred, letting his victim shift up enough onto his heels so he was kneeling in front of him, "I would have preferred the bomb. You should have just let it happen Salamander."

Natsu watched as all of the Jackals seemed to blend slowly back together, his index finger caressing the trigger. A shadow moved behind Jackal's shoulder, but Natsu kept his entire focus on the man about to kill him.

"What's one more body to my count? After I'm done with you, I can disappear quietly with a bag full of cash I got from Black Star for burning their store and make a new life for myself away from this," Jackal cackled, "With the Salamander dead and gone, I could find a way to pin this, and the other fires to you. And best thing is no one will be around to dispute it."

"Thanks for the confession!"

Lucy whipped around the corner, her gun levelled at Jackal's. A wave of relief rushed through Natsu at the sight of the detective. She was like an angel of vengeance. The hard, stadium lights of the storage unit illuminated her from behind, casting a halo and glow over her golden hair.

He was in love.

"MPD! Drop your weapon!"

The expression of disbelief and gobsmacked horror was almost funny. If Natsu wasn't nearly concussed with a gun in his face, he would have laughed.

He let out a small giggle anyway when Jackal reluctantly dropped his gun. Lucy toed her foot around to catch it and kick it away.

"Hands over your head, lay flat on your stomach and move your hands to the ground," She snapped authoritatively, and Natsu suddenly realized why she was such a good cop. He was part of the way down to the ground himself when he realized she was talking to Jackal. So instead he was rewarded to the sight of Lucy driving her knee between Jackal's shoulderblades and dragging his hands behind his back to cuff him.

"Holy shit, Lucy," Natsu's jaw dropped in awe. His head throbbed in agony, but he was distracted from it by how Lucy had dropped a man twice her size with very little effort. She began to read Jackal his rights, and dragged him up to his feet again.

"Is it weird helping out the cops?" Lucy asked once she was finished. She forced him back to the manor and shoved him into the back of a patrol car. An ambulance had arrived, and Natsu craned his head in time to see Gray walking around the back when Everlue was loaded inside.

"Little bit," Natsu's could feel the heat from the fire wash over him. It was dark and ugly, a destructive flame that send anger and tension boiling through his blood. Even though the flames were being tethered down by a line and a hundred pounds of water, the fact that it had even come to this infuriated him.

The first thing he learned when handling fire was to respect the element. And to know that while they sparked it, they could never command it. It was an incredible power that could never be allowed out of control. And setting it loose on another human being was out of the question.

Still, the spray of water soaked the air around them and made the hot earth steam.

"You're too late. The explosive was rigged to the door. The moment they tried to get out, _boom_ ," Jackal sneered, even when Lucy slammed the door in his face.

"Could be, and under normal circumstances they would be dead," Natsu walked over to the window in front of Jackal's face, blowing a huff of steam to fog it up. He drew a smiley face in the mist, a crooked smirk decorating his face, "But you didn't do your research. You rushed this job, and the construction of the doors in a house like this - well it'll be hardier than your average consumer doorframe."

"Not able to withstand a detonation, but I doubt your target was blown to smithereens," Natsu smirked, "Idiot."

Lucy led him away by his elbow a moment later, giving him a firm 'stop antagonizing the suspect' look. It was the same glare she had given him when he was in interrogation.

He turned towards the fire, a curious thought nagging him. The fire had been explosive, but not nearly as big as he thought it would be. For the amount of material the arsonist bought, even counting that tiny pipe bomb, there was a discrepancy on how much material was missing. A flame caused by that amount surely would have flattened the house.

Gray was just heading back, his hands sooty and sleeves rolled up to his elbows when Natsu caught him. Dropping a hand on the man's shoulder, Gray gave the appendage a look as if it were the most vile of poison.

Natsu removed the hand before Gray could put a silver manacle over it and shove him into the back of the squad car with Jackal.

"What do you want?" Gray grunted.

"Have your guys see if the radius of the fire matches the amount of material Jackal bought," Natsu glanced at Gray, "Could be he still has a stash he's hiding somewhere. It's what I would do if I were still active."

Gray gave him a long, hard look before he sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll look into it."

"You ready to head back to the station?" Lucy asked walking up to the two men and interrupting their conversation. She glanced between the two of them when they both fell silent, her eyes narrowing with suspicion, "Did I miss something?"

Natsu was saved from answering when Gray just shook his head.

"Nah, just talking about the materials from the fire. I'm looking into it, besides you need a break. You took this one down. Lucy, so I'll handle processing," He cracked his neck and stretched. Gray shot Natsu an uncomplimentary glower. Still, he thought he imagined it was less angry than usual. Which he supposed was a sign of progress in the right direction.

"Get some rest, alright?" Gray smiled at his partner.

Luckily, Lucy did not argue with Gray over booking Jackal. It was clear to Natsu that a bath and a glass of wine awaited Lucy. That, and maybe a movie, wrapped in a cozy blanket with Happy snuggled on her lap. Natsu could imagine it.

Lucy let out a thankful sigh and tugged Natsu's hand to get him moving.

"Come on, Natsu, lets go."

-::-

The car ride was tense. Everlue's condition was unknown, but they had managed to capture Jackal. The day was a success, the mission finally coming to an end. Natsu was able to breathe out, his involvement coming to an end with this weird case. It was a part of his life he had managed to get tangled into Lucy's.

It was over. It was really over. He could hardly believe that was possible.

But there they were, in Lucy's fancy car, returning to her home after Gray dragged Jackal off to dump him in holding. The ride was tense, but with a kind of air that had nothing to do with the end of a case.

Lucy swung her car into the driveway of her home. Natsu's stomach was drifting somewhere back and forth between his kidneys and throat. He was grateful to finally be out of that metal trap she called a car, swinging the door open and dropping his heels onto the blessedly unmoving cement.

Solid ground. Free from the tyranny of moving wheels and nausea.

He perked right up when he was finally free from the confines of the car and Lucy's hand rested against his shoulder. He could feel the gentle warmth of her skin bleeding through his jacket, the cool night air having very little to do with the flush that was coating across his cheeks.

He smiled at her, a crooked grin that was comfortable with where they were and at peace with the result of their investigation. Natsu didn't care much for Everlue, but he didn't want the man hurt or dead because of an impulsive play Natsu decided to act. Knowing that, it was with dragging feet he moved himself towards Lucy's stairs.

Somehow he felt responsible. Even if it was just because of a mistake, he had dragged Everlue directly into Jackal's crosshairs. There was no way for a man like that, no matter his wealth, to prepare against a psychopath like the arsonist.

Who knew if Everlue was going to make it. When the firefighters had finally pulled him from the building and strapped him to a gurney, the man had been burned with an oxygen mask latched onto his face.

Lucy pressed a hand further into his arm, her fingers digging a warm path into the back of his jacket. She smiled at him encouragingly, dragging him forward by his shirt and up the steps of her condo. At the top of them, she flashed him another smile that eased his mind like rain falling over a window.

It soothed the boiling emotions he felt pushing through him, trying to ooze out the slits in the fractured wall he built around himself. Cracks he embraced, because they were made by the woman in front of him. How had she wrapped him so intricately around her slender fingers in such a short amount of time? Natsu wished he knew. He really did.

But in truth, he already knew the answer. Heart flipping backwards over the gentle, almost fleeting touches she made across his shoulders and down his heart. Natsu knew.

He knew what he felt. What he was too afraid to say.

What could he do though? Natsu felt with a rawness that consumed his body like it was kindling. Emotions had always been the true fire that burned hot within him and swallowed everything in its path. But what he had was so new and fragile, he was afraid a single puff of air would smother the spark between them before it had time to grow.

What he felt for her.

He was afraid to voice it.

But when she looked at him a moment later, two small, soft hands cradled the sides of his head and dragged him down without question or resistance. He just blinked as she rose on her toes and fisted her fingers into the dark material of his shirt.

Her lips found his, warm against the cool night air chilling his skin. Her fingers pressed into his hair and her hand ran down his jaw. Natsu slipped in closer, arm twining around her waist to anchor himself to her.

It was done.

It was over.

He smiled against her mouth and bumped his forehead against hers, his heart fluttering in his chest. The sweet smile she gave him was completely different from the in-charge detective that had slammed her knee between Jackal's shoulder blades just a while earlier. Natsu's hands lifted towards her face, calloused thumbs dragging lightly across her cheeks as he simply stared into her eyes.

"The case is over, Miss Detective, you don't have to pretend anymore," He grinned at her, thumb running across her jawline. The way her teeth bit into her bottom lip fascinated him. It was a habit he noticed she did whenever she was thinking. Every time it happened, Natsu wanted to swoop back in and coax her into him. Nearly laughing at the impulse, he remembered when he first thought he acted like a trained dog looking for Lucy's approval.

"It's Lucy," She gave him a teasing smile, "I'm off the clock."

"Fine then," Natsu laughed back, heart jumping when he felt her arms drift down from his face to wrap around his shoulders. Lucy's hands clasped behind his neck, inviting him closer. He dipped back down, mouth slanting over Lucy's with a tenderness he didn't even know he could show, "Lucy."

His emotions swelled in his body like a tide, crashing down around him. And as he kissed her on the porch to her front house, surrounded by her posh neighborhood, he filled his senses with the comforting scent of strawberry.

Who cared if he couldn't say what he felt for Lucy aloud?

He had always been more a man of action than anything else.

Natsu was a one girl kind of man. He had always known that about himself. It wasn't hard to guess. Girls had never been huge on Natsu's priority list, sure he liked them, and they were pretty to look at, but aside from a sprinkling of interactions here and there, no one had caught his eye.

Not until Lucy.

Lucy was that girl for him.

"You want to come in for a cup of coffee?" She asked slyly, her fingers twitching into his jacket.

This confused Natsu as he blinked at her curiously. Coffee? It was practically a fact how violently Lucy hated the stuff. So much in fact, that her idea of coffee was just plain sugar and cream. His hand squeezed her hip as he cocked his head at her.

"But, Luce, you don't own a coffee pot?" He frowned.

"I know," She answered, a little smug. Her lips brushed into his as she spoke and his stomach clenched. Warmth was beginning to seep into his body, making him feel rather conflicted about 'coffee.'

"Then how can we have-" He suddenly realized there would be no coffee. That she was inviting him inside for something more than a round of late night drinks, " _Oh._ "

"Oh," Lucy replied, fingers tangling into pink hair, curling him closer. A soft grunt escaped him at the feel of her tugging, hair gripped beneath pliable fingers. He bowed his head towards her and smiled.

" _ **Oh**_ ," Natsu breathed, his hand lifting to run along Lucy's arm. His heartrate was going fast enough to break the sound barrier now and he couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. Coffee sounds great."

But a sudden thought stopped him in his tracks before he could so much as turn to go inside with Lucy. He hesitated, and Lucy stilled as well, her hand on the knob and key sliding the deadbolt open.

"But first, there's someone I need to talk to," He murmured, leaning a forearm over the frame of the door and sighing. As much as he wanted to go inside with Lucy, there was something he had to do first. And no matter how badly he wanted to ignore his moral compass for the time being, he knew he couldn't.

Not with that one thing looming over his head.

"Gray?" Lucy caught on, her clever eyes gleaming with understanding.

Relief poured through Natsu, happy he didn't have to explain why he wasn't following her inside her home to have 'coffee.' Lucy really was incredible, the thought sprang to his mind without pause.

"Gray," He affirmed.

Lucy just nodded, and set a hand between his shoulders, resting just over his spine, "Go on then. I'll be here when you get back. I have to jump into the shower anyway to get the smell of Jackal off me."

"Yes, please do, he smells like wet cat," Natsu leaned over her, heart fluttering as he leaned in for another breath stealing kiss, gentle and unhurried. So soft, and sweet, it made his insides melt and feel all soggy. He made a mental note never to say that to Lucy, very much doubting she would appreciate being associated with the word 'soggy.'

"Happy would be so offended," Lucy whispered against his mouth, a content, sleepy smile drifting over her face. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her, completely amazed by this strange woman that dropped into his life. He had never considered himself lucky before, but right now, nothing else could convince him otherwise.

"Well I'll just bring him a fish then," Natsu smirked back at Lucy and pulled away, his hands sliding into his pockets. He headed down the stairs, smiling back at Lucy, his heart feeling very light.

His detective rolled pretty eyes and flashed him a smile before disappearing into her home.

Strawberry street would never grow on him. Natsu knew that he didn't belong in a place like this no matter how hard he tried. But he would put up with the rich neighborhood if it meant keeping her company. Natsu walked down the nice sidewalks with one destination in mind.

This conversation with Gray was long overdue.

* * *

 _CLEAN UP TIME!_

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! -_ Snavej - Andysfire - ftx777x - Mo0nyMoon - Rae-Tan - sasukeluver02 - absolutefiction - Yuyui Hime - Ksqu4rd - fanficlove2014 (This is legit how Mslead gets dressed every morning) - Princessatj - thewritersheart (No faith, tsk) - Etrinity - BookAlchemist - smilekey (you'll never take me alive!) - Guest (Patience my child) - KangBoRam (thank you so much!) **


	28. Mayday

_**5...**_

* * *

 _ **Mayday**_

 _Code that indicates a firefighter is lost, missing or requires immediate assistance.._

* * *

Natsu turned the familiar hallways of the precinct. It was almost sad how well he knew this building. Even sadder was the fact that it hadn't changed much in almost seven years. Some of the older detectives were a little greyer, while others were gone and replaced by youthful faces.

During his time as Salamander, they had suspected him many times of being an arsonist. He lost count of how many times he had been dragged into these halls for questioning. Back then he thought it was a game, taunting and teasing cops until they were red in the face and ready to blow. His anger at the force had never dwindled, and only seemed to intensify the older he became.

Which made it even stranger that he was here voluntarily.

He navigated hallways with an expertise that would make rookie beat cops jealous. It was weird going through the main desk and filling out a name tag and actually waiting around to be allowed onto the floor.

So now he was slapping a sticker name tag on his chest, decorated with flames and sideways looking dragon trying to eat the words 'Hi my name is-'.

When he finally arrived on the right floor by using the stairs, to avoid the cops piling in the elevator, he reached the bullpen, barely able to hold back a cringe. The sight of rows upon rows of desks aligned into uniform perfection made him wanted to run over and flip over every last flawless stack of paper they had.

He was here for a reason, and he wasn't about to be chased out by a bunch of badges and guns.

Directing himself towards a familiar black head of hair, Natsu dropped down behind the frigid detective and the blond criminal he was processing. He looked seconds from pulling a chunk of hair out, because Jackal did not seem interested in letting loose any information.

"What is your legal name," Gray gritted out. So focused was he, Gray didn't even notice how Natsu flopped behind him in Lucy's wheeling chair. His stomach flipped uncomfortably as it always did whenever he sat in something that moved under its own power.

"It's Jackie," Natsu drawled, "But he hates it because it makes him sound like some Juniper Lee school girl. That's his last name by the way: Juniper."

Gray's answering grunt caught Natsu's attention and since the man hadn't told him to fuck off, Natsu figured he was welcome to stay for the time being. Catching Jackal must have put the frigid bastard in a good mood.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Natsu, leaning back in Lucy's chair enough to drop his booted heels on the edge of her desk.

"Do you have to? I'm busy trying to type up a report and figure out where this crazy bastard hid the rest of his stash," Gray muttered, "One arsonist was bad enough, but now I'm dealing with two."

Jackal was busy growling over being ignored by the two men, clearly not used to being dismissed. As explosive as he was, no doubt he was used to being the center of attention. However that was difficult when Natsu was in the room.

"Salamander," He spoke up, "You- "

Natsu raised a hand and sushed him, "Yeah yeah, you're a badass that should be feared. Got it. Mommy and daddy are having a conversation so why don't you sit in your high chair like a good boy?"

He pointed at Gray, "You're mommy."

"Of course I am," Gray growled, back at him, "I have to deal with you acting like an infant every five minutes, so that sounds about right."

"You-" Jackal snarled, and cut off with a squeak when Gray impatiently turned the handcuffed criminal around to face into the corner.

"You've got five minutes, Nats-" Gray's eyes fastened onto the sticker on Natsu's chest, his jaw dropping open at what Natsu had scribbled down. Natsu didn't resist the wide smirk that consumed his face.

'Hi my name is… Salamander!' Complete with fire breathing dragons and explosions in the background. The lady at the front desk insisted he write a normal one after taking the sharpie away from him like he was a five year old, but he swiped the masterpiece he created before she could throw it away.

"Alright you crazy bastard, you get ten," Gray allowed, seemingly a little fascinated by Natsu's ballsy move.

Surprised by his leniency, Natsu grinned at Gray and nodded, the tension coiling in his chest a nervous weight.

"It's about Lucy."

"I figured," Gray clicked his pen, his thumb pressing down on the spring in what was clearly a habit. A hell of an annoying one at that. Natsu's eyes fastened to the rapidly clicking pen, the desire to fling it out of the closest window rising in him.

Or maybe toss it in a coffee pot and have the jerk fish it out. The pen looked as expensive and nice as Lucy's did.

 _No Natsu,_ he scolded himself, _Focus. Piss Gray off later._

"Look, this thing in our past, it's gotta stop. We're just feeding it a whole lot of hate so it festers into something ugly," Natsu jerked his thumb to his chest as he gestured between them, "I know I fucked up, we've got a lot of bad blood between us."

"But Lucy doesn't have anything to do with that," Natsu's favored Gray a firm look, "I'm serious about this - about her. She makes me crazy."

He lifted a shoulder and glanced at Gray, "Maybe you were right before. Maybe I was a monster, but I'm not one anymore."

"If there's one thing you know about me," He slammed his feet off Lucy's desk and twisted in the chair to thrust his hand out to Gray, "Is that the people I care about always come first."

Gray studied Natsu's hand, the pen frozen in his hand. His expression was shrouded, but Natsu thought he saw a flicker of indecision cross Gray's face for a moment. After a tense moment, he nodded and reached out to grasp Natsu's hand.

"Alright, I'm not her keeper. If she wants your stupid ass, she can have it," Gray nodded, but not without his fair share of reluctance, "Just don't fuck it up, you dumb bastard. And don't get it twisted, this doesn't mean you and I are good - just that I'll tolerate your stupid face hanging around."

A victorious smile flashed over Natsu's face, the weight he had been carrying around lifting off his shoulders for a precious few seconds. Good enough for him.

At least until the eavesdropping little shit that was Jackal decided to speak up.

"Oho," The man laughed viciously, "So the blond bimbo _was_ Salamander's girlfriend?"

The man's wild cackling filled the precinct, drawing the attention of everyone nearby. Clearly he was tired of being ignored. It caused Gray to scowl and drag his chair back over towards him.

"Hey, watch your mouth. That's my partner you're talking about," Gray growled at him, ignoring the livid expression on Natsu's face.

Jackal just shook his head and waved a cuffed hand, "No, no, you don't get it! This is perfect! The Salamander's girlfriend is a detective!"

He shook his head, "I thought it was suspicious for a babe like that to hook up with a loser like Salamander, but this makes everything even better!"

"I was happy when that bitch arrested me," Jackal sneered at Natsu, whose expression had fallen from one of anger, to one of slow trepidation. Gray, who hadn't caught on, was scowling back at the bomber without understanding.

"And why would you be happy about that?"

"After Salamander here was punk enough to come to my house, I had him followed by one of my boys," Jackal leaned in to Gray's space, golden eyes glittering with a vicious light. It was predatory and blood thirsty, enough that the detective felt an air of unease.

"Let me tell you a riddle," purred the criminal. Despite being locked in cuffs, he wore his manacles as if they were fine watches, like he was precisely where he wanted to be. As if he were in perfect control of the situation, "What's the _**one**_ thing bombers can do that arsonists can't?"

Natsu's face drained of color and he surged to his feet, the answer springing to his mind. How could he have been so much of an idiot? High on a perceived victory, Natsu had gone straight to Lucy's house after his confrontation with Jackal.

His missing stash, Everlue, and the amount of raw material he bought.

Lucy's chair clattered to the floor from the force he used to stand up. He paid no attention to it, or the deafening silence that followed. He stared at Jackal in dawning horror and grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him off his chair.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted sharply and dropped his hands on Natsu's wrists to wrestle Jackal from his grip. He also rose as he realized something had set him off.

"If you did _anything-_!" Natsu roared, shaking Jackal up to his eyelevel.

"Natsu! Let him go!" Gray shouted back

"You know what, I think I'll give the answer to our dear little detective here," Jackal jingled his manacled wrists. His head rolled back on his shoulders, a maddening cackle tearing from his throat, "He seems a bit on the slow side doesn't he?"

Gray's teeth bared in an angry scowl, but not one with an expression of true concern, "Natsu, what is he talking about. What can a bomber do that an arsonist can't?"

A ragged breath tore from Natsu's lungs. He was staring at Jackal's smirking face and his grip went slack, dropping him in a heap on the floor. He felt nausea roll in his stomach as tense heat flooded through his lungs. It filled him with something dark, something ugly. And the last time he felt like this was when he thought he had lost everything in his life. Because this time, he was certain he would.

He took a shaky breath, his eyes flashing towards Gray as he answered the riddle.

" _Be in two places at once."_

"Fool me once - _shame on you_ ,"Jackal smirked from his spot where he was laying on the floor. Natsu had to resist the urge to drive his foot into the criminal's side. But only because he had far more important things to worry about now.

"Better hurry. It's been a little over an hour, hasn't it? The show should be starting any moment now," Jackal laughed, "It was a nice little place, wasn't it?"

Gray snapped into action as he threw his pen on the desk and scrambled for his keys, "Levy put him in holding! I need patrol cars to set up a three block perimeter around Detective Heartfilia's building!"

Immediately the precinct, which had fallen silent from Natsu's outburst despite the occasional ringing phone, jumped into action. If Natsu wasn't so horrified, he might have been a little impressed by their coordination. Gray jerked his thumb as voices reported 'We have a possible bomb!' to the local cops already out in the area.

"Natsu come with me, we're getting her out of there," Gray growled, heading towards the door with the other right at his heels.

They both prayed they weren't too late as they all but sprinted to Gray's car. Natsu didn't waste any time swinging into the passenger seat while Gray hit the sirens. Immediately Natsu's stomach lurched to his throat when Gray fishtailed of the parking garage and began to peel out to Lucy's place.

It wasn't far.

They could make it.

* * *

 _HA YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE? PSSSH. Not yet._

 _Also on Tumblr, we've announced there will be a sequel to Trial by Fire. It is a yet unnamed story that continues the adventures and some of the threads we set up in this story but didn't fully explore._

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED - Trollala.X - MoOnyMoon - ftx777x - DD42 - Crash8573 - sammydalammy - CrimsonLightKey - Yuyui Hime - Snavej - CurlyBookWriter94 - bluebirdeyes - fanficlove2014 - Lkityan - sasukeluver02 - BookAlchemist2 - Kiss-me-khaos - NaluLuva23 - thewritersheart - oreobark - Andysfire - the-clumsy-one - Guest - smilekey - Danyella413 - alongthedistance**


	29. Fire Devil

_**4...**_

* * *

 _ **Fire devil.**_

 _A small, burning cyclone that results when heated gases from a fire rise and cooler air rushes into the resulting areas of low pressure; usually occurs during forest and brush fires but also in free-burning structural fires._

* * *

It was like a lead weight was buried in his chest, choking all the air from his lungs. Nausea unrelated to Gray's frantic driving rolled around in his gut and tugged at his nerves. How could he be so stupid?

Jackal had known about Lucy. He had known about her connection to Natsu and he had practically given him a detailed explanation on how he felt about her. If something happened to her…

If she was hurt in any way.

Natsu would never be able to forgive himself.

"Come on, Lucy," Gray growled into the phone glued to his ear, twisting the wheel of the car through the blaring of the sirens, "Pick up the damn phone!"

Natsu had his ear pressed against the receiver of his terrible phone, grateful he had plugged Lucy's number into the directory the moment he realize she was going to be sticking around. His hand was tight around his archaic phone, the hard plastic biting into his palm and shaking against his white knuckled grip.

Lucy picked up and his heart almost soared in relief.

"Hello?" Her voice buzzed through the ancient speakers.

Natsu laughed, his voice shaky and trembling at the sound of her okay. Oblivious. But fine.

"Thank god," Gray's knuckles were white around his steering wheel, "Tell her to get out of there! _Now_."

Natsu nodded, his mouth opening to do just that, when a sudden thought flashed in his head.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, "What's the matter?"

He heard the blowdryer in the background. She had just gotten out of the shower. He imagined her standing on her little flowery carpet in her spacious bathroom. The white gleaming tiles, shining and bright around her like a halo. Hair wet from the shower and floating around her hair from the puffs of warm air from the dryer.

The memory of her calmed him, and his fingers slid into his pocket, grasping hard onto his lighter. He had her with him for now. Her and Igneel.

It was time to protect her.

He withdrew the lighter, flicking it open with his thumb and striking it hard, the flame sparking to life. Staring into it, he let the sound of her voice and Igneel's flame secure him past his panic.

"Lucy, we think Jackal might have placed bombs around your home," He said finally, making a decision he wasn't sure was going to be the right one.

His throat went dry at the sound of Lucy's startled gasp but he swallowed past the anxiety building in his chest. He had to think, he had to try and buy her some time. Lucy was on the third floor of her condo.

Unless Happy could suddenly sprout wings and fly, she wasn't going anywhere once it went up in flames.

Which made his choice even harder.

"I need you to trust me," Natsu stared at his reflection in the window of Gray's car, "get your cat and head to your balcony. Close the door and grab yourself the thickest blanket you have. Wrap it around yourself and get down as low as you can."

"You want her to _stay in there_?" Gray's voice came tense, low and furious, "Tell her to get the hell out!"

It seemed that Lucy was following the same patterns Gray's were. But despite her reserves, Natsu picked up the sounds of the hair dryer clattering to the floor as she rushed to do as he told her, "But why, I can just - "

Natsu grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Just think," He exclaimed, voice rough and strained. Natsu felt like he was moments from jumping out of his fucking seat and sprinting the rest of the way to Lucy's home on foot, "Jackal had a sealed set up on Everlue's place. You make one move to exit your apartment, you'll be right at the center of the blast."

His expression darkened, "I'd be willing to bet he rigged your windows and doors, but there's no way he could have gotten onto your third floor without being noticed."

Gray swore, seeing the sense in Natsu's words. It was an awful lot to hinge on a guess, but it made sense.

"Why else would he risk telling us with enough time to warn her?" Gray slammed his fist against the steering wheel. The horn blared out in his fury, muffled under the wailing siren which drove them forward.

"What makes the balcony safer?" Lucy asked tensely, the sound of fumbling and a drawer being thrown open echoing loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"It's facing the street, Jackal wouldn't be able to get up there to plant the bombs without attracting attention, it's one of the strongest points in a building to stay when you have a fire," Natsu gambled. His teeth grit as his eyes flashed towards the clock on Gray's dash. They were wasting too much precious time, "Lucy, _hurry_!"

Whether or not Lucy tripped a bomb, it was going off.

"Lucy, do you trust me?"

For a second, Natsu wasn't sure if she was going to respond. The pause was pregnant and heavy. Her breathing ragged and frightened. She was a badass cop, but against a bomb, there was nothing she could do.

He was afraid she would doubt him.

But he knew his relief was palpable when he heard her breathe a quiet, " _I do_."

He wanted to ask her if she was at the balcony yet. Heart hammering in his chest as if he had run a mile, he listened to the comforting sound of her breathing on the other line. Something so simple as listening to her gave him a jolt of unexpected courage.

"We're coming for you, Lucy, hang tight," He heard her laugh, a shaky, tremulous sound, but one all the same. He savored the sound of it, memorizing the tinkling, quiet notes in his head like it was a favorite song.

"Lucy, I- "

A deafening boom blasted over the speaker, Lucy's scream echoing across it and cutting off whatever he had aimed to say.

They heard the explosion when they were six blocks away.

His thoughts froze with renewed horror, the sound of Lucy's scream echoed in his mind like a skipping disc. Natsu's heart plummeted into the soles of his feet, his eyes flashing up towards the window. There, illuminated by the pitch black of the night sky, a tower of flames erupted.

He remembered a time where such a sight would have brought him a strange sense of comfort. It was terrifying now the sheer amount of fear he held for something he once coveted. Because there was something new about fire that Natsu had never had to worry about.

It could hurt Lucy.

Gray's violent swears rang in Natsu's ear. He didn't think it was possible for him to drive any faster than he already was, but they were positively flying down the road.

The asphalt was devoured under the screeching wheels of Gray's car, and when they pulled up to the building it was already being consumed.

In a second, Natsu was back to that night seven years ago. Once again he was seventeen, listening to the screams of people begging for help as the heat boiled against his skin. Fire, a force of nature that consumed everything, even air, in its wake. Terror from the trauma he could remember, so fresh a reminder with the burning building before him, froze Natsu to his seat.

At least until the memory that he was not alone made his fingers curl. Blood warmed his cheeks, his breath fogging the window before the heat from the building made the outside of the car give off waves.

Lucy was counting on him.

He threw open the door, ignoring Gray's swear as they were met with a violent wall of heated air. Ducking his head down low, Natsu charged in, past the other residents of Lucy's building. If Gray followed him, he didn't know. Natsu frankly didn't care either, feet hammering against what was once polished wood.

The flames were dangerous sure, but when Natsu was greeted by a hallway filled with smoke, it made his stomach flip.

Erza's warning voice sprang into his head.

' _All it takes is two lungfuls of smoke to make you pass out,'_ whispered her voice, ' _Three minutes for you to asphyxiate.'_

He would have to hurry. Lucy's balcony doors were glass. Hopefully the blanket would be enough to shield her from the blast that was sure to have happened when the explosion went off.

The building was at least a little familiar to Natsu, unlike the last time he went charging into a fire. He avoided the smoke and took the stairs to the right, ignoring every voice in his head that told him that was a bad idea. He knew he had enough time to use the stairs before the supports began to break down. A nice place like Lucy's would be strictly up to code, fire stoppers in the walls to make the stairs last longer.

But once he got to Lucy… He didn't know.

Minutes at best.

When he got to her floor, he dragged the back of his hand against the door, recoiling from the heat boiling on the other side. A wall of flames would be greeting him on the other side of that door the moment he kicked it open. He wouldn't be helping Lucy at all if he fried before he got to her.

"Looking for this!"

Natsu's head whipped over his shoulder, seeing Gray arrive with a fire extinguisher by the nozzle. The detective had discarded his tie and jacket somewhere along the way, leaving himself in just his cotton shirt.

For the first time in his life, Natsu was happy to see Gray. And even happier he had taken a pit stop in the kitchen to grab an extinguisher from under the sink. He just hoped Lucy kept it in good shape.

Smoke was starting to fill the stairwell in a gray haze, but the air was still breathable for the time being. It wouldn't for long though. Especially not when Natsu was about to open a new door for it.

Natsu pointed over to the side of the door, "Stand out of the way! The fire is going to rush in here for oxygen! You're gonna have to beat it back or we're toast!"

Gray nodded, his face grim and serious. Hands twisting at the knobs and keeping the chilly hose at the ready, he signaled to Natsu he was good.

Natsu braced his hands on the door frame, his booted heel lifting to kick the door in next to the burning doorknob. It gave way, and Natsu whipped back around the corner, rolling his shoulders together as a jet of flame rushed out into the hallway.

His back ached from the memory of heat, boiling hot rushing so close to his spine. The scar pulled taut with tension and Natsu held his breath, counting past the sudden, panicked ringing in his ears.

The cool from the extinguisher's foam a second later was a blessing as Gray rushed forward and pushed the flames back. Memories faded with it, and Natsu could breathe again.

Sorta.

Fresh, black billows of smoke filled the ceiling, clinging to walls. Natsu heard Gray coughing as burning paint and chemicals and fiberglass began to try and leach into their lungs.

Natsu's knees hit the ground, fists balling up as he went to remember just where Lucy's room was.

It was like trying to fight against the sun. The heat alone wanted to boil at his skin, but he fought past it despite how taxing it was on his body. Natsu crawled forward, flames licking at what had once been plush carpet and expensive furniture.

Gray was just a pace behind him. Both navigated Lucy's home even despite the screen of smoke obscuring their vision. He twisted around and headed towards the balcony.

He got up onto his feet once he caught sight of the balcony but stayed low. Embers burned around them, gathering and sparking what little hadn't already caught fire.

The sight of Lucy's body lying prone next to the shattered balcony door was enough to make Natsu throw caution to the wind and sprint the rest of the way to her. He dropped down to his knees next to her, ignoring the way they crunched into broken glass. An angry burn was a bright, shiny pink on the back of her right hand, but aside from that she looked alright.

He checked her pulse as he sucked in a lungful of clean air from the outside. Air, their saving grace. Another reason to stick by a balcony in a fire.

"She's alive," Natsu breathed out, his voice shaky.

"The explosion must have just knocked her out," Gray looked equally as relieved.

Puffing out a breath of air, Natsu wiped sweat from his eyes and grime from his face. His eyes dropped to the extinguisher in Gray's hands, "How much is left in that?"

"Not much," Gray said grimly, "I don't suppose we can wait for the fire department up here?"

Natsu eyed the state of Lucy's burning room and shook his head. While it was true, he could hear the wailing of sirens in the distance, Natsu could also hear the telltale creaking of the buildings support beginning to decay.

He had heard that noise before and had been an idiot to ignore it in the past.

"A normal fire maybe, but this was an explosion, this place won't be standing for much longer," Natsu grimaced, bending to pick up Lucy. He hefted her into his arms, but nearly dropped her when angry claws bit into his bicep.

" _ **Ow shit**_! _Happy_!"

"Great. The cat made it," Gray grumbled and favored the blue feline with a dry look.

Huh, Happy was a true bro after all by the way he took a swipe at Gray. He was in Lucy's limp arms, bundled in a towel, but was currently clinging into Natsu's arm because his owner could no longer hold him properly. Gray hooked his arms around the cat and lifted him from Natsu

They had to get at least one floor down, preferably out of the building entirely before the ceiling and floor collapsed. By the way it groaned under their weight, Natsu didn't think they had much time left. It was impressive enough that it withstood the force of an explosion.

He tore out strips of the blanket and tied them around his nose and mouth, doing the same for both detectives while Gray tucked Happy further into his towel. Then, together they began to carry Lucy.

Gray cleared a path out with the last of the extinguisher, coughing hard in his makeshift mask before throwing the canister away and helping lift Lucy's shoulders. Happy was passed back over to Natsu, a whining yowl coming from the tiny animal.

Natsu grunted, heat blaring around them. Visibility was so low, he almost couldn't tell which direction the exit was despite having memorized the layout of Lucy's apartment.. His fingers gripped the back of Gray's collar to get his attention. He could feel the way the heat was building.

The sudden rush of air from the balcony, the aerosol cans from Lucy's dozens of haircare products, and the spike of heat. Natsu's stomach clenched as his mind raced to follow the recipe for disaster that was building just behind them.

Happy's claws were buried so firmly into the towel Natsu wrapped him in, he could feel the sharp points catching into his shirt. It went ignored in favor of the desperate situation they found themselves in. Playing hot potato with a frightened cat was the last thing on his mind.

The fire was burning out of control. Who knew for how long. By the way the paint was peeling from the once immaculate walls, Natsu knew it had been long enough. Structural damage wasn't the only thing they had to worry about now.

Heat bubbled around the backs of Natsu's ears and he shoved Gray forward, pushing them both out of the open doorframe and into the smoke filled hallway.

An explosion rattled in a flash of light that illuminated even the thickest streams of smoke for a few seconds. A roar of flames filled the doorframe, scorching the back of Natsu's pants as he shoved the detective out of the way. Happy yowled weakly in his arms as they all crashed into the groaning floor.

"Flashover," Natsu said weakly, his body sheltering Lucy's from the heat. Sweat poured down his back, evaporating into the air almost as soon as it was produced. He was getting dizzy from the fire.

How long had they been in it? Five minutes? Half an hour? Forever? He couldn't tell anymore. He just knew that was probably a good sign for them to get the hell out of there.

They headed towards the stairs, just as the ground in the hallway was smashed into by a flaming beam that toppled from the ceiling. It went from bad to worse.

As they manouvered Lucy down the steps, Natsu supported her shoulders against his chest, his arms crossed under her arms. It was a little easier to breathe the further down they went, even if the heat was still unbearable.

They moved her a bit like she was a piece of furniture, moving down the stairs and twisting around. The ceiling creaked ominously over them. It was like the entire building was trying to warn them their time was up.

Natsu was walking down the last bend, looking behind his shoulder to see how far they had left.

Almost there…

And it was then he realized nothing ever went according to plan. The step he had crossed over was a creaky one. Every time he walked up these stairs, his weight would cause the step to groan. So, not trusting it, Natsu always hopped over it. This time was no exception.

Gray hadn't.

The stair, annoying on a normal day, was trash now. And Grays weight was enough for it, and the adjoining stairs to collapse. Natsu felt a shove as Lucy's whole weight was pushed into his arms. In a split second, he met Gray's eyes as the stairs swallowed him up to the waist.

Natsu went tumbling backwards, landing hard against his back with Lucy crushing the air from his lungs. He coughed as he fell the rest of the ways down the stairs, his head throbbing and stars swimming in his vision.

He looked up the stairs, his breath freezing in his chest at the sight that greeted him. Gray was bent awkwardly in the stairs, a deep gash in his side. Serious enough that the dirty shirt, which had once been white, began to darken rapidly into near black.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted, settling Lucy down on the last floor. The air was cleaner here and while the flames were crawling steadily towards them, they hadn't reached yet. The ceiling gave a loud groan of warning overheard, almost drowning out the sirens outside.

He made a few abortive steps towards Gray, shielding his eyes from the flames and shouldering his way around the destroyed condominium. Embers flashed through the air and Natsu recoiled when he drew closer to Gray. Fire was crawling along the walls, consuming everything it touched.

"Natsu!" The detective shouted, his voice straining as he tried to drag himself out from the splintery prison. His fingers clawed through the boards in a way that was painfully reminiscent.

"Save Lucy!" He bellowed over the roar of the flames.

Natsu crouched over her body, his heart hammering in his chest. It was like his vision tunneled out at those familiar words. At the deadly scenario repeating in almost an eerie fashion. Only this time, he found himself on the other end of those words. He was the one who had to choose who to save.

The decision he thrust upon Jellal so many years ago.

Another Fullbuster trapped in a fire.

" _Like HELL_!" Natsu shouted back, the fury and pent up rage from that night spilling out in force. No one was getting left behind this time. Not a fucking person was burning. And if the rest of his skin boiled from his body if it meant all of them got out, then that was what he would gladly sacrifice.

Jellal hadn't been given that choice. Natsu couldn't be saved.

Gray could.

The fire from seven years ago wouldn't haunt him any longer.

He charged up the groaning stairs, his hands sliding under Gray's weak arms. A bloody gash had trickled down Gray's forehead, his expression dazed and concussed.

"What're… you doing?" He drived to shove Natsu off him but his attempts were weak at best. "Get to Lucy!"

"And leave her without a partner? I'd never hear the end of that!" Natsu's grip tightened on Gray. He shifted him a bit, seeing the piece of wood embedded in the man's side. At least it was loose, the debris having broken apart. Leaning back and supporting his leg against one of the studs in the torn apart wall, he heaved backwards with all his strength.

"Come on you limp, fucking bastard! _Help me_!" Natsu's body strained, the dead weight of Gray heavy against his chest and arms. He didn't like how pale it was becoming, and he tugged with the entirety of his weight.

Gray made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his eyes hazy as the lick of flames grew closer and closer.

When it became clear he wasn't moving, Natsu's own strength began to fail. He coughed hard, his eyes darting behind him to see if Lucy was still okay. She looked like she was fine from the fires, and Natsu thought he even saw her lift her head. His breathing was heavy and labored as he tried to think past the haze building in the stairwell.

"You remember when we were kids," Natsu tried, his voice growing hoarse and throaty at the memory he was breaking into. It wasn't something he talked about, the time before Erza and Jellal. When Igneel was still alive and his old neighborhood was full of color because his family was intact. When he was just a brat, living with a single father in a simple brownstone. Next to him another boy his age, just as surely as Natsu but living with a loving mother, a sister and brother.

Gray's foggy attention lifted to Natsu, his eyes flashing both narrowed and confused.

"You remember when we played cops and robbers," Natsu grit his teeth, his arms winding around Gray's body again. Eyes flashing towards the fire and then back to their position where it was creeping around them, "We would fight over who got to be the cop, until Lisanna got between us and made us play princess and knights instead?

A ragged cough escaped Gray's throat, a pulse of blood oozing from his side from the hard movement.

"She always wanted you to be the knight…"

Pleased he was answering, cognizant enough to remember the story, Natsu nodded, "But I always played the dragon."

Gray shook his head, uncomprehending, "What's your point Natsu…?"

"My _point,_ you limp dick bastard," Natsu growled, his fingers tight around the man's shirt. It looked like it had been expensive at one point, "Is that we still have a whole lot of shit we need to get through. You don't get to die. Not without having one last throw down with me!"

"You've got people in your life you care about," Natsu snarled, bending over enough to have his weight on the support beam. Natsu's heavy boot sunk into the splintery wood, groaning under the pressure he applied, "so lets get the hell out of Satan's flaming armpit!"

Whether one of Natsu's insults registered, or Gray's stubborn will to live ignited, it seemed to do the trick. The detective's hands gripped the smouldering stairs on either side of his body and pushed up as hard as he could, nails cracking under the effort used to claw himself back up.

Slowly, Gray's body came loose with the assistance of Natsu.

But it was too late.

Victory was short lived, and a creaking scream echoed overhead. Natsu's body curled forward, his head shooting up just in time to see a massive crack break across the ceiling.

He had enough time to hold his breath before everything collapsed and the flaming support beams came hurtling down towards them. Pain laced against his side and across his right arm, but he didn't have enough time to think about it as he was busy trying to shield Gray from the worst of it.

Terror gripped Natsu at the sight, as black smoke billowed into the room where the hole emerged. It was inescapable, and the ground shook as the ceiling itself fell down around them in a shower of flames.

His vision tunneled out,the rag around his mouth unable to do a thing to stop such thick smoke from filling his lungs. The pathway between them and Lucy was cut off, and strength began to leave Natsu's limbs.

Smoke filled his lungs like sluggish tar.

Gray next to him, had passed out, blood sticky and almost _cool_ against Natsu's burning hands. Natsu swayed, trying to keep his head up when he saw something strange before his fading vision.

Ethereal lights, dancing through the smoke. He thought he heard a voice calling out his name, muffled and distant. The lights got brighter the closer they got to him, cutting through the haze.

Strange, they almost looked like fairies.

Fairies dancing in the smoke.

* * *

 **Oh man, you guys are so funny. I gotta say, your reviews are wonderful. I can't even reply to them all omg.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED - bluebirdeyes - mo0nyMoon - Trollala.X - CrimsonLightKey - GajeelWannabe - DD42 - ftx777x - Etrinity - Snavej - Waternixie - Hazaelxo - Yuyui Hime - Lkityan - BlessYourStar21 - the-clumsy-one - CurlyBookWriter94 - Andysfire - Ksqua4rd - KangBoRam - Princessatj - fanficlove2014 - BookAlchemist2 - Paige'slibrary - Crash8573 - Haus of Lexy - WendyHamlet (ohhaythar, I know u ) - waffleham - thewritersheart - DragonLover - odoodle - Fazuu - sasukeluver02 - Guest**

 **Honestly from the bottom of my cold, shrivelled heart, I want to say thank you to everyone who has stayed with us so far! Just three chapters left!**


	30. Rollover

_**3...**_

* * *

 _ **Rollover**_

 _The rapid spread of flame over surfaces (also called flameover)._

* * *

Natsu was dead.

He had to be dead.

That was the only explanation for pain he felt lancing up his side and throbbing on his shoulder. Groaning, he cracked his eyes open and immediately slammed them shut, his stomach clenching at the harsh white lights burning into his retinas. Funny, he didn't think he did enough good stuff in his life to warrant going to heaven.

So that meant he had to be alive. Somehow.

He groaned again, this time keeping his eyes open long enough to adjust to the sudden pounding in his skull.

The irritating sound of machines around him beeped and hummed. When he managed to raise a hand, he grunted at the wires and tubes keeping it in place. His heart seized in his chest as he realized precisely where he was. A hospital.

His eyes went wide with panic for a few moments, his leg tugging up hard to see if it had been shackled to the bed. Automatically he twitched his right hand to see if he was cuffed there either, and when he realized the only thing keeping him in bed were the tubes and wires, his heartrate began to slow.

Okay.

He was okay.

Natsu breathed out shakily through his nose and he shook his head. A steady throb that grew in pain with every frantic breath he took slowly began to press to the front of his attention.

"Ow, ow, ow, shit," Natsu hissed twisting his hospital gown shirt around his hands and rolling it up his chest. He had sustained a cross shaped scar from a jackass named Rogue in the Sabertooth gang several years back, but it looked as if it had been split open anew thanks to…

...what had happened again?

Slowly, he began to take stock of his injuries. Left side and right shoulder. Those seemed to be the parts that hurt the worse, although his lungs felt as if someone had scraped the inside lining of them out, balled it up, and set it on fire. Next he wiggled his fingers and toes, relieved to find they were all still there.

Everything else was still intact.

It was like smoke had fogged his memory, making it difficult for him to recall precisely what happened.

He had been in another fire.

Yeah, that was right.

It was a fire at Lucy's place.

And just like that his heart rate spiked again as the memories came rushing back. He ripped the clips off his hand that measured his blood pressure and heart, ignoring how it squealed in shrill tones. Natsu knew better than to rip out an IV, so instead yanked the tubes from the machine itself and coiled it around his bicep. Let them get pissy later. He would have to have someone take it out later. But he sure as hell wasn't staying where he was.

He had to find out how Lucy was.

And that bastard Gray.

But Lucy had been in that fire for so long. He thought at the tail end he had seen her move, but he couldn't be sure. It had been so dark inside her place, he didn't think he could trust anything he thought he saw.

Natsu quickly found his clothes and got dressed, sliding on his jacket despite the warmth inside the hospital. He didn't want anyone realizing he was a patient and stopping him before he could find his way to Lucy's room. Although he was surprised by how clean his clothes smelled. In fact, were these even the same clothes he had arrived in? Natsu didn't think he could ever get the scent of smoke and ash out of them, so he had all but decided to toss them.

These smelled daisy fresh.

Someone had visited and been to his house while he was out.

Reflexively, he patted his pockets down for his lighter, his heart nearly stopping in joy as he realized it was in his right pocket as he always kept it. No one had taken it. Reaching a hand in and scooping it out, his thumb brushed against a rolled up scrap of paper that was rubber banded around it.

Anxiety momentarily doused with curiosity, Natsu tugged the note free and spread it out, eyes skimming over familiar, elegant script. A style he had grown so accustomed to seeing over the years as a kid when Jellal and Erza tried very hard to teach him a proper understanding and respect for the written word. He couldn't say how successful they had been, but they tried together.

He grinned at the simple, straight forward note left behind by his friend. So she and Jellal were the culprits. It only made sense - who else would visit him? Certainly no one else mattered.

 _Natsu, Jellal and I have stepped out for a moment. If you wake up while we are gone, I would tell you to stay in your room, but I know you won't. Lucy is in the ICU, room 7. Try not to get in trouble._

 _Erza._

His smile melted off in a second, wild fear gripping in his chest as he crumpled up the note and threw it into the bin. Natsu made it to the door, an arm wrapping around his side to keep himself together, feeling weakened and exhausted already from the short trip it took him to walk from his bed to the door. But he pushed himself forward regardless of pain or injury.

Lucy was in the ICU while Natsu had been snoozing away in Recovery.

The Intensive Care Unit.

He knew it well.

Legs carried him through wide strides while his feet ate away long chunks of distance. He knew the lay out well as this was the same hospital he had gone to all those years ago. It was an uptown hospital, but it was one of the best around. Pricey too. Natsu's hand twisted towards his back, although he supposed he was grateful he had spent the extra cash on himself at the time even if it flattened him financially for the next seven years. Not that it mattered, whatever he had left was seized when he was arrested, leaving him with only a small nest egg he hid away.

It was a level four trauma center.

It was good.

Even with that knowledge, it took everything in Natsu not to sprint down the halls into the ICU. He slipped through the sealed doors by walking in with a tech, twisting his head around and tugging his jacket around himself tighter. No one stopped him, but he was almost afraid someone would.

The ICU was small. It only had ten beds, which meant Natsu was forced to walk almost the entire length of the wing. His side throbbed painfully, distracting him from the sting of his right shoulder. He must not have been out for long if it was still giving him pain like this. He had no idea what time it was, or even how long he had been out for. So Lucy being here made him both wary and afraid.

He slipped into Room 7 with a sigh of relief, knowing there was no point in closing a door for privacy. There was no such thing in ICU.

Spotting a chair, he dragged it around to straddle it. His chin dropped onto the backrest, even as he shuffled it towards Lucy's bed.

She looked exhausted and frail, swallowed up by pillows and sheets. Blond hair fanned out around her head, casting a sort of halo around her that made his stomach clench with sickness. His gaze was shadowed when he watched her, strapped to tubes and machines that made his skin itch.

An oxygen tank was set up next to her, a strange looking respirator pressing into her nose and mouth to help clean out her lungs. It looked so wrong on her face. Like someone was playing a cruel joke on him.

 _ClickClickClickClick._

Startled, he glanced down at his hand, his fingers having instinctively made their way to the soothing metal of his lighter. They curled around it, comfortable and easy, his heart hammering with anxiety over how pale Lucy was. Natsu had never seen her so ashen before, and he hated it.

 _Click Click Click_ went his lighter, his thumb rolling over the flint wheel, sparking it but not igniting the fuel within.

He was so stupid. How could he have not seen this happening. Not known what Jackal would do? Now because of a blunder, Lucy was strapped down to a gurney and Natsu was sitting by her bedside hating himself.

Anger rolled through him, unfettered by whatever management classes they forced him to take while in prison. Not that it ever worked, since the only person he was angry with was himself.

He reached out with his free hand, curling his fingers around her smaller one.

Natsu swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. His hand was naturally much tanner in comparison to Lucy, but now with as pale as she was, the contrast was almost staggering. His hand pulled away from hers, accidentally dislodging the heart rate monitor from where it was clipped to one of her fingers.

Immediately a shrill beeping filled the room, startling Natsu, but not disturbing Lucy. She didn't even twitch when a nurse rushed in at the sound of the frantic noises. She quickly began to repair the work, tugging the wires back into place until the machine finally fell silent.

"S-Sorry," Natsu apologized, his stomach twisting into knots over being discovered so soon.

"Just be careful next time," The nurse gave him a quick smile, but her gaze fell down to his hand. A frown creased between her brows and her gaze weighed on him. Natsu swallowed hard, wondering if she had already sleuthed out that he was a patient.

"Sir, you can't have that in here. There are strict rules about what can be allowed into the ICU. You're going to have to give that to me. You can get it back when you check out."

At first he didn't know what she was talking about, until he followed her gaze to his hand. His hand gripped hard onto the small metal casing as if it were a lifeline.

"My lighter?" He asked through stiff lips, hoping she wasn't serious. Hopes which died not a moment later.

"Yes, sir, otherwise you will have to leave."

Despite how badly he needed the comfort of the lighter in his palm, the rhythmic clicking and coolness of the metal digging into his fingers - he couldn't hang onto it if it meant not being able to see Lucy. Who knew how long he had before they realized he was gone and they searched the hospital for him. He wasn't inclined to waste his time arguing with a nurse that was just trying to do her job.

Natsu swallowed hard, nausea rising in his stomach like a wave when he passed over the lighter. Losing that small piece of Igneel, Natsu couldn't help but wonder if his father would be proud he made a step like that.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Carbon Monoxide poisoning. It's not as bad as it could have been and we got to her very quickly," The nurse pocketed his precious treasure and glanced at her watch, "She should be waking up soon."

"I see."

The expression the nurse was giving him was one of careful study. Natsu knew from personal experience that anyone in the medical field was not only sharp, but unyielding as well. This woman had a kind face, and soft pink hair that was held into two crazed pigtails. However he already knew she was a tough one.

"Does she have any family?" She asked, clearly trying to gauge what Natsu's relationship was with her patient.

"Ah, I'm a… friend?" Was that appropriate?"

"She has… a cat?" Natsu responded. Speaking of Happy, he wondered where his little buddy was. Last he could remember, the cat was with him.

The woman nodded once more and headed to the door. She seemed satisfied that Natsu did at least known her and wasn't there to do anything creepy to Lucy while she was unconscious. Her hand rested on the doorframe and she tried to give Natsu a reassuring look.

"She's going to be fine sir, try not to worry too much."

But it was impossible not to. Natsu flashed the nurse a wane smile over his shoulder and merely resumed his vigil at Lucy's bedside. Even as his own stitches pulled and his painkillers long since faded away, he remained stubbornly seated where he was.

He didn't know how long he had sat there in silence for. It was probably the longest period of time he had ever stood still. Even in prison he never could keep quiet. But now, with a somber air of failure filling the space, Natsu couldn't bring himself to make a noise.

Not until Lucy was awake again.

Every now and then his hand would cut through the air, as if reaching for his lighter. When he became really anxious, his thumb would roll against his skin like an imaginary strike. He did this with increasing frequency, reaching for a lighter which was no longer there.

He could almost imagine the sound.

It would click to the beat of his heart, frantic and worried. The sound of which would either float him away, or ground him back to reality. No matter the outcome, he at least had to know how this whole thing ended.

Natsu didn't know how long he sat there for, but the sky was darkening by the time he became aware of the passage of time.

"N'tsu?"

The voice was so soft, so muffled, he didn't catch it at first.

"Natsu," The voice repeated again, followed by a gentle touch across his forearm that had him jolting up in such surprise, he almost tore the stitches in his side.

"Lucy," He breathed.

The sight of her smile dragged his heart into his chest and elation soared through him.

Her hand made its way into his, feeling both frail and so very breakable. But the squeeze she tugged at his fingers made it all worthwhile. He could finally rest, knowing she was going to be okay. Even looking as exhausted as she was, dark circles bruised under her eyes and an odd waxy sheen to her skin -

She had never looked more beautiful.

Because she was alive.

Before they could speak any more to one another though, a call came over the nurses station, loud enough for both of them to hear. Natsu went shrinking down next to Lucy's bed to hide from sight.

" _We have a missing patient, room 66 in General. Tall male with pink hair and green eyes."_

Lucy looked at Natsu, trying to hide in a room surrounded by glass walls. His hands were flattening over his hair, as if to hide its unusual color from the world.

"Aw, did you break out of your room to see me?" Lucy coughed weakly. Her hand fumbled with the mask covering her face, but Natsu's hand shot out, covering it with his own to stop her from removing it.

"Maybe a little bit. But it took them a long time to notice I was missing," Natsu mumbled. He leaned over her, the sharpness in his eyes intense. His expression schooled into something serious. Tan fingers caught in blond hair.

The quiet moment they shared in the hospital room that evening, just the two of them, made things very clear to both of them. Natsu hadn't budged from her side the entire time he was able to, abandoning all pretense of hiding when it became clear that disappearing in a room where no such thing as privacy existed was impossible.

Still, he stayed there as long as he was able to. Until the pink haired nurse from before gently approached him with a warning there were some scary looking orderlies heading their way, and if he wanted a head start he had to hurry.

Squeezing Lucy's hand one last time, he got up and turned around.

"Damn I can't believe that strip club said no to you," Her dazed voice mumbled out.

He whipped around and stared at her, his jaw growing slack. Her cheeks were dusted pink, and she had clearly been staring very intently at his backside. She was also drugged out. That much was painfully obvious.

" _What_?" He gaped.

"Wut?" Lucy slurred, trying, and failing to look innocent. She lifted her hand tiredly and wiggled her fingers goodbye at Natsu, who just shook his head and chuckled.

He marvelled at her strength to sit there and simply breathe, to be at peace despite the fact that all her worldly possessions were now gone. And the respect he felt for her when Lucy changed the subject quietly from herself to ask him how he was doing. Furthermore, he was awed when she gave him a shaky finger and orders to return back to his room because he had been neglecting his own health to watch over her.

So as he slipped from her room, dodging the orderlies with the assistance of the strange nurse, a thought rose to his mind. One that almost made him run into a cart wheeling by him filled with files of X-rays.

He loved Lucy.

* * *

 _ **A** ** _l_ right guys! Just three more chapters left? Oh man! This story is coming to a beautiful close. I'm gonna get all misty eyed!**_

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! -**_ Trollala.X (muah, cliffhangers is what we do boo) - FairyAsia - SlightlyOff7 - casserole42 - Mo0nyMoon - the-clumsy-one - Yuyui Hime - seeking-out-sunshine (We live off your hatred) - Snavej - Naluluva23 - savageleader24 - fanficlove2014 - BlessYourStar21 - BookAlchemist2 - Undershock - Princessatj - thewritersheart - Fazuu (Ultear was the other Fullbuster in a fire.)


	31. Egress

_**2...**_

* * *

 _ **Egress.**_

 _A way out or exit.  
_

* * *

The ceiling was stark white - almost blinding when Gray opened his eyes. A low buzz, followed by a rhythmic beeping drove small daggers behind his eyes. He groaned, unwittingly catching the attention of the woman sitting vigil by his bedside.

Ocean blue eyes, curls that cascaded like the waves of the sea, and pale skin that gleamed like porcelain. Only now the hair was tangled in messy knots, those deep eyes were partially closed, and her skin, under her eyelids was bruised with dark circles.

"Juvia..?" He winced over the harsh rasp in his voice, neglected from disuse. How long had he been out for?

Long enough by the looks of how haggard Juvia was.

Guilt surged in his heart, but it also lifted at the sight of her. She was a welcome sight to his sore eyes. Practically an angel coming from the dark clouds of smoke that had dropped heavy around him. He would have thought he were in heaven had Juvia not looked so upset.

The sound of him stirring had sent a bolt of electricity shooting through Juvia and she scrambled forward, nearly toppling off her chair.

Gray choked back a laugh, his shoulders shaking with mirth at her exuberance. At least he did until a sharp pain ran up his side, crashing him down to reality fast. It set in with blinding speed, and he bit back a groan of pain.

"Gray! Juvia was so worried," She fluttered over to his side. Tears welled in her eyes as fat drops fell from her lashes onto his cheek.

His heart thudded at the side, not even worried about the drops landing on his face, "H-Hey now. Don't cry, I'm fine!"

Juvia shook her head and grasped his hand tightly. Her protest was clear on her tongue by the way she gave him a firm glare, "Gray was not fine! He was in surgery for six hours. All they would tell Juvia was that there had been an _accident_!"

Gray's heart twisted guiltily at the sight of his girlfriend so upset. It was one of the many regrets of the job. Sometimes accidents happened. And for this to fall on Juvia's shoulders, the grief, the fear, and the uncertainty…

"What happened?" He asked.

Juvia brought him up to date quickly, her voice catching as she told him how she had received a call late at night when she was coming out of the shower. How his Captain, Redfox, she thought his name was, had grimly told her Gray had been caught in a building trying to save his partner but rescued.

Unfortunately, not without injury.

"It rained for a day straight afterwards," Juvia mumbled, her head bowing so long curls fell over her face, "Juvia didn't think she would see the sun again."

"I'm sorry, Juvia," He murmured, another fresh wave of guilt dragging through him. He set his hand on top of hers. Soothing his thumb over the skin over her skin, he let it move in a tiny circle, his hand squeezing her gently in his grasp. Her hand trembled under his, but eventually the shaking calmed, "It's okay, I'm here with you."

"They didn't let Juvia see if Gray was okay," Her eyes shone with a bit of interest, "Although… Juvia did not know she was Gray's emergency contact."

Gray's whole face flushed red at the revelation she had figured that detail out. Not that it was hard considering she had been called when Gray was pulled from the building. Still, he would endure her teasing if it meant a glitter of joy was returning to her eyes. His cheeks burned, his gaze sliding from her to peek out of the corners of his eyes.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you be?" He mumbled.

Juvia dragged her chair next to his bed, her hand twined with his while her chin rested on top of her folded arms.

"The doctors told Juvia there was significant damage done to Gray's side, and he was very lucky to be alive," Her fingers curled into the bedsheets, fisting into the mattress before relaxing.

They fell into silence, both taking in the quiet as they thanked whatever higher force was listening that kept them together. Luck or stubbornness, Gray didn't care for the source. He was just happy he had another chance with Juvia.

Heat and flames had licked so close to his skin. The memory alone made his stomach churn with discomfort. He was certain seeing even the lick of a flame might make him nervous now. He guessed it was time to switch to an electric stove.

"Juvia will tell the doctors Gray is awake," She said quietly, a teary smile on her face. Her fingers, cool and delightful, skimmed over his forehead under his hair, and Gray tolerated the gentle caress. The touch was just as much for her as it was for him.

He watched her leave, the graceful fluidity to her movements still intact even after standing vigil at his bedside for so long. She really was an amazing woman for having put up with him the way she did.

No sooner had she left, a new figure stepped into the room.

And it was one he had only seen a handful of times before.

Jellal Fernandez framed the doorframe, a steady presence. There was something about the man that reminded Gray every time of the wind blowing through the trees. He was flexible, but as elusive as something intangible.

Gray knew he used to run with Natsu and was engaged to Erza, but aside from that knew very little about the man. He ran a shelter for runaway teenagers, which made sense considering his past, but Gray wouldn't know why he would come to him now. Gray had more dealings with Erza in the past, barely having spoken a handful of words to him.

"If you're looking for Natsu's room, this isn't it," Gray blinked, confused.

"Excellent, because I wasn't looking for his room," Jellal replied calmly, stepping in and closing the door behind him, "I understand you and Natsu have been having a bit of issues while working together."

Before Gray could open his mouth to refute the statement, Jellal just lifted his hand. "Lucy might have let something slip."

"I see," Gray murmured. Although in truth, he really didn't. His rocky relationship with Natsu wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone in the precinct knew Gray would rather have Natsu strung up by his toes on the flagpole outside than lay a finger on his partner. But as Natsu had made it clear his relationship with Lucy wasn't going to change and the woman herself seemed to be in agreement.

Jellal seemed to take a shaky breath, the calm facade fracturing just a little as his gaze hardened and met Gray's with determination.

"I'm here to talk to you about Natsu, and what really happened that night seven years ago."

And just like that, it was as if all the air had pressed out of Gray's lungs in an instant. He sat in his hospital bed long after Jellal had excused himself and left. Emotions warred between cold fury and slow, dawning horror as he realized so many things about that night suddenly make sense.

The Salamander didn't make mistakes in his fires. He was too good for it.

He didn't make flash fires or throw an unpredictable chemical into the mix just to make something flashier.

The Salamander certainly didn't leave behind evidence either.

Natsu hadn't been the one responsible for Ultear's back. Her burns had been caused by another, the result of someone else trying to impress a pretty girl they liked. An accident gone wrong.

And the break of emotions caused something new to flow through him.

Exhaustion.

Juvia poked her head back into the room a moment later, and something strange flowed through him like water at the sight of her. A gentle smile drifted across her face and she flowed into the room, brushing curly hair from her face and over her shoulders.

Acceptance.

Gray was so tired of being frozen. Of feeling nothing but dark, cold anger. Sure, he could direct that fury towards Natsu. That had always been easy. Or he could redirect it to the more deserving target of Jellal.

But hating was too much effort.

He held his arms out to her, secretly delighting in the happy smile that seemed to take over her entire face. She flounced over to him, Juvia's arms wrapping around him and thawing him out in a way he hadn't felt in such a long time. Before bitter anger clouded him and he turned Natsu into the police for a crime he hadn't committed.

She was so warm.

"Hey, Juvia, you remember that box under my bed?" He asked her, his fingers curling around her arms, forehead resting on a slender shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, and Gray thought he felt a smile press into his cheek.

"Will you bring it to me?" He asked, stomach flopping uncomfortably with what he was going to do.

She pulled away, looking him in the eye, a gentle smile on her face that was free of judgement. Her nimble fingers threaded through his hair, cradling her palm into the back of his his skull. She let out a quiet giggle and pulled away.

"Juvia will wash it too."

-::-

"Hey, I'm looking pretty good for a dead guy aren't I?" Natsu joked when he walked back into Lucy's hospital room. For the life of her, she could not understand how he was back on his feet so soon. Although he was wheeling his iv drip around and leaning on the stand like it was a crutch.

"You shouldn't be walking around so soon!" Lucy chided, taking in the pale color to his cheeks and making room for him on her bed when he slipped inside, "You had a chunk taken out of your side!"

A dismissive hand waved in her direction as Natsu shuffled towards her and sat on the bed, a grimace gritting across his teeth. His hospital gown bunched up around his waist when he turned to adjust himself. Lucy's eyes fell across the slits in the back of the tied shirt, slits of tan muscle exposed and the faint gleam of his old burns flashing under the fabric.

"I'll live, the doc even said so," Natsu grinned at her, some of the color returning to his cheeks now that he was sitting again.

"Still, I'm surprised you made it out the way you did," a sigh burst from her chest and she ran nervous fingers through her messy hair. Really, she had been sitting in this hospital bed for a day now.

Luckily she had been able to manage to snag a shower between all the statements to the police and calls to her insurance company she had to make. She still felt like a gross monster, even after having washed all the soot and grime off her.

Something about the way all her worldly possessions went up in flame made Strawberry Street seem less important. Not when all those nice baubles burned to ash. Luckily her insurance company was rather straight forward and set her up with temporary lodging while they waited for the fire report to come back.

Who would have thought the one to gain insurance money after this whole scandal would be Lucy?

"Yeah, well Erza was the real lifesaver," Natsu admitted, shuffling towards Lucy on the bed until she scooted over enough to make room for him, "I thought Gray and I were goners, but she really high-tailed it and saved our butts."

Admitting Erza was the real hero of the story wasn't hard. Especially not when Lucy's frantic urges for help were answered by the fiery red head.

Returning with a bleeding Natsu hoisted over one shoulder in a fireman's carry and an unconscious Gray tucked under her other arm, she emerged from the wall of smoke like an avenging angel. Natsu had been muttering something about fairies, drawn into the guidelight bouncing around on Erza's bunker gear.

Within the bounds of her heavy jacket, even Happy's tiny body was tucked protectively away from the flames.

"Yeah, she lifted you like you were a sack of potatoes," Lucy looked at Natsu, who even in his silly hospital gown was all solid muscle that stood a head taller than her.

Not to mention Gray, who was even taller than Natsu and just as broad shouldered as him.

Natsu gave a terrified shudder at the memory, his face going pale as his head whipped around. It was almost as if he feared Erza would rappel down from the ceiling at any moment to drag him back into his room, screaming.

"I told you she was scary, but no. You didn't believe me," Natsu shook out his sleeves, laying a scattered feast of bagged and packaged foods onto the bed against Lucy's lap.

Surprised, but cautious since this was Natsu she was dealing with, Lucy picked up one of the packaged rolls to inspect it. The blue tissue paper looked familiar, having seen it many times in Gray's packed lunches. Cutesy little bubbles decorated the foil, and when Lucy turned it over, she saw a lipstick print of a kiss on the underside.

Rolling her eyes, she waved it at Natsu, "You stole this from Gray!"

"The lady visiting him brought enough food to feed an army!" he protested and clutched the armful of his pilfered goods close to his chest. Injured look and pout equipped, he grumbled around a mouthful of a home baked bagel, "What, it's not like he was going to eat all of it."

"Juvia, Gray's - uh - thing, person, gave him these!"

"Juvia? Oh, you mean that girl who was crying so much I thought she was made of water. I gotta say I'm impressed the frosty bastard could find someone crazy enough to put up with him," remarked Natsu, unrepentant in the way he snapped sharp teeth into another bite of his bagel, "Neither of them were in the room when I swung by to check on them. But there was plenty of food. Doubt they'll even notice it's gone."

He pushed his knee through the sheets, nudging a package of strawberry sweets onto her lap, encouraging her to take part of his petty crime. Really now? She was a detective.

She was supposed to be above such things.

But they did look good.

Rolling her eyes but unable to hide the spark of mischief that burned in retaliation, she plucked the bag up and tore it open.

Home baked cookies in the shape of hearts. Lucy noticed Natsu's cringe of disgust over the idea of Gray getting these, but didn't remark on it as she picked up one of the adorable, white frosted treats.

Pink sprinkles too.

Quick as a dart, Natsu's fingers plucked the cookie from her hands and popped it into his own mouth.

"Hey!"

Crumbs littered around the corners of his mouth, evidence to his messy eating. Pearly white teeth gleamed in a cunning smile, framing his inviting mouth. It was a crucial moment where Lucy found herself sorely tempted to lean in to catch a few of the glittering, pink sprinkles clinging against his lips.

She stuffed a cookie into her mouth to keep it occupied with eating instead of other things.

"I thought prison cured you of your criminal ways," she grumbled. Watching Natsu's hand disappearing into the bag of cookies to pull out a handful of mashed hearts was almost as amusing as watching him hide from Erza. He didn't seem to mind the shape or the color.

Although she did wish he would eat a little cleaner. The pink sprinkles were collecting in number across his mouth, and it was filling her mind with nothing but the fascinating thought of tasting those smokey lips again.

"I might have picked up on a few new tricks here and there," Natsu admitted, his eyes shifting away. His smile didn't budge as he shoveled another handful of cookies into his mouth.

It was strange, but talking about his time in prison didn't seem to bother him as much as it had before.

A smile softened Lucy's face, snagging a cookie from his hand just before it fell into the bottomless pit that was his mouth. Ignoring the surprised and offended look on his face, Lucy nibbled on one side of it, a victorious smirk in place.

Canting her head playfully towards Natsu, she carefully bit into half of the cookie and chewed slowly. She swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, catching the sprinkles that had fallen loose and watched as Natsu's eyes zeroed in on the motion.

His tongue darted out, subconsciously repeating the same motion. Teeth caught across his lip and worried into his mouth until it left a red mark. Natsu didn't seem to notice, because he was staring at her with such intensity, she was certain the temperature of the room had spiked several degrees.

"Would any of those skills be...," She trailed off, shifting Natsu's plunder away towards the foot of the bed with a sweep of her arm. Her finger twitched into the fabric of his hospital gown, keeping him rooted in his spot. Her eyelids sank into a look of invitation, a quiet smile flashing over her face, "...useful?"

Natsu's adam's apple bobbed in his throat, the shift in the air between them noticeable enough for an electric spark of anticipation to shoot up Lucy's spine. She felt the ribbon of tension tighten between them.

It was the same cord that pulled taut between them the moment she stepped foot into that interrogation room. Winding tighter and tighter until it unravelled under the pressure built up between them.

"Detective, are you flirting with me?" The timber of Natsu's voice slid to something akin to a growl. That's not very _professional_."

Warm hands pressed into the pillows around Lucy's hips, the heat from Natsu drawing off him in a wave. Lucy's heart fluttered at the feeling of strong arms caging her in, his eyes boring into hers with a dark intensity that left her feeling exposed.

"Maybe I'm done with being professional," the breath escaped her, barely audible in the room of humming machines and quiet beeps. Though the flash of heat in Natsu's eyes told her his sharp ears had picked up the whisper.

Calloused hands rose to brush against her cheeks, tanned fingers sliding around the nape of her neck into her hair. She felt his thumb slowly circle against her jaw, her breath surrendering in her chest. It was trapped somewhere between her lungs and ribs, but she didn't care.

Because the cord finally snapped.

Natsu surged forward in one motion, his lips crushing against hers as desperation fueled his passion. Her fingers curled tight into Natsu's hospital gown, straining the thin strings that held it together as she yanked him closer.

His mouth molded against hers, sugary sweet like the cookies he had been eating; the everpresent twist of smoke that followed him lingered into the kiss. Her fingers traced across the curve of his throat, skimming over the tattoo branded on his neck and cradling the back of his head.

They had kissed many times before this. In ways that were both real and faked, for an audience or just their privacy. But the way they sought one another's mouths out this time was different. It felt like a new beginning. Like a first of many.

Fingers slid into the small hairs at the base of his neck, pink locks gripped between needy fingers. They breathed one another in, their feelings boiling over in one explosive kiss they had been fighting since Lucy's 'indiscretion.'

It was too close.

She had been too close on missing out on this.

They hadn't known one another for very long, but Lucy knew she never would have forgiven herself if she passed a man like Natsu up. The heat roared between them, and for a second Lucy almost thought the room was on fire. She gasped for breath, but his mouth followed hers, uninterested in letting her escape for air.

He invaded her senses as his heavy weight rocked forward, an arm finding its way around her waist. A grunt escaped the back of his throat, vibrating into Lucy's skin and sending a warm shiver burning through the tips of her fingers.

But much to her surprise, as Natsu settled forward, the frantic heat behind the kiss began to quiet down even if the desperation behind it didn't. His broad chest pressed into hers and the material of the hospital gown bunched around them, scratching at their chins. Discomfort went ignored when Natsu slowly lowered her against the bed.

Kisses turned soft and caressing, the fear of losing one another turning into something more reassuring, more needy. It was as if he was reassuring himself of something. By the way his fingers curled through locks of her hair, twisting entire pieces and letting them spring away in ringlets.

He pulled away enough, his lips just grazing hers. Fathomless eyes were open enough for Lucy to get lost in them. Making eye contact was a terrible idea, because whatever charming comment she thought to say to Natsu was consumed by the rawness in his gaze. She swallowed past the pit of emotion lodged in her throat.

A shudder of warmth raced up her spine as she realized he felt the same way.

Slow, his forehead came to press into hers. His hand, strong, steady, and warm, rested on the top of her head. Warm breath blew across her cheek, his eyes closing and a small smile refusing to budge from his face.

"Thank you for coming to save me," Lucy murmured, her hand sliding down from around his neck to rest across his collarbone.

The smile brightened on his face, but he made no move to back away from her. Having him so close was a comfort powerful enough to make her want to slide her arms around his middle and keep him. She was warm against him, and the slow, steady beat of their hearts let her know they were alive. They made it.

"How could I let my favorite detective go?" Natsu smirked into the air between them. Lucy smothered a laugh.

"I'm the _only_ detective you like," Lucy protested, her fingertips drawing small circles into the back of his neck.

"Details," dismissed Natsu with a cocky grin. His eyes flashed with mischief and he slanted his mouth over hers. It seemed he wasn't interested in wasting even a second more of whatever time they had together.

Lucy's lips curled up into a smile, her hand finding a spot in his pink hair and tugging him closer. They came together again, savoring the quiet and gentle caresses between them. Natsu supported himself on his forearms, hovering over Lucy and peppering feather soft kisses all over her cheeks and nose.

It was perfect.

"Ugh, well that's disgusting," Gray's voice swore behind them, "Aren't you two supposed to be on bed rest?"

Almost perfect.

To Natsu's credit, he didn't spring off of Lucy as if she were made from explosives. Instead his eyes opened and she watched as they glared into a spot in the pillow next to her head, as if to say 'Yeah, this sounds about right.' She smothered a giggle at the expression on his face and waited for him to roll.

He lifted off of Lucy's frame and twisted onto his side on the tiny cot, an arm sliding around her waist to keep himself anchored.

"We're in a bed," Natsu protested, looking quite sullen at the frosty detective. Although Lucy noted, the sheer amount of anger and resentment between the two of them seemed to have strangely evaporated. What had happened since the last time they saw one another?

Shaking the thoughts away, she focused on her partner instead. Strangely enough he was looking awkward and a bit abashed hanging out by the doorframe of their room. It was almost as if he didn't know what to say, just standing there, "Gray, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," He stalled and jolted when a hand from the hallway pushed him forward and quickly disappeared. A feminine giggle sounded and Gray turned around to glare at whoever was standing behind him. Gray's cheeks burned red.

Lucy's jaw almost dropped at the sight.

Never in all of her time having been partnered up with Gray, had she ever known him to get embarrassed like that. At his side he was holding a plain paper bag, his grip on it tight and unbreakable. Then, as if something was leaving him, Gray's shoulders sagged and he walked over to the bed and dropped the bag directly on a confused Natsu's face.

Natsu's body jerked in a motion of outrage, which caused him to roll off the bed and fall flat on his ass. It deflated his anger in favor of how he was now curled over himself and trying not to whine over stretching his stitches.

"That's what you get for being such a spazz," Lucy murmured in amusement once she saw he was okay and none of his injuries had broken open. She watched him curiously as he straightened himself up and flashed Lucy with a puppy-like pout.

His attention turned towards the bag instead and he peeked inside it, wondering what was so important Gray would come over to give it to him.

Lucy watched as Natsu's entire body went rigid.

A shaking hand dipped into the bag and he withdrew a long coil of white fabric, an odd, scaled design patterned into the cloth itself. It looked old and well-worn, but made out of a durable kind of wool that was both comfortable and soft.

It was a simple scarf.

But apparently to Natsu, it was the world.

"My dad's scarf," He breathed, his thumb rubbing into the fabric, his grip on it too tight. He stared at it as if he had never expected to see it again. That it was something beyond precious, " _You_ had it?"

Gray grunted and turned his head to glare out the window next to the bed. It seemed like he was uncomfortable with answering, but Natsu's insistent gaze was unwavering.

"The night you were taken away, I found it outside of the wreckage. The police didn't know what it was, but I saw it," He rubbed a hand through dark hair, "I guess you dropped it when you went back into the building and didn't realize."

Natsu swallowed hard, his hands lifting to slide the scarf around his shoulders. Lucy couldn't help but notice that it seemed to belong draped around his neck. Like it was part of him.

"You kept it?" Natsu stared at Gray, his expression a mix of emotions, "For seven years?"

"I thought about throwing it away," admitted Gray, ignoring the outrage that made Natsu's mouth drop open. He continued, cutting Natsu off before he could go on a hard tirade, "Every time I saw it, it reminded me of that night."

Natsu fell silent, and Lucy's eyes went between the two men, feeling as if she was a part of a conversation she had no reason to listen in on. However, chained as she was to a hospital bed, there was no where for her to go but right where she was.

"But it doesn't matter anymore does it?" Gray just shrugged and turned to go, seeming as if he had said his fill. His hand rested on the doorframe, his eyes straight ahead down the hallway. His expression was blocked from view, but the weight behind his voice was clear enough for Lucy to pick up on.

"This time, hold onto what's precious to you," Gray said quietly. And the solemn air he held around himself told Lucy they weren't talking about Natsu's scarf anymore, "Don't lose it again."

Green eyes flashed over towards Lucy, Natsu rising up to stare at the man's retreating back. It was as if something heavy and shrouded in darkness had finally lifted. The air was breathable, the smoke from the bitter flames of anger clearing.

A wry smile worked across Natsu's lips and he laughed quietly, a sound Lucy was happy to hear.

"Thanks, Frostbite," He grinned, but his attention had moved towards Lucy. Her heart flipped in her chest, "I won't."

Gray just snorted and closed the door. It closed with a finality that made Lucy hopeful for the future. Those thoughts were punctuated by Natsu clambering back into bed with her, his arms wrapping around her to drag her up against his chest.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is the last one guys! It's been a really fun ride! You have me for one more chapter, and then you get all THREE of us in a tag team epilogue that will shake your pants off.**_

 _ **OH AND GUYS GUYS GUYS! WE GOT FANART! spoopy-pringloo dot tumblr dot com/post/130515873593/are-requests-still-open-if-so-im-really-craving**_

 _ **IT IS BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU SPOOPY-PRINGLOO!**_

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! - Mo0nyMoon - the-clumsy-one - Snavej - iamthewerepire - BlessYourStar21 - Lkityan - NaluLuva23 - Ksqu4rd - BookAlchemist2 - Etrinity - Crash8573 - MonsterFandoms - mikatana - CurlyBookWriter94 - thewritersheart - Andysfire - DD42 - Guest - KatLiGrey**_


	32. Arson

_**1...**_

* * *

 _ **Arson**_

 _The crime of willfully burning one's own or another's property._

* * *

It was time to go home. Or rather, it was time for Lucy to relocate to her new insurance-issued home where she would be staying for the next few months. She would be living there while she searched for a new place. An investigation on the fire would be launched and more than likely last a few months. Natsu wasn't concerned by the insurance details, assuring her that even while most cases did not cover arson, hers was a special case.

The slash across his right shoulder stung where the stitches held his skin together. His left side itched where his old scar had been stitched back together. Natsu was going to need a new tattoo for his opposite shoulder, that was for sure.

He was thinking something new.

Maybe a fairy, or something stylized like one.

After all, he owed the 'fairies' his life.

He nearly groaned as he remembered Erza's gentle ribbing over how he had called her a fairy for nearly fifteen minutes straight after inhaling too much smoke. He rubbed his fingers over the gauze covering the stitches, the desire to scratch it off nearly overwhelming.

A gentle hand caught his wrist and he looked over to see Lucy pouting at him. Soft eyes were giving him a severe look, her lower lip pursed and the curve of her nose was pointed up towards his face.

"Don't mess with them, otherwise you'll be back here to have the doctor put them back in if they pop off," She covered his hand in hers, and he couldn't help but marvel at the way her slim fingers skated over his rough knuckles.

His breath caught, his eyes warming to her and a smile quirking his lips, "What're you going to do to stop me detective - whip out your cuffs?"

"Maybe."

Oh.

 _Oh shit._

He took it back. That was when all breathing stopped in his chest and a surprising jolt of heat burned through him. Considering his past with the police and being in cuffs more times than he could count, Natsu wasn't sure he could ever find the idea of being at someone's mercy like that appealing.

But Lucy as usual proved to be the exception to the rule.

His gaze slanted to her mischievous smile, an answering one quirking at his lips as a shiver ran down his spine. She really was going to be the death of him one of these days. Through the time he had known her, the sassy detective had destroyed parts of himself that were dark and ugly, broken through layers of walls and barriers he threw up to try and protect himself.

She tore those walls down brick by brick and ground each stone into dust, leaving him vulnerable in the light. No longer shadowed by the memories that held him back.

He still had his secrets and his shortcomings. Natsu would never be good at sharing his feelings, even with Lucy. But he knew with her patience, he could get better at it.

Not perfect.

But better.

Diving his nose into the weight of the familiar scarf, draped loose around his neck, he breathed in its fresh scent. Recently washed. He knew he had barely washed the thing when he had it before, but he guessed he liked it clean and white.

A new start.

Something precious to protect.

His eyes flashed over to Lucy, Gray's words coming back to his mind. His heart hammered in his chest when he saw how she was craning her head around the corner, looking for the taxi ready to take her away.

Who knew for how long.

The thought seemed unacceptable to him, and he felt the wrongness of her leaving caused his heart to arrest in his chest. He didn't know what to do, but a crazy thought sprang to his head and lodged there before he could think to plan it out.

" _ **Lucydoyoumaybewanttomoveinwithme?**_ "

And there went the last of his dignity, because apparently where his brain failed, his mouth soon followed after. He swallowed thickly as he stared at her, Lucy staring at him as if he had grown three heads and an extra arm out of each new forehead. Natsu just prayed she wouldn't understand what he had asked of her.

But alas, his detective was smart.

Good with deciphering words too apparently.

"You want me to move in with you?" She asked, a warm flush working over her cheeks. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip like they habitually did whenever she was thinking about something. The sunlight caught across her iris, casting a honey brown glow in her eyes, and Natsu had to take a moment to marvel at how such a simple thing could stop him in his tracks.

His brain thankfully realigned before his thoughts could turn into complete poetic mush, a nervous smile curling his lips up. Uncertainty gripped him, but he tried not to let it show.

"I- yeah," Natsu's cheeks went red, his hands dipping into his pockets and his gaze averting, "I mean, I know your insurance set up a nice place for you, and we haven't known one another long."

"And my place is kind of a shit hole, and I don't even have a real trashcan or more than two chairs," He was babbling now, and Natsu prayed the ground itself would swallow him up and sink him into the pits of hell. "I'm a slob and I can't cook worth a damn, I don't have a washing machine or a dryer, and I'm pretty sure there's bats or something in the dishwasher. Not like I got any plates for the stupid thing," he rambled on, scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy only gaped at him, her mouth dropping.

And he launched into another cluster of hasty words breathed out on a single exhale. "But, it's big enough for two people, and Happy'll have a field day with all the wood he can scratch up, and we can probably fix it up or something. It's not much, but it's all I got, and…" Here he paused, swallowing. "I don't know, I want to share it with you… Is that weird? Too soon? Jesus Christ, I don't even know what I'm doing - "

But then there were hands cupping his cheeks, blonde hair tickling his neck, and a warm mouth on his own. Lucy effectively silenced him with the sweetest of kisses, her lips coaxing the very breath from his lungs.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

Only then did she pull away with a giggling sigh, and look up at him through long, thick lashes that should have been illegal. "Natsu," she whispered, "nothing would make me happier than to share your house."

His heart nearly stopped.

Had she...just agreed?

"But a shower is non negotiable," Lucy added, her brows lowering as she pointed a finger at him. The tip of it rested just under his collarbone and he glanced down at it, remembering with a sinking stomach, that his shower was still demonically possessed and no longer functioning.

"So why don't you come with me?" Lucy asked, her eyes lifting up to his face. He didn't think he could imagine the suddenly bashful image she made. After the complete ass he had made of himself, it astounded him that she was even a little nervous.

The woman's bottom lip was pressed between her teeth, but Natsu's heart was busy cartwheeling into his ribcage. She wanted him to come with her? To wherever her insurance company was going to dump her?

"It's not mine or anything like that," Lucy breathed out in a rush, and Natsu felt as if he had stepped into some surreal twilight zone when she started to babble, "It's only temporary lodging, so it's probably not as homey as your place is. And yeah, I know your place doesn't have that many things in it, but they are _your_ things. I don't really have anything anymore, everything I have left is in some security box in a bank."

"I don't have anything left from Strawberry Street," Lucy finally looked up at him, her cheeks rosy from where she had spoken in a frantic rush, just as he had moments earlier, "But…"

The yellow cab finally made its appearance. Idling by the curb as it waited for its occupant. Natsu was reminded of that first day he met Lucy, all over again. How she had climbed into that cab alone after that not-date.

This time her hand wrapped around his. The softness of it was like a balm against the hard edges of his palm, pressing their fingerprints into one another's skin. They did this as if they could brand their touch into one another, with something as simple as a caress.

This time she wanted him to come with her on whatever adventure came next.

"I want a fresh start," She gave him a nervous smile, "I think that's what the fire gave me. Like your tattoo, right? A new beginning from the ash?"

Natsu rolled his shoulder at the mention of the tattoo. None of the phantom pain from his scar made his shoulder pull tight. It was something new. Something different. He took it as a good sign.

"I would like to start over with you," Lucy waved at the driver to let him know she was coming. Her eyes drifted over to Natsu and she held a hand out to him, "What do you say Natsu?"

This time he knew exactly what he wanted.

"It's always more fun when we're together," He responded, taking her hand in his to put her nerves to rest. Who would have thought she would be even a little anxious when he was the one who nearly devoured his own foot not five minutes earlier.

He opened the taxi door for her, the expression of pure joy on her face letting him know her enthusiasm for this wild adventure was true. Excitement poured through his veins as he wondered where this new campaign was going lead them.

One thing was for certain. If it was with Lucy, it would be worth it. Always.

"Let's go home, Luce?"

She pulled him into the back of the cab with her, drawing her clever hands around the back of his neck, drawing him down into a kiss so sweet, he could still taste the sprinkles of Juvia's cookies clinging to her lips.

"Yes," She stared at him, her hands dropped into his scarf, and Natsu found that he liked the way it felt for him to get pulled towards her. She stared into his eyes, a single word passing through her lips.

It left a smile on his face, one she reflected. It was one that had endured the hottest temperatures in a trial by fire. Thrown face first into an unrelenting heat, in a battle and fight against an enemy that knew neither pity or restraint.

Together they had found themselves through the fire, smoke, and ash.

That word on its own came to mean so much between the two of them. Something they had found in one another.

"Home."


	33. Epilogue

**_0_**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _WARNING: THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS BASICALLY NSFW._**

 ** _THERE IS NOTHING BUT SIN BELOW._**

* * *

Natsu groaned, the heaviness of the hospital leaving him the moment he stepped from the cab and in front of his house. The fact that he had company only lifted his mood further.

It was over.

The thought by itself was arresting. Natsu could hardly believe how far the wild ride involving Jackal and his own near-descent into madness had taken him. Thinking back, this was an idea which bordered on the insane. Which was probably why Natsu had taken the job in the first place.

He shook out a quiet, calming breath, his eyes fixating on the brownstone he would be leaving. Heart jumping traitorously in his chest, he snuck a glance at Lucy.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes skating over towards him. Slyness entered her gaze the moment she caught Natsu taking a peek at her, his breath catching at the way her hand lifted to slide against his lower back, just over his waistband. Her finger hooked into a belt loop, pulling his hips towards hers.

Checking hers against his, Natsu smothered a grin and dropped an arm across Lucy's shoulder. It was hard to ignore how well she fit against him, all her soft curves and silky touches. He breathed in her clean scent, only a little dampened by the sterile environment of the hospital.

Natsu parted from her to hop up the steps of his stoop, his key sliding into his rusty lock and grinding his deadbolt open. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Lucy paying the taxi driver and waving him off.

Curious, he swung the door open, leaning against the doorframe to better look at the detective. She was acting weirder than usual.

"Uh, Luce? Why'd you get rid of the driver?" he asked, head tilting as he watched the yellow cab zoom off down the street. "We're not going to take that long. I barely have enough shit to fill a duffle bag."

He froze, seeing the expression on Lucy's face.

It was her 'Coffee Time' face.

 _Oh._

Natsu shifted, an unsurprising flare of warmth shooting down his spine and warming his stomach. He didn't think he'd imagined the looks Lucy gave him while they were in the cab, but he'd honestly thought he was the only one close to his wits end.

The memories of their brief encounters, in Lucy's house both times and again at the hospital. It wasn't just the feverish, desperate and reassuring kisses they shared - but more often it was the steady pulse of simply being curled up against one another.

He ached just to feel her, and their proximity in the seemingly never-ending cab ride had been close to torture.

"Trust me, we're going to need more time than you think, and I'm not interested in running up the meter." The way she swayed up to him caused Natsu's eyes to glue to her hips and his mouth run dry.

He tried to tell his brain how to work, but it was a hopeless cause.

"You're the boss," was what he managed to choke out as they headed inside. His heart raced in his chest, a slick tightness accompanying the delicate way she pressed a hand on his bicep.

It was a light touch, but it scorched him.

The minute he closed the door, her hands were on him. Reaching for his too-tight t-shirt, yanking on his scarf, pulling him down to meet her urgent lips in a hot kiss that left him dizzy. It was all tongue and teeth, sloppy in a way that usually didn't suit his detective-but he sure as hell didn't mind right now, even when her rough actions pulled on his stitches a little.

She was releasing the pent-up sexual frustration that had nearly suffocated the both of them during the ride to his-their, he reminded himself faintly-home.

He'd seen the heated looks she'd cast him, the way her hands had twisted in the fabric of her pants. The flush on her cheeks as she'd peeked at him again and again had made him feel like she was picturing him naked.

And that was what had churned his stomach the entire ride.

She was erotic without even trying.

Even now, her little huffs and whispers as he chased her mouth and ran his fingers through her pretty hair, she made everything in him stand upright and alert. He was ready to fucking go and all she'd done was _kiss_ him.

He was so easy.

As if reading his mind, Lucy softened the kiss until she was no longer trying to devour him whole. Rather, she was taking sweet sips from his lips as she came to a gradual stop.

"I keep forgetting," she panted against his mouth, "that you've never done this before."

And though she certainly hadn't meant it in a demeaning way, Natsu still felt the embarrassment heat the back of his neck. "S'not like I don't know the basics," he grumbled. "I know what goes where and all that stuff."

Pulling back, Lucy asked with surprise, "You do?"

Natsu couldn't help but snort and fix her with a wicked grin. "I did have access to porn, y'know. Before, during, _and_ after prison."

As he'd never had the chance to experience sex for himself, of course he'd been riveted by it. As a teen he'd watched B-rated videos when Erza and Jellal had been away, and when he'd been in prison he'd made do with smuggled magazines in his dank cell. After prison? He'd had the opportunity to _stream_ , which was a new concept to him still. Videos and pictures, he was learning quickly, didn't hold a candle to the real deal though.

Nothing could replace the feel of pliant flesh in his palms or under his lips. Or the scent of strawberries and cream as it filled his nose and lay heavy on his tongue.

"So that makes you an expert, then," Lucy mused sarcastically, with a roll of her pretty eyes, "because porn is so real."

No, even he knew that porn was fake.

...But still. It couldn't be that hard to figure out.

"Well...no," Natsu grumbled. "But it's gotta count for something, right?"

Lucy didn't answer for a moment, her head falling to the side instead as she studied him. Her eyes, the longer she perused, gleamed with interest and scandalous promises, making him swallow.

"Mmm...no," she eventually decided. "I don't think it does. And that means...I get to teach you the ropes."

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Lucy wasted no time and dragged him across the room, shoving him down onto the worn-out mattress in the corner with little regard to his physical state. Too surprised to resist, Natsu simply dropped backwards, hitting the dusty, squeaky thing rather ungracefully. The rusty springs protested under his weight, but they went ignored as Lucy followed right after, making him slide back onto his elbows.

She was out for blood.

Caging him between her legs, she urged him further back. Her hot lips found his skin again, nibbling on his collarbone as she leaned forward, pressing her generous breasts up against his chest. Natsu swallowed as he watched her descend on him like a feline on its prey. She rubbed and pushed along his body until she came face to face with him, lips parted in anticipation.

His eyes were wide, his jaw slack, as he stared up at her, panting.

"Lucy," he tried, but she wouldn't let him speak. Hunger burned in her eyes, raw, passionate lust, and when her lips silenced him, all he could do was surrender.

A low growl crawled up his lungs, and he released it against her mouth, trying to push upwards, to gain control. Lucy just laughed at his effort, a soft, happy sound that still felt weirdly right as it rang through the room. Before he could flip her over, she ground her hips against his, pressing her palms into his hard chest. Hissing as the air was pushed from his lungs, Natsu groaned, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Fine," he panted, "I get it. You're the boss."

"Damn right I am." A mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of Lucy's mouth, golden hair falling freely over her shoulders.

Damn, that sight alone was enough for his pants to feel so much tighter all of a sudden. It was about damn time his detective didn't hide anything about her anymore, whether it be her hair or her newly discovered dominance. Everything she let him learn about her, Natsu soaked up. He hadn't thought it possible to love her even more, but she had always been one to prove him wrong.

"Hey, Detective," he mumbled, reaching up a hand to cup her cheek, "since when are you such a pervert?"

"You know," Lucy mused, leaning into his touch with a grin, "last time you called me detective when we were like this, it made me scared, but now…"

Her hands snaked along his torso, curling around the hem of his shirt. With her thumbs, she painted circles into his heated skin, making him buck his hips at the light contact. Then she began dragging the material up over his abs, leaning down to kiss a trail of fire along the ridges of his toned stomach. With every inch, her mouth became more teasing, more demanding, and when she finally pulled the shirt over his head, she sank her teeth into his throat.

"...it just turns me on," she whispered, and Natsu released a shaky breath, staring at the ceiling as if it could somehow relieve him, untighten the knot that coiled so tightly in his lower stomach.

"Shit," he rasped, his hands flying to her waist to press her against him more closely. He raked her blouse up, desperately craving the touch of her skin against his.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He wanted her. Right now. Right here.

And just as those thoughts crossed his mind, another thought jolted him back to reality.

He might want her, but - while he knew Lucy wanted him too - did she really want him like _this_? Here? On a dirty mattress in a dirty brownstone?

No, Lucy deserved something better. He had wanted this - their first time - to be special. Something she could treasure forever. She had wanted a prince in shining armor, and while he could not be that for her, he would do his very damned best to come close.

He couldn't fail now, when he finally had her for himself, fully. They had all the time in the world now. He could wait another day, if he had to.

Lucy, on the other hand… was busy with finishing the work he had started. Pulling her blouse over her head, she discarded it beside them, eyes never leaving his face. The look she gave him made his throat dry up and the blood rush from his head.

Oh god, refusing her would be _impossible_.

But he had to at least try to bring her back to her senses.

Ignoring the way her chest heaved, the way her damned perfect breasts almost spilled over her lacy bra, the way she licked her lips as her eyes roamed his body…

He couldn't ignore any of it.

Groaning in frustration, he reached for her wrists, constraining her movements.

"Lucy, what're you-" Her hungry lips silenced him yet again, and he furrowed his brows, angry at himself for instinctively kissing her back. His body was so fucking weak when she was the one subduing it. "Wait, wait… I wanna-"

"Shut up," she panted, "and kiss me."

"Lucy, you don't want this," he protested. "Not like this."

His words made her stop, and the expression she gave him made him freeze on the spot.

"What I want and what I don't want - isn't that for me to decide?"

Her gaze was sharp, eyes piercing his. Natsu swallowed the hope on his tongue, gripping her wrists tighter.

"But...don't you want this to be, ugh, I dunno - special? I mean, fuck, Lucy, believe me when I say I would sleep with you wherever and whenever you want if you just gave me the word, but I thought…" He licked his lips, searching for a way to express himself.

Her eyes softened, and he took this as a good sign.

"Natsu Dragneel," she smiled sweetly, leaning forward so that her hair tickled his cheeks. With her index finger, she traced along his jawline, and then locked her eyes with his. "I want you to fuck me."

"Wh-"

"Right now. Right here."

"Here? On the floor? Lucy, that doesn't sound like-"

Grabbing his jaw, Lucy let out a deep breath. Her patience was wearing thin. Did he have any idea how much she had been longing for him? She _deserved_ this.

"We've waited long enough," she told him almost sternly. "That cab ride was torture… Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands to myself around you? I don't want to wait anymore. I _can't_ wait anymore."

"Lucy…"

It was all he had needed to hear and more.

"It's special because it's with you," she smiled, and the desire he had held back crashed over him like a tidal wave.

His hand moved from her cheek to her neck, grabbing her almost forcefully to pull her down into a rough kiss. Their lips and teeth clashed, but he kept on going greedily, breathing her in as if she were his air.

This time, when he flipped her onto her back, she let him.

His weight pressed down on her, heavy but still comfortable, strong arms caging her, calloused fingertips digging into her soft skin. Closing her eyes, Lucy let him ravish her body, let him play and test the sounds he could make tumble from her lips.

He was hungry, greedy, yet still holding back.

In the way he touched her, Lucy felt his inexperience and hesitance despite his roughness. What he did felt good, and certainly made her want to take him right here and now, but she felt like he would go on like this for far too long. Patience was not one of her virtues at the moment. She'd let him have some fun, but now it was time she took control. Time to show him what she was made of.

Grinning to herself, Lucy pushed him back, sitting up with the movement.

"What's that face for?" Natsu asked almost curiously, eyes twinkling. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Undress me," she commanded, watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "You're taking too much time."

She sounded almost needy now, but she didn't care. There was too much fabric on both their bodies, and it needed to be _gone_.

"Damn, Lucy," Natsu growled, voice dangerously low. His hands were already following her command, settling on her hips and dipping beneath the waistband of her pants.

Reaching behind herself, Lucy made quick work of her bra. His hands stilled.

Confused, she looked up - and found him staring, blissfully, at her bare breasts. His hands moved from her hips to slide up her waist, finally settling on the mounds. Taking fistfuls into his hands, he watched as they spilled through his fingers. He growled as he dipped his head low.

Lucy gasped as his hot mouth enveloped a nipple, fisting her hands into his unruly hair to pull him closer. "Ah, yes…" She pressed her body against his, begging him to continue with the way her hips rolled against him and her head dropped backwards. A moan softly left her lips as he sucked and kissed and bit her into oblivion. The heat between her legs was almost unbearable.

Impatiently, her hands moved to unbuckle his pants, slender fingers feeling their way beneath his boxers. He groaned against the swollen flesh of her breasts when she wrapped her hand around him, holding his length in a firm grip.

His hips moved by themselves, languidly thrusting into her hand as he buried his face into her neck.

"Fuck...fuck…" he hissed with every stroke of her hand, breathing into her soft skin.

"Do you like this?" she asked, well aware of the unspoken answer. He just grunted in response, slanting his lips messily over her jaw. "Better than doing it yourself, huh."

His hand grabbed her wrist unexpectedly, and Lucy cocked her head.

"Stop," he rasped, chest heaving. Understanding dawned on Lucy, and she pulled back her hand. "If you keep doing this, I'll…"

"It's okay," she was quick to respond, "I got a little caught up in the moment, sorry."

She needed to be more careful with him, or this would be over far too soon. And she had not waited for this, yearned for this for so long, for it to be over before it even had started. Yes, Natsu was very inexperienced. But she knew better than to expect little from him. It just wasn't his type to give up, no matter if it was his first time or the hundredth. He was a stubborn one.

Nonetheless, his pants had to go.

Giving him a suggestive look, she tugged at the material to convey her wish. And he understood, lifting his hips to let her work the pants down his legs. He jerked when his erection sprang free, the throbbing ache overwhelming him full force. Her fingertips ghosted along his length before continuing to take off his pants, and he held himself up with trembling arms. She glanced at him for only a moment before finally tossing the damned pants to the side.

He sat there, naked, and let her take him in fully. He had never been one to feel insecure about his body, but now that her assessing eyes halted between his legs, he felt… exposed.

She cocked her head, but didn't say anything. His nerves almost snapped in the silence, but right when he was about to question everything he had ever been proud about, the corners of her mouth twitched approvingly.

Still not speaking, she suddenly got up.

Dumbfounded, Natsu stared up at her. Only when she unbuttoned her pants did the puzzle pieces in his brain fall into place. There really wasn't much blood left in his head, was there?

He swallowed hard, feeling his erection throbbing against his stomach.

Her pants dropped along with her panties, and then she stood before him as naked as he was himself. He had to finally have done something _very_ right in his life to deserve this woman.

She was fucking perfect.

From her pretty face and her round breasts to the curve of her waist and the crossing of her thighs, there was nothing he couldn't stare at for hours.

And she was so much better than stupid videos or magazines.

Lucy laughed at his expression, kneeling down in front of him and then moving to straddle his hips eagerly. He kissed her again, and she let him - for a short moment.

She was the boss, and she was done waiting.

Her hands settled on his broad shoulders-gently, mindful of his stitches-pushing him back onto the grungy mattress. He fell with a grunt, grabbing her waist as she settled on top of him with that glorious little smirk of hers that made his stomach drop.

God, she was going to destroy him.

Her wet heat was poised directly over his straining length, teasing and torturous, as she rubbed against him. A strangled moan caught in his throat as her hips slowly ground down on him, and Lucy giggled as she leaned down to nip his collar bone with her dull teeth. Her breath was hot against his skin, her tongue wet as it snuck out to lav the sweat from his neck, and she was utterly merciless with her hips and thighs.

He wasn't even inside her and already Natsu thought he was in heaven.

Rubbing up and down on his erection, tearing a groan from him, Lucy kissed her way to his ear. There, she whispered huskily, "Ready?" and he felt his stomach flop and his heart thud in his chest.

"Dammit, Luce, are you gonna fuck me or-"

Natsu didn't get a chance to finish his guttural question, as his detective reached down and fisted him. Her slender hand was firm and sure in its grip, stroking him from base to tip twice as she chuckled at his speechless display. The words died in a pitiful hiss of breath as she nudged him into her and sank down slowly, inch by sweet inch.

It was like the air in his lungs was sucked out, leaving him breathless up until their curls came together in a perfect mesh of pink and blonde. Natsu gasped, his fingers clenching around her soft waist in reflex.

His first instinct was to buck up.

It felt so fucking good.

But Lucy's hands ghosted to his chest and flattened, holding him immobile, as she pushed a breath out through her nose. "God," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut, "that's good."

Pleasure all but choking him, Natsu forced himself to laugh, jostling his length inside her and nearly making himself wince. God, it was so hard to stay still. "Not so bad for a rookie, eh, Detective?" he mused playfully, enjoying the way her nose wrinkled in response.

"Oh, we've got a little while to go before I make that decision, Mr. Dragneel." Her voice dropped down into low tones at the end, eyelids falling half-mast as she stared down at him with a look that could only be described as sultry. "We'll have to see how well you can handle me at my best."

Strangely, it felt almost like a seductive threat.

And before Natsu could snark back a reply, Lucy started to move.

At first, she was slow-sliding up and down almost experimentally, testing the feel of him and humming in appreciation. But, he also suspected that it was for his sake as well. Too fast, too hard, and she feared he wouldn't be able to last. It was silly of her to worry about that, he thought, until she let out a delicious moan and began to go faster.

His startled gasp as she picked up the pace, lightly scratching his chest at the same time, evoked a wicked grin from her.

And, Natsu realized when she leaned down with a husky command of, "Kiss me," she'd been right to fear earlier.

Her wet heat surrounding him, the sight of her heavy breasts just below his chin, her taste in his mouth, soft panting in his ear, the scent of her golden hair as it curtained around their faces… She was invading every one of his senses and, shit, he _loved_ it. If she was going to continue to be this ruthless-grabbing his shoulders, snarling into his mouth, biting his lips-he knew for a fact that he would blow early.

And wouldn't that be a fucking disappointment.

Grimacing at the unintentional pun he'd made, Natsu fought to place his hands on her hips, nipping her bottom lip when she growled at him. He needed to do something with his hands, anything, in order to ground himself and settle the boiling release in his gut.

"I'm the boss, remember?" Lucy mouthed against his jaw, hips working up and down at a frantic pace that made him see stars.

"Shit, shit, shit," he chanted, digging his fingertips into her hips and closing his eyes. He struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Yeah, you're the boss. Definitely the boss. I just need to- _fuck._ "

Lucy ground down onto him, hips rolling in tight circles.

"Mm, yes," she mused as she tossed herself back up, palming his pectorals and flicking her hair over her shoulder. " _Fuck_ sounds good right now." Cupping one of her own breasts, grinning down at him, she continued to gyrate while he watched helplessly.

No longer was she slamming down onto him. In fact, he was hardly moving inside her at all. But the pleasure was just as great-if not greater.

Arching his neck, he pressed the back of his head further into the mattress, letting her work her magic as he struggled to just hold on. She was riding him to the brink of madness.

And he loved every second of it.

This was far better than anything he had ever imagined.

The face she made every time she rolled her hips, the little sounds of pleasure, the way she clamped around him again and again…

Natsu's fingertips dug into her hips as he reached for her, thoughts barely in order. He just wanted to touch her. Feel her.

Her hands came to a rest on top of his, their eyes locking. She began picking up the pace again, breathing a little uneven. Rolling her hips in long sweeps, she ground against him harder and faster with every stroke. Her eyelids fluttered, but before they could drop closed, Natsu's hands gripped tighter.

"Don't," he asked of her, and she moaned when he shifted his hips upwards. But the action pulled on the stitches in his side in painful warning so he forced himself to still and lay prone as she worked.

"Natsu… please," Lucy begged, eyes pleading.

And damn, he wanted to fulfill her wish. But he feared if he moved any more, his resolve might crumble into bits and pieces. He would pop like a balloon. Natsu felt helpless as he lay beneath her, trying so hard to please her but unable to push her over the edge.

As if sensing his dilemma, Lucy picked his right hand off her hip, guiding it between her legs.

"Here," she mouthed, sliding his fingers along her dripping folds.

His eyes grew wide at the contact. She was so hot, trembling beneath his touch. Everytime he moved his fingers, she squeezed him even more, whimpers and gasps tumbling from her mouth.

"Yes...just a bit..a bit more…Natsu!"

With his fingertips, he could feel himself move in and out of her, and the sensation sent jolts of electricity through his body.

But her responses had satisfied him more when he had worked around that little nub of hers, so he moved back up, using his thumb to circle and push her buttons.

She cried out this time, hips jerking.

"Again! Do that again!"

Her thighs quivered, hips moving feverishly now, small but fast movements that sent her spiraling towards the rapidly approaching high she so craved. He filled her so fully, curving just right at this angle, and his thumb, his _thumb-_

Screaming her pleasure at the ceiling, Lucy let herself loose control.

Natsu watched in fascination as her orgasm shook her. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he gritted his teeth as she rode the waves of pleasure out on top of him, her tight core clenching around him like never before.

He had done this to her. He had actually succeeded.

Mesmerized - and just a little self-pleasedly - Natsu stared at her as she regained control of her body. Hazy eyes fixed themselves on him, and she smiled happily.

Sighing, her skin flushed from her orgasm, Lucy lifted her hips until he slipped out of her with a wet _pop_. His erection, glistening and painfully rigid, bobbed against his hard abdomen and he gritted his teeth.

"Mmm…" Her brown eyes locked on it, and it seemed as though she were imagining what their combined taste would be like. But then she blinked, licked her lips, and crawled off his hips.

Natsu couldn't help the disappointment that surged inside him.

Not because she hadn't used her mouth, but because he hadn't even finished. Though, he supposed that it really wasn't that big of a deal. He'd already gleaned an unreal amount of satisfaction from letting her fuck the daylights out of him-he just couldn't help but want that mind-blowing orgasm too.

He'd been literally dreaming about it from _day one_.

But, if she didn't want to continue, then-

"Well?" Lucy prompted, startling him.

Natsu blinked. "Well what?" he answered dumbly.

One of her golden brows arched as she crawled over next to him. "Don't you want to keep going?"

"Of course I want to keep going," Natsu snorted as a line formed in his brow. "I just thought that you were done cuz you got up," he admitted, and then felt silly when she pegged him with an incredulous stare.

"What," Lucy scoffed as she fell to her hands and knees, "you thought I would just leave you hanging? Orgasm-less?" She looked expectantly over her slender shoulder at him, hair trailing down the curve of her back. "Just what kind of detective do you think I am, hm? I'm all about _justice._ " She lowered herself to her elbows, readjusting, before rising back up and meeting his eyes again.

The sight nearly made him explode.

Instead, his blood roaring in his ears, Natsu sat up and moved behind her as her gaze demanded. God, the view was even better from the back. Her nice, round ass with those dimples right above the cheeks, he bet he could fill his palms with it just like her breasts…

"Are you going to look all day?" came Lucy's teasing voice.

Swallowing, he shook his head and scooted closer on his knees. "From behind?" he asked, but his voice came out a pitiful, desperate rasp.

His fantasies were coming to fucking life.

"From behind," she affirmed and arched her hips enticingly. The angle propped up her glorious ass, and she spread her knees to make room for him. "I like this position just as much…" Lucy's voice was dripping with desire, just like her core directly in front of him.

Fucking hell, Natsu decided, he liked this one too.

"I...thought you were the boss," he teased, nonetheless getting into place and sliding his straining length through her wet slit and up between her cheeks. They framed him perfectly, and he couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

"Oh, I'm still the boss," Lucy assured as she bit back a moan. "And I'm telling you to fuck me just like this."

More than happy to oblige, Natsu spread her plump and swollen lips with one hand while he guided himself to her entrance with the other. She was hot and damp, closing around him like a tight fist the further he worked inside. The angle was new, allowing him to go just slightly deeper, until his hips met her soft ass.

It was perfect.

"Fuck," he hissed, grabbing the globes and holding her tight as he ground into her.

Lucy gasped, shuddering. "Oh, god…" she whispered. "What are you waiting for? Move, _move._ "

Again, helpless to her demands, Natsu could only comply readily.

He slid out of her easily before pushing back inside in one deep, fluid motion that left the both of them groaning. Though he'd never participated in this sort of carnal act, his body seemed to know just what to do. Gradually, his hips gained speed and power until he set a nice, hard pace that had Lucy gasping below him.

Natsu quickly learned that this position was murder on his side-his stitches were wrenched with every powerful thrust. But he didn't damn well care at this point, it felt too good. And his stitches could always be redone.

He had his hands on her ass, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. But he could have let go at any time because she was surging back against him, meeting his hips, all on her own.

"Oh, god," she whined and collapsed to her elbows, forehead resting on the springy mattress. " _Harder._ "

Fingers digging into her soft skin, creating dents, Natsu yanked her back onto his erection as his hips pistoned. The change in angle, however slight it was, made Lucy jerk every time he thrust-her sharp cries telling him that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside. Jaw grinding, feeling the sweat dribble down his back, Natsu aimed for that exact spot repeatedly, angling his hips just so.

The harsh sounds of slapping skin echoed in the dingy brownstone along with the grunts that burst from his chest.

Fire burned in his lungs, spreading through his limbs in liquid heat. It was too much and not enough. Just like before, this new position made him feel all sorts of new sensations that threatened to consume him. He bent over her, mouth skimming between her shoulderblades and resting against her neck.

It should have sent a spark of pain up his spine, but he could no longer feel the ache in his left side or right shoulder. The fervid ecstasy smothered everything.

Silky hair tickled his nose and Natsu huffed out a hot laugh against her skin. The distraction allowed him enough time to collect himself from the burning clench of his muscles. Each thrust he made drove another layer of sanity away.

Every tremble of Lucy's body beneath his made that clench boil hotter.

It was shared madness, joined as they were on the abused mattress. Natsu gripped a fistful of her hair and swept it over her shoulder, unable to stop himself from raking sharp teeth across her skin.

Lucy's body shuddered against his when he bit down, his arm snaking around her waist to take a fistful of her breast. It bounced in his hand until he gripped against the pliant flesh, his rough thumb pressing against her nipple.

"Oh, god," Lucy cried out, her arms shaking to hold herself up, her shoulders lowering further down to the mattress.

Natsu's thoughts flew into a tailspin as Lucy contracted around him, growing tighter with every angled thrust. His hips stuttered, the temperature between them almost scalding. Her heat was crushing enough to throw off his rhythm. A whine tore past his throat, hips moving in shallow strokes.

" _Fuck,"_ he grunted, feeling himself reach the end of his rope. Despite his efforts to keep this going, there was no way he could survive this more than a couple of minutes.

Desperation fueled them both.

He wouldn't last much longer. But as inexperienced as Natsu was, there was no shortage to his stubbornness. He wanted to see her come undone again. Just the very thought of her flushed cheeks and face torn in pleasure made his gut twist warningly.

His fingers dug into her thigh, his other hand left Lucy's chest to press into her cheeks. Natsu groped blindly around Lucy's waist, fumbling between her legs, searching…

At Lucy's affirming cry, her surprised shout muffled in his mattress, Natsu's grip on her turned bruising. His hips moved in short, rough thrusts, his calloused fingers moving in torturous circles across that special nub he discovered earlier.

The effect was strong enough for her to clamp down hard on his straining length. Natsu felt himself go lightheaded, air robbed from his lungs.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy's voice keened. Her fingers curled into tight balls on his raggedy mattress, twisting in the thin sheet. "I'm-"

Lucy wasn't given the chance to finish. For the second time she fell apart in his arms, her body freezing hard against him for a split second. The sensation of her fluttering and rippling around Natsu was enough. She dragged him under with her, a hoarse shout breaking free the moment he finally tumbled over the edge.

He slammed her hips back into him, rocking together as they rode out the waves and crests of their orgasms. Breathing harsh as pleasure flooded their minds and made their limbs go numb.

Lucy sighed, falling face first into his mattress again while Natsu struggled to support himself on shaky arms.

Shakily, he pulled his softening member from Lucy, causing a fresh rush of liquid to trickle down her leg and the inside of her thighs. He grunted a little and finally rolled over onto his right side, his arm wrapping around her middle.

Whining at how they were forced to move, otherwise she would get smothered in her own breasts or something equally ridiculous, Lucy rolled onto her side so she was face to face with Natsu. They both struggled to catch their breath, but the warmth in one another's eyes was reflected.

A goofy smile was on Natsu's face. He rolled over, his lips tracing lazy patterns across her collarbone. It caused him to be sprawled half on top of her, but Lucy didn't mind his heavy weight. She was just enjoying the secure feeling of his arm thrown across her waist and his warm mouth lightly whispering shapes into her skin.

"How was that?" he asked after a moment of tracing what she thought might have been a dragon or a slice of pizza into her left breast.

"I think your art skills need a little work," Lucy teased, deliberately missing his point so she could watch his eyes narrow and jaw jut out. The tattoo on his neck flexed invitingly, and she wanted to press her mouth against his skin and draw silly things on him next.

"You _know_ what I mean..." Natsu's cheeks burned. And Lucy knew she didn't imagine his pout.

It was almost amusing how far they had travelled in such little time together. A cop and an ex-felon. Such an odd combination.

Lucy laughed and let her thumb circle the curve of Natsu's cheek. She scooted close enough for him to bump their foreheads together and he made a contented noise. "You did fine," Lucy encouraged him. She folded her legs up to her chest invitingly, Natsu following after her. "But you know what they say…"

A sleepy grin flashed over his face, eyelids dropping to half-mast in his relaxed state. "Practice makes perfect?"

They came together a second time, and this session was nothing but soft touches and gentle exploration and languid strokes that rolled them into rapture again and again. Natsu found the slow, lazy loving just as pleasurable as the first, hard round. In fact, he couldn't decide which was better.

Lucy's beautiful laugh as he pieced himself back together for the second time made him grin like a fool.

He was a damn lucky bastard, that was for sure.

Even if, after their passionate romp on the dirty mattress, they had to wash themselves off in his kitchen sink because his shower was still broken.

* * *

" _Natsu..."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Why is there blood on your… Did you pop your stitches?"_

" _..."_

" _...oh my_ _ **god**_ _."_

* * *

This is it! The very _very_ last TBF chapter! This was such a wild ride, and Toxineena, Mslead and me are so grateful we could share it with you! Thankyou so much for all your amazing support!

As we already have let slip, there will be a sequel fic. It will be called **_Circle Of Hell_.** Dundunduunn. However, it might take a long time until it's finished, as we are all very busy at the moment, and writing it will take a lot of time.

But until then, enjoy this little extra. ;) **This was written by all three of us**. Yes, simultaneously. We took turns with whole blocks of texts and paragraphs, and even slipped in sentences here and there into each other's parts. It's all completely mixed. I wish you could see the coloured version. :D - _ **Snogfairy**_


	34. note from the authors (VOTE)

Hi everyone!

First of all, _thank you so much_ for reading and reviewing Trial By Fire. Really, thank you. We loved writing every bit of it and loved hearing from you even more. You guys really made our journey so much more exciting and enjoyable. Please keep an eye out for the sequel, _Circle of Hell_ (TBW).

Secondly, we were asked to submit Trial By Fire into a **writing contest on Inkitt!** We were so flattered that we decided, why the hell not? So, Trial By Fire is now in the running for the Fandom Writing Contest over at Inkitt. As you all are such wonderful readers, and since you followed this story from start to finish, it would be totally awesome and amazing if you could _**VOTE**_ for Trial By Fire!

There is a link on our profile page that should take you directly to the site. (if it doesn't, pls let us know and we'll link you to it privately)

 _Please, and thank you all so much! We'd really appreciate it!_


End file.
